SOTUS - Of Iced Coffee & Pink Latte
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - NamJin, Taekook/VKook, YoonMin] SOTUS Remake. Tentang jarak dua tahun, es kopi, harga diri, pemandangan di beranda, Namjoon yang tak pernah berhenti penasaran, dan Seokjin yang tak ingin menerima senyuman. "Kau akan kujadikan istri. Dan akan kuambil roda gigi itu darimu." (CHAPTER 24 - Extended)
1. SATU

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** \- Pledis Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

Aula tempat pengambilan nomor pelatihan mahasiswa baru tidak seasing yang dibayangkan Namjoon. Mungkin karena dua kali mengalami hal serupa dan suasananya tak jauh berbeda. Kemeja panjang, celana hitam, dasi bersemat logo universitas, lengkap beralas sepatu mengkilap. Drum, gitar, terompet, flute, hingga ukulele berbunyi bersamaan di tangan sejumlah mahasiswa yang mengisi sesi kosong menunggu antrian rekan-rekannya yang bergantian menuliskan nama di buku peserta. Derik ayunan marakas menggelitik di dekat telinga dan Namjoon menoleh sekilas, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tengah menggoyang benda tersebut sambil menatapnya tak bertenaga.

"Kau bisa membuat anak kecil menangis dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Aku bosan," Yoongi mengapit marakasnya di ketiak dan berjalan mendahului. Namjoon turut mengekor, sibuk mengurai tali tanda pengenal yang terbelit. 0082. Bukan tanggal lahir maupun angka yang unik. Langkah lebar Namjoon menjajari Yoongi dalam sepuluh ketukan. Teman lama. Tiga bulan lebih tua darinya, dan tak bertambah tinggi sejak sekolah menengah. Pemalas nyentrik, ujar Namjoon, melihat bagaimana Yoongi memutuskan untuk tak bergerak lagi setelah bersandar nyaman di dinding aula. Acuh pada lingkaran-lingkaran riuh berisi sekitar lima hingga enam mahasiswa yang menyanyi bersahutan, saling memainkan alat musik, sesekali bergoyang tanpa komando dan mendorong rekan lainnya mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Senang?" gumam Yoongi, masih terpejam, lengan terlipat di dada, "Kau tak berhenti tertawa sejak di luar tadi."

"Lumayan," Namjoon bertepuk tangan menyemangati seorang gadis yang menirukan gerakan grup idola di salah satu lingkaran, "Terlalu banyak warna yang harus dilihat di luar negeri, jadi kurasa dikelilingi hitam dan putih selama seminggu bukan hal yang buruk."

"Kupikir kau akan berkomentar soal absennya gadis-gadis yang datang ke kampus memakai bra."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton televisi, _hyung_."

Yoongi melengos dan Namjoon tergelak renyah ketika seorang panitia menunjuk pemuda itu agar berdiri dan ikut menari. Sepasang rekan di kedua sisi antusias menyuruh Yoongi bangkit dengan saling memegang bahu, namun yang bersangkutan kokoh bergeming bagai batu di tempatnya duduk.

"Namjoon."

"Bukan aku yang ditunjuk."

"Gantikan aku."

Namjoon tertawa sambil berusaha menolak tarikan rekannya yang ingin ditemani unjuk gigi. Seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal bersorak mendukung, dua jarinya diacungkan penuh semangat. Dua pemuda lain, salah satunya berkulit gelap dengan kaki jenjang yang lebih menjulang dari tungkai Namjoon sigap menggerakkan lengan ke kiri dan kanan. Sementara seorang lagi, bertubuh lebih kecil dengan rambut terpangkas sebatas tengkuk, sudah sibuk berjongkok menunggu aba-aba.

"Ayolah, Namjoon."

" _Hyung,_ aku..."

Kalimatnya terputus oleh bunyi menggelegar dari seberang. Pintu aula terbuka kasar dari dua arah. Dalam sekejap mata, seluruh mahasiswa berhenti bergerak serta bergegas meletakkan apapun yang mereka pegang. Ratusan kepala kembali pada posisi sesuai pengayaan dan bersila membentuk sejumlah barisan, tak terkecuali Namjoon. Beberapa diantaranya menengadah sambil saling berbisik. Derap kaki bersepatu tebal menjejak lantai menuju panggung lantai dua. Bendera-bendera beragam simbol menancap mengelilingi dinding tempat kelompok pendatang tersebut berdiri. Sembilan, batin Namjoon. Ah, tidak. Sepuluh orang. Mengenakan kaus hitam di balik jas biru gelap berhias lambang fakultas di dada kanan. Lima orang mengambil tempat di bagian depan, lima lainnya berjaga di setiap pilar. Mahasiswa tingkat atas. Aura mereka tak bisa berbohong.

 **"SELAMAT DATANG, ANAK TAHUN PERTAMA!"** seru sosok berambut warna tembaga dari tengah jajaran. Poni tersisir ke samping, mata berpendar mengamati ruangan, "Namaku Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Tahun ketiga di jurusan teknik. Bersama senior-senior yang telah ditunjuk, kami bertugas memantau kalian selama setahun ke depan, memberi pengarahan, serta menjamin bahwa kalian berlaku disiplin dan mematuhi semua aturan. Kuharap kalian sanggup bekerjasama dengan baik dan tidak bertindak konyol selama pelatihan."

"Kuucapkan selamat karena kalian berhasil lolos ujian masuk," pemuda berdagu lancip, satu-satunya yang berwajah lunak meski tetap mengintimidasi, kini menimpali, "Tapi jangan besar kepala sebab kami belum sepenuhnya menerima kalian sebagai junior. Setidaknya sampai kalian mendapat pengakuan, bukti otentik yang diwariskan dari tiap angkatan."

Seokjin menyambut kalimat rekannya dengan mengeluarkan seutas tali biru tua dari saku jas. Tersimpul pada dua bagian, berbandul sebuah gerigi keemasan, "Benda di ujung tali ini terbentuk dari gigi-gigi yang bekerja secara sistematis dan memegang peranan penting dalam susunan mekanisme. Jika ada satu gigi yang hilang, maka sistemnya tak akan berfungsi dengan sempurna. Karena filosofi tersebut, roda gigi menjadi pedoman jurusan kita. Lambang kehormatan, rasa bangga, harga diri, dan gengsi yang tinggi. Tidak merujuk pada satu orang, tapi sebuah kesatuan," jelasnya, menekan nada bicara di ujung kalimat, "Sebelum kalian bisa memegang benda ini, kalian harus benar-benar paham tentang arti dari SOTUS."

"Tidak hanya itu!" seru senior berambut coklat buram di sebelah kanan. Rahangnya terpahat simetris, mata kehijauan penuh dominasi, "Semua harus hadir di tiap pertemuan yang tercatat dalam buku panduan. Tak ada kata terlambat. Tak ada alasan bodoh. Tak perlu berlagak. Dan yang paling penting, hormati senior kalian!"

"Terakhir," rangkum Seokjin, "Anak tahun pertama wajib menaati perintah dan melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Seluruhnya."

Barisan kepala di lantai bawah mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sekarang, apa kalian ingin tahu siapa saja—kami, yang sedang bertugas mengawasi?"

Mereka kembali mengangguk.

 **"KUULANGI! APA KALIAN INGIN TAHU SIAPA SAJA YANG SEDANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN SAAT INI?! JAWAB YANG BENAR!"**

Kali ini mereka berdengung bersamaan. Lebih keras.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan diri kalian lebih dulu pada para senior dan mintalah tanda tangan mereka!" Seokjin berteriak tanpa ekspresi, " **SERIBU BUAH!** Tidak kurang! Tidak lebih! Kuberi waktu satu minggu mulai dari sekarang!"

Raut-raut terperanjat bermunculan diiringi desis tak setuju yang langsung menjalar ke penjuru ruangan. Ada yang menganga, terlonjak, hingga yang sigap mengerang tak sanggup. Masing-masing saling berpandangan diiringi bisik keberatan bercampur raut putus asa. Lelucon yang sungguh tidak lucu. Jadwal kegiatan mereka tak terbatas berpencar menemui senior, ada kelas yang perlu dihadiri di sela-sela pelatihan dan menggenapi jumlah sebanyak itu jelas bukan perkara mudah. Berpasang-pasang mata melempar pandang ketus pada Seokjin, sukses memaksa yang bersangkutan melotot tak kalah seram.

 **"ADA MASALAH?"** bentaknya kali ini. Dahi terlipat menunggu reaksi, "Biar kuberitahu aturan yang sopan untuk menyela. Berdiri tegak, sebutkan nama beserta nomor induk sebelum mulai bicara. Lakukan berurutan. Jangan seenaknya memotong kalimat tanpa ijin."

Tidak bagi Namjoon.

Pantatnya bergeser tak sabar, lengan kanannya terentang vertikal dan bergegas bangkit dari lantai. Tubuhnya yang menjulang sangat mencolok di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang bersila di sekitar, termasuk Yoongi yang menopang pelipis sembari mendesah maklum. Rupanya sang teman lama masih punya hobi berontak seperti biasa.

"Kim Namjoon. 0082. Mohon diijinkan bertanya."

Alih-alih menanggapi, senior berjarak satu lantai darinya tersebut tampak tersinggung. Bahu lebarnya berkedut dengan mata berputar gusar.

"Satu minggu tak akan cukup untuk seribu tanda tangan. Bahkan mustahil untuk dikerjakan."

"Oh ya? Tidak cukup katamu? Apa sudah ada yang mencoba?" seloroh Seokjin, mengamati sekeliling, "Kalau menerima tugas kecil saja tak sanggup, bagaimana kalian bisa menghadapi jadwal kuliah yang lebih gila dari ini?"

"Apa senior bisa memberi kami sedikit kelonggaran? Setidaknya satu bulan."

"SATU BULAN?" ulang Seokjin melengking, "Kau bercanda, ya? TIDAK! Tak ada tambahan!"

"Jika senior ada di posisi kami, apa senior mampu mengumpulkan ribuan tanda tangan dalam waktu singkat?"

Yoongi mendesah makin keras, kekehnya mulai terbit seiring bunyi siulan dan komentar lirih dari berbagai sudut. Pemuda di samping kiri Seokjin sampai harus berpaling akibat kalimat Namjoon. Sekilas memergoki rekannya menggerakkan leher dengan tak nyaman, sinyal kesal yang terlalu jelas.

"Kau tak punya hak membalikkan pertanyaan padaku," sergahnya masam, "Tugas dari senior tak bisa diganggu gugat dan kalian harus menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Paham?"

Namjoon bergeming. Seokjin meledak.

" **AKU BERTANYA! APA KALIAN PAHAM?!"**

Sisa mahasiswa mengangguk serentak. Namun Namjoon berkeras tutup mulut dan menolak merendahkan pandangan meski Yoongi menarik-narik celananya agar rekan keras kepala itu kembali duduk. Bahkan ketika para pengawas tahun ketiga berurutan meninggalkan panggung dan keluar dari aula, Namjoon tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu tegang. Kalian boleh selonjor jika ingin," panitia pelaksana yang sejak setengah jam tadi berada di bagian ujung buru-buru mendekati barisan dan sibuk mengatur keriuhan. Salah satunya memegang pengeras suara seraya mengibaskan tangan ramah, "Namjoon, duduklah. Tenangkan dirimu."

Meniup poninya pasrah, Namjoon melipat kaki di dekat Yoongi yang segera menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil menyodorkan gelas air mineral yang masih bersegel, sementara panitia membagikan buku seukuran kartu pos bersampul biru muda yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat senior membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Ambil satu tumpukan lalu bagikan ke belakang. Jangan lupa tulis nama beserta nomor induk di kolom sampul. Disarankan memakai huruf besar dan goresan yang tebal," peringatan terlontar dari pengeras suara, "Bagi yang belum memiliki tanda pengenal, silakan meminta pada panitia."

"Hei," pemuda berkacamata tebal menyenggol siku Namjoon, kulitnya begitu terang meski tak sepucat Yoongi, "Tadi kau terlihat keren sekali. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Wonwoo. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Joon?" cengirnya menyembul ceria ketika Namjoon mengiyakan, "Kau punya rencana malam ini? Dan kau, eeee."

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi," tukas Yoongi kalem, menguap selebarnya, "Aku tak punya acara, tapi jika ingin mengajak main game atau sejenisnya, maaf, ajak Namjoon saja."

Wonwoo menganga, "Woah, cenayang."

"Ada yang mau bermain? Apa boleh bergabung?" pemuda keling di belakang Wonwoo turut menimpali, "Aku tahu tempat bagus dengan koneksi internet paling cepat di kampus. Mau mencoba?"

Dengkur Yoongi mulai menyapa telinganya dan Namjoon hanya tertawa menjawab tawaran-tawaran tersebut, "Tentu, akan kuseret makhluk ini nanti."

"Namaku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Kita berkumpul jam delapan."

"Sampai bertemu di depan asrama," tutup Wonwoo bersemangat. Namjoon membalas jabat tangan mereka lalu beralih mengisi kolom nama sambil menggaruk kening. Tujuh hari dan sepertinya tak akan berjalan mulus. Sungguh senior yang sulit.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. DUA

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen/Nu'est** | **EXO** | **VIXX** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

Empat belas push-up dan delapan lompat katak demi dua tanda tangan. Ulang dua kali untuk lima coretan. Yoongi menghitung dari pilar tempatnya bersandar, mengamati empat mahasiswa yang terpaksa berolahraga siang bolong akibat syarat jahil dari sekelompok panitia pengawas. Ranselnya tergolek di atas meja, kaki diluruskan di bangku panjang. Mata terbuka dan tertutup bergantian, kadar malasnya sedang mencapai tingkat tertinggi dan Yoongi bersumpah akan mencacah siapapun yang berani mendekat—termasuk sepasang senior yang tak henti-hentinya menggosipkan Namjoon sejak setengah jam lalu. Jika bangkit dari bangku tak membutuhkan tenaga, Yoongi pasti sudah melempar tong sampah di sudut kantin ke masing-masing kepala. Salah seorang panitia iseng merekam protes Namjoon saat berada di aula dan mengirimkan videonya secara berantai ke panitia lain. Dua orang di meja sebelah Yoongi adalah contoh memuakkan tentang gaya stalker kekinian. Tiba-tiba saja mereka bisa menebak kapan Namjoon berulang tahun, alamat rumahnya, nomor asrama, ukuran baju, hingga lingkar pinggang dan panjang bahu. Berikan waktu sehari lebih lama dan Yoongi yakin mereka akan menyebar merek celana Namjoon di papan pengumuman.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Melipirkan mata enggan, Yoongi melepas salah satu perangkat audio dari telinganya sembari menggeliat, "Niatnya sih tidur."

"Temani aku berburu tanda tangan," pemuda berkacamata bingkai hitam yang dikenalnya di aula itu tampak antusias, "Seingatku kau sudah rebahan di sekitar sini sejak pagi. Tidak takut diomeli senior Seokjin? Aku baru dapat dua belas buah. Ayolah, tidak sulit kok!"

"Kenapa kau tak pergi sendiri?" sergah Yoongi, bersikukuh tak mau beranjak. Pantat licinnya terlalu rindu permukaan landai berbantal empuk, dan tarikan dari manusia bernama Wonwoo tersebut cukup bertenaga untuk mengangkatnya setengah tertatih, "Aku tak mau mengiba-iba."

"Cukup menyebutkan nomor induk dan memberikan buku saja lho? Serius! Tak akan lama!" Wonwoo melotot sewaktu lengannya ditepis. Napas Yoongi berhembus acuh selagi tangannya sibuk merogoh saku kosong, pandangannya berpendar remeh.

"Kau yakin kita bisa minta sesuatu secara gratis pada orang asing?"

"Aish!"

"Oi! Mingyu, sebentar," Yoongi sigap merentangkan lengan di depan dada seorang pemuda yang melintas begitu cepat bagai kesetanan, terlalu fokus menghitung goresan di kolom buku, "Bawa anak ini bersamamu."

Yang dicegat hanya balas berkedip bodoh.

"Kau banyak dapat tanda tangan, kan? Wonwoo bilang dia baru dapat selusin. Bantu dia dan enyahlah dari hadapanku," seloroh Yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah tengah mengusir lalat. Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah sebal meski menurut kala lengannya diseret oleh Mingyu yang melangkah tergopoh-gopoh karena memergoki sejumlah kakak tingkatnya lewat berurutan menuju mesin penjual kalengan. Kuap Yoongi terbit selebar-lebarnya, persetan dengan kenyataan jika dirinya sudah tertidur pulas selama tiga setengah jam setelah mendapat ijin palsu untuk menghindari kelas pengayaan dari bagian kesehatan.

"Sekarang aku bisa ti..."

"Ah! Kau sedang senggang?"

 _Oh Tuhan_ , Yoongi berbalik frustasi, berapa kali dia harus diganggu hari ini? "Tidak, aku ingin istira—"

"Ikut aku sebentar!"

Terkenal sebagai orang paling tak sudi buang-buang tenaga, Yoongi tak sanggup mencegah kala seorang pemuda berpipi tembam menariknya menjauh dari meja dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri salah satu pantia berpakaian hitam putih dengan kain biru tua melingkar di lengan kanan atas. Wajah bersahabat yang ditunjukkan kakak tingkat tersebut menahan Yoongi agar tidak segera menendang pemuda di sebelahnya ke deretan pot tanaman.

"Kami siap!"

 _Siap untuk apa?_

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian dahulu."

Satu. Dua. Tiga detik.

Hening.

Pemuda tembam tadi menyenggol siku Yoongi, mata minimalisnya menyipit.

"Aku?"

Panitia di depannya mengangguk.

"Min Yoongi," Yoongi menjawab sekenanya, "Lulusan fakultas seni jurusan musik tahun lalu dan sedang menjalani pelatihan mahasiswa baru di fakultas teknik. Nomor induk 0090. Bukan nomor keberuntunganku, tapi sudahlah."

"EH? Kau lebih tua dariku? Astaga, maaf! Harusnya aku memanggilmu _hyung_!" seru pemuda tadi, membungkuk sekilas. Panitia berlabel nama Lee yang memperhatikan keduanya hanya meringis maklum, "Namaku Jimin! Park Jimin! Nomor induk 0091! Dekat sekali ya!"

"Nah, nah! Karena kalian sudah berkenalan, sekarang sesuai janji, lakukan tarian grup idola yang kusebutkan barusan."

Yoongi memicing, "Barusan?"

"Yep. Mamacita."

"Apa?"

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu Super Junior?" seloroh Jimin terkejut. Yoongi mendengus paham.

"Tahu, tapi apa kita benar-benar harus menari? Di sini?"

"Hu-uh."

"Sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Senior Lee akan memberi bonus dua tanda tangan dari temannya kalau kita menari dengan baik. Ayo!" diletakkannya ransel di anak tangga dan bersiap merenggangkan kaki agak lebar. Telapak kiri terangkat miring sebatas dada, telapak kanan terentang tinggi ke arah serupa. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jimin mengayunkan kedua lengannya naik turun dengan tungkai digerakkan bergantian. Mulutnya sibuk menyanyikan bagian tengah dari jajaran lirik yang amat familiar di telinga, lengkap disertai lengkingan nada yang menyambung salah satu baitnya. Senior Lee bertepuk tangan memberi semangat sementara Yoongi hanya menggeser kaki seadanya sembari bergumam tak jelas. Pukul dua belas siang, menemani seorang makhluk kelebihan glukosa, menari diiringi lagu bertempo tak manusiawi, bergoyang di tangga kantin, dan diamati oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang lewat dari berbagai arah. Yoongi menggeleng pasrah, mencoba meratapi dosa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu.

Beruntung Jimin segera menyudahi penderitaan itu setelah satu setengah menit, deretan gigi putihnya terpampang rapi kala senior Lee membubuhkan tanda tangan bersama dua panitia lain. Pun tetap sumringah menyebar cengir meski tengah ditatap penuh penilaian oleh Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, _hyung_!" Jimin membungkuk lagi setelah mereka ditinggal berdua, "Aku tidak percaya diri kalau disuruh menari sendirian, dan teman-temanku masih berpencar entah kemana. _Hyung_ mau minum? Akan kubelikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "Tak perlu."

"Tapi..."

"Ada tiga senior yang antri di konter jajanan," Yoongi mengedikkan dagunya ke tempat yang dimaksud, lalu mendorong punggung Jimin menaiki tangga, "Orang yang sedang menunggu pesanan tak akan memberi perintah yang memakan banyak waktu. Pergilah sebelum kue ikan mereka selesai dipanggang."

Bola mata Jimin sontak berbinar, mulutnya mengerucut. Cekatan, diraihnya ransel dari lantai dan nyaris berlari mendekat jika tak menyadari posisi Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempat semula, " _Hyung_ tidak ikut?"

Tak bersuara, Yoongi memilih mengibaskan-kibaskan tangan seperti yang dilakukannya pada Wonwoo sejenak lalu. Kali ini sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat karena Jimin tak kunjung bergerak, "Gih, sana."

Jimin menggeleng.

"Anak ini," keluh Yoongi tak sabar, diketuknya dahi Jimin menggunakan buku jari dan berbalik memunggungi selesai memanggul ransel. Langkahnya berderap lambat sembari menggaruk tengkuk dan melambai ke belakang, "Belikan aku es kopi tanpa gula selesai pelatihan dan jangan mengajakku lagi kalau mereka menyuruhmu menari," tambahnya, menjauh menuju pilar, "Pinggangku renta."

Terbahak pelan, Jimin membalas lambaiannya dengan gembira dan buru-buru melesat pergi. Yoongi kembali menguap dan berniat memarkir ranselnya di salah satu bangku ketika bayangan tak asing memayungi sosoknya yang hampir merunduk.

"Jangan memaksaku berkeliling, Namjoon."

Pemuda itu menghela napas sambil membetulkan letak tali ranselnya yang tersandang di dua bahu. Bolpoin dan halaman buku yang terbuka mengisyaratkan Yoongi jika rekannya tersebut sedang berburu hal yang sama, "Berikan bukumu, _hyung_."

Dahi Yoongi terlipat, "Kau yakin?"

"Tak ada larangan membantu teman," Namjoon menerima buku dari tangannya sambil agak berjengit menyadari jumlah goresan yang tertulis di halaman awal, "Kau bahkan baru mendapat enam buah. Ini artinya kau sama sekali tak berusaha sejak hari pertama."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Namjoon melirik gusar, "Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, _hyung_. Kau bisa dihukum berjemur karena meremehkan senior. Jurusan ini berbeda dengan anak seni yang masih menilai sesuatu dari banyak perspektif. Jangan membantah dan jangan coba-coba memberiku ceramah cabutan domestik soal bagaimana dosenku di Amerika memberi mahasiswanya siksaan mental dengan karangan esai sejarah sepanjang tembok Cina."

"Sesuai perkataanmu, tugas ini butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu."

"Ck, terserah," Namjoon meremas kedua buku di tangannya sembari memutar pandangan tak tentu, "Aku akan mencari senior yang bisa dimintai tolong. Jangan tidur seenaknya."

"Tidak ada senior yang bisa menolakmu, wahai pemuda tampan," celetuk Yoongi datar, "Aku tak peduli soal hukuman, tapi mereka pasti memberimu masalah karena buku sialan itu."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk kalem dan Yoongi tak berminat memperpanjang kalimat demi meladeni mantan adik kelasnya yang keras kepala. Dibiarkannya Namjoon enyah dari depan bangku, beringsut menyandarkan punggung di permukaan pilar, kemudian terlelap sejenak kemudian.

.

* * *

.

"Lihatlah ini, baru dua halaman yang terisi," pemuda berambut merah di sebelah Jimin sibuk membolak-balik buku birunya sambil menggigit sepotong biskuit, "Cuma seminggu, tak ada harapan."

"Shush! Bam, jangan pesimis," timpal seorang lagi yang berambut sebahu, melepas bibir dari sedotan es teh di gelas berembun, "Kau hanya perlu meminta dengan sopan pada tiap kakak panitia yang lewat. Mereka ada banyak dan sebagian besar baik hati. Rendahkan kaki sedikit, menunduk jika perlu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi sih."

"Dengar tidak, Chim? Minki sedang meniru dosen psikologi dari kampus sebelah."

Jimin tertawa, tak beralih dari kegiatan mengunyah roti bakarnya yang tinggal seporsi.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka memang mudah dibujuk, tapi tidak dengan kelompok pengawas itu. Tuh, di belakang kalian," telunjuk Bambam memberi tanda, kedua rekannya menoleh bersamaan dan bergidik kaku mendapati para senior yang membentak mereka sehari sebelumnya tengah menikmati makan siang tak jauh dari meja, "Pertama yang sedang makan bubur itu, Jung Hoseok. Kakak panitia lain berkata kalau dia murah senyum dan periang. Tapi selama dua hari ini, dia menolak seluruh anak tingkat pertama yang meminta tanda tangan. Alasannya karena mereka kurang berhasil membuatnya tertawa," lanjutnya masam, "Kedua dari kanan, Park Chanyeol. Percayalah, kalian tak akan mau tahu bagaimana empat anak angkatan kita menyerah menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya tentang dialog film tahun delapan puluhan. Selera bapak-bapak. Di sampingnya, senior Jaehwan, tapi panitia kesehatan yang kutemui pagi tadi berkata jika senior itu lebih suka dipanggil Ken—paling lunak dibanding rekan-rekannya. Setidaknya dia masih mau menuliskan nama di buku tanda tangan walau harus menyuruh juniornya naik turun tangga tiga kali."

Minki mendesis ngilu.

"Keempat. Sebentar, aku tarik napas dulu," hidung Bambam kembang kempis selama sekian detik, "Yang ini, bukan manusia, serius. Namanya Kim Taehyung, kakak kelasku waktu SMA," jarinya diungkit lebih ke belakang, pada seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang menopang dagu sambil mengulum sendok, "Wajah tampan, sudut rahang terukur, jago berkelahi, atlet basket dan panahan, medali emas nasional. Tapi dengar, dia adalah jenis manusia yang tersenyum sambil merencanakan hal aneh seperti menyuruhmu membelai kelabang atau bersalaman dengan kalajengking."

Giliran Jimin tersedak remah roti.

"Terakhir, yang paling seram dari mereka berlima. Aku bahkan tak akan mau mendekat walau dibayar," Bambam mencibir hingga mulutnya membentuk angka tiga, suaranya meninggi ketika Jimin memiringkan kepala tak paham, "Pimpinan panitia pengawas tahun ini. Senior Seokjin, yang kemarin sempat ribut dengan Namjoon. Tidak ada junior yang berani meminta tanda tangannya sampai detik ini. Enam puluh push-up! Perawakannya bak dewa tapi sungguh tak punya hati," terangnya sembari mencuri seteguk minuman dingin dari gelas Jimin, "Kudengar dia juga sangat pemilih soal makanan dan hanya mau memakai sumpit yang dibawa dari rumah. Wow. Tuan muda."

"Aku lebih kagum pada kemampuanmu mendapat semua informasi tadi," tukas Minki, bersiul ringan, "Jadi kesimpulannya, lebih baik kita lewati kelompok pengawas yang mengerikan itu daripada mendadak darah tinggi dan dihantui mimpi buruk."

"Ohoho, tidak bisa. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita hanya perlu memintanya dengan sopan dan merendah. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiskusi di seberang dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk uji nyali," Bambam merogoh kantong ransel rekannya lalu menjejalkan buku milik Minki yang tak segera merespon, malah mencicit bingung sambil mendorong bahu Bambam agak tersinggung.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana?"

"Aku? Jangan melantur. Kau punya tampilan paling menarik diantara seluruh angkatan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ada dong," desak Bambam tak mau kalah, "Senior-senior itu pasti memiliki titik lemah pada wajah yang manis, bahkan yang paling galak sekalipun. Sudahlah, ayo! Ini demi masa depan!" lengan kanannya menyeret Minki keluar dari balik meja diiringi tawa Jimin yang menyuruh mereka bergegas. Bola mata Minki membulat horor kala mereka tinggal sejengkal dari bangku tempat Taehyung bersila menyesap kaleng soda, lebih-lebih saat Bambam memaksanya maju hingga nyaris membentur ujung meja.

 **"SENIOR SEOKJIN! Temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"**

Minki berjanji akan memasukkan broklak ke botol air mineral Bambam malam nanti.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. TIGA

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen/Nu'est** | **EXO** | **VIXX** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

" **SENIOR SEOKJIN! Temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"**

Lima pasang mata mengamatinya seolah tengah melucuti tulang selagi Minki mengetuk-ketuk tepi sepatu. _Bambam brengsek,_ seharusnya diceburkan saja ke kolam ikan milik fakultas kedokteran hewan. Sekarang dirinya paham bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Namjoon yang melawan maut dengan menantang kumpulan harimau, "Eh, yah, anu...senior Seokjin."

"Nama dan nomor induk."

Pemuda di hadapan mereka meringis kecut, "Choi Minki, 0033."

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku ingin minta tanda tangan," Minki menyodorkan bukunya takut-takut. Ken dan Chanyeol langsung melempar cengir mesum pada Hoseok yang tersenyum datar. Seokjin bersenandung penuh maksud, dagu mulusnya diusap-usap jumawa.

"Apa kau tak berpikir jika meminta seperti itu terdengar terlalu mudah?"

"Eh?"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu," Seokjin menjelaskan dengan tempo favoritnya, nada lambat yang ditekan di ujung kalimat. Mata melirik Taehyung yang ikut menyeringai sembari pura-pura sibuk memeriksa kuku tanpa tujuan, "Misalnya—ahem, berteriak ' _aku sangat menyukai senior Seokjin yang tampan'_ sekencang mungkin. Tiga kali."

Minki melotot panik, "Apa?"

"Kau mau tanda tanganku atau tidak?"

Sang junior mematung ragu.

"Cepat! Jangan buang waktu!" potong Chanyeol sewot, "Apa sih yang kau takuti? Kami tidak menggigit kok."

Bingung, Minki menoleh ke sekeliling. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa tahun pertama kini mondar-mandir di area yang sama dan mereka pasti mendengar dengan jelas jika dia berteriak. Kemungkinan besar dia akan mendapat reaksi heran dan ditertawakan karena menyerukan pernyataan cinta pada senior di tengah keramaian. Minki sudah berniat mundur dan balik kucing ke toilet terdekat, tapi tatap tajam Hoseok yang mengintai sambil berpangku tangan memaksa Minki mengurungkan tindakan dan segera menarik napas panjang.

"A, aku menyukai senior Seokjin yang, uh, tampan..."

"Ha?" bisik Seokjin menggoda, sengaja memajukan salah satu telinganya, "Aku tidak dengar."

Minki ingin mengumpat, sungguh.

" **AKU MENYUKAI SENIOR SEOKJIN YANG TAMPAN!"**

" **AKU! MENYUKAI SENIOR SEOKJIN YANG TAMPAN!"**

" **AKU!"** Minki memekik sekerasnya hingga tenggorokannya kering, **"MENYUKAI! SENIOR SEOKJIN! YANG TAMPAN!"**

Sesuai perkiraan, kepala-kepala yang sejatinya fokus pada makanan maupun tugas masing-masing sontak beralih ke arah Minki yang terengah sambil berjengit tak nyaman. Chanyeol terbahak sampai memukul-mukul meja, sementara Hoseok menyembunyikan tawa di balik telapak tangan. Ken menyerahkan ponsel Seokjin pada pemiliknya yang lantas menekan sejumlah tombol seraya tergelak rendah. Tak lupa mengerling jahil ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Minki.

"Kerja bagus, adik manis," bola matanya berputar ke atas, menekan sebuah tombol lagi dan berdehem agak lama, "Aku adalah orang yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan pemandangan bagus. Jadi, demi mengabadikan wajahmu yang manis itu, apa aku boleh minta nomor telepon dan foto?"

Mulut Minki terbuka heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Pakai tanya, jual mahal sekali."

"Jangan begitu ah, Tae," Hoseok membungkam rekannya tersebut dengan menaruh telunjuk di hidungnya sendiri, "Kami tak akan menggunakan fotomu untuk hal ilegal, paling-paling menaruhnya di situs kampus, hitung-hitung promosi jurusan. Itu kalau Taehyung tidak iseng mengeditnya macam-macam sih."

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

"Cepat dong, Jin! Lama sekali!" gerutu Chanyeol, menyambar ponsel yang masih digenggam Seokjin dan memberikannya pada Minki yang membeku mencerna situasi. Ken beringsut, mengambil buku dari tangan juniornya selagi Minki mengetik nomor di layar ponsel memakai satu tangan. Merah muda, Seokjin membatin ketika melihat bolpoin yang terjepit diantara halaman buku, lalu menuliskan inisial namanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sini kubantu. Nah, senyuuum," Chanyeol memotret Minki setengah badan, vertikal, samping, dan super dekat hingga kamera belakang ponsel Seokjin hanya berjarak sepanjang satu jari dari bibir pemuda itu. Sisa rekannya menahan cengir mengamati Chanyeol yang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu agar yang bersangkutan semakin gugup. Dan begitu bukunya dikembalikan, Minki buru-buru melesat kabur usai membungkuk dua kali.

"Lucunya," Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Hoseok soal jadwal kuliah esok hari. Sementara Chanyeol sudah sibuk merangkul Seokjin yang asyik memeriksa hasil foto—setelah menyingkirkan Taehyung yang menyumpah-nyumpah karena sodanya tumpah.

"Meminta nomor anak baru dengan memanfaatkan jabatan itu perbuatan yang sangat licik lho, tuan Kim," ejeknya mencibir, mengabaikan delik seram dari Seokjin yang berpaling sekilas dari layar, "Kalau tak mau berbagi, akan kulaporkan pada bagian kemahasiswaan."

Pelipisnya ditoyor menjauh oleh pimpinan pengawas yang melengos acuh, "Mati sana."

"Pelit."

"Kejadian seperti ini bukan hal baru, kawanku yang kuhormati," Seokjin menggeliat setengah membusung, garis bibirnya dibelai angkuh, "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Memiliki raut mempesona memang sedikit merepotkan."

"Aku mual."

"Pergilah ke toilet."

Chanyeol merajuk, berniat menjentik butiran kacang merah dari mangkuk es serutnya yang masih bersisa separuh. Namun gerakannya terhenti kala melihat sosok familiar di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa tingkat dua dan para panitia kesehatan yang sebagian besar berambut panjang. Siul merdunya terbit tiba-tiba, ide busuk melintas di benaknya.

"Hei, Jin. Kenapa kau tak sekalian meminta nomor telepon anak baru yang ada di sana?"

Menoleh, Seokjin mengikuti kemana jari Chanyeol teracung dan spontan memicingkan mata curiga. Makhluk jangkung berkaki panjang yang berani membalikkan kata-katanya di keheningan aula, sekaligus berhasil memaksa Seokjin berbicara lebih banyak dari seharusnya—kini berkeliaran penuh percaya diri di seberang. Air mukanya jauh berbeda, pun mengumbar senyum ramah ke segala arah. Seokjin memergoki sepasang lesung pipi yang melekuk dalam sewaktu pemuda itu terkekeh, berucap terima kasih dengan gembira tiap kali seniornya selesai mengisi buku, kemudian mengangguk hormat berulang-ulang. Taehyung melirik malas, tahu kemana rencana Seokjin mendarat.

"Masih tahun pertama tapi sudah begitu populer," bisik Ken memancing, "Kau yakin sanggup membujuknya kemari? Maksudku, lihat. Dia diserbu oleh gadis-gadis palang merah yang bahkan tak mau mampir ke meja kita walau dirayu. Mungkin mereka menganggapnya lebih menarik darimu."

Dahi Seokjin terlipat tujuh dan Hoseok tersedak buburnya akibat menahan tawa.

" **OI, NOL NOL DELAPAN DUA!"**

Namjoon reflek berpaling, urung melanjutkan langkah. Kening berkerut bingung meski segera membungkuk ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri. Dari seberang, Jimin balas menganga, perhatiannya ikut teralihkan mendengar nomor induk Namjoon dipanggil dengan ketus.

Seokjin mengikir hidung tak senang, entah mengapa dia merasa tersinggung hanya dengan melihat raut Namjoon. Diamatinya pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, melipirkan lidah dari dinding mulut kiri ke bagian kanan, lalu berujar hambar, "Kenapa kau memegang dua buah buku? Tak cukup cuma mengumpulkan seribu? Mau ditambah jadi sejuta?"

Namjoon menggeleng tenang, "Satunya milik temanku."

"Teman?" lengos Seokjin, "Kenapa temanmu tak mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"Maaf, tapi," Namjoon menjajarkan pandangan dengan kakak tingkat yang tak lebih tinggi dari pelipisnya tersebut, "Senior menugaskan kami berburu tanda tangan, tapi kalian tak menjelaskan detil tertentu tentang cara pengumpulannya. Bukan begitu?"

Jika mereka hanya berdua, Seokjin pasti sudah menyambar leher berjakun itu lalu mencekik Namjoon setelah membantingnya ke lantai. Lancang betul.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tanda tanganku?"

"...belum."

Seokjin berdengung santai, telapak tangan terjulur, "Berikan bukumu."

Agak ragu, Namjoon menurut walau tetap waspada. Diperhatikannya cara Seokjin membuka halaman, jari-jarinya yang berbentuk unik, dan dengus remehnya selesai menghitung jumlah goresan di deretan kolom, "Sepertinya kau cukup lihai membujuk orang agar mau mengisi buku ini. Jadi, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Ya."

"Yakin?"

Terdiam sejenak, Namjoon akhirnya mengiyakan, "Ya, senior."

Menimbang-nimbang, pemuda di depannya memutuskan mengangkat lengan ke arah sudut kantin, tempat para mahasiswa baru bergerombol mengisi perut sambil bercakap-cakap riuh, "Naik ke meja paling ujung, berdiri di atasnya dan teriakkan kalau kau menyukai laki-laki. Yang keras. Sampai mereka semua mendengar."

Mencoba tak mengubah ekspresi, Namjoon mengangguk patuh dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Eit, tunggu, aku belum selesai," cegah Seokjin diiringi gelak rekan-rekannya yang tak segan-segan berguling geli di bawah meja, "Kau juga harus merayu teman-temanmu dan mengajak mereka kencan malam ini. Delapan orang. Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri atau kucabut tanda pengenalmu besok pagi."

Kali ini pemuda itu bergeming, matanya tertuju lekat-lekat pada Seokjin yang menyeringai.

"Kenapa diam?" tambahnya, "Atau keberanianmu hilang eh, anak baru yang sok tahu?"

Namjoon mendesis, tinjunya terkepal erat. Bahkan dosen-dosennya yang mengerikan di luar negeri tak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan hal brutal seperti ini. Tapi melihat Seokjin yang terus saja tersenyum miring mau tak mau membuat darahnya ikut mendidih. Sembilan belas tahun hidup penuh harga diri, Namjoon tak mungkin menarik kalimatnya kembali.

Tanpa berucap sepatahpun, kakinya berderap menuju tempat terujung yang ditunjuk Seokjin. Melewati dua sosok rekan yang saling mengerenyit heran melihat Namjoon tergopoh memanjat meja dan menegakkan tubuh dengan wajah gusar. Dasi hitamnya ditarik longgar dengan gigi berderit-derit, ditatapnya senior yang melambai penuh sindiran di seberang serta membuang napas kasar sebelum mulai berteriak.

 **"DENGAR SEMUANYA!"**

Suara Namjoon yang berat dan lantang bergema ke segala penjuru. Berbeda dengan kondisi yang tetap ramai ketika Minki berteriak, kali ini seluruh penghuni kantin sontak memalingkan kepala dan terdiam serentak. Tangan-tangan yang memegang peralatan makan mendadak urung bergerak selagi para pemiliknya menganga, kiranya penasaran karena mendapati seorang pemuda berambut keperakan menjulang bagai menara dan tengah bersiap memberitahukan sesuatu.

 **"KIM NAMJOON. JURUSAN TEKNIK TAHUN PERTAMA. BERDIRI DI SINI AGAR KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI."**

Namjoon berdecak kesal, persetan dengan rasa malu, toh sejak awal dia tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan jenis kelamin atau apapun itu. Lagipula ini adalah akibat yang harus ditanggung usai menerima mentah-mentah perintah Seokjin. Namjoon tak akan membiarkan dirinya disebut pengecut karena menghindar dari resiko.

 **"KALIAN DENGAR? AKU MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI!"**

Dalam hitungan ketiga, sorak sorai membahana diikuti tepuk tangan dari berbagai sudut. Siul dan seru-seruan kotor melengking bersahutan hingga nyaris menerbangkan atap. Sebagian diantara panitia bahkan menyemangati Namjoon agar segera menanggalkan bajunya dan menari seksi di atas meja. Jimin bangkit dari bangkunya dengan khawatir, tak mungkin mendekat akibat reaksi berlebihan dari kerumunan mahasiswa yang masih bersorak menanggapi pernyataan Namjoon. Sejumlah gadis yang beberapa saat lalu mengelilinginya tampak meraung patah hati sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki mereka ke lantai. Chanyeol terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya yang kram, sementara Hoseok terbatuk parah karena terlalu banyak tersedak.

"Nyalinya besar juga," celetuk Taehyung, tertarik, "Oh, dia turun."

Namjoon menapak bangku kosong dan melompat ke lantai disertai bisikan-bisikan menggoda rekan-rekannya. Mulai dari pujian tentang keberaniannya mengaku di hadapan banyak orang, ejekan sumbang tentang dirinya yang hanya mencari perhatian, sindiran soal tindakannya yang mengganggu jam makan siang, hingga jerit tak terima dari sekelompok panitia palang merah yang sebagian besar didominasi kaum hawa. Namjoon mengabaikan segala seruan yang diterimanya dan sigap melangkah menuju meja kedua dari sudut, masih banyak yang perlu dikerjakan di asrama dan dia tak mau terlalu lama diintimidasi oleh pandangan Seokjin.

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"Ha?" mahasiswa berambut ikal yang sedang menyesap minuman terpaksa melongo sewaktu Namjoon singgah ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan serius, "Kau salah makan, Kim?"

Beralih ke sebelah, Namjoon mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sukses membuat seorang pemuda menyemburkan minuman ke muka senior bagian dokumentasi yang duduk di depan meja. Salah satu mahasiswa bahkan mendorongnya sambil meringis sinis kala Namjoon menanyakan hal serupa. Dua pemuda lain menyebutnya maniak karena tiba-tiba menyodorkan muka, sementara Mingyu yang ikut terkena ajakan hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon dengan iba dan menyuruhnya segera berhenti.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Dua lagi," tolak Namjoon sambil tersenyum samar, menjauh dari bangku Mingyu yang malah mengekornya hingga giliran terakhir. Sesekali menyipit ketika orang lain merespon kalimat Namjoon dengan keterlaluan. Di kejauhan, Yoongi melipat tangan di dekat pilar tempatnya terlelap, mengamati tindak-tanduk Namjoon dan sikap panitia pengawas bergantian. Keningnya tertekuk, alis menyatu tak senang.

"Delapan orang," lapor Namjoon selepas tugasnya tuntas, kini menjulang di hadapan Seokjin yang mengulum senyum kemenangan. Empat pemuda di belakangnya balas memasang wajah datar. Taehyung melempar sebuah benda bersampul biru muda ke udara dan Seokjin menangkapnya tanpa berbalik.

"Boleh juga," senior itu berkedik enggan, lengannya terentang menyerahkan buku kepunyaan Namjoon yang tertutup rapi, "Ini milikmu."

Tak sabar, Namjoon segera membalik halaman-halamannya dan terperangah melihat kolom di bawah goresan senior bagian perlengkapan masih terpampang hampa. Dagunya terangkat penuh amarah meski tetap berusaha menenangkan diri, "Maaf, senior Seokjin. Tapi kau belum memberikan tanda tanganmu di buku ini."

Berkacak pinggang congkak, Seokjin membusung menimpali ucapannya dengan sorot mata menusuk, "Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menandatangani bukumu," ujarnya santai, menikmati garis-garis muka Namjoon yang seketika menegang, hendak mengajukan keberatan, "Jangan ulangi hal konyol ini lagi. Kalian mahasiswa, bukan anak SD yang gotong royong mencatat tugas rumah. Kembalikan buku itu pada temanmu dan biarkan dia mengerjakannya sendiri. Mengerti?"

Namjoon terdiam.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi," Seokjin menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyuruh Namjoon merapat, mencondongkan tubuh, kemudian berbisik perlahan di telinga pemuda itu, "Jika kau butuh gaun untuk pergi ke kencan bodoh itu, aku bersedia membelikannya di tempat kenalanku."

Rahang Namjoon mengeras mendapati senyum lebar Seokjin yang tak berhenti tersungging. Pun saat sang senior bergabung ke tengah-tengah kelompok yang menyambutnya sambil terkekeh penuh kepuasan. Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, menanggapi delik tajam Namjoon yang memilih bungkam dan berbalik pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau tahu?" gumam Taehyung, "0082 tak akan menganggap masalahnya selesai sampai di sini," lanjutnya, memainkan kaleng soda dan mengarahkan ekor mata pada Seokjin yang menyesap sisa minuman dengan dengus lirih.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

* * *

.

.


	4. EMPAT

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen/Nu'est** | **EXO** | **VIXX** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

"Yang butuh ukuran S, maju lebih dulu."

Duduk di deret keempat dan berdiam di kelas usai dosen membubarkan kuliah pagi, Namjoon memainkan bolpoin selagi menunggu. Tiga panitia pembimbing sedang memberi pengarahan, jadwal tambahan, serta membagi-bagikan kaus berlabel logo jurusan dalam jajaran huruf kapital yang harus dikenakan selama pelatihan berlangsung. Gadis-gadis di barisan pertama berurutan mengambil kaus mereka, disusul dua orang mahasiswa bertubuh kecil yang saling melempar cengir menyadari ukuran tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan wanita. Yoongi menagih setelahnya, tak lupa mengerenyit seram kala tinggi badannya dipertanyakan.

"Mereka sudah menyuruh kita memakai kaus," tukas Wonwoo dari sisi kanan Namjoon, agak merunduk, "Tugasnya pasti makin berat setelah ini."

"Hei," Yoongi menyenggol lengannya, menjejalkan kaus ke dalam ransel lalu berucap gusar, "Soal kemarin siang..."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, _hyung_."

"Bukan itu," potong Yoongi melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan lidah siapa yang perlu dicabut pertama kali. Si mulut besar Park atau pengawas kesayanganmu yang tampak butuh sedikit sundutan rokok."

Namjoon tertawa rendah seraya mengelus-elus punggung Yoongi yang melengos tak peduli.

"Tapi Joon, apa kau tak merasa ditarget sejak awal? Para senior selalu memberimu hukuman yang tidak wajar, kau boleh protes ke bagian kemahasiswaan kalau sikap mereka sudah keterlaluan," saran Wonwoo serius, agak kesal sebab Namjoon hanya tertawa tanpa beban seraya menyuruhnya maju, menyadari jika ukuran medium selesai dibagikan dan giliran mereka yang memiliki ukuran kaus paling besar. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang lebih tinggi segera mencoba ukuran masing-masing di sudut kelas selagi Namjoon memilih antri paling belakang, menimang kaus yang masih terbungkus plastik bening. Panitia yang menganggap Namjoon adalah pemilik ukuran besar terakhir, berniat membuang kardus-kardus kosong keluar kelas, tepat ketika seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan poni menutupi dahi mendekati ketiganya dan menyodorkan selembar kaus sambil menggaruk tengkuk kebingungan.

"Senior, tadi aku mengambil ukuran medium, tapi sepertinya kausku kekecilan."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" salah seorang panitia sigap meneliti tumpukan kaus yang disusun di meja dosen, lalu menyilangkan tangan nihil, "Maaf, yang tersisa cuma ukuran S. Kaus cadangan baru akan datang dua hari lagi. Pakai saja yang medium untuk sementara."

Pemuda itu tampak keberatan, menilai dari sikapnya yang sesekali meremas kaus dan melirik ragu. Pinggang dan perutnya begitu ramping, namun Namjoon tahu masalahnya terletak pada lengan yang terlalu kokoh. Maka, sewaktu yang bersangkutan melintas di sampingnya dengan muka tertekuk kecewa, Namjoon tak buang waktu untuk memanggil.

"Hei."

Rekannya menoleh dan Namjoon nyaris terbahak. Kontras dengan bentuk tubuh super atletis, wajah pemuda itu justru menyiratkan raut kekanakan yang tak bisa dibantah. Mata besar, pipi bundar, dagu bulat. Sadar dirinya diamati, sang lawan bicara segera menimpali.

"Jungkook," jawabnya pendek, "Namaku Jungkook."

"Ah, ya, Jungkook," dehem Namjoon kikuk, mengacungkan plastik di tangannya dan berujar ramah, "Mau bertukar kaus? Lenganku tak terlalu besar dan sepertinya tak ada masalah kalau harus memakai ukuran medium."

Bola mata pemuda itu berbinar, "Sungguh?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menerima kaus dari tangan Jungkook dan memberikan kaus miliknya seraya tersenyum, hendak menyebutkan nama—namun urung begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Namjoon berkedip bodoh, "Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan, bukan itu," kibas Namjoon cepat, "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menjawab tanpa jeda seperti tak menganggap ada yang salah, "Seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan ini jauh lebih tua dariku. Jadi..."

"Kau belum dengar?" Mingyu menimpali dari balik punggung Namjoon, dagu dikedikkan pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, "Dia anak ajaib yang diceritakan Wonwoo kemarin. Lompat tingkat tiga kali, usianya baru enam belas tahun bulan depan. Atlet taekwondo, Jeon Jungkook," ditepuknya dada Namjoon, bangga tanpa alasan jelas, "Bukan cuma kau dan Yoongi yang dipanggil jenius di sini, sobat."

Telunjuk Namjoon mendorong pelipis Mingyu agar menyingkir dari bahunya dan tertawa lirih memergoki sosok yang seketika berubah menjadi seorang remaja di benaknya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Mmm, mm," tukas pemuda itu singkat, memasang perangkat audio di telinganya dan berlalu ke deret kursi di dekat jendela. Dagu ditopang memakai punggung tangan selagi kepalanya berayun mengikuti musik. Tak mengindahkan sekitar meski panitia di hadapannya sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Namjoon melirik sekilas sambil tersenyum samar, sepertinya ada tambahan rekan yang sangat butuh diperhatikan.

.

* * *

.

" **KALIAN TULI YA?!"**

Puluhan peserta pelatihan serentak menundukkan kepala, degup berlompatan sebab Seokjin langsung mengamuk begitu memasuki aula dan menyadari bila jumlah mahasiswa berkurang banyak dibanding hari pertama. Bambam sampai meringkuk mendekap lutut karena berada di deret terdepan.

"Aku bertanya berapa jumlah mahasiswa di angkatan kalian, hah? **JAWAB! PUNYA TELINGA TIDAK?"** gerungnya menggelegar, menyepat saat junior-juniornya bungkam, "Oh, bagus. Semuanya pura-pura tuli. Artinya seharian ini tak satupun diantara kalian yang peduli dengan sekeliling. Pantas kalian tak mampu mengenali satu sama lain. Berlagak menjunjung kekompakan, mengumbar-umbar solidaritas, ternyata cuma sekumpulan anak-anak manja. Memalukan!"

Cuping Namjoon berderik mendengar isak lirih dari samping, seorang gadis berambut sebahu nampak mati-matian menahan tangis akibat bentakan Seokjin barusan. Beringsut, Namjoon merogoh saku celananya serta menarik keluar sebuah lipatan saputangan. Tepat ketika hendak menyodorkan bantuan pada gadis tersebut, sepasang kaki bersepatu putih dengan dehem yang tak asing mendarat di samping Namjoon.

"0082. Berdiri."

Tercenung sekian detik, Namjoon buru-buru meraba situasi dan beringsut menegakkan tubuh. Bagai tayangan ulang, berpasang-pasang mata kompak tertuju padanya. Garis rambutnya menjajari pelipis Seokjin yang memiringkan kepala dengan congkak, lidah bergulir ke kiri kanan, "Aku bertanya, berapa jumlah mahasiswa di angkatanmu?"

Namjoon berujar sekenanya, "Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Karena tak pernah kuhitung."

"Dengar ya," gigi-gigi depan Seokjin gemeretak, lengan terjalin di belakang selagi pandangan sinisnya meneliti dari bawah ke atas, "Meski tak pernah menghitung, tapi kau harus tetap menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang kuajukan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mengerti?"

Bola mata Namjoon berputar jenuh seolah ingin berkata jika kalimat tersebut terdengar begitu konyol, "Mengerti, senior."

Seokjin mendengus puas, dirogohnya saku kanan jas bagian pengawas yang tak terkancing, tersenyum angkuh seraya menarik keluar untaian tali bersemat roda gigi yang sempat ditunjukkannya di hari pertama, menggenggam pucuknya, dan membiarkan benda tersebut tergantung bisu di depan mata Namjoon.

"Kau lihat roda gigi ini?"

Juniornya berkedip mengiyakan.

"Ini adalah hal penting yang harus kalian dapatkan agar diakui sebagai mahasiswa di fakultas teknik. Benda ini adalah simbol yang mewakili kebanggaan setiap angkatan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan seperti yang pernah kukatakan, tidak mewakili suatu individu!" tukas Seokjin setengah berteriak, memastikan seluruh manusia di ruangan tersebut mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke satu titik, "Kalau tak ada yang sanggup memberi jaminan bahwa kalian pantas mendapatkannya, maka silakan keluar sekarang juga. Tapi satu hal, bila sampai hal itu terjadi, senior-senior yang sedang berdiri di ruangan ini tak akan sudi menganggap kalian sebagai adik angkatan. Camkan baik-baik."

Barisan berkaus putih di kedua sisinya saling berpandangan sambil menelan ludah.

"Nah, Tuan Namjoon," panggil Seokjin dengan formalitas dipaksakan, hidung mendekat satu jemari, "Setelah mendengar semua keterangan tadi, bagaimana jadinya jika aku tak mau memberimu roda gigi ini?"

Bergeming, Namjoon membiarkan otaknya beku sejenak karena sungguh, jarak yang sempit dan sorot penuh intimidasi itu adalah perpaduan paling buruk yang menghalanginya menghirup udara bersih. Matanya kembali bergulir antara benda di tangan Seokjin dan ekspresi pemiliknya bergantian, lengkap bersama sembilan delik menusuk dari raut-raut sangar di belakang pemuda tersebut. Yakin bila bantahannya tak akan berguna, Namjoon tetap terdiam hingga Seokjin menjauhkan genggaman talinya sambil menyeringai remeh. Tubuh berbalik memunggungi diiringi decak mengejek, siap untuk menyambung teguran saat suara Namjoon menyahut lantang.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Seokjin sontak menoleh, terpelatuk, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika senior tak bersedia memberikan roda gigi itu dengan sukarela, maka kami hanya perlu merebutnya darimu."

Menganga terkejut, Chanyeol berkedik pada Hoseok yang balas bergumam tanpa suara. Itu bukan reaksi yang mereka harapkan.

"Merebut, eh? Merebut katamu?" serang Seokjin tak kalah ketus, "Coba kudengar bagaimana kau akan melakukannya! Bertaruh? Mengajakku berkelahi? Ha? Bagaimana?"

"Dengan menjadikanmu istriku."

Dalam sedetik, seluruh penghuni aula menengadah tanpa komando. Dan Namjoon, berdiri tak gentar dengan alis terungkit belasan derajat, masih mempunyai cadangan nyawa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Orang-orang tua jaman dulu pernah berkata bahwa kau bisa mengakui apapun yang dimiliki pasanganmu. Jadi, jika aku bisa menjadikanmu istri, maka roda gigimu akan menjadi milikku juga."

" **KURANG AJ—"**

"Seokjin!" Hoseok bergegas melompati sejumlah junior dan langsung menepis tinju rekannya yang nyaris melayang. Ken melerai dari samping, menarik bahunya sekuat tenaga sembari berusaha membujuk pemuda itu menghindar meski Seokjin enggan menurut. Jari-jarinya merenggut kerah kaus Namjoon penuh amarah, alis menyatu dan napasnya memburu. Memaksa Wonwoo bergeser ngeri ke sebelah Mingyu selagi yang bersangkutan mendongak cemas, kuatir bila Jungkook yang sedari tadi sibuk melemaskan tangan akan ikut berdiri bersama dengan Yoongi yang melirik tak senang.

Baru setelah Hoseok menegaskan bisikannya di dekat telinga, tentang kontak fisik atau entah apa, Seokjin akhirnya bersedia melepaskan gerutan di kaus Namjoon sambil mendengus sekerasnya.

"Nyalimu benar-benar besar, anak baru," tuding Seokjin, kini terbahak hambar, "Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu. Dan ingat, selama roda gigi ini masih ada padaku—sebagai pengawas, aku berhak memberi perintah pada kalian."

Sepatunya berderap menjauhi barisan, mundur perlahan-lahan, lantas mengekor Hoseok dan Ken yang kembali pada posisi siaga. Bola matanya tak berhenti mendelik, mengamati sosok Namjoon yang mematung dengan raut setenang semilir, terlalu santai hingga pemandangan tersebut membuat Seokjin jengkel bukan main.

" **NOMOR INDUK 0082!"** raungnya menggelegar, **"Push-up! 50 kali! SEKARANG!"**

Mingyu mendesis terperangah dan Namjoon hanya mampu tersenyum pasrah.

.

* * *

.

.


	5. LIMA

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen/Nu'est** | **EXO** | **VIXX** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

"Tumpukan lengan pada bahu rekan di samping kalian. Tundukkan kepala. Tak usah banyak bertanya."

Agenda hari ini, melawan matahari. Setidaknya begitulah kesimpulan yang melintas di benak Namjoon kala iseng mendongak dan mengerenyit tak senang. Sumber tenaga panas yang dipujanya menjelang akhir November itu kini sedang bergaya jumawa di atas sana, dengan ramah berbagi silau parah yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dari mulutnya sejak memasuki lapangan. Mingyu yang iseng mengatainya gagal tinggi akibat jarang terpupuk vitamin D pun tak luput dari paket berisi sumpah serapah dan sodokan keras di tulang rusuk. Adegan kelahi tak bersuara dari kedua pemuda itu cukup menghibur Namjoon yang sudah dua kali membetulkan posisi duduk sambil menyipit. Bukan benci cahaya, hanya matanya yang kurang cepat terbiasa. Dan kening tertekuk tujuh milik senior berbandana hitam di hadapan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sepertinya aku tak ikut pelatihan besok," keluh Wonwoo lirih, turut menyipit meski matanya sudah minimalis, "Masih ada tugas dari dosen yang harus diserahkan lusa pagi."

"Jangan konyol," Yoongi berujar sembari melonggarkan pegangan dari bahu bidang Wonwoo karena lengannya mulai pegal, "Kalau kau absen dari acara, orang lain yang akan repot."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tugasnya tidak akan selesai kalau kita tertahan di sini sampai sore."

Mingyu menimpali jenuh, "Aku juga ingin bolos."

"Tuh! Apa kubilang!"

"Atau kita bisa menjelaskan pada senior kalau ada kelas penting yang harus dihadiri. Bukan bohong kan? Ini menyangkut nilai juga, jadi..."

" **HEH! TIGA ORANG DI SANA! Sedang bergosip apa?"**

Yoongi langsung menyikut sisi kiri serta kanannya sekaligus, "Kutu kasur! Suara kalian terlalu keras!"

Sudut bibir Mingyu terseret turun kala pemuda itu mendelik penuh arti ke arahnya, berisyarat menyuruh Mingyu bertanggung jawab karena senior yang dimaksud tampak siap meraung kapan saja. Maka sambil mengacungkan tangannya agak ngeri, Mingyu beranjak menegakkan tubuh lalu berujar setengah hati, "Kim Mingyu, nomor induk 0038. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Memicing, Taehyung menaikkan bandana menuju akar rambut lalu berkacak pinggang, "Soal apa?"

"Kami ada kelas pengayaan pukul sembilan dan harus mengumpulkan tugas dalam dua hari, jadi aku ingin minta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelatihan besok pagi."

"Tidak kuijinkan," potong Taehyung cepat, suara beratnya melantun di nada terendah, "Tugas kuliah adalah masalah kalian, bukan urusan panitia. Lagipula kalian sudah dewasa dan harusnya bisa lebih lihai menata waktu, tak perlu banyak beralasan untuk menghindar dari pertemuan, atau mungkin kau perlu ditatar supaya bisa mengerjakan laporan dalam semalam? Hm? Uji mental misalnya? Akan kulakukan dengan sangat lembut. Kebetulan tim kesehatan bersedia siaga dua puluh empat jam jika diminta," taringnya menyembul dari seringai tipis bercampur sorot lapar. Pun segera mendengus saat Mingyu menggeleng disertai dekik ngeri, "Ingin coba?"

"Ti, tidak."

"Bagus," sergah Taehyung, melipirkan mata pada tempat kosong di sebelah Yoongi, "Duduk sana."

Tepukan keras di lengannya menyambut Mingyu saat kembali bersila diiringi cibiran Wonwoo yang masih bersikeras mendapatkan absen, "Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Kau bilang saja sendiri! Tidak lihat matanya seram begitu?" tepis Mingyu tak mau disalahkan, terpancing membalas kalimat tanpa suara dari mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan dengan lidah terjulur ketus. Ingin berkilah jika dia tak berniat mencari ribut dengan para penjagal jadi-jadian itu selagi bahunya diremas Yoongi agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Namun Wonwoo tampak tak peduli dan terus berusaha menyemburkan kekesalannya dengan tubuh yang semakin condong ke samping. Mengabaikan kenyataan bila mereka tengah diamati karena berada diantara baris pertama.

" **0032! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUINGATKAN!"**

Wonwoo sigap bergeser sambil menelan ludah, bulu kuduknya meremang begitu menangkap sepasang mata kehijauan menatap bengis dari jarak tiga langkah di seberang dan buru-buru merapal mantra pengusir makhluk halus. Sepertinya desas-desus bila Taehyung mampu menyalurkan energi negatif itu benar adanya.

"Cih, aku gemetar," rutuk Wonwoo, berkedik pelan pada pemuda yang menunduk menahan kantuk di sisi kanan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kook?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk malas, masih terkantuk-kantuk bercampur gerah. Botol minumnya tertinggal di kelas dan tak terbawa sewaktu mereka berkerumun di lapangan. Dia benci bunyi-bunyian berisik, teriakan manusia dan seruan melengking tanpa alasan jelas, termasuk pekik sumbang senior yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir mengawasi mereka seperti boneka penjaga kastil berwajah seram di toko mainan. _Apalagi yang satu itu_ , umpat Jungkook muak, memandang tak suka pada pemuda yang terlihat sangat puas setelah berhasil membungkam Mingyu. Masih berkacak pinggang angkuh, dagu terangkat seolah dirinya adalah peran terpenting yang bisa berucap seenaknya.

Di satu titik, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Jungkook melengos, memilih untuk menunduk lagi sambil pura-pura menghitung jumlah rumput kering di dekat sepatu. Dahi Taehyung terlipat, ingin mencari tahu siapa junior yang berani memelototinya sejenak tadi—ketika sudut matanya memergoki gerakan familiar dari sisi yang sama.

"0035! Kau sudah empat kali mengangkat kepala!" tunjuk Chanyeol mendahului, "Bisa diam tidak? Jangan bilang kau ingin melihat wajah tampanku lebih lama."

Bambam sontak meringkuk. Sialan. Dia cuma berniat mengecek cuaca.

"Cukup main-mainnya," suara bernada tinggi yang lebih terdengar seperti panggilan setan itu memecah konsentrasi Namjoon yang sedang berusaha mendinginkan kepala, "Jadwal latihan di luar ruangan adalah pukul satu lebih seperempat dan kalian baru tiba di tempat ini pukul dua kurang lima belas. Sungguh tepat waktu. Aku kagum," Seokjin bertepuk tangan sarkastis. Kenyataan bila tak ada satupun senior yang menanggapi gerakannya justru membuat suasana semakin lengang, "Tapi sudahlah, anggap saja ini pemanasan. Kalian masih punya satu kesempatan lagi."

Namjoon mengerutkan hidung, instingnya mencium bau janggal.

"Aku akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian secara acak. Dan kalau rekan yang terpilih ini tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan, maka kalian semua akan mendapat hukuman."

Hening.

"Nomor induk 0082. Berdiri."

 _Acak?_ Namjoon tertawa kecut. Acak pantat babi. Seokjin sudah mengincarnya sejak awal.

"Kemarin aku bertanya padamu tentang jumlah mahasiswa di angkatan kalian. Ingat?"

Merapikan ujung-ujung kaus yang kusut akibat tertindih, Namjoon berucap lancar tanpa pikir panjang, "Jumlah seluruhnya ada seribu seratus dua belas. Dua ratus empat belas diantaranya ada di teknik industri."

Ganti hidung Seokjin yang berkerut.

"Bagus. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan," cibirnya hambar, "Sekarang lihat sekelilingmu dan hitung keras-keras, berapa banyak mahasiswa yang hadir hari ini."

Jakun Namjoon bergerak perlahan. Tenggorokannya kering bukan main, tapi dia tak mungkin membiarkan wajah-wajah memelas yang terpapar ganasnya matahari di sekitarnya duduk lebih lama dari waktu yang ditentukan. Maka sambil menghirup udara sebanyaknya, Namjoon mulai menghitung pucuk-pucuk rambut di baris kanan, memutar tubuh searah jarum jam, berteriak kencang dari angka satu, puluhan, hingga rekan terakhir yang bersila paling ujung. Matanya nyalang selesai mengeja.

"Ada seratus lima puluh lima mahasiswa berkumpul di pelatihan, senior."

"Seratus lima puluh lima," ujar Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, tak ambil pusing untuk sekedar menengok, "Pertanyaannya adalah, dimana lima puluh sembilan mahasiswa yang lenyap dari barisan kalian?"

Namjoong bergeming.

"Dimana mereka?"

Tak ada reaksi.

"0082! AKU BERTANYA, DIMANA MEREKA?" gerung Seokjin menggelegar, "Angkat kepala kalian! Angkat kepala dan lihatlah rekan kalian yang sama sekali tak bisa menjawab!" pamernya tak ragu, mata mengamati setiap sorot yang tertuju bersamaan ke arah Namjoon, "Itu artinya kalian akan dihuk—"

" **MEREKA TIDAK LENYAP."**

Sudut bibir Seokjin terseret turun, pelipisnya berkedut akibat kalimat yang terpotong pekikan Namjoon, "Apa katamu?"

"Lima puluh sembilan mahasiswa itu ada di sini."

"Buka matamu dan perhatikan dengan seksama, junior," Seokjin menyepat, meremas jari-jari di belakang punggung, "Apa mereka ada di dekatmu? Apa mereka ada diantara para anak baru yang berkerumun di tempat ini? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kalau mereka tidak lenyap?"

"Mereka tidak lenyap, aku berani sumpah," timpal Namjoon tegas, bersikeras hingga urat-urat lehernya mencuat, senyumnya mengembang dinaungi ketenangan, "Meski tak bisa hadir dan melihat para senior dengan mata kepala sendiri, tapi hati mereka ada bersama kami. Di sini."

Telunjuk pemuda itu diarahkan ke dada dan serentak, bunyi-bunyi gemas bercampur siul geli bermunculan dari sekitar. Yoongi bergidik jijik selagi Mingyu terbatuk menahan tawa. Gelengan heran Hoseok merespon tingkah pengawas lain yang saling angkat bahu dan menganga begitu mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Sepertinya ada jurusan sastra yang terdampar di fakultas mereka tanpa sengaja.

"Pasti rekan-rekanmu memiliki banyak cadangan hati untuk dibagi-bagi," seloroh Seokjin tak terpengaruh, seketika menghentikan riuh rendah yang sempat membuatnya ingin menginjak tungkai pemuda itu, "Dan menilai dari jumlah yang mereka kirimkan demi menyemangati kalian, berkeliling 50 putaran pasti bukan tugas yang berat, bukan?"

"Tidak pada yang lain, senior," Namjoon menyambar tak setuju, "Mereka hanya mengirimnya padaku."

Seokjin mendengus gusar, "Kenapa?"

"Untuk mengganti hati yang telah kuberikan padamu."

Siulan kencang terbit dari tengah barisan diikuti sorak-sorai yang kian berdengung. Chanyeol terperangah di posisinya selagi Ken berpaling pura-pura muntah. Kikik gemas terlontar dari beberapa mahasiswi yang mati-matian menyembunyikan gigi agar tak terpergok, sementara Hoseok menepuk dahi pasrah karena reaksi tersebut sudah berada di luar akal sehatnya.

Rahang Seokjin mengeras, kesabarannya habis. Dua kali dipermalukan di depan umum jelas bukan hal menyenangkan. Alih-alih meminta maaf, pemuda di hadapannya malah balas memandang tanpa dosa.

" **KIM NAMJOON!"**

"Ya, senior?"

" **KELILING 50 PUTARAN! SEKARANG!"**

"Baik."

Berucap permisi agar diberi jalan, Namjoon melewati Yoongi dan Jungkook yang mendongak bersamaan, tersenyum sekilas pada keduanya, lalu berlari menjauhi barisan yang kembali mendapat bentakan. Telinganya bisa mendengar lengking seruan Seokjin di seberang, entah kesalahan apalagi yang sedang dicari dari sisa junior yang tak diijinkan bergerak meski hanya memalingkan muka.

 _Sial_ , batin Namjoon agak terengah, mungkin arah kakinya akan lebih fokus jika mataharinya tak seterik sekarang. Baru delapan putaran, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Terakhir mengelilingi lapangan sewaktu SMA, Namjoon sanggup memenuhi tugas di kisaran empat puluh lima. Serius. Dia cuma butuh langit berawan.

"ASTAGA! Namjoon- _ah_!" seseorang berteriak dari tenda tunggu petugas kesehatan. Tanda palang merah tersemat di bahu kiri, "Berhenti!"

Meski heran, Namjoon menurut untuk membatalkan putaran selanjutnya dan berjalan gontai menghampiri pemuda bertubuh mungil yang memanggilnya dengan raut khawatir. Sebotol air mineral tersodor diringi geleng cemas, "Kau bisa mati kalau terus berlari di cuaca sepanas ini."

"Delapan setengah," jawab Namjoon, mengatur napas naik turun seraya mengambil tempat di tepi usai dipaksa duduk oleh petugas tersebut. Diteguknya air perlahan-lahan, lengan meremas poni rambut, "Kulanjutkan sebentar lagi."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Tetap di sini dan istirahat. Akan kuambilkan vitamin."

Namjoon sempat berniat membantah, namun yang dimaksud terlanjur menghilang ke dalam tenda berisi dua-tiga peserta pelatihan yang selonjor bersisian dengan wajah muram. Minki termasuk yang bergelung di sudut sambil menggoyang kipas bagai kesetanan, tak lupa melambaikan tangan ke arah Namjoon ketika sadar tengah diamati, kiranya mengajak agar ikut masuk ke tenda dan terhindar dari sengatan panas. Namjoon menggeleng ramah, menanggapi komentar tentang tugas-tugas kuliah seraya meneguk air yang bersisa setengah.

"Kupikir masih berlari, ternyata malah enak-enakan di sini."

Minki spontan berlindung di balik pintu tenda selagi Namjoon menegakkan tubuh, menyambut sosok yang berkacak pinggang di samping bangku dengan seringai tersungging sinis, "Sudah berapa putaran?"

"Hampir sembilan."

Gigi rapi Seokjin terpampang menertawakannya, "Baru sembilan dan kau sudah mencari-cari air minum?"

"Baekhyun- _hyung_ menyuruh berhenti berlari," ujar Namjoon terus terang, botol air mineralnya teracung pada pemuda yang kini melengos sengit, "Apakah salah jika aku menuruti perintah senior?"

"Ha," tawa Seokjin berubah miris, bola mata besarnya menyipit menilai Namjoon dari atas ke bawah, "Menuruti senior? Yakin? Lalu siapa yang sok tahu dan banyak bicara di lapangan tadi? Atau kau punya kembaran yang suka mengobral kalimat sembarangan lalu kabur dari ucapannya sendiri? Yang gemar membalikkan omongan orang lain supaya terlihat hebat dan superior tapi ternyata sama sekali tak bernyali?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu bergantung tak terjawab meski Namjoon ingin berkilah. Kata-katanya tertelan oleh sorot mata Seokjin yang menatap penuh dendam, membekukan Namjoon yang terpaku meremas botolnya di dekat bangku.

"Nikmati siangmu, 0082," sepat Seokjin, nyaris meludah, "Dasar munafik."

.

* * *

.

"Sepertinya banyak mahasiswa baru yang memilih absen dari jadwal, persis apa yang dilihat Chanyeol di sejumlah akun media sosial akhir-akhir ini," Hoseok melipat tangan di dada, pandangan beredar pada sosok-sosok berjas biru yang melingkar menempati kursi kayu, juga kelompok berbaju hitam putih yang menyimak di bagian belakang. Rapat pelaporan harian yang berlangsung menjelang malam selalu dimulai dengan pantauan panitia yang menelusuri suasana sekitar kampus, dan Seokjin terdiam mendengar rekannya berdiskusi.

"Bahkan ada yang menghindar waktu didekati," Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya heran, "Apa mereka khawatir akan dimarahi?"

"Ada yang melanggar peraturan?"

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin memberi nasehat supaya tidak menaruh nomor mereka sembarangan. Kalau hilang kan kita juga yang repot. Aku malas menegur gara-gara kesalahan sepele."

"Kenapa kita tidak menyeret mereka satu persatu agar tidak ada lagi yang seenaknya absen dari acara?" gerutu Taehyung sembari menumpangkan satu kaki di lutut lain, bandananya tergolek di atas paha, "Kalian terlalu lunak pada junior. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kegiatan rangkul bahu ala anak SD yang menggelikan itu? Tak ada usulan yang lebih baik? Harusnya mereka disuruh maraton mengitari kampus untuk menguatkan fisik dan mental. Sudah cengeng, lemah pula. Kalian lihat 0038 tadi siang? Diancam sedikit saja langsung mundur. "

Ken menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu perlahan, "Tahan amarahmu, Tae."

"Tsk."

"Ngomong-ngomong, junior berambut abu-abu yang...siapa namanya?" jari Chanyeol terarah pada Seokjin, menebak-nebak, "Kim Namjoon?"

Taehyung bangkit dari sandaran, tersulut, "Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu soal makhluk itu," dekiknya tak terima, "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya lolos setelah dikomentari macam-macam? Aku memang suka mengancam anak baru dengan hukuman-hukuman aneh sampai mereka kapok dan tidak bertingkah lagi, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aku sudah memberinya sanksi sesuai peraturan, tak mungkin lebih dari batas yang diijinkan fakultas. Percayalah, kalau ada kebebasan menghukum junior seberat-beratnya, sudah kusuruh anak itu menceburkan diri ke kolam dengan kaki dan tangan terikat," Seokjin menggaruk lututnya setengah tersinggung, ekor mata meruncing merespon delikan Taehyung, "Tidak percaya? Kau ingin hukuman macam apa?"

"Persetan dengan peraturan," gerung Taehyung, menepis tepukan kedua dari Ken, "Semakin diacuhkan, semakin melunjak. Kalau terus begini, kita tak akan bisa mengontrol mereka. Kalian harus lebih tegas, jangan libatkan perasaan pribadi."

"Apa?" Seokjin menyalak tak senang, "Kenapa jadi mengarah kesana?"

"Kau menyuruhnya berkeliling lima puluh kali, menyusul ke tenda palang merah setelah dua puluh menit, lalu dengan santai melepas si mulut besar itu bersama petugas kesehatan," tawa remeh Taehyung bergema di ruangan kecil tersebut, "Itu yang kau sebut sanksi?"

"Jadi kau menuduhku pilih kasih?"

" **MEMANGNYA BUKAN?"**

"Oi, oi! Kalian berdua! Aish! Seokjin!" Hoseok bergegas menghalangi rekannya yang hendak menggapai kepala Taehyung dengan gigi berderit, "Bagaimana mungkin mengharap simpati dari para junior kalau tingkah kalian kekanakan begini?"

"Minum, dinginkan kepala," sergah Chanyeol, mengangsurkan botol air ke masing-masing sisi yang diterima Seokjin dengan air muka berang dan ditampik oleh Taehyung yang masih menggeram. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangan pada tiap sosok yang berdiri mengitari kursi, termasuk pendamping mahasiswa tahun pertama yang ikut terkena getah akibat berkurangnya peserta pelatihan, "Kita harus mencari cara lain untuk mendidik tanpa kekerasan. Tujuannya jelas, menanamkan sikap disiplin pada junior. Bukan takut, apalagi terancam. Kalian harus ingat jika kita dipantau oleh komite pengajar dan bagian kemahasiswaan. Kalau sampai ada pengaduan yang melebihi batas, kegiatan ini akan segera dibubarkan."

"Aku setuju," timpal Ken, mata melipir pada Seokjin yang berdehem kikuk, seolah mengungkit kecerobohannya melimpahkan tindakan fisik yang terlampau egois pada Namjoon, "Anak-anak itu tak perlu digurui, mereka hanya belum mengerti apa yang ha—"

"Tak usah berbelit-belit," sambar Taehyung singkat, "Dengar, jika kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi, kau harus berlaku selayaknya pimpinan dari tim kedisiplinan. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita ada di kampus ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Jangan biarkan anak-anak itu melampaui batas dengan beranggapan kalau segala tindak-tanduknya selalu bisa dimaklumi dengan mudah. Kita adalah senior, kalian mengerti maksudku?"

Seokjin melipat tangan mengikuti Hoseok yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

* * *

.

"Tema hari ini adalah sopan santun."

Kening Namjoon tertekuk heran, adalah hal langka memergoki Seokjin yang biasanya muncul di inti acara tiba-tiba mendapat giliran memberi kalimat pembuka dan mundur dua langkah setelahnya. Digantikan oleh sepasang tungkai bersepatu olahraga dari merek terkenal dan nada serak pemiliknya yang amat familiar. Bandana hari ini tersemat tak bermotif, hitam, hampir sewarna rambut.

"Sebagai orang-orang yang berhasil memasuki fakultas ini lebih dulu dibanding kalian, kami memiliki catatan pengalaman, beragam pengetahuan, serta perbedaan sudut pandang yang tak bisa didapat dalam waktu singkat. Dengan kata lain, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian berikan sebagai timbal balik agar kami, para senior, bersedia berbagi ilmu pada junior yang masih hijau dan labil. Poin yang mungkin terlihat sepele dan sering diabaikan, tapi sebetulnya sangat penting dan sakral," Taehyung tak beranjak dari tempatnya, lengan terjalin di belakang punggung, "Dan hal itu, adalah respek."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang balas mengedikkan bahu.

"Pagi ini!" gelegar Taehyung, "Ada seorang mahasiswa yang berpapasan denganku di koridor dan terus berjalan tanpa memberi salam. Mengangguk pun tidak. Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Siku Mingyu menyenggol Yoongi yang menyipit tak terima, teringat pengorbanannya menarik kaki sebelum jam lima supaya bisa tidur-tiduran di kelas dan tak perlu bertemu para pengawas berisik itu. Lagipula kampus masih sangat sepi saat dia datang tadi. Dideliknya Namjoon yang menggeleng, lalu Wonwoo yang diam-diam menyilangkan tangan. Bisik-bisik berdengung lagi, berpasang-pasang mata di barisan tersebut berpandangan, saling mencari dengan heran.

"Jika ada yang merasa dibicarakan, segera berdiri!"

Alis Taehyung menyatu menyadari bunyi aula mereda tanpa respon berarti. Chanyeol berjinjit, memeriksa barangkali ada yang beringsut gelisah di barisan belakang, namun nihil.

"Jadi, tak ada yang mau mengaku? Baiklah," putus Taehyung jenuh, segala hal yang berbau menunggu membuat tensi darahnya meninggi, "Kalian semua berdiri."

Senyap.

" **BERDIRI KATAKU!"**

Baiklah, ucap Namjoon lirih pada sisi kiri kanannya sembari menggamit bagian bawah ketiak Yoongi yang bersikeras tak mau bangkit. Menilai dari air muka seniornya yang tampak siap melahap manusia, hukuman yang diberikan pasti tidak main-main.

" **SQUAT! 20 KALI!"**

"Aku orangnya."

Taehyung menoleh, serentak bersama sembilan pengawas di belakangnya. Namjoon terpana dan Yoongi mengumpat pelan.

"Aku yang melewatimu tadi pagi," ucap Jungkook sengit, menyingkirkan kedua bahunya yang dirangkul oleh Wonwoo serta seorang mahasiswi. Dagunya terangkat, menyambut langkah Taehyung yang berjalan menyibak kerumunan dengan tangan tersimpan santai di saku jas. Sol sepatu menjejak angkuh seolah tak pantas tersentuh oleh alas kaki murah milik kawanan berkaus putih di sekitarnya.

"Sisanya, duduk. Jangan mengatakan apapun."

Patuh, sosok-sosok yang mengitari Jungkook bergantian menempati posisi semula. Tak ada yang membuka mulut meski Namjoon gatal ingin menyela. Kalau tahu akan begini, harusnya dia tidak menyanggupi pesan singkat Mingyu yang minta dibelikan sarapan dan memilih menemani Jungkook berjalan ke kelas. Kawan barunya itu suka melamun dan sering mengabaikan sekeliling, sungguh sial sebab ajuan keberatan kali ini bukan dari sembarang panitia atau petugas kesehatan.

Jungkook masih menjulang di tengah aula, lengan terkulai di sisi tubuh, leher tegak berkalung nomor dada. Mata besarnya menatap Taehyung tak berekspresi, bibir terkatup rapat, tak terpengaruh oleh lirik simpati rekan-rekannya maupun tatap penuh intimidasi dari lawan bicaranya yang kini sibuk memasang raut paling memuakkan di dunia.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi salam?"

Dia tidak lupa, dan tidak seperti dugaan yang terpancar dari sorot cemas Namjoon, Jungkook melakukannya dengan sengaja. Saat hendak melintasi koridor, ekor matanya menangkap gerak-gerik Taehyung yang sibuk membidik pepohonan menggunakan kamera yang melingkar di leher. Seringai congkak di bibir pemuda jangkung itu mengingatkan Jungkook akan ekspresi kakak-kakak kelas yang kerap mengganggunya waktu SMA. Maka sambil berpura-pura tak menyadari jika yang bersangkutan berbalik ke arahnya usai memotret, Jungkook memasang perangkat audio di masing-masing telinga lalu melangkah gontai mendahului pemuda itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, 0031!" gerung Taehyung tak sabar, "Kenapa kau tak memberi salam padaku?!"

Jungkook bergeming.

"KAU TULI?"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMBERI SALAM?"

"KARENA AKU SEORANG SENIOR!" Taehyung berseru berang, _bocah tak tahu diri_ , "DAN KAU HARUS MENARUH HORMAT PADA SENIORMU!"

Alih-alih menciut, seulas senyum tipis terbit di sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Apa? Hormat?" ulangnya sarkastis, setengah terbahak, "Kau bercanda? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Memangnya aku berhutang apa sampai harus menaruh hormat?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu!" sebentuk telunjuk menusuk dada Jungkook kasar, dua kali, "Jadi kau harus menunjukkan kesadaran dengan memberi salam dan mengangguk tiap kali bertemu!"

Tudingan ketiga hampir menyentuh kausnya dan pemuda itu reflek menangkis jari Taehyung menjauh. Manusia gila pujian yang tak bisa mengajarkan petuah tanpa mengancam orang lain, salah satu wujud yang dibenci pemuda itu hingga ke ulu hati. Jika bukan karena rekan-rekannya yang terus mendesak untuk menghadiri pelatihan, Jungkook tak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

"Masih bersikeras, eh? Tak mau minta maaf? Berani sekali."

Kening Jungkook berkerut tajam, jemarinya terbuka dan terkepal bergantian, mati-matian tak terpancing.

"Apa begini cara orangtuamu mengajari sopan santun?"

"Mereka mengajariku dengan sangat baik," jawab Jungkook lantang, dagunya dinaikkan lebih ke atas, "Tapi aku hanya memberi salam dan merendahkan kepala pada orang yang pantas kuhargai. Bukan orang yang mengemis hormat pada juniornya dengan memanfaatkan wewenang sepertimu."

" **KAU!"**

"TAEHYUNG!" Chanyeol bergegas menyambar lengan rekannya yang nyaris terayun, begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang sigap menarik tubuh pemuda itu mundur. Mulutnya berucap cepat, minta diberi jalan, tak percaya jika mereka sampai harus melerai pertengkaran dua hari berturut-turut.

"KAU INGIN BERKELAHI DENGANKU?!"

"Taehyung! Hentikan!" Ken turut berteriak, namun yang ditegur tak lantas menurut, melainkan menuding Jungkook yang masih terpaku dengan mata nyalang menantang. Darahnya mendidih.

"KELUAR!" perintahnya, kencang bergema hingga langit-langit, "KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Astaga, Taehyung!" tarikan Chanyeol berangsur merapat, mengunci lengan pemuda itu agar tak makin berontak, "Kendalikan dirimu!"

" **KUBILANG KELUAR!"**

"Kim Taehyung!"

" **KELUAR, BRENGSEK!"**

"BAIK, AKU AKAN PERGI!" Jungkook menyepat tegas seraya menanggalkan nomor dadanya untuk dijejalkan dalam saku celana dengan geram, "AKU JUGA TAK SUDI BERADA DI SINI!"

Hanya dalam tempo lima detik, sosok Jungkook yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu kini lenyap ditelan belokan. Wonwoo terperangah selagi Yoongi—yang nyaris mengekor pemuda bermata besar itu keluar aula jika tak segera dicegah oleh cengkeraman Namjoon, memilih menumpu pelipis sambil terus merapal berbagai kalimat kotor. Hoseok mengambil alih komando, meminta seluruh mahasiswa duduk bersila dengan kepala tertunduk dan saling merangkul bahu, kemudian mengarahkan sejumlah panitia pendamping untuk membagikan botol air mineral pada mereka. Chanyeol berkacak pinggang di dekat Taehyung yang menolak mencabut kata-katanya kembali serta bersikukuh bahwa keputusan mengusir junior tersebut adalah tepat. Pun tak peduli meski Ken mencecar tentang efek domino yang akan terjadi bila dosen bagian kemahasiswaan mengetahui ada peserta pelatihan yang dipaksa pergi. Pemuda itu malah balas menyinggung jika kelancangan anak-anak baru adalah akibat dari perlakuan rekan-rekannya yang terlalu memanjakan mereka. Termasuk Seokjin yang hanya sanggup menghela napas panjang sembari memandangnya dengan kesal.

"TAK PERLU MELIHAT KEMARI!" Taehyung membentak sekali lagi sebelum kerahnya diraih oleh Ken yang bolak-balik mengeluh, "URUS DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI!"

Masih menelusuri garis lantai, Namjoon terpekur merenungkan sesuatu. Sekilas melirik salah satu tungkai Seokjin yang diketukkan gusar ke pondasi panggung, berpikir bila ini bukanlah saat yang bagus untuk mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai perlakuan berlebihan yang diterima kawannya. Dekik Mingyu mengusik fokus diiringi gumam penasaran yang dibisikkan hati-hati.

"Kau tak berniat menyusul Jungkook?"

Tak berpaling, Namjoon hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada bahu pemuda itu sambil melipat dahi. Binar matanya tak bisa ditebak.

"Tak perlu," tukas Namjoon datar, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini."

.

* * *

.

.


	6. ENAM

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen/Nu'est** | **EXO** | **VIXX** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

,

"Aku bertanya padamu, 0082," sudut bibir Seokjin terangkat sinis, "Siapa namanya?"

Namjoon terdiam. Dan tidak, ini bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup dan tangan terkepal, nyaris berdiri lalu menyumpahi seluruh manusia berjas biru tua di aula tersebut jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak segera menahan kedua pahanya agar tetap bersila. Mujur tak ada Jungkook di sana atau mereka berdua harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menghentikan kedua makhluk barbar yang mulutnya tak bisa ditatar.

Semua berawal dari Yoongi yang meninggalkan nomor dadanya di asrama dan tak bersedia memberi penjelasan apakah ulahnya tersebut disengaja atau tidak. Sebagai salah satu syarat krusial mengikuti pelatihan, lupa membawa nomor dada adalah pelanggaran yang cukup berat. Terlebih lagi, suasana hati Seokjin sedang tidak bagus akibat teguran dari senior tingkat akhir yang menemui para pengawas tempo hari. Dari dengus sengit serta tatapan kantuk sahabatnya yang nyaris tanpa nyawa, Namjoon dapat menebak jika Yoongi memang sengaja mengacuhkan bawaan hari itu agar diusir dari ruangan, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemani Jungkook yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sambil menggerutu. Tentu saja, Seokjin, yang menghabiskan nyaris enam menit demi membeberkan arti penting benda tersebut, tak membiarkan Yoongi lolos hanya bermodal gelengan kepala.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya sejurus kemudian, membantah kalimat seniornya bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenali Yoongi tanpa tanda pengenal. Telaten, Namjoon menyebutkan detil di kolom identitas Yoongi tanpa kesalahan. Nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, hingga alamat rumah. Belum selesai, Seokjin menyuruh seluruh juniornya membalik nomor dada mereka dan meminta Namjoon menyebutkan nama rekan-rekannya mulai dari deret belakang secara acak. Sudut mulutnya tertarik turun tiap kali Namjoon berhasil menebak kurang dari dua detik. Pemuda itu bahkan mampu mengeja Kunpimook Bhuwakul dan Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul tanpa kesulitan—membuat Ken dan Chanyeol saling melempar bisik keheranan seolah tengah mendengar rekaman buku sensus, sekaligus memaksa Taehyung memelototi jumlah huruf di buku catatan mahasiswa demi memastikan kalau Namjoon tak mengada-ada.

Tak puas menuding empat belas junior, telunjuk Seokjin akhirnya terarah pada sosok mungil berambut pirang tebal berpipi tembam yang duduk di deret terdepan. Seokjin berseru dengan lantang dan saat itulah senyum percaya diri Namjoon menghilang.

Dia tak mengenali pemuda itu.

"Jadi..." seloroh sang senior, mengerling sekilas pada Hoseok yang ikut menyeringai, "Kau tak bisa menjawab?"

Namjoon terdiam, laju otaknya mendadak berhenti.

Senyum kemenangan terbit di bibir Seokjin, dihampirinya sosok berambut pirang tersebut dan merentangkan sebelah lengan dengan congkak, "Berikan nomor dadamu."

Yang bersangkutan segera melepas tali yang melingkar di leher, lalu menyodorkannya pada Seokjin yang beralih memeriksa nama beserta nomor induk dan mengangguk-angguk sebelum balas mengangkat kepala. Hidung mancungnya berkerut.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan tentang alasan mengapa panitia memberikan benda ini untuk kalian! Aku ingin kalian saling memperhatikan dan bergaul tanpa harus merasa canggung untuk bertanya! Jangan merasa paling hebat hanya karena berhasil menghapal beberapa rekan. Memang mudah mengingat hal-hal kecil soal teman lama, tapi teman baru? Hei, 0082!" panggil Seokjin ketus, mengacungkan benda di tangannya agak tinggi di atas bahu, "Tidak semua orang terlahir jenius dan berbakat untuk mengingat sesuatu dalam waktu singkat. Jika memang kau menganggap nomor dada ini tak berguna, maka mereka tak perlu memakainya."

Dan detik berikutnya Seokjin merobek nomor dada pemuda itu di depan pemiliknya. Satu kali, dua, tiga. Potongan-potongannya dibuang sembarangan ke lantai selagi Seokjin mengibaskan tangan dengan dagu terangkat. Yoongi mengerenyit, menyadari bahu pemuda berambut tebal tersebut agak berkedut tiap Seokjin berteriak. Menerima rentetan kata-kata bernada keras tepat di raut wajah, siapa yang tak merasa terintimidasi?

"Ini bukti kalau kau tak cukup peduli pada rekan-rekanmu. Atau mungkin kau sudah menulis nama-nama mereka dan baru menghapalnya setengah jam sebelum datang kemari? Ha! Cara konyol anak SD," cengir Seokjin, melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang sambil mengedarkan mata ke segala penjuru. Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Hoseok yang menghela napas lega, berisyarat jika mereka memenangkan perdebatan kali ini tanpa keributan berarti, "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Ingat! Pakai nomor dada kalian di pertemuan berikutnya! Kecuali jika kalian cukup punya nyali untuk berargumen tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri. PAHAM?!"

Seluruhnya mengiyakan bersamaan, kecuali Yoongi yang pura-pura tuli serta Namjoon yang masih tak bereaksi. Seokjin berbalik selesai mengamati junior-juniornya yang kembali saling berbisik dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan ketika kedik dagu Hoseok menghentikan gerakannya di langkah kelima, berujar tanpa suara diikuti tepukan bahu Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dahulu sembari sibuk bersiul. Di belakangnya, Namjoon yang memilih keluar dari barisan terlihat berjongkok di depan sosok yang baru saja meringkuk kebingungan akibat bentakan Seokjin. Kepala tertunduk, mulut mengatup rapat. Tak enak hati, Namjoon buru-buru memunguti robekan bekas nomor dada yang berserakan di lantai seraya berusaha mengajak pemuda itu bicara.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut," tukasnya cemas, "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menatap Namjoon sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk dengan canggung, "Jimin."

Wajah tanpa dosa di hadapannya memaksa Namjoon mendesah frustasi. Dilepasnya untaian tali di leher dan menyodorkan nomor dadanya pada Jimin yang sontak terperangah, "Tapi..."

" **Namjoon!"**

Keduanya mendongak dan Seokjin mengerutkan kening, mengabaikan kenyataan jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya pengawas yang belum meninggalkan aula. Kalimatnya meluncur tak setuju, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberikan nomor dadaku," ucap Namjoon sekenanya, tak bernapsu untuk meralat maupun tergagap, "Kenapa senior masih ada di sini?"

"Untuk apa?" Seokjin memotong jawabannya serta balik bertanya, alis terungkit sewot, "Ingin mencari perhatian lagi? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Menggeleng gusar, Namjoon enggan mengangkat kepala dan lebih memilih untuk menyusun kertas-kertas yang telah terkumpul menjadi sebuah tumpukan tipis di tangannya, "Tidak ada. Tapi ini salahku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab karena tak bisa mengingat namanya."

Nada suara Seokjin meninggi, "Kalau kau memberikan nomor dadamu pada orang lain, maka itu artinya kau kehilangan benda yang paling dibutuhkan dalam pelatihan ini. Tidak ada toleransi dan panitia dilarang menyediakan nomor cadangan. Kau tahu apa maksudnya kan?" geramnya, "Aku bisa menganggap bahwa kau telah melanggar aturan acara dan harus menerima hukuman."

Mengembuskan napas pasrah, Namjoon bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan berdiri menjajari Seokjin. Pun anehnya, meski merasa kesal dengan apa yang diperbuat seniornya tersebut, Namjoon tak bisa membawa dirinya berkata kasar maupun membuang muka. Pandangan mengancam, kening tertekuk, juga sepasang mata hitam yang memelototinya penuh tanda tanya. Sejenak, Namjoon ingin menimpali pernyataan yang secara tak langsung mencegah tawarannya pada Jimin, namun sebagian otaknya menahan Namjoon untuk tetap berpikir tenang dan membiarkan resiko mengintainya seperti rutinitas, "Aku paham."

"Bagus," ledek Seokjin, melempar tatap tajam sekali lagi dan berbalik dengan angkuh, "Akan kupegang kata-katamu."

.

* * *

.

"Sedang merenungi kesalahan?"

Masih iseng mencabuti rerumputan kering di sudut lapangan tempatnya bersila, Jungkook tak perlu menoleh untuk menebak siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, sengaja menghalangi sinar matahari, dan dengan bayangan yang terlihat menjulang.

"Atau sedang menyusun pidato permintaan maaf karena telah berlaku kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua?"

"Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang sudah dicampurkan petugas katering ke dalam sarapanmu pagi ini," ditiupnya sehelai rumput ke udara, "Mungkin juga kau terbentur sesuatu sebelum datang kemari dan mengacaukan isi kepalamu yang sudah hancur. Tapi sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Bisa enyah dari sini? Aku butuh vitamin D."

"Mulutmu perlu disekolahkan, 0031."

"Kualitas kalimatku jauh lebih tinggi dibanding jumlah indeks prestasimu, senior," didengarnya gesekan sepatu Taehyung di sebelah kiri, lalu melipirkan mata ke sudut lain ketika sepasang tungkai berbalut celana jins beralih menjajari lututnya, "Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu untuk tidak mengikuti satupun acara hari ini. Sekarang apa? Menyuruhku berlari keliling lapangan dan menghitung jumlah mahasiswa seperti apa yang kalian lakukan pada Namjoon- _hyung_?"

"Nam...oh, 0082," gelak Taehyung serak, memotret sebuah objek di seberang menggunakan kamera yang bergelantung di lehernya. Tepat saat Ken berteriak dari kejauhan meminta pemuda itu datang, melambai-lambaikan tangan dan disahut dengan sebuah seruan paham oleh Taehyung. Ekor matanya mengamati pucuk rambut Jungkook yang mengilap terpapar panas lalu menurunkan lengan dengan sarkastis, "Sudah punya target rupanya. Tidak buruk juga."

Kepala Jungkook terangkat, matanya mendelik tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung memilih untuk memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh sambil mendengus.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Namjoon tak lantas menyahut, melainkan memapah rekannya lebih dekat ke belakang kursi tunggu ruang kesehatan dan membantu Yoongi duduk perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun segera berjongkok usai menaruh papan sandaran kaki, menggulung celana olahraga Yoongi serta berkutat mengurai tali sepatunya sambil melempar pandang heran ke arah yang bersangkutan, "Jatuh?"

"Tak biasa berlari," ujar Yoongi enteng meski langsung dibantah Namjoon yang sibuk menata ransel dan botol minum mereka di atas meja.

"Salah mendarat karena menangkap anak yang terjungkal waktu membidik bola ke keranjang basket," tambahnya, menerbitkan lipatan di pelipis Yoongi yang kini bersikeras menarik tumitnya dari pegangan Baekhyun, "Sifatnya menyebalkan, tapi hatinya baik."

"Tutup mulut, Namjoon."

"Beruntung hanya terkilir. Lain kali tolong lebih waspada. Keliru menjejak sedikit saja, tulang bisa bergeser. Mengerti?" Baekhyun memijat lembut tiap ruas jari kaki kanan Yoongi yang memasang mimik pongah tak menggubris, meletakkan telapak kakinya dengan hati-hati, lalu menegakkan tubuh sambil mencari sesuatu, "Cukup dilumuri balsam selama satu-dua hari dan hindari melangkah terlalu cepat atau naik turun tangga dengan tergopoh. Aku akan memberitahu pengawas nanti. Aish, dimana wadah balsamnya? Kalian bisa menunggu sebentar? Biar kutelepon panitia kesehatan di lapangan samping gedung, siapa tahu mereka punya cadangan," lima jari Baekhyun terbuka selagi satu tangan lainnya mengutak-atik layar ponsel, "Oh ya! Namjoon- _ah_ , kebetulan sekali! Temanku ingin berdiskusi soal kontes duta fakultas, kami ingin mengajukanmu sebagai salah satu wakil dari jurusan teknik. Apa kau sibuk? Ada kegiatan setelah jam istirahat?"

Cengir Yoongi terulas miring bahkan sebelum Baekhyun selesai bicara, sementara Namjoon mematung bodoh, "Aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ akan pergi makan siang."

"Kalau begitu kau ambil saja dua kotak bekal kemasan dari kardus yang di sana, kalian boleh makan sambil menunggu temanku datang," ucap Baekhyun, masih sibuk menelusuri ponselnya tanpa menoleh, "Jangan sungkan, kami terlanjur membeli banyak kotak bekal untuk bagian pengawas. Satu orang bisa makan sampai tiga kotak, terutama Seokjin. Pokoknya mereka rakus sekali. Dua plastik ini pasti habis dalam setengah jam."

"Kalau begitu tak usah," tolak Yoongi seketika, hidungnya mengerucut jijik, "Tumitku ngilu dan aku tak mau disuruh lompat harimau siang-siang begini."

Tawa Baekhyun pecah dengan renyah, "Dasar kalian paranoid. Dengar, panitia kedisiplinan itu tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Mereka justru selalu memperhatikan kalian dan memantau kesehatan para junior untuk dilaporkan pada kami, bagian kesehatan. Sudahlah! Ayo ambil!" lengannya cekatan menyodorkan dua botol teh hijau dan bekal kemasan ke tangan-tangan juniornya yang melongo, lalu meminta mereka duduk di meja dekat ranjang lipat selagi dirinya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Yoongi yang tak pernah suka berbasa-basi langsung menyantap nasinya tanpa permisi, sedangkan Namjoon lebih tertarik meneguk teh dingin dari botol—dan sontak terbatuk begitu sebuah suara familiar menyela di tengah keheningan bersama bunyi sepatu yang berderap tergesa-gesa.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," panggil sosok tersebut, menunjukkan isi dalam kantong plastik supermarket yang dilebarkan memakai kedua tangan, "Sebenarnya aku berniat menjenguk anak perempuan yang pingsan waktu jam olahraga tadi, tapi kata Taehyung dia sudah siuman."

"Yep, sudah diantar ke kelasnya sekitar, nggg...sepuluh menit lalu. Cuma kelelahan karena belum sarapan."

Air muka Seokjin terlihat kecewa, "Mulai besok, tolong minta bantuan bagian konsumsi untuk menyediakan roti, teh, susu, dan makanan kecil di dekat aula. Kalau bisa di bawah jam tujuh. Aku tak mau ada yang kehabisan tenaga karena perutnya belum diisi. Oh, satu lagi, ini ada titipan balsam dari panitia lapangan, katanya ada yang terkilir?"

Ibu jari Baekhyun menuding ke sebelah, "Pas sekali, itu anaknya."

Berpaling, Seokjin sontak memijat kening. Kepala berambut perak yang membosankan, juga manusia berkulit pucat dengan jalur rambut tengkuk terpangkas pendek. Separuh wajah Min Yoongi mengintip dari balik poni, meliriknya tak berminat dan Seokjin reflek menggerung buas, "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Yang ditanya menyahut ketus, "Beli baju."

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka menunggu sambil makan siang. Kami ingin membicarakan soal kontes duta antar fakultas," Baekhyun berucap tanpa mengangkat muka dari layar ponsel, "Ada dua orang. Namjoon salah satunya."

"Hah? Kalian serius ingin menunjuk makhluk ini?" telunjuk Seokjin turut teracung lurus-lurus, dagunya bergerak naik turun meneliti Namjoon mulai dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung sepatu, "Wajah tidak mencukupi, perawakan pasaran, egois, sok tahu pula. Kalian akan mempermalukan jurusan kita kalau sampai menunjuknya sebagai wakil."

Jari tengah Yoongi terjulur dari sela-sela kursi selagi Namjoon menendang tungkainya pelan. Memiringkan kepala, Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk rambut tak paham sambil kakinya disilangkan satu sama lain, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang merekomendasikan Namjoon saat dimintai usulan?"

Sunyi.

Yoongi tersedak potongan ayam.

"Y, ya, aku memang pernah mengusulkan seseorang," Seokjin menelan ludahnya canggung sembari buru-buru memasang ekspresi congkak, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya harapan jika fakultas kita benar-benar memilihnya. Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku hanya bercan..."

" **BYUN BAEKHYUN, DASAR BRENGSEK!"** sosok berambut ikal gelap menyerobot masuk dari pintu yang terbuka dan langsung memukul lengan rekannya menggunakan gulungan kertas tebal, "Berani-beraninya kau menyembunyikan junior yang kita bicarakan kemarin! Ternyata dia tinggi dan menawan! Aku baru melihat fotonya di bagian kemahasiswaan! **DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?!"**

Mengerjap kaget, jari Baekhyun terarah ke samping dan tamu tak diundang tersebut segera berbalik tak sabar. Bola mata di balik kacamata bulatnya membesar kala mendapati bahu lebar dan punggung besar yang membelakangi mereka di sisi meja. Beringas, diseretnya pergelangan tangan Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan jika pemuda itu nyaris terjegal kaki kursi akibat ditarik dengan brutal, "Wow! Tampan sekali! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal? Kemari sayang! Kemari!" bujuk sosok itu, tak henti-hentinya mengamati Namjoon dengan penuh minat. Gigi-gigi kecilnya tertata rapi mengiringi cengir yang terkembang girang, "Kurasa kita tak perlu memilih kandidat lagi. Tolak usulan-usulan yang tersisa dari koordinator kemitraan lalu daftarkan namanya secepat mungkin. Kujamin kita unggul jauh dari jurusan lain. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," runtutnya bagai kereta api, mengabaikan lengos geram dari Seokjin yang menyingkir ke sudut ruangan sambil melipat tangan, "Namaku Xiumin. Boleh minta nomor ponsel? Aku akan menghubungimu untuk pengayaan."

"O, ou."

"Ah, bahkan jari-jari tangannya pun bagus."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, disodorkannya ponsel tadi setelah menekan sejumlah angka, "Maaf, senior, kudengar wakilnya ada sepasang?"

Baekhyun menyambar singkat, "Choi Minki, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Pasangan yang bagus," timpal Yoongi jahil, masih menggerogoti bagian berdaging di sekitar tulang ayam, insting isengnya muncul kala memergoki kedut samar di ujung bibir Seokjin yang sibuk menggerutu selagi Xiumin melanjutkan tugas menerangkan beberapa hal pada Namjoon, "Tak usah meneleponnya, _hyung_. Datang saja ke asrama, dia tinggal sendirian."

Alis Namjoon terangkat, mata membulat, bibir mengumpat tanpa suara. Yoongi tergelak puas sampai memukul-mukul lutut karena Xiumin spontan menggamit lengan Namjoon untuk menanyakan dimana persisnya kamar asrama yang dimaksud, tak pelak memaksa pemuda jangkung itu menolak halus seraya mencoba berkelit dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan makan siang.

"Ayolah, tak usah malu. Aku tidak akan menggigit."

"Bukan begitu. Ka, kamarku, yah, kamarku berantakan."

"Mau kubantu merapikan?"

"Tidak usah, senior."

"Panggil _hyung_ saja."

"Eh, ah, baiklah, _hyung_."

"Manisnya! Bagaimana kalau sepulang pelatihan, kita..."

" **BERISIK!"** gerung Seokjin, kembali berjalan menghampiri sambil tetap berkacak pinggang. Xiumin mencibir meski menurut untuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu diam-diam mundur ke belakang Namjoon. Sorot garang Seokjin beredar melucuti, pelipisnya berkedut-kedut tak senang, "Ini ruang kesehatan, bukan tempat bergosip! Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, lekas pergi!" tegur sang pimpinan pengawas, hampir berteriak. Satu tangannya dikibas-kibaskan seolah tengah mengusir lalat. Xiumin mencibir sekali lagi, ditepuknya akrab bahu kanan Namjoon, berbisik sejenak pada Baekhyun, membetulkan letak kacamatanya penuh kedigdayaan, kemudian menyenggol kasar sisi tubuh Seokjin memakai ujung gulungan kertasnya dan pergi dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Rambut tinta cumi sialan," rutuk Seokjin, memegangi rusuknya yang terpukul. Sekilas absen menutupi desis yang meluncur keluar serta membuat Namjoon, yang selalu peka terhadap keadaan, membungkuk dengan cemas. Namun bukan Kim Seokjin namanya jika tak lantas mengubah ekspresi dalam hitungan detik, "Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat bawa temanmu keluar! Bikin ribut saja."

Namjoon mengangguk, tak berniat membantah. Dibereskannya botol minum dan bekas nasi yang sedikit tercecer di permukaan meja, termasuk kepunyaan Yoongi yang berusaha berdiri seraya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi dan terus-terusan meracau tak jelas. Mungkin sedang melampiaskan rasa ngilu di kakinya dengan cara melempar kalimat-kalimat kotor dalam nada rendah yang ditujukan untuk senior di hadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol akan menjemput kotak-kotak ini sebentar lagi, biar kubantu membawa plastiknya ke depan pintu," Seokjin menggulung lengan jasnya sebatas siku, menanggapi tatap heran Baekhyun yang hendak mencegahnya memindahkan kemasan bekal dari tempat semula. Pandangan mengikuti bagaimana Namjoon menyusupkan kaitan dari bawah ketiak Yoongi yang balas melingkarkan lengan di bahu pemuda itu. Tinggi salah satunya yang berselisih agak jauh tampaknya tak menjadi soal bagi Namjoon yang sengaja merunduk agar Yoongi tak kesulitan menggapai pegangan. Lengan kanannya yang masih bebas turut sibuk memanggul dua buah ransel, fokusnya terbagi antara menelusuri lantai dan memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan. Pun sempat berkelakar ingin menawarkan boncengan, tapi Yoongi malah mencengkeram lehernya dan mengancam akan membunuh Namjoon saat itu juga jika berani menggendongnya di punggung.

"Hei, tunggu."

Keduanya berpaling bersamaan, Yoongi dengan raut masam, sementara Namjoon berkedip penasaran. Seokjin yang sejatinya berkutat mengangkut bawaan kini berdiri jumawa menatap mereka, bola matanya mendelik ke kiri dan kanan bergantian, lalu menghela napas panjang sambil bergumam malas, "Ulurkan tangan kalian."

Termangu meski patuh, Namjoon menyodorkan telapak tangannya diikuti Yoongi yang melirik skeptis. Lebih-lebih sewaktu Seokjin menjejalkan sebutir apel ke masing-masing genggaman. Merah, ranum. Namjoon sampai harus mengerjap empat kali demi menahan pertanyaan sekaligus mencerna situasi.

"Kiriman ayah Taehyung dari Geochang. Terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan panitia," Seokjin berdalih, menaruh sebutir lagi di tangan Namjoon yang masih tercengang, "Awas kalau dibuang."

Setelahnya dia berlalu melewati juniornya sambil menenteng plastik bekal diiringi Baekhyun yang berjingkat-jingkat. Ekor mata Yoongi mengekor gerakan kakak angkatan mereka dengan curiga walau memutuskan bungkam. Apel bagiannya ditimang ragu, pun menyikut Namjoon yang mendadak bergeming, "Tumben sekali. Kukira dia akan menceramahi kita seperti biasa."

Memasukkan apel-apelnya ke sela ransel, Namjoon balas memandang Yoongi yang berkedik acuh, "Terharu, _hyung_?"

"Dalam mimpi," kutuk Yoongi, merapatkan rengkuhannya di bahu pemuda tersebut, "Dan kau sendiri?"

Namjoon meniru responnya dengan ikut berkedik seraya melangkah menjauhi kursi-kursi, tak ambil pusing untuk menimpali sindiran.

"Entahlah," sergahnya, mengamati wujud apel di genggaman Yoongi, kemudian beralih pada Seokjin yang kembali berkacak pinggang di seberang ruangan dan tengah berdecak akibat rekannya yang terlambat datang. Pipi bersemu, bibir ternganga. Tanpa sadar, Namjoon terkekeh hingga lesung pipinya melekuk, "Mereka terlihat sama."

Kening Yoongi terlipat heran dan Namjoon bergegas memapahnya sembari masih tersenyum lebar.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. TUJUH

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen** | **Nu'est** | **EXO** | **B.A.P** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya

.

* * *

.

.

Satu tembakan meleset. Bola melambung terlalu rendah di bawah keranjang serta memantul keras di permukaan tanah. Hidung pembidiknya berkerut sambil menyeret kakinya menghampiri arah bola yang terus memantul kian perlahan, menuju sebentuk telapak tangan yang menangkup dengan tepat dan menggiringnya kembali pada Jungkook dari satu tangan ke tangan lain.

"Belum berhasil menjebol keranjangnya, bocah ajaib?" Namjoon tertawa geli, melempar bola ke pelukan Jungkook yang mendengus acuh meski tak membantah. Nyatanya sudah sekitar satu jam bertapa di lapangan dan lemparannya selalu gagal melewati sasaran. Entah karena cuaca yang agak terik atau karena suasana hatinya yang buruk sejak pagi tadi. Dua hari berturut-turut hanya berdiam memunggungi senior sambil sesekali menendang tiang atau mencabuti rumput di luar aula membuat pemuda itu nyaris mati bosan. Andai diijinkan mengganti target tendangan dari benda mati ke wujud manusia, Jungkook pasti sudah menggamit si pengawas berbandana lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai remuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pelatihan, kami dihukum mengitari aula kemarin siang. Lima belas kali. Satu orang pingsan di putaran kedelapan," Namjoon berujar menyela keheningan yang ditimpali rekannya dengan singkat, "Oh ya?"

"Kau tak mau peduli sedikitpun?"

"Bukan, hanya..." Jungkook membidik keranjang sekali lagi, melambung, membentur bagian penyangga dan bergulir menuju kaki Namjoon yang berjongkok memungut benda tersebut, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita harus mengikuti acara konyol ini dan membuang-buang waktu demi menonton senior yang berusaha melampiaskan dendam masa lalu mereka pada anak-anak baru. Aku juga tak pernah memergoki tim pengawas melakukan sesuatu untuk kita. Yang bisa mereka kerjakan adalah berteriak, menegur, memerintah, dan berkicau berjam-jam. Kita datang kesana hanya untuk dihukum dan dimarahi. Aku peduli padamu dan teman-teman, _hyung_. Tapi aku malas menghadapi muka-muka menyebalkan itu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" ucap Namjoon tanpa beban, menghitung jarak antara posisinya dengan penyangga, "Tak ada yang menyangkal kalau tindakan mereka agak berlebihan, tapi aku penasaran tentang alasan di balik semuanya."

Jungkook bergeming, kiranya ingin menyela tepat di kata alasan dan mempersoalkan kenapa Namjoon tampak teramat santai mengutarakan rasa maklum terhadap sosok-sosok yang seenak hati menyuruhnya mengelilingi lapangan belasan kali dan memberinya hukuman fisik yang tak main-main.

"Kadang, apa yang berada di depan mata tak selamanya merupakan kebenaran," lengan kiri Namjoon melempar bola di luar garis tembakan. Tenang, penuh kepastian. Senyumnya tersungging lebar kala bidikannya lolos melewati jaring keranjang dengan mulus, diikuti bunyi dentuman bola yang jatuh menggelinding ke arah berlawanan. Jungkook menganga, sementara Namjoon beranjak menuju pondasi, meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak menanti dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong resleting belakang.

"Aku harus mengerjakan laporan di asrama. Kau bisa menyalin nanti," lengannya disodorkan, kepalan teracung, dan sebutir apel berpindah dari telapak tangannya ke genggaman Jungkook yang mengerenyit tak paham.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah dari kakak angkatan yang baik hati."

.

* * *

.

Menggigit kuku ibu jari, Seokjin keluar dari ruang kosong bekas kelas pengayaan yang sekitar satu setengah jam lalu menjadi tempat diskusi harian dengan tamu istimewa. Telinganya berdenging, permukaan telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Bukan niat bertingkah seperti junior-juniornya yang sering bereaksi dramatis dan mudah diancam memakai sederet aturan hiperbolis, namun Seokjin pun sadar bila istilah tersebut dapat berbalik telak padanya yang, tentu saja, memiliki rasa segan berlebih bila harus berhadapan dengan alumnus terdahulu.

Senior Yongguk, tiga tahun di atasnya dan berperawakan jauh lebih menjulang dibanding tim pengawas utama yang dipaksa berbaris mengenakan warna hitam dari leher hingga kaki, tak pernah bergurau bila menyangkut urusan internal kemahasiswaan. Suaranya yang bergaung sangar, kalimat sindiran yang menusuk, kritikannya yang blak-blakan, juga tatapan tajamnya yang sanggup membuat Seokjin menelan ludah sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Dievaluasi mengenai jalannya pelatihan yang dipenuhi kejadian tak terduga cukup menyudutkan Seokjin sebagai penanggung jawab dari rangkaian kegiatan tersebut. Bulu kuduknya meremang kala menerima pertanyaan tentang jumlah peserta yang kini menyusut drastis, imbas pelanggaran yang terlalu sadis, sampai soal teknik berkomunikasi yang dianggap kurang bijaksana. Begitu banyak yang perlu digarisbawahi dan mereka harus bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

Seokjin memijat pangkal hidung seraya melirik arloji. Pukul sembilan lewat lima menit. Rekan-rekannya sudah meninggalkan ruangan lebih dulu karena mengantuk, sementara dirinya diajak bicara empat mata bersama senior Yongguk dan harus rela menunggu hingga punggung pria itu menghilang di balik belokan. Lutut dan lengannya mati rasa karena cukup lama berdiri menyesuaikan sikap siaga tanpa berubah posisi. Yang diinginkan Seokjin sekarang hanya pergi ke tempat makan langganannya lalu memesan segelas susu stroberi dingin. Mungkin sekaligus membeli makan malam untuk dibawa ke asrama dan selonjor mengistirahatkan betis.

Baru berniat menapak koridor, telinganya menangkap bunyi sepatu menggesek lantai dengan tak wajar. Berjengit horor, Seokjin berbalik badan dan sontak terperangah mendapati sosok jangkung yang meringis di dekat selusur tangga. Meski bergantung pada cahaya temaram di fitur ponsel, lekuk lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas saat sosok itu tersenyum sudah cukup memberinya petunjuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, 0082?"

"Mengambil catatan yang tertinggal, senior," jawab Namjoon kalem, masih meringis, "Aku tak bermaksud menguntit, cuma sekedar lewat dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pengawas lainnya di lantai bawah."

Alis Seokjin terangkat, "Lalu?"

"Karena ketua timnya tak ada diantara mereka, jadi kupikir senior Seokjin masih ada di lantai dua," rambut keperakannya digaruk-garuk canggung walau tak berusaha mendekat, "Sungguh, tidak ada alasan lain."

"Terserah. Aku mau turun. Kau juga cepat kembali sana," usir Seokjin sambil mengibas-kibas udara, bersiap melanjutkan langkah ketika panggilan dari pemuda itu mengurungkan gerakannya kali kedua. Kesal, sorotnya mendelik galak, "Apalagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi kurasa, saat sedang memasang ekspresi serius begitu..." Namjoon bergumam lirih, sepasang mata jahilnya bergerak mengamati dari atas ke bawah, " _Hyung_ terlihat manis sekali."

Mengerjap, Seokjin membisu di tempat selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup bergantian, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda berhias cengir lebar di depannya.

" **KAU! Dasar bre—AISH!"** tinju Seokjin tertuding mengancam, pun menahan kedua kakinya agar tak kelepasan menendang selangkangan Namjoon yang masih memandang tanpa dosa, "Siapa yang kau panggil _hyung_? Jangan sok akrab, panggil aku senior!"

"Kita sedang berada di luar jam pelatihan, tidak ada salahnya mempersempit jarak," Namjoon menimpali, gigi taringnya menyembul penuh maksud, "Aku benar kan, _hyung_?"

Tak menyahut, Seokjin buru-buru membuang muka dan melesat melewati Namjoon—sengaja menyenggol bahu pemuda itu pada prosesnya, kemudian tergopoh menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh lagi. Langkahnya bergedebum setengah berlari diiringi sumpah serapah beruntutan yang ditanggapi kekeh geli oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lucunya," tukas Namjoon, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana dan menyusul turun.

.

* * *

.

"Kita tak butuh pahlawan di sini," Seokjin mengangkat dagu tak senang diikuti desah Hoseok yang mengeluh bosan. Lebih kepada sosok yang mendadak mengacungkan lengan dan menegakkan tubuh dari sela barisan sewaktu para panitia pembimbing sedang menjalani tugas mengulang yel-yel fakultas sambil berangkulan di hadapan peserta pelatihan. _Tidak ada alasan khusus_ , menurut Yoongi, jengah akibat pertanyaan Mingyu yang berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak mengerti mengapa tim pengawas tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke aula dan spontan memberi perintah agar panitia-panitia tersebut berjajar membentuk deretan, menceramahi mereka tentang becus tidaknya mendidik junior, mengoreksi habis-habisan ketidakmampuan anak baru dalam menghayati slogan jurusan, kemudian menyuruh delapan orang itu melantunkan yel keras-keras dengan disaksikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tahun pertama yang hanya sanggup memandang kaku.

Di sanalah Namjoon, membusung diantara bisikan rekan-rekannya. Kening berkerut khawatir. Mata berpendar panik. Meski tak seluruhnya pernah berinteraksi secara langsung, mustahil Namjoon membiarkan kakak-kakak angkatannya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Insting mendorong lengannya bergerak tanpa diminta, meneriakkan nomor induk di tengah kerumunan dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan hukuman tersebut.

"Duduk, 0082."

"Tapi..."

"DUDUK!" bentak sang senior, "Kalau tak mau duduk, tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Mengulum dinding mulut canggung, Namjoon menurut. Pandangannya masih belum beranjak. Sementara Seokjin berkacak pinggang seraya memutar badan ke arah deretan panitia yang sempat terabaikan, "Harmoni kalian terlalu sumbang. Ulangi!"

Namjoon sontak mengacungkan lengannya lagi, "Maaf! Aku ingin mengajukan keberatan!"

"Tidak diterima."

"AKU INGIN MENGAJUKAN KEBERATAN!"

" **NAMJOON!"** pekik Seokjin menggelegar, urat-urat di sisi lehernya bermunculan menahan amarah. Hoseok memijat-mijat pangkal hidung, ingin mendorong pelipis seseorang yang begitu keras kepala, **"SUDAH KUBILANG KEBERATANMU TIDAK DITERIMA! KELUAR!"**

Yoongi memutar mata, mengamati bagaimana jakun Namjoon bergerak naik turun mencegah emosinya meledak, lantas menepuk bahu rekan di kiri kanannya sebelum menyibak jalan dan berniat menjauhkan diri dari barisan. Jenuh, Yoongi ikut berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun, persetan dengan pengajuan nama dan formalitas lainnya.

Ekor mata Seokjin menyadari. Jimin menoleh.

"Mau kemana kau, 0090?"

"Kantin," sergah Yoongi pendek, "Tadinya aku bermaksud menemani Namjoon kalau tawaran pergantian hukumannya disetujui. Berhubung yang mulia senior ketua terlanjur memutuskan menolak keberatan, jadi tak ada gunanya mengangkat tangan atau menyebutkan nama. Toh kalian akan tetap berteriak kesetanan walau seluruh mahasiswa di penjuru kampus memberi alasan yang cukup waras. Dan jangan buang-buang tenaga hanya demi mengusirku pergi, aku hapal letak pintunya. Wonwoo- _ah_. Singkirkan lututmu."

Palang urat di dahi Taehyung berkedut, Hoseok segera menarik lengan atasnya seraya sibuk mengingatkan untuk tak memulai keributan. Berjarak dua deret dari sumber masalah, Jimin berusaha meraba suasana yang membuat mulutnya terbuka selama enam puluh detik tanpa jeda. Namun saat memergoki Yoongi berjalan mendekati Namjoon dengan gontai, kakinya otomatis beringsut dari lantai, lengan kanannya terentang lurus ke udara, lantas berseru melengking ke langit-langit, "PARK JIMIN! 0091! AKU AKAN IKUT KELUAR!"

Kepala Wonwoo dan leher Mingyu mengarah ke satu titik bak dikomando, telinga meruncing mendengar gerung Seokjin yang menengadah frustasi di seberang. Paham apa yang harus dilakukan, keduanya bangkit hampir bersamaan lalu saling menyahut satu sama lain, "0032! Aku mau pergi ke halaman!"

"AKU JUGA!"

" **DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! DASAR BERISIK!"** gelegar Seokjin, berang. Keningnya tertekuk tujuh menyaksikan lengan demi lengan berayun bergantian disertai seru pemilik masing-masing yang menuturkan kemauan serupa. Dua pasang, empat, delapan, mungkin sebelas. Astaga, Hoseok benar. Tahun ini Tuhan memberinya cobaan berupa ruangan penuh berandal-berandal kecil yang merengek minta dibotaki massal, "Kalau kalian sebegitu inginnya bernyanyi, BAIKLAH! Akan kukabulkan! Tapi dia harus tetap pergi dari aula!"

Riuh rendah seketika sunyi, Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang tercenung di tempat akibat parade sahut-menyahut barusan, beralih pada sosok berpipi tembam yang tampak siap melompati lutut-lutut bersila untuk menghampiri keduanya, lalu sepasang mahasiswa berkaki panjang yang memberi kode bahwa mereka hendak menyusul, juga pada Seokjin yang rona wajahnya tak bisa dibedakan dengan warna rambut Bambam.

Yoongi berdecak malas, tak mengira ketiganya akan mengekor dengan bodoh.

" **KENAPA MASIH DI SITU?!"** Seokjin menyalak makin kencang, **"PERGI SANA!"**

Barulah Namjoon terlonjak, sadar dirinya melamun. Didorongnya punggung Yoongi perlahan, berisyarat agar sahabatnya tersebut kembali ke barisan sekaligus mencegah replika kudeta di depan mata. Menanti jam pulang di koridor jelas bukan masalah besar. Asal jajaran panitia berhenti dihukum, itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kita mau makan dimana?" Ken menepuk-nepuk perut sembari meniti jalan paling depan, menunggu respon dari Hoseok yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel dengan sebelah lengan merangkul bahu Seokjin. Yang bersangkutan menghembuskan napas lega selesai membubarkan jam pelatihan sekaligus berhasil enyah dari kegaduhan yang dijejali materi pendukung hipertensi. Seokjin menggerutu ingin segera balik kucing ke asrama karena lehernya mulai gatal, namun sisa pengawas bersikeras menyeretnya ke arah berlawanan dan berdiskusi sepihak tentang rencana mencari makan malam, "Di kafe yang biasa? Restoran dekat kampus? Atau mau di kedai mie langgananku?"

"Yang mana saja asal cepat, aku lap...lho?" Chanyeol menyipit penuh selidik, tubuhnya turut dicondongkan menuju anak tangga di seberang teras fakultas tempat mereka bercakap-cakap. Kaus putih, kepala keperakan, terlihat tidak asing. Gerakannya yang mencolok menarik minat Seokjin untuk menelusuri jejak pandangan ke titik yang dimaksud. Hidungnya berkerut heran, "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi," Taehyung memasukkan kedua lengan ke dalam saku jas seraya mendengus tak tertarik, "Junior kesayanganmu."

Chanyeol meringis sejadi-jadinya, mengabaikan lenguh enggan pemuda itu lalu menyamakan langkah dengan Seokjin yang akhirnya mendekat penasaran. Agaknya sosok yang tengah bersiul lirih di anak tangga tersebut menyadari kedatangan mereka dari gesekan sejumlah sol sepatu yang cukup mengganggu. Model rambut unik dengan warna tak biasa. Tebakan Taehyung tak pernah salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Berdiri satu tangga lebih rendah, Namjoon menjawab sopan, "Menunggu teman-temanku."

Sudut bibir Seokjin tertarik turun, kurang menyukai reaksi melankolis.

"Paham kenapa kau ditendang keluar hari ini?"

Namjoon menyarangkan fokus pada lengan Seokjin yang terlipat di depan dada, "Karena aku membuat senior marah."

"Soal apa?"

"Permintaan menggantikan hukuman bagi panitia pembimbing."

Tempo kalimat Seokjin melambat, "Tidak, bukan itu," ujarnya, meralat, "Aku mengusirmu dari ruangan karena kau bertingkah seenaknya. Terlampau peduli. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kita tak perlu pahlawan."

Namjoon memiringkan kepala tak mengerti, "Apa senior tersinggung karena sering diganggu saat sedang memberi wejangan? Sumpah demi apapun. Aku benar-benar tak berniat menjadi pusat perhatian. Tujuanku hanya menolong teman. Itu saja."

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau tindakanmu yang selalu mengajukan diri itu bisa membuat mereka lengah? Membuat mereka manja? Membuat mereka tak mau lagi berusaha karena pasti ada yang datang menolong?" terang Seokjin, menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap setia kawan, Namjoon. Tapi ada saat-saat dimana kau harus memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk menyadari situasi dan bukan menunggu dikomando lebih dulu. Jika dibiarkan, anak-anak itu tak akan pernah bergerak atas kemauan sendiri dan terus-menerus berharap padamu. Bisa bayangkan kalau sewaktu-waktu mereka menghadapi masalah? Apa kau akan nekat lari dari rumahmu dan menolong mereka satu persatu?"

Tertegun, Namjoon hanya mampu menatap sepasang mata yang tengah menyorotnya penuh ketegasan. Gigi-giginya berderik gusar, namun hasrat menyela begitu lekas menguap entah kemana. Kilatan curiga dari empat senior lainnya seolah tenggelam di benak Namjoon, senasib dengan bunyi-bunyi bising di sekeliling yang diacuhkan sejak detik pertama Seokjin bersuara.

"Junior yang suka mengandalkan orang lain dan tak punya kepercayaan diri bukanlah bagian dari jurusan ini," tutup Seokjin singkat, pucuk hidungnya maju memastikan, "Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Namjoon mengiyakan patuh. Taehyung masih menggeram. Hoseok pura-pura batuk.

"Separuh isi aula menghadangku sebelum jam pembubaran, semuanya menuntut supaya kau dikembalikan ke pelatihan. Dan, yah, berhubung aku sedang sangat baik hati, kuijinkan kau mengikuti acaranya sampai selesai," Seokjin berkedik enggan, telunjuk dijentik ke atas, "Tapi dengar! Sekali lagi kau bertingkah sok jagoan, aku benar-benar akan mencoretmu dari daftar peserta dan menyuruhmu mencabuti seluruh ilalang di kampus sebelah."

Yang ditegur segera menyanggupi, "Akan kuingat baik-baik."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk puas, sementara Hoseok memilih menggiring timnya ke tujuan semula diiringi topik sambungan mengenai paket menu masakan laut yang sedang digemari oleh Ken.

"Tunggu, Jin- _hyung_."

Tumit Seokjin urung menjauh, terusik. Terutama setelah mendengar nama kecilnya meluncur dari mulut Namjoon. Kibas tangannya berisyarat ke arah Chanyeol agar terus melanjutkan perjalanan sementara dirinya berpaling sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tempo hari waktu meminta tanda tanganmu, aku sama sekali tak berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan maupun mengganggu jam makan siang. Jadi kenapa kau tetap memberi hukuman?"

Seokjin menggulirkan lidah diantara gusi, lalu mencibir, "Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya..." Namjoon balas bergumam, taring kirinya kembali muncul bersama lesung pipi yang melekuk tajam, " _Hyung_ suka padaku."

Bagai dipecut sesuatu, bola mata Seokjin reflek membesar. Ludahnya ditelan tak percaya, "H, hah? Bilang apa barusan?"

"Banyak yang sering berkata, jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang, maka kau akan mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan kalau ditelusuri sejak awal, rasa-rasanya _hyung_ tampak begitu senang melihatku mondar-mandir kerepotan. Apa itu berarti—" alis Namjoon menukik turun naik, " _Hyung_ sedang menaruh hati?"

Seokjin menganga kehabisan kata-kata, telapak tangannya terkepal antara hendak memukul perut Namjoon dan menampar pipinya sendiri, "TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

Tapi pemuda itu malah tersenyum super lebar dengan garis mata nyaris menghilang diantara lipatan kulit. Tak gentar walau dipelototi. Seokjin mendelik makin galak dan merutuk tak jelas sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Namjoon sambil mendesis sewot.

" **TIDUR SANA! KALIAN JUGA!"**

Terkekeh, Namjoon memandangi punggung favoritnya berlalu dari jangkauan. Bibirnya digigit pelan, menikmati raut kesal yang ditunjukkan senior berambut gelap tersebut sejenak lalu. Kepalanya berputar kala mendapati sebentuk lengan menyentuh bahu. Ketiga pemuda yang ikut terkena amarah Seokjin terlihat saling mengerjap bingung usai Namjoon berhenti tersenyum.

"Hai," sapanya, ceria, "Sudah di sini?"

"Baru saja," jawab Wonwoo sedikit heran, "Apa kau membuat senior Seokjin marah lagi?"

"Menilai dari caranya tertawa, kurasa itu benar," Yoongi melengos sarkas, ditepuknya lengan trio tetangga asrama yang masih betah berdiri di pelataran dan mengedikkan dagu, termasuk Mingyu yang kini sibuk mengelus-elus perut, "Kalau terus memasang wajah girang di sini, kau bisa dianggap kerasukan."

"Apa kentara sekali, _hyung_?"

"Jauh lebih jelas dibanding masa depanku," Yoongi berjingkat mendahului, baris giginya yang putih terpampang rapi menyikapi bagaimana pemuda itu menggosok tengkuk dengan sumringah. Dia sungguh tak sudi mengisi sisa jam pengayaan ditemani siaran langsung drama remaja antara senior dan mahasiswa tahun pertama, tapi jika itu artinya Yoongi bisa menonton mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu di tengah ocehan serius dan hujan lirikan berantisipasi, maka dia tak akan segan memesan sekantong popcorn dengan senang hati.

"Buang cengir bodohmu itu, Namjoon. Kita pulang."

"Hmm, mm."

.

.

* * *

.


	8. DELAPAN

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

Namjoon tak punya hobi mandi terlalu pagi. Menurutnya Korea itu dingin dan _mandi air panas hanya untuk mereka yang lemah_ —kata Yoongi. Mengecualikan adanya jadwal pelatihan yang entah tinggal berapa hari dan matahari yang mulai terik menjelang pukul sepuluh, Namjoon cukup menyukai cuaca di bulan pertamanya menempati asrama. Sejatinya para mahasiswa pendatang yang berminat tinggal di hunian milik rektorat diperbolehkan mendaftar untuk satu kamar tiap satu kepala, termasuk Yoongi yang mendapat kamar berjarak dua pintu dari milik Namjoon, Jungkook di sisi lorong sebelah kanan, serta Mingyu yang berada tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu pernah berkelakar, kalau saja letak rumah Wonwoo tak berada di dekat kampus, maka mereka berlima bisa berkumpul di lantai tersebut dan membentuk pasukan pembela kebenaran yang menyaru sebagai grup idola kekinian.

Katakanlah dia termasuk perfeksionis, atau nyaris terkena gangguan obsesif kompulsif–sekali lagi, kata Yoongi. Sebab Namjoon, meski sangat ceroboh dalam satu atau dua hal, nyatanya tak bisa membiarkan tempat tidurnya kusut barang satu lipatan. Begitu bangkit dari bantal, hal pertama yang dilakukan Namjoon adalah menata supaya permukaan selimut kembali datar dan menyelipkan seprai kembali ke sela-sela ranjang. Kedua, menyeret kaki panjangnya meniti tangga menuju minimarket di lantai bawah, membeli empat _sandwich_ serta kopi kaleng untuknya dan Yoongi (yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar memasukkan diri ke dalam lift yang tersedia di ujung koridor). Ketiga, mengatur isi ransel dan mengulang cara mengikat dasi lewat petunjuk dari internet. Mandi adalah hal terakhir di daftar rutinitas pagi, itupun bila Namjoon merasa dua kali olesan deodoran di ketiaknya tak cukup lagi menghalau bau badan akibat berkeliling seharian. Lain dengan Mingyu yang selalu beraroma parfum bayi karena mandi setiap hari.

Baru saja meletakkan belanjaan di atas lemari es dan bersiap meraih handuk, ekor matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang tengah merentangkan lengan di beranda seberang. Menggeliat, tentu. Bukan hendak terjun bebas. Biasanya Namjoon tak pernah berminat menyibak tirai atau memeriksa sekitar usai menjemur kemeja di beranda. Tapi tindakan Seokjin yang membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan menguap begitu lebar sambil berpegangan di selusur pagar membuat Namjoon terpaku di tempat.

 _Lucu sekali. Sialan._

Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahu jika kamar mereka berseberangan? Atau ini adalah hasil ketololannya yang tak mau memutar kepala dan memilih untuk buru-buru menggeser pintu karena tak mau berlama-lama terpapar angin sore. Susah payah mencari Seokjin diantara panitia pengawas tiap jam istirahat, Namjoon malah mendapati pemuda itu berdiri tanpa pertahanan di dekat jajaran handuk, berbalut singlet dan celana menggantung sepaha, dagu terantuk-antuk, poni dikibas mengusir kantuk. Setengah tertidur, Seokjin menggaruk pipi sambil meraba jemurannya, nyaris terbentur tembok ketika berbalik. Pemuda itu tampak menggerutu seolah menyalahkan dinding yang menghalangi langkahnya kembali ke kamar, menunjuk-nunjuk permukaan tak bernyawa itu dengan penuh konsentrasi selama beberapa detik, lalu berjalan masuk setelah puas memaki.

Terpana bercampur gemas, Namjoon terbahak dari balik jendela.

.

* * *

.

"Nomor dadamu sudah kembali, _hyung_?" sebentuk telunjuk mungil terarah pada benda penuh masalah yang bergelantung di leher Namjoon, kelopak mata minimalisnya berkedip antusias segera setelah menerima anggukan, "Bagian kedisiplinan memberikannya padamu? Ternyata mereka masih punya hati. Kukira..."

"Shush," Namjoon tertawa kecil, menaruh telunjuk di depan hidung agar Jimin mengurungkan kalimatnya lebih jauh, "Dalam tugas, tak ada yang namanya pilih kasih. Di luar jam pelatihan, mereka tetap senior yang menyenangkan."

Jimin mencibir tak setuju, kaki pendeknya menapak lebar-lebar demi menjajari jarak langkah Namjoon yang berjalan gontai menenteng ransel di bahu kanan. Ada sepasang senior yang bersedia memberikan tanda tangan mereka tanpa syarat di koridor menuju aula, dan Namjoon yang kebetulan mengantri langsung berteriak memanggil Jimin yang sedang menimang tas dari pintu gerbang sambil mengunyah roti. Perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang mencolok membuat Yoongi melirik penuh penilaian lalu berjingkat-jingkat pergi setelah diancam akan dilempar botol minum oleh Jimin.

"Jangan diambil hati, sejak dulu dia memang suka menertawakan orang lain," gelak Namjoon sebelum Jimin beralih melempar sepatunya karena kembali memergoki Yoongi yang menoleh sambil mengangkat kelingking ke udara, berisyarat pada ukuran jemari Jimin yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding remaja umumnya. Topiknya bergeser kala yang bersangkutan menggerutu tentang kenapa dia harus berada dalam satu kelas bersama seseorang yang harusnya setingkat dengan para panitia pengawas.

"Menurutku ini karena kami sama-sama lemah menghadapi sosok wanita yang bernama ibu," Namjoon menggaruk dagu, melambai sekilas ke arah makhluk bertubuh gempal yang lagi-lagi sibuk bertapa di tengah lapangan, "Yoongi- _hyung_ ingin jadi musisi, tapi ibunya kuatir masa depan anaknya akan dihabiskan dengan mengurung diri di rumah. Apalagi keluarga mereka tidak ada yang memiliki ketertarikan pada musik. Atas dasar pemikiran kolotnya yang kadang terlalu paranoid, bibi Min bilang kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ boleh membangun studio sendiri asal dia mau mengulang kuliah di jurusan yang wajar. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Wajar," ulang Jimin datar. Namjoon tertawa lagi.

"Wajar dalam kamus bibi Min adalah menjadi guru, dokter, atau pekerja kantoran. Dan karena mendengar aku akan kembali mengambil strata satu di Korea, Yoongi- _hyung_ berkata akan mengekor jurusan yang kupilih."

"Mingyu bilang _hyung_ sempat kuliah di luar negeri," Jimin menjejalkan seluruh sisa roti daging ke mulutnya yang besar, lalu menutupnya memakai telapak tangan sampai selesai menelan, "Boleh tanya kenapa repot-repot mengulang lagi?"

Tak segera bereaksi, Namjoon memelankan tempo langkahnya demi menyeka remah-remah di sudut bibir Jimin. Membuat pemuda itu meringis tersipu sembari buru-buru mengusap permukaan wajahnya agar tak ada lagi remah yang menempel, "Aku suka filsafat dan musik, kuambil dua-duanya selagi ada tawaran. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali," tukasnya santai, "Tapi ibuku berkata harus ada yang meneruskan perusahaan kakek dan menepuk-nepukkan dokumen tepat di muka anak lelakinya yang baru menginjak bandara. Kuliah lagi, atau dibuang selamanya dari daftar keturunan. Percayalah, dia meracau panjang lebar tentang bagaimana anak-anak dan suaminya berkomplot melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab keluarga dan membuat seluruh petugas di sana berpikir kalau aku adalah pelaku pemalsuan visa yang harus dideportasi."

Air mineral di botol milik Jimin terciprat keluar akibat pemiliknya tersedak.

"Aku bermaksud mengambil ekonomi setelahnya," Namjoon mengakhiri penjelasan, menanti pemuda itu selesai minum dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja? _Hyung_ baru dua puluh, kan?"

"Sembilan belas," dua jari Namjoon teracung berkelakar, "Tidak sepintar Jungkook yang luar biasa."

"Ck, ck, ck, ck, rupanya begitu," sergah sosok jangkung berbalut jas biru gelap yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendahului Jimin, tangan terlipat di depan dada, memperlebar jarak, kemudian berbalik arah. Memaksa kedua juniornya berhenti tepat di depan pintu aula yang terbuka. Sudut bibir terangkat sinis, "Tak menyangka adik angkatanku yang jenius ini salah masuk jurusan, pantas sejak awal kau tampak tak suka berada di sini."

Jimin hampir membungkukkan badannya sebagai sapaan hormat, meski urung saat Namjoon menyahut dari samping dengan kening berkerut tak senang, "Maaf, senior. Aku hanya menunda satu jurusan untuk strata dua, bukan salah memilih."

"Tidak ada yang menghalangimu berganti jurusan saat ini juga. Serius, daripada berpura-pura ingin memiliki banyak kenalan dan sesumbar tentang arti pertemanan. Atau kita bisa berunding. Jaga ucapan selama pelatihan dan aku akan membiarkanmu menjalani sisa hari sebagai calon mahasiswa teknik dengan tenang," Seokjin memiringkan kepala, tawa lirih terlontar dari celah giginya, "Katakan, kapan kau ingin mengurus dokumen kepindahan di bagian administrasi?"

Bola mata Namjoon berpendar enggan, napasnya berhembus panjang. Tanpa menghiraukan Seokjin, ditariknya lengan Jimin ke sisi lain serta bergegas melewati seniornya yang melirik kepergian mereka sambil mendengus. Tepi jasnya dikibas kasar, bersamaan ketika sebentuk lengan terentang merengkuh bahunya dan menarik Seokjin merapat.

"Aku tidak sedang mengganggu siapapun, tidak memberi hukuman di luar tugas, dan sumpah demi sepatu barumu, aku tidak mengincar mereka."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa lho?" Hoseok terbahak nyaring, ditepuk-tepuknya lengan kiri rekan yang tampak siap meledak itu dengan tenang, "Kau selalu seperti ini kalau belum makan pagi. Ayo ke kantin, kubelikan sesuatu."

Seokjin menggigit dinding mulutnya, bersiap menolak. Namun menepis tarikan Hoseok yang berenergi penuh adalah hal terakhir yang ingin diladeni sepagi ini. Dititinya rute pendek menuju sudut meja favorit tempat kawan-kawannya berkumpul untuk mengisi perut. Hoseok menekan kuat bahunya supaya duduk di depan Taehyung yang terdiam menyandarkan sisi kepala di atas meja, tertidur pulas.

"Dimsum dan minumannya segera datang, tak usah terburu-buru," sebuah tepukan mendarat di punggungnya diiringi kerling pelan yang langka. Kedua tangan Hoseok iseng merogoh kantong jas selagi kakinya menapak gontai, "Pergi ke ruang kesehatan kalau masih mengantuk, atau pulang saja jika bosan. Kau tak perlu hadir di aula hari ini."

Seokjin tersenyum kecut, disambarnya kantong camilan dari tangan Chanyeol yang spontan menggapai-gapai.

"Aku tahu."

.

* * *

.

Mendesah keras, Namjoon membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat meski suasana pelatihan sesiangan tadi, harus diakui, adalah yang paling normal sejak permulaan. Tak ada bentakan maupun keributan berarti selain wejangan Hoseok yang mengingatkan mereka agar lebih serius mengerjakan tugas berikut yang akan diberikan pukul tujuh esok hari. Tentu setelah memeriksa hasil tanda tangan yang dikumpulkan para junior selama seminggu. Mingyu yang rajin, dengan sumringah memamerkan empat ratus sembilan puluh sembilan coretan di bukunya, dan dibalas tatapan kosong oleh Yoongi yang menyahut datar bahwa dia bersedia membubuhkan tanda tangannya agar jumlah yang diperoleh Mingyu tak terlihat ganjil dengan menyedihkan. Kabar baiknya, sekaligus hal yang mengundang tanda tanya beserta bisik-bisik heran dari setiap mahasiswa, adalah bagaimana empat dari sembilan pengawas yang berjaga sama sekali tak berkomentar tentang empat coretan dan lapisan kertas bersih di buku milik Yoongi. Juga pada belasan junior yang hanya mampu mendapatkan puluhan dari seribu buah tanda tangan yang menjadi target awal pertemuan. Taehyung yang sejatinya diramal akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya malah berkeliling tanpa ekspresi sembari membuka-buka buku dan mengembalikannya diiringi dengus pelan. Hanya dengus. Bukan makian. Wonwoo sampai berinisiatif mencubit rekannya demi memastikan bila pemandangan aneh tersebut benar-benar terjadi dan memaksa Mingyu memekik tertahan akibat kulit pahanya dipelintir.

Harusnya Namjoon pulang dengan lega. Harusnya Namjoon turut mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu untuk diskusi beramai-ramai demi mengerjakan sisa laporan kuliah serta tugas pengayaan. Harusnya Namjoon mulai mengurangi sikap ingin tahunya dan langsung melesat dari kampus selesai memberi hormat. Harusnya Namjoon juga menjauhkan batang hidungnya dari urusan orang lain dan menahan diri untuk tak mencari alasan tentang raibnya Seokjin di tengah pelatihan. Jimin sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan tarikan di ujung lengan kaus Namjoon sambil berkata bila dia ingin meminjam penghapus. Tapi setelah menjejalkan kotak pensilnya pada pemuda itupun Namjoon masih berputar kesana-kemari, menanyai tiap senior yang kebetulan berpapasan, mengitari kampus sampai dua kali, juga berniat mencegat kerumunan pengawas yang pulang bergerombol menuju tempat parkir, walau batal akibat kerahnya diseret Yoongi.

" _Tak usah cari mati malam-malam begini."_

" _Mencari senior Seokjin kan?"_ Jungkook melipat tangan di depan dada, menjajari sisi Yoongi bak pengawal pribadi. Bahu kekarnya memanggul dua buah tas dengan santai, _"Aku melihatnya pergi dari kantin waktu sedang push-up di lapangan. Lurus ke gerbang, tak menoleh. Tidak kusapa karena mukanya seram sekali, mungkin marah gara-gara Namjoon-hyung bertingkah lagi."_

" _Aku tak melakukan apapun hari ini, sumpah,"_ Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melontarkan pembelaan, _"Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa jumlah pengawas di aula berkurang menjadi sembilan."_

Jungkook berkedik menanggapi selagi Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dan memilih pergi. Tak ada gunanya meladeni manusia yang begitu keras kepala.

Mengerjap bosan, Namjoon bangkit menopang dagu. Dramatis, mengingat dia malah gelisah hanya karena tak mendapati kehadiran seseorang, sementara yang bersangkutan tinggal di seberang dan mungkin merupakan ide bagus untuk segera beranjak dari atas seprai dibanding terus mematung memelototi pendingin udara. Maka detik berikutnya, Namjoon sudah duduk manis di kursi dekat pintu samping, menyibak tirai setengah terbuka, lalu diam-diam berdoa agar sosok yang dimaksud segera muncul mengisi beranda.

Harapannya terkabul dalam sekejap, agaknya berkah akibat kesediaannya memberikan jatah makan siang untuk Jungkook yang berguling di lapangan menunggu jam pelatihan bubar jalan. Satu tangan Seokjin mencengkeram keranjang cucian, satu lagi menggosok mata seolah baru saja bangun dari tidur sore. Terhuyung, pemuda itu menyiapkan gantungan baju beserta handuknya untuk dijemur di palang besi ganda yang terentang dari ujung ke ujung. Tak banyak yang butuh dijajar. Hanya dua buah kaus, selembar singlet tipis, juga jas pengawasnya yang berharga. Uniknya, tiap kali kepalanya terantuk akibat kantuk, Seokjin sontak menampar pipinya sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Kiranya mencoba terjaga sampai pekerjaannya selesai dan berusaha agar tak lagi terbentur dinding.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon tertawa.

Terbungkus kaus putih tipis dan celana pendek, Seokjin menggeliat melepas penat. Tangan terangkat tinggi dan mulut menganga selebarnya. Jari-jarinya menggaruk poni yang acak-acakan, tak ambil pusing membenahi posisi ujung kaus yang terlipat hingga perutnya terlihat. Terpampang jelas dari kejauhan. Mulus dan kencang.

Tepat di titik ini, Namjoon reflek menarik tirai menutup jendela. Dadanya berdegup. Bola mata membesar dengan terkejut, tawanya lenyap tak berbekas. Rasanya ada yang salah.

Pemandangan ini harusnya menggemaskan, bukan merangsang.

Mengusap pelipisnya gugup, Namjoon mendadak ingin ke kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

.


	9. SEMBILAN

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

Namjoon baru saja mengunyah gigitan roti pertama sewaktu Bambam menyerobot masuk ke kelas dengan tergopoh-gopoh, nyaris menabrak Jungkook yang bermaksud keluar ruangan, telunjuk menuding-nuding ke arah lorong sementara matanya melebar maksimal, "Panitia kedisiplinan sedang menuju kemari! Mereka minta nama ketua kelas diserahkan sebelum jam delapan!"

"Setengah jam lagi," Yoongi bergumam penuh kantuk dari bangku sebelah, menyampingkan arlojinya sembari mendengus terganggu, "Bukannya mereka bilang akan memanggil kita setelah jam makan siang?"

"Tidak tahu. Seenaknya mengubah jadwal," timpal Bambam kesal, menyisir rambut merahnya yang mencuat akibat berlari terburu-buru sebelum meneruskan pertanyaan pada sosok yang memilih meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di tengah keributan, "Hei! Diskusinya baru dimulai lho! Mau kemana?"

Yang dipanggil malah semakin mempercepat langkah tanpa menoleh lagi. Namjoon berkedik maklum selagi melambaikan tangannya ke sejumlah mahasiswa yang masih terlibat dalam kelompok obrolan, mengumpulkan mereka di satu titik, termasuk memutar tiap kursi supaya mereka bisa bicara berhadap-hadapan. Satu-dua orang bersandar di kisi jendela, sisanya duduk mengitari Mingyu yang berperawakan jangkung. Jimin bersila di permukaan bangku, menolak disuruh turun dengan dalih tak mau kalah tinggi.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kelas-kelas lain juga sedang melakukan pemilihan, kita bisa mulai sekarang. Perlu kuingatkan sedikit, mereka yang ditunjuk dari tiap kelompok-kelompok kelas memiliki kesempatan sama besar untuk direkomendasikan menjadi ketua angkatan," jelas Mingyu lugas, mulai terbiasa menjadi pembawa acara dengan dorongan naluri, "Nah, siapa diantara kalian yang berminat mengajukan diri?"

Sesuai prediksi, seisi kelas kompak berpandangan satu sama lain serta saling menunjuk ribut. Ada yang mengusulkan nama rekan sebangkunya, ada yang terang-terangan menepuk bahu teman lainnya. Yoongi melirik dengan mata setengah tertutup, leher bergerak malas mengamati sekitarnya-sadar ada salah seorang makhluk yang lenyap dari barisan pemuda yang biasa berjajar bagai pisang sisir di etalase supermarket, "Jungkook mana?"

Wonwoo menyahut singkat, "Kantin."

"Babi."

"Dia hanya belum sarapan. Sudahlah. Ada saran?" Namjoon menengahi, membiarkan Yoongi melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terputus umpatan barusan, "Orang yang pantas memegang jabatan sebagai ketua adalah mereka yang punya nyali cukup besar, kemampuan bicara yang mumpuni, dan keberanian untuk meladeni para senior. Terutama bagian kedisiplinan yang tak bisa diperkirakan apa maunya. Jangan maju jika tak sanggup. Serius. Mereka jauh lebih menyebalkan dari ibu-ibu mertua di opera sabun."

"Nyali besar, pandai bernegoisasi, dan berani," Jimin mengulang perlahan-lahan, ujung-ujung jari mengikir dahi. Sejenak kemudian matanya mengerjap bersemangat, "Namjoon- _hyung_!"

Yoongi mengernyit, Mingyu menganga paham dan anggukan setuju menjalar bagai petasan ke penjuru ruangan. Puluhan jari terangkat ke udara, mengamini ucapan Jimin serta memberi suara tanpa diminta. Namun di luar dugaan, Namjoon justru menepis telunjuk Mingyu yang tertuju padanya seraya menggeleng tegas. Kritik pedas dari Seokjin melintas di benaknya seperti kereta yang melaju dan mengingatkan Namjoon akan gelar pahlawan kesiangan haus pujian yang dialamatkan oleh sang senior. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa kalimat sindiran yang mungkin dilontarkan oleh para pengawas jika mengetahui bahwa anak-anak itu kembali menggantungkan harapan di pundak Namjoon.

 _Kalau suatu hari mereka harus menghadapi masalah, apa kau akan nekat lari dari rumahmu dan menolong mereka satu persatu?_

"Aku sama sekali tak memenuhi syarat," sergahnya mencoba berdalih, "Terlalu tergesa-gesa, sering menyimpulkan seenaknya, dan sering memperkeruh keadaan. Kalian butuh orang yang tenang dan tak mudah tersulut oleh masalah sepele. Yang mampu menghubungkan, menyalurkan keinginan, juga menyatukan pendapat kita dalam satu meja. Percayalah, aku bukan orang yang tepat."

"Kau orang yang tepat," Wonwoo mengulang kata-katanya, mantap, "Kau satu-satunya junior yang berani memberi perlawanan berarti pada panitia pengawas. Lihatlah, tak ada seorangpun yang mengajukan keberatan. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk tugas ini, _hyung_."

"Aku setuju," seloroh Mingyu turut mendukung, "Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

Namjoon bersikeras menggeleng, keningnya berkerut, "Kita hanya berselisih beberapa bulan, tolong berhenti memanggilku _hyung_. Anggap semuanya seumur," celetuknya kurang suka, "Dan aku tetap menolak. Ingat bagaimana kalian nyaris dihukum mengitari lapangan karena aku bertingkah sok jago di depan pembimbing? Tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik. Aku masih perlu belajar mengendalikan emosi dan..."

" **Namjoon-** _ **ah,**_ **"** sebuah suara memotong perundingan. Sumbernya muncul agak tergesa dari pintu. Alis menukik dan mata minimalisnya mengamati seluruh penjuru yang spontan berdiri memberi salam, termasuk Namjoon yang batal duduk setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Kalian sedang rapat? Apa aku mengganggu? Maaf ya. Boleh pinjam Namjoon sebentar?" Baekhyun tertawa segan, melambaikan tangan ke arah adik kelasnya agar keluar dari kerumunan, "Persiapan foto promosinya sudah selesai. Bisa ikut denganku sekarang?"

 _Bingo, waktunya kabur_ , batin Namjoon seraya menyambar bawaannya dan melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri Baekhyun, sekaligus mendorong pemuda tersebut agar menjauh secepatnya dari ruangan berisi gerutuan protes oleh makhluk-makhluk frustasi yang merasa ditelantarkan sepihak, tak peduli bahwa lengking teriakan Jimin berciap-ciap menyerukan namanya seperti anak ayam meminta jatah. Teriakan tersebut berangsur lenyap di belokan pertama. Dugaan Namjoon, mungkin seseorang menyumpal mulut Jimin entah dengan apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ ," Namjoon menyela selagi memelankan langkah agar tak terlalu jauh meninggalkan kakak angkatannya yang berjalan mengapit sejumlah berkas, "Boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan tanpa menoleh, sibuk memeriksa nama-nama yang sudah memenuhi absen. Pemuda berkaki panjang di sampingnya adalah yang terakhir menjalani pemotretan, bersama junior tahun pertama berwajah rupawan yang menanti di ruang serbaguna.

"Apa _hyung_ melihat senior Seokjin?"

Kaki Baekhyun sontak berhenti bergerak, diikuti Namjoon yang harus mengerem langkahnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Terutama sewaktu Baekhyun melempar pandang tak nyaman sembari memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, daun telinga digaruk canggung seolah baru mendengar suatu kutukan, "Eh, yah, tadi pagi dia masih sarapan di kantin bersama pengawas yang lain. Kenapa?"

Namjoon meremas tali ranselnya, menggeleng, "Dia tak muncul di aula kemarin siang. Sakit? Atau _hyung_ tahu sesuatu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tak menjawab, malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada deretan nama yang telah diperiksa berulang kali hanya untuk menghalau lirik curiga Namjoon yang sangat mengintimidasi. Keduanya tak beranjak dari tempat semula sejak pertanyaan pertama terlontar, berdiri terpaku diiringi bunyi gemerisik kertas yang dibolak-balik Baekhyun tanpa tujuan, sementara Namjoon bergeming tak terusik—masih memelototi seniornya demi sepotong jawaban.

"Baiklah, kalau _hyung_ tak mau memberitahu, aku..."

"Skorsing."

Bola mata Namjoon membesar kaget, "Apa?"

"Seokjin- _sshi_ dibebastugaskan selama beberapa hari," celetuk Baekhyun, pelan, terlalu pelan hingga Namjoon harus rela menunduk, menyamakan jarak telinganya dengan wajah senior tersebut, "Ingat hari dimana kalian dihukum mengelilingi aula dan salah seorang mahasiswi pingsan? Beritanya sudah sampai ke telinga bagian kemahasiswaan. Termasuk soal anak tahun pertama yang membelot dari pelatihan di hadapan semua orang dan memilih menjemur diri di lapangan setiap hari. Semuanya dipantau ketat oleh pihak fakultas yang menganggap telah terjadi pelanggaran serius pada pemilihan acara, dan mereka memanggil seluruh panitia termasuk kakak alumni yang turut menjadi pemerhati," berkasnya didekap pasrah diiringi ujaran bernada prihatin, "Seokjin- _sshi_ baru akan kembali ke barisan panitia lusa depan. Menilai sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja, walau masih ada sidang evaluasi yang harus dilewati setelahnya. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

Kepalanya berpaling, mencoba mencari reaksi. Senyumnya tersungging tipis kala mendapati Namjoon mematung menggerut ransel tanpa ekspresi. Dinding mulut pemuda itu terkulum cemas bak mendengar kabar buruk—yang mungkin perlu dilabeli sebagai berita internal beraroma kekecewaan.

"Kau tampak jauh lebih khawatir dibanding teman-temannya sendiri, Namjoon- _ah_ ," Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggungnya, menenangkan, "Tak usah direnungkan terlalu serius, sekarang masuk dan beri salam pada fotografernya. Rekanmu menunggu di dalam. Aku akan menyusul begitu selesai memeriksa seksi konsumsi," pemuda itu mendorongnya perlahan ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menjelaskan bila Minki sudah memulai pemotretan, "Oh, ya, Namjoon- _ah_."

Yang bersangkutan mengangkat dagu, dahi berkerut.

"Rahasiakan soal ini pada siapapun," Baekhyun menepuk sikunya sekilas, kemudian berlalu menyusuri turunan lorong. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang termangu sambil menghela napas.

.

* * *

.

"Bocah berambut merah itu memberikannya padaku," Yoongi melempar tas di sandaran usai menyodorkan secarik poster berwarna mencolok yang dibagikan Bambam ke tangan kanan Namjoon. Mingyu iseng merapatkan kursi, ikut meneliti sejumlah huruf balok yang berderet dari atas ke bawah dengan judul terpampang di bagian tengah, 'FESTIVAL PEMILIHAN DUTA KAMPUS.'

"Salah satu duta fakultas kita ada di sini," lengan Mingyu menjalar bak gurita melingkari bahu Namjoon yang bergidik geli, "Pastikan kau menang ya, _hyung_. Aku siap mendukungmu mati-matian di bawah panggung."

Yoongi mendengus masam, "Persetan dengan kontes-kontes absurd menggelikan itu. Yang ingin kubicarakan justru tulisan di bawah acara inti," telunjuk panjangnya meniti sebaris pengumuman tentang pertandingan basket antar angkatan baru, "Aku pernah dipilih menjadi salah satu anggota tim di fakultas sebelumnya. Hasilnya juga tidak buruk, kami hampir masuk semifinal melawan anak-anak kedokteran gigi, tapi..."

"Tapi di hari H kau malah harus masuk rumah sakit karena usus buntu?" sambung Namjoon yang langsung diamini oleh lengosan Yoongi, "Kalau ingin mendaftar, bilang saja terus terang, _hyung_. Tak perlu berbelit-belit menceritakan kehebatanmu di masa lalu."

"...tsk."

"Temani dia," Namjoon menusukkan ujung tumpuk bolpoinnya ke kulit lengan Mingyu, "Tubuh tinggi selalu cocok untuk _center._ Pastinya masih butuh bersaing, tapi siapa tahu kalian lolos seleksi."

Ekor mata Yoongi berputar bosan sembari menyilangkan satu kaki di atas lutut lainnya, "Kau ikut denganku. Latihan unjuk kebolehan sebagai duta tak menyita terlalu banyak tenaga, kan? Basket butuh lebih dari tiga orang."

"Kan sudah kubilang, pasti ada selek..."

"Aku tak peduli. Tulis namamu, atau kusebarkan ke seluruh penghuni kampus kalau kau suka mengintip hal tak senonoh di seberang teras."

Namjoon tersedak, Mingyu melongo.

"Tak senonoh?"

"Abaikan omong kosongnya. Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya sedang mengais kenangan saat perutnya dibedah."

Alis rapi Yoongi menggeliat-geliat tersinggung, "Berani menantangku, eh? Mau coba berkelit? **BAMBAM! KAU PUNYA NOMOR TELEPON PARK CHANYEOL, KAN?"**

Telapak tangan Namjoon sontak menyambar sisi kepala Yoongi dari arah berlawanan. Kasar. Dibekapnya mulut pemuda itu sambil merutuk tertahan selagi korbannya turut menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Aku ikut, _hyung_ , aku ikut. Berhenti membawa-bawa nama tim pengawas di kelas ini, sumpah demi apapun," gerutu Namjoon, menggoreskan pena di balik poster serta menulis namanya di bawah Mingyu. Cengir jumawa Yoongi mengiringi gerakannya menolak uluran ponsel Bambam yang terlihat kebingungan saat menghampiri bangku. Raut uniknya mengundang kerut di kening Namjoon, "Perlu bantuan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut kiranya bagai berkah dari langit sebab Bambam—yang datang mengapit poster serupa, sigap mengiyakan sambil terus mengangguk-angguk dan Mingyu merasa perlu berdoa agar tulang leher rekan sekelasnya itu tidak patah, "Anak-anak sebelah sana mendaftar di kompetisi pemandu sorak. Liriknya selesai disusun, gambar logonya juga sudah dicetak, tapi kami kekurangan orang untuk menyusun properti. Kalau cuma dikerjakan berlima, bisa-bisa kami pulang larut tiap hari."

Sementara Bambam menjelaskan tentang konsep dan berapa banyak orang yang dibutuhkan oleh timnya, Yoongi berpaling pada sosok yang tengah bertapa sejak memasuki kelas, hanya sekali bangkit ke kamar kecil tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, kemudian mendarat gontai di atas bangku dan menghabiskan jam kosong ditemani musik dari perangkat mini yang terselip di saku celana.

Mengacuhkan privasi yang diuarkan oleh Jungkook melalui tulisan imajinatif, _'Enyahlah kalian semua, brengsek!'_ yang tertulis besar-besar di punggung, Yoongi memilih pergi dari tempatnya dan melangkah mendekati sang rambo penyuka tahu mapo, menepuk bahunya dua-tiga kali, meletakkan poster festival seenak hati, lalu berujar tanpa permisi, "Tuliskan namamu di bawah Namjoon."

Terpejam, Jungkook bertanya balik, tak berintonasi, "Malas."

"Tulis kataku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena."

Pemuda itu mengecilkan volume musiknya lalu menggeser duduk agak menengadah, " _Hyung,_ kau tahu aku tak suka keramaian. Ajak saja Wonwoo- _hyung_ atau siapapun yang sedang longgar. Tak ada gunanya memberi pertunjukan bagi senior-senior di bangku penonton."

"Bahkan demi kupon paket makan di kantin selama seminggu?"

Jungkook tetap bungkam. Posisi dan jawabannya tak berubah meski Yoongi telah berpindah tempat, bergabung bersama kedua anggota timnya yang masih berunding tentang pembagian tugas antar kelompok. Sepertinya mereka setuju membantu tim pemandu sorak yang berniat menghias logo sepulang pelatihan, mengingat tak adanya tugas pengayaan sekaligus senior yang menagih susunan hirarki. Mingyu bertindak seperti biasa usai terpilih menjadi ketua, hanya oktaf suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi saat mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Aku beli minuman sebentar," Namjoon permisi, meninggalkan ransel di bawah pengawasan Yoongi yang akhirnya ikut berunding karena sisa tim Bambam kini duduk mengelilingi meja, gelengan kepalanya menyambut tawaran minuman gratis dan menyuruh Namjoon membawakan makan siang untuk rekan bungsu mereka yang tampak siap menerkam orang kapan saja.

Cukup banyak anak tangga yang harus dititi jika ingin turun dengan sehat dari lantai dua, dan Namjoon melakukannya sembari menghitung berapa banyak makanan yang harus dibeli. Tak pantas jika dia balik kucing ke kelas hanya mengantongi sepotong roti, menilai betapa beringasnya Jungkook tiap melahap makanan. Siapa tahu suasana hati anak itu akan membaik setelah perutnya terisi.

Lima bungkus sandwich, sekotak _cupcake_ moka, tiga kotak _tteokbokki_ pedas, segulung nasi rumput laut diiris besar-besar, serta sebotol air mineral ukuran satu setengah liter. Ibu pegawai kantin di kios jajanan terbengong-bengong melayani belanjaan pelanggannya yang kurang lazim, termasuk ketika pemuda itu mengakhiri rentetan pesanan sembari mengeluarkan dompet, "Dan satu kopi susu dingin. Tolong dihitung."

"Menabung kalori, jenius?"

Suara familiar yang mendadak terdengar dari sebelahnya membuat Namjoon terpaku, disusul sebentuk telapak tangan yang menepuk bahu kanannya dengan sarkastis, "Apa kita bisa pintar kalau makan banyak?"

"Mungkin tidak, tapi sepertinya bisa menambah tenaga untuk lari keliling lapangan sebanyak-banyaknya," Chanyeol menimpali dari belakang, asyik mengunyah keripik kentang dari bungkusnya, "Tak ada yang minta ditraktir, kawan? Sepertinya junior kita sedang berniat makan besar."

Namjoon hendak membuka mulut, ingin menyambung kalimat tersebut dengan tawaran baik-baik, namun Hoseok terlanjur menggesuh teman-temannya agar berhenti mengacaukan keadaan dan mendorong punggung mereka satu-persatu ke arah bangku panjang yang sudah diduduki Taehyung. Namjoon mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu mengotak-atik kamera analognya tanpa peduli sekeliling, tak berselera meladeni kalimat sejawatnya yang riuh mengisi sudut kantin.

"Kangen padaku, 0082? Jangan kuatir, aku akan tetap mendukungmu beralih jurusan," kekeh Seokjin hambar, "Kudengar bagian humas benar-benar mengajukanmu sebagai wakil fakultas untuk pemilihan, jadi sebaiknya kau serius menjaga lututmu supaya tidak gemetar di atas panggung."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

Sangat lebar.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Sedikit," jawab Namjoon kalem, menyelipkan plastik-plastik jajanan diantara jari, "Aku cukup berpengalaman mengendalikan situasi dan membaca suasana. Lagipula tak ada alasan untuk gugup jika persiapannya sempurna. Jangan salah paham, justru senior sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu percaya diri. Jadi, boleh kuberi nilai tiga untuk pendapat tadi? Hanya satu yang tepat sasaran."

Dahi Seokjin tertekuk tujuh, "Yang mana?"

Sengaja mengacuhkan fakta bila berpasang-pasang mata dari tim pengawas menyipit melihat sikapnya, Namjoon mencondongkan tubuh mendekat, menggapai telinga Seokjin seraya berbisik jahil, "Aku kangen Jin- _hyung_."

Mata besar Seokjin membulat terkejut, satu kepalan tangannya reflek teracung dan Namjoon sigap menampik, memaksa Hoseok berdiri dari bangku demi meneriaki mereka seperti biasa. Cengir Namjoon terulas senang, raut kesal kesukaannya sudah kembali dan tak ada yang bisa membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Pergi dan bawa minumanmu kembali ke kelas, 0082. Kau selalu membuatku ingin memukul sesuatu."

"Ada yang salah dengan kopi susu, senior?"

Bahu Seokjin terangkat ketus, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa masih minum susu? Peh. Lagaknya sombong dan sok tahu, nyatanya masih suka minuman manis. Dasar bocah ingusan."

Kalimat bantahan diiringi pembelaan diri nyaris meluncur dari mulut Namjoon, tepat sewaktu pegawai kantin membawakan kopi pesanan Namjoon dalam gelas plastik bersemat sedotan panjang dan menyadari kehadiran pelanggan lain di depan kiosnya.

"Halo, Jin- _ah_. Susu stroberi dingin seperti biasa?"

Hening.

Hoseok meringis kaku. Chanyeol urung mengunyah keripik.

"Uh, ti, tidak," jari-jari Seokjin menggaruk tengkuk gusar, matanya melirik sebal pada ekspresi Namjoon yang tengah sibuk menahan tawa, "Tak usah, aku..."

"Segera kuambilkan. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Wanita paruh baya tersebut meninggalkan kedua pembeli yang saling berpandangan. Salah satunya melotot penuh ancaman, sementara satu lagi terbahak kecil di balik gelas kopi.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak meminumnya setiap hari, tahu!"

Namjoon balas mengangguk-angguk, berusaha berlaku sopan meski sambil terkekeh. Wajah marah Seokjin yang merajuk membuat perubahan air mukanya semakin menarik. Ada niat menitipkan semua belanjaan pada siapapun yang hendak naik ke lantai dua supaya Namjoon bisa memandangi seniornya sedikit lebih lama.

" **HYUNG!"**

Sejumlah kepala menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber seruan menggelegar disertai gedebum langkah yang terdengar seperti bunyi mesin tancap paku bumi. Pemiliknya seolah abai dengan situasi sekitar dan memilih berjalan lurus menghampiri Namjoon yang kini mengerjap heran. Sosok bertubuh besar tersebut memang selalu mencolok dari segala sisi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ menyuruhku menyusul ke kantin, dia mengancam akan mencoretku dari daftar junior kesayangan kalau tak mau menurut. Mungkin masih kesal karena aku menolak masuk seleksi pertandingan basket. Sini kubawakan makanannya."

"Ini juga sudah mau kembali. Tak perlu disusul se..."

"Junior kesayangan?" sahut suara berat dari samping bangku, nadanya direndahkan dengan sengaja, "Anak SMA yang berani-beraninya melawan senior dan memilih mogok dari pelatihan justru bertekuk lutut pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa arogan seperti ini? Apa kau sudah kehilangan harga diri?"

Jungkook berpaling dalam sedetik, kilatan matanya berubah bengis. Namjoon, yang tak lagi menenteng bawaan, sigap menggenggam pergelangan pemuda itu, "Jangan."

"Taehyung," larang Hoseok mewanti-wanti, tapi yang bersangkutan malah keluar dari deretan bangku dan merogoh saku jasnya selagi menjajari Seokjin. Dagu terangkat, mata berpendar meneliti dari atas ke bawah. Sudut bibir kanannya diungkit tinggi, ujung lidah terjulur congkak.

"Jangan bilang kalian yang terpilih berlaga di pertandingan nanti."

Gelengan Namjoon meralat cepat, "Belum, masih dalam tahap diskusi. Ada seorang mantan peserta di angkatan pertama yang cukup mengerti soal strategi, dan kami sedang berembuk tentang siapa saja yang layak diajukan."

Decak remeh menanggapi penyataan Namjoon walau ucapan Taehyung tak berlanjut, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada membalas delikan Jungkook, kepala dimiringkan dengan tak senang.

"Aku bukannya ingin memberi tekanan atau berbagi ilmu, tapi dengar," tukas Seokjin setelah memberi isyarat agar ketiga pengawas lain membiarkannya bicara, "Sejak awal pertandingan basket antar mahasiswa tahun pertama resmi menjadi acara pendukung festival duta kampus, fakultas teknik selalu keluar sebagai juara dan belum pernah terkalahkan. Aku berharap kalian tak memaksa senior- senior kehilangan muka dengan memutus rekor kemenangan di tahun ini."

"Bukankah tujuan acara ini adalah untuk menyatukan kekompakan mehasiswa baru?" bantah Jungkook, keberatan, "Kenapa harus begitu serius?"

Kalimatnya membuat Taehyung berdecak keras, "Kalau kau memang berpikir senaif itu, lebih baik pulang ke rumah dan menyusu pada ibumu."

Plastik-plastik belanjaan di tangan Jungkook mendarat sekenanya di permukaan meja kantin, rahangnya mengeras, "Aku sudah bertanya baik-baik, tahu! MINTA MAAF!"

"Lalu kenapa? Ini ruang publik. Aku bebas berkata semaunya," sambar Taehyung, berkacak pinggang congkak, "Kau sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa? AKU SENIORMU, 0031! Atau kau ingin mencoba menantangku di sini?"

"Siapa takut?" sergah Jungkook geram, mengibas pergelangan yang masih digenggam oleh Namjoon, "Apa istimewanya lahir lebih dulu? Kau kira junior akan selalu mengalah jika ditindas? Aku bahkan sanggup mematahkan tulang-tulangmu detik ini juga!"

" **JAGA UCAPANMU, BOCAH!"**

" **KAU YANG HARUS TUTUP MULUT!"**

"JEON JUNGKOOK! KIM TAEHYUNG! BERHENTI!" teriakan Seokjin menggema ke langit-langit. Berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan sumber keributan itu dari masing-masing bangku sambil berbisik-bisik, beberapa diantaranya melipat kening terganggu, meski tak ada yang berani menegur. Mustahil berseru protes ke arah sekumpulan mahasiswa berdarah panas, terutama bila tim pengawas terlanjur meledak.

"Kenapa kalian suka menyulut kemarahan satu sama lain? Kalau sebegitu hobinya berkelahi, lakukan di luar kampus!" rutuk Seokjin menggerutu, ditariknya bagian punggung almamater Taehyung agar mundur dari pandangan. Matanya terpejam sekilas, lalu beralih menatap Jungkook dengan tak kalah tajam, "Kau ingin mengerti alasannya kan, 0031? Baik. Kuberitahu. Kau dan rekan-rekanmu—mengecualikan adanya dua orang yang mengulang pendidikannya di strata yang sama, adalah anak baru yang mungkin beranggapan kalau kompetisi ini hanya perlombaan biasa. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah uji coba untuk menunjukkan kemampuan sekaligus usaha pembuktian diri jika kalian pantas menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami. Semakin serius terlibat di dalamnya, semakin kami yakin bahwa kalian benar-benar berniat memberikan yang terbaik. Sebaliknya, kalau kalian hanya bermaksud main-main dan menyerah sejak awal, sesuai apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, lebih baik pulanglah ke rumah."

Enggan menanggapi, Jungkook mendengus pelan di samping Namjoon yang mendengarkan semuanya dengan tenang. Diusap-usapnya punggung kokoh pemuda itu sembari melempar seringai kecil ke arah Seokjin yang mengernyit seram. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesanggupan, "Kami pasti akan memenangkan pertandingannya. Kujamin."

Tawa kecut Seokjin meluncur keluar, "Kalau cuma sekedar omong besar, semua orang bisa melakukannya."

"Aku paham kalau kalian merasa sangsi dan khawatir, apalagi kami hanya orang-orang asing yang diragukan. Tapi percayalah, teman-temanku tak mungkin berlaku bodoh dengan mengorbankan usaha seniornya demi waktu luang seusai pelatihan. Kami juga tidak mau kalah dari kalian, terutama bagian kedisiplinan," ujar Namjoon bijak, merangkul bahu Jungkook yang berkedip tak mengerti, "Jika kalian memiliki atlet basket nasional di kompetisi-kompetisi sebelumnya, kami punya anak ajaib yang mahir menembak tiga angka."

Taehyung berdecak sinis dan Jungkook kembali mendengus.

"Baguslah," Seokjin mengangkat bahu, "Akan kupegang kata-katamu."

Senyum Namjoon tersungging lebar, lengannya pun menjalar ke belakang tengkuk Jungkook, memaksa pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada keempat seniornya meski sambil bersungut-sungut. Kedua tangannya menyambar bawaan dari meja dan buru-buru pergi dengan langkah yang tak kalah nyaring. Namjoon membuntuti setelahnya, memanggil nama rekannya beberapa kali di selusur anak tangga seraya terus menasehati Jungkook sampai pemuda itu mengalah dan memperlambat gerakan. Alis tebalnya bertaut tak terima.

"Jalanmu lambat, _hyung_. Susul saja sesukanya."

Namjoon menghela napas."Tidak ada pengayaan setelah jam makan siang, kenapa terburu-buru?"

Ganti Jungkook yang menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, bola matanya bergulir menuju tepi, melirik Namjoon yang menyesap kopi susunya tanpa dosa di tengah lorong. Rekan sekelasnya yang pandai bicara. Kadang terlihat luar biasa, namun di lain waktu nampak tidak berguna. Rasa kesalnya masih di ubun-ubun dan sepertinya dia butuh puluhan _push-up_ demi mendinginkan kepala.

"Aku akan menemui Yoongi- _hyung_. Atau Mingyu. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

Sedotan Namjoon terdorong menjauh dari bibir, dipandanginya sosok yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong dengan belanjaan berayun di tiap lengan. Pusaran otaknya berputar sejenak, menemukan jawabannya sepersekon berikut dan Namjoon tak ambil pusing untuk memelankan riuh suara.

"JADI KAU MAU BERGABUNG DI SELEKSI PERTANDINGAN BASKET?"

Dan dari kejauhan, Jungkook membalas teriakannya dengan sumpah serapah.

" **BERISIK!"**

.

* * *

.

.


	10. SEPULUH

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** **Seventeen** | **BAP** | **Nu'est** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

Sibuk.

Namjoon tak bisa mencari padanan kata lain untuk menjabarkan situasi yang dijalaninya saat ini. Acara pelatihan dan kuliah pengayaan memang dibubarkan lebih cepat selama persiapan festival berlangsung, namun sebagai gantinya, Namjoon harus rela mondar-mandir mengerjakan banyak hal sekaligus. Mempromosikan diri sebagai duta dari jurusan teknik, melakoni wawancara bersama Minki untuk artikel majalah kampus, menemani Bambam menyusun ulang lirik sorakan, juga berlatih basket bersama timnya. Kenyataan bila dia lolos masuk perwakilan fakultas di kompetisi antar angkatan baru membuat Namjoon menganga dan sempat ingin mengundurkan diri—meski urung setelah Jungkook mengancam akan mengencingi kamar asramanya pagi-pagi. Tak banyak mahasiswa yang cukup ahli mengendalikan bola sehingga lagi-lagi Namjoon harus bertemu dengan empat wajah familiar sebagai anggota. Tambahkan dua pemuda jangkung dari kelas berbeda yang tetap sumringah ketika diminta menunggu di bangku cadangan. Empat puluh delapan orang peserta seleksi, termasuk dari kelasnya sendiri, tak sanggup menghadang Min Yoongi yang berlari bagai kesetanan begitu telapak tangannya meraba permukaan bola. Mengecualikan Jungkook yang berhasil menggagalkan satu kali tembakan. Satu. Sisanya menyerah dan tampak lebih kerepotan bertarung mengatur napas. Mingyu terkapar di sudut lapangan, berguling saat punggungnya ditendang pelan oleh Wonwoo yang menyuruh mereka bersiap menuju belakang gedung. Tim pemandu sorak sudah menunggu bantuan.

"Basket itu bukan soal tinggi badan," ujar Yoongi yang kembali renta begitu melangkah keluar lapangan, memberi pesan moral, "Tapi soal bagaimana mengendalikan mental lawan."

"Caranya, _hyung_?"

"Sering-seringlah mengumpat."

Namjoon menyesal bertanya.

Sejumlah mahasiswa sudah menyebar di petak-petak lantai teras yang tak terpakai. Bambam beruntung karena kelas lain memiliki beberapa orang yang juga mendaftarkan diri di kategori serupa, setidaknya dia tak perlu lagi mendengar komentar Jimin tentang wujud anggota-anggota timnya yang menyerupai grup prajurit Sailor.

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk mengeluh, lebih baik selesaikan dulu bagian pondasi di depan sana," telunjuk Minki menuding pola di pecahan-pecahan gabus yang belum diwarnai, tangan lainnya memegangi ponsel berhias wajah Namjoon di salah satu halaman situs kampus. Jimin melirik penuh minat tanpa beranjak dari posisi jongkok tanggungnya di dekat Minki. Mata coklatnya berkedip-kedip, mengagumi bagaimana Namjoon tampak sangat gagah berbalut seragam peserta duta warna hitam, bergaya seolah tengah membetulkan kancing lengan kemeja, "Apa ini foto resmi kalian untuk pemilihan besok?"

Minki mengangguk, telinga kirinya digaruk tak yakin, "Peserta boleh memberi dukungan pada peserta lain, jadi aku bermaksud menekan tombol suka di bawah foto Namjoon- _hyung_. Tampan kan? Model seragam ini cocok sekali untuknya. Bandingkan denganku," ujung jari Minki menggeser layar, menampilkan fotonya yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki di bangku berlatar polos, mata lurus ke depan, "Persis anak magang."

Ucapannya disahut tawa renyah Namjoon yang bersila mengikat pom-pom di sebelah Mingyu, "Bukan salah seragamnya, hanya wajahmu yang terlalu manis."

Minki balas menyikut rusuknya. Sekeliling bersorak geli. Yoongi pura-pura muntah.

" _Hyung_ ingin dipuji juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Omelan Bambam memaksa mereka berhenti berkelakar dan kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Namjoon mengambil seluruh gulungan rafia dan memotong-motongnya bersama Jungkook, Minki dan tiga rekan lainnya mewarnai pola utama di gabus berukuran paling besar, Mingyu lesehan menggambar di pecahan-pecahan kecil ditemani Wonwoo yang memoles cat dengan teliti, dua orang sisanya mengeringkan properti di luar naungan teras agar terkena matahari, sementara Yoongi masih celingukan mencari hal yang bisa ditangani.

"Keberatan membantu adonan bakpau yang kerepotan di sana, _hyung_?" canda Bambam usai membagi-bagi botol minuman dingin ke seluruh anggota, dagu bergerak menuju sosok yang bersila di sudut teras, kepala berputar antara cat merah dan kuning di tiap genggaman. Agaknya bingung mana yang harus dituang ke kaleng berisi kuas di sampingnya. Dua kaleng lain dijajar berdekatan, tetes cat berceceran di permukaan alas koran yang melapisi lantai. Beruntung mereka sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus oblong bawaan rumah atau akan ada demo erangan akibat noda ciprat di kemeja yang pasti susah dihilangkan.

" _Hyung_! Namjoon- _hyung_! Sisi kiri ini harus pakai yang mana? Aku sudah menghabiskan cat hijau untuk bagian bawah dan Bambam bilang harus ada tiga warna berbeda supaya meriah. Kuning, atau merah?!"

"Kuning."

"Apa tidak terlalu mencolok? Kita kan...eh," Jimin berjengit ketika menyadari jika suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya terdengar terlalu berat untuk ukuran Namjoon. Menoleh, dilihatnya Yoongi sedang bersiap duduk dengan kaleng cat kosong tersodor di depan hidung, "Kenapa _hyung_ kemari?"

Bola mata Yoongi melipir gahar, "Tidak boleh?"

"Bukaaaaan," kibas Jimin meminta maaf, bawaannya diapit di ketiak, "Barusan tadi Namjoon- _hyung_ mengelilingi teras untuk mencari tali yang tercecer, kukira dia masih ada di dekat sini, jadi..."

"Kuning," ulang Yoongi, malas meladeni obrolan yang melenceng dari topik, "Merah dan hijau hanya akan membuat benda ini terlihat seperti hiasan natal. Kita sedang merangkai papan dukungan untuk dipamerkan di tengah-tengah festival. Semakin mencolok semakin bagus."

Mulut Jimin membentuk huruf O, namun sejurus kemudian dia buru-buru menuangkan cat ke kaleng yang masih teracung, mengisinya hingga separuh batas, lalu meringis lebar ke arah Yoongi.

"Sudah, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, menyambar kuas lain, mencelup ujungnya sekilas dalam larutan cat, dan mulai melapisi pondasi dari goresan garis hijau yang dilukis Jimin. Diam. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jimin mengikuti gerakannya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh karena lengannya tak cukup panjang untuk menjangkau bagian yang hendak diwarnai. Hidungnya berkerut ke atas, bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar.

Menit berikutnya Yoongi dibuat mengernyit oleh senandung tak berencana yang dinyanyikan Jimin, lirik berbahasa Inggris penuh falseto berirama balada dengan ketukan santai. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka dan tertutup seiring lantunan melodi milik seorang penyanyi luar negeri yang sering diputar di pusat perbelanjaan akhir-akhir ini. Jimin tampak begitu menikmati dunianya sendiri, kepala bergoyang mengekor lekukan kuas, helai-helai rambutnya berayun menyisir dahi. Pemuda itu merangkak sedikit ke kiri, menggapai bagian pondasi yang belum tersentuh. Sesekali menggaruk hidung atau mengikir tengkuk. Yoongi mematung memperhatikan, kuasnya menepi sedari tadi.

Heran akibat absennya gerakan rekan di sebelah, Jimin memutus lantunannya dan berpaling takut-takut, terlalu segan untuk menegur. Yoongi tak cepat bereaksi, hanya balas mendelik agak lama, mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menyeringai kecil setelah memergoki sesuatu.

"Ada cat di pipimu," tukasnya, rendah. Memaksa Jimin duduk tegak dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Banyak, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng, tubuh miring mengamati, "Tidak juga. Usap saja sebentar."

"E, tapi tanganku dua-duanya sudah belepotan," Jimin berisyarat pada posisinya yang tengah bertumpu pada kedua lutut dengan kuas basah digenggam di tangan dominan, polesan warna kuning memenuhi punggung telapak, "Bantu aku, _hyung_."

Kening Yoongi terlipat, "Ha?"

"Bantu aku mengusapnya supaya tidak makin kotor."

Pemuda itu membisu sejenak, bergantian memandang antara tangannya yang masih bersih serta sikap gelisah Jimin yang menanti dengan tak sabar. Mungkin menyangka noda di wajahnya tak akan hilang jika dibiarkan terlalu lama. Membayangkannya membuat Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Maka sambil menghela napas, diraihnya bahu kanan pemuda itu agar sedikit merapat, jemari terjulur perlahan. Hati-hati, dipegangnya sisi kepala Jimin menuju telinga, menahan agar tak bergerak, lalu menyeka pipi pemuda itu menggunakan ibu jari. Yang bersangkutan turut berkedip tanpa berani berontak, menatap balik pandangan yang mendadak terlihat begitu ramah.

Dia tak pernah mencari tahu mengenai Yoongi lebih jauh. Semua hal mengenai sosok dingin tersebut diperoleh dari opini Namjoon maupun pendapat Jungkook. Terlanjur sungkan, kalau tak mau disebut kesal. Sebab, walau terkenal irit bicara, Yoongi selalu menimpali perkataan orang lain dengan komentar-komentar pedas, menohok sampai ke ulu hati, dan terlontar tanpa basa-basi. Entah berapa kali Jimin harus membidik botol minumnya ke arah Yoongi yang gemar mempertanyakan kebenaran tinggi badan, atau berapa kali dia harus melepas sepatu demi membuktikan pada lelaki tersebut bila Jimin tak memakai bantalan penyangga tumit. Kemunculan Yoongi adalah impromptu, baik saat Jimin terlibat obrolan dengan Namjoon, sewaktu Jimin menyantap makan siang di kantin bersama Bambam, juga ketika Jimin berniat meminjam sesuatu dari Mingyu. Yoongi akan melintas di belakang, samping, atau di sekitar jangkauan Jimin. Menelitinya dari atas ke bawah, memberinya sorot kantuk yang sarat ejekan, kemudian pergi sambil mendengus.

Begitu sering Yoongi melewatinya dalam sepersekon, hingga Jimin memerlukan jeda cukup lama untuk memproses kenyataan bila pemilik masa hidup terlama di kelas mereka itu sedang serius menatap wajahnya.

"Mulutmu terbuka," tukas Yoongi memecah keheningan, meski nyatanya teriakan Bambam di seberang membahana amat kencang. Dililitnya ibu jari bekas sekaan di gumpalan tisu yang tersedia selagi Jimin beringsut menjauh, bibir terkatup, "Sudah kubersihkan, kembalilah bekerja."

Jimin meringis lagi, "Maaf merepotkan, _hyung_."

Kalimatnya disambut anggukan pelan. Namun alih-alih melanjutkan tugas mengecat pondasi, Yoongi lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari teritorinya dan melangkah menjauhi Jimin yang berjongkok bak katak. Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu berputar balik dengan gontai disertai rutukan Jungkook yang berkacak pinggang meneliti tulisan di lingkaran botol dengan mimik sebal.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," jawab Yoongi santai seraya menyodorkan botol rampasannya ke tangan Jimin, "Aku hanya menukar jus jeruknya dengan teh hijau."

Jimin memutar bola matanya heran sambil mengintip rekan termuda mereka dari balik bahu dengan tak enak. Yoongi bersiul acuh dan lebih tertarik melanjutkan tugasnya dibanding menanggapi sumpah serapah Jungkook yang langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke muka Mingyu. Pahit. Tentu saja.

"Minum," tukas Yoongi tanpa menoleh, "Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan dan aku tak mau melihat Namjoon kelelahan karena dipanggil oleh banyak orang."

Dua jari Jimin langsung terentang sigap, "Aku tidak berniat meminta bantuan Namjoon- _hyung_ kok! Sumpah!"

Lutut kiri Yoongi beralih menumpu berat badan selagi kaki kanannya ditekuk menopang satu lengan, ujung kuas dicelupkan dan dibiarkan menetes-netes ke celah kaleng. Sudut bibir tersungging sekilas seolah hendak menertawakan reaksi Jimin yang batal menghirup tegukan kedua, menyangka tengah disindir, "Apa aku menyebut namamu?"

"Tidak sih," cicit Jimin, alis berkerut memelototi Yoongi, "Tapi aku termasuk salah satu orang yang memanggilnya kemari. Anak-anak bilang kantong mata Namjoon- _hyung_ makin menghitam dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Jadi..."

"Omong kosong. Aku tak pernah menggubris kesehatan orang lain," Yoongi mengibas tangan cuek, bosan menunggu kuasnya berhenti menetes walau nyatanya baru tiga detik berlalu. Jimin balas mencibir lantas meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. Jakunnya naik turun teratur, disusul buliran jus yang lolos dari mulut, meluncur menyusuri dagu, jatuh menuruni leher, menyebar di tulang selangka, lalu menghilang terserap kerah.

Yoongi mendesis jengah, kepalanya pusing.

"Bisa minum sedikit lebih rapi, tidak?"

Namun Jimin hanya melongo tak paham.

.

* * *

.

"Mencari siapa?"

Namjoon tersentak, Yoongi lebih terkejut lagi. Cuma berniat menyentuh pundak tapi Namjoon malah berjengit nyaris melompat. Diikutinya arah pandang nanar pemuda itu menuju area penonton hanya untuk mendapati tribun gedung olahraga yang dipenuhi pendukung dari kedua tim. Kiri fakultas teknik, kanan ekonomi. _Raut-raut penghitung laba dan calon pebisnis,_ kata Wonwoo yang iseng lewat di belakang mereka, berbagi pelindung siku. Yoongi menguap selebarnya, memasang bandana hitam melapisi dahi, lantas menepuk punggung Namjoon, "Fokus. Pertandingan akan dimulai. Wonwoo- _ah_ , berikan bolanya."

Selagi keempat rekannya melakukan pemanasan, Namjoon masih sibuk mengedarkan mata. Dari sekian pengunjung gedung olahraga, tak ada satupun diantaranya merupakan panitia pengawas. Baekhyun duduk di samping Bambam, lengkap dengan panitia pembimbing yang menemani jajaran pemandu sorak. Kakak angkatan tingkat tiga merangkap pelatih dadakan, senior Daehyun, mencoret-coret pola menggunakan papan tulis mininya di bangku pemain. Jungkook ngaso di pinggir lapangan, sibuk mengunyah gorengan.

Bola mata Namjoon masih beredar kala peluit pertama berbunyi. Yoongi meloncat luar biasa tinggi, menyambar bola dari jangkauan kapten tim lawan, menggiringnya menuju garis luar kotak, dan langsung mencetak tiga angka kurang dari sepuluh detik. Minki menggoyangkan pompomnya girang di tengah sorakan puluhan mahasiswa.

03 – 00

.

"Namjoon! Berhenti melamun!" gerung Yoongi tegas, "Pegang bolanya atau kuminta Mingyu menjambak rambutmu keluar lapangan."

Mematuhi perintah kapten, Mingyu meringis sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya menjadi cakar kucing, mencoba menggoda Namjoon yang menghela napas pasrah dan berkedik menyambut ajakan tersebut, "Maaf. Setelah ini umpankan padaku."

10 – 04

.

Kacamata Wonwoo dinaikkan rapat menusuk pangkal hidung, tangan kiri memantulkan bola mendekati daerah lawan. Di sisi-sisinya, Namjoon dan Mingyu menahan masing-masing satu pemain. Mata minimalisnya menyipit, mendapati seseorang tengah menyelinap ke balik punggung penyerang utama. Tahu bila seseorang akan menahannya dari depan, Wonwoo melipir ke samping, menghindar sembari menghentakkan bola jauh ke sisi kanan—

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Tubuh mungil incarannya melesat keluar dari belakang pemain yang sejak tadi menghalangi, lengan teracung menangkap bola yang melayang di atas kepala. Berlari pergi, lurus menuju luar garis.

15 – 09

.

"Ketiakmu bau."

"Jungkook, jangan menghina lawan."

"Cih."

.

21 – 15

.

Bola dilempar dari Mingyu ke Wonwoo, digiring menuju petak tengah. Menyisakan Jungkook yang mengernyit di belakang dan Yoongi yang mulai kesulitan akibat dikepung dua pemain berbadan menjulang. Sepertinya pelatih mereka paham bila pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut memiliki pengaruh besar dan menganjurkan anak-anak asuhannya untuk menekan Yoongi.

Sesak. Panas. Jalan buntu. Tiga hal yang dibencinya berbaur menjadi satu di sudut lapangan. Menelisik, Yoongi mengintip dari celah sempit di bawah lengan-lengan panjang yang membatasi jarak pandang. Wonwoo masih meladeni pemain bernomor punggung empat dengan wujud sama bongsor. Siku Jungkook tersenggol dan tampak akan menjegal kaki lawannya kalau tak segera diingatkan oleh Daehyun. Yoongi berdecak. Jika memegang bola lebih lama dari aturan, wasit akan menganggapnya sebagai pelanggaran.

 _Lho? Tunggu._

Alisnya batal menyatu saat menyadari seseorang yang memberi kode tak jauh dari keranjang. Garis tiga angka. Si perayu ulung ingin mencoba peruntungan.

"Kalian tahu tidak?" suara berat Yoongi menyela hembusan napas yang mengurungnya erat-erat, "Kalau tim kalian terang-terangan menaruh sepasang pemainnya di sini, berarti..."

Melompat tinggi bersama lemparan yang melambung ke seberang, Yoongi mendarat disertai desahan puas. Bunyi tangkapan menyempurnakan cengirnya yang mengembang menyebalkan, "Ada satu orang yang bebas."

Kedua mahasiswa tersebut spontan menoleh ke satu arah, seorang lainnya mencoba berlari menghalau, tapi terlambat, Namjoon terlanjur melempar bidikan ke udara. Bola melayang membentuk lengkungan indah, masuk menjebol keranjang, kemudian jatuh memantul menyusuri lantai. Bambam melonjak di atas kursi, meneriakkan nama rekannya keras-keras ditemani Jimin yang mengayunkan pompom dengan antusias. Papan skor digital berubah angka diiringi Namjoon yang tersenyum lega.

30 – 24

.

"Wonwoo- _ah_!"

Namjoon memberi operan pada pemuda berkacamata yang langsung melompat super tinggi demi menangkap bolanya. Sebuah lengan sempat menepis tangan Wonwoo yang agak menggerung akibat dihalang-halangi. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri kanan, mencari rekan satu tim yang bisa diumpani. Matanya melirik Mingyu, kepala disentak sekilas ke kiri. Lawan yang melihat isyaratnya buru-buru ikut mundur menghalau Mingyu, mengira bola akan dialamatkan pada pemuda tersebut.

Benar saja, Wonwoo masih berusaha mendekat dan Mingyu tetap ingin maju meski dada dan bahunya tertekan oleh punggung lawan. Sang ketua kelas bergelut mencari jalan keluar dengan satu lengan teracung ke udara seolah hendak menerima bola, memaksa pengukungnya turut mengangkat tangan lebih ke atas guna mendahului tindakan Mingyu. Jari-jemari Wonwoo merenggang, mencoba melepas pegangannya sambil terus berlari. Namun alih-alih diarahkan menuju Mingyu yang bersiaga dalam jarak paling sempit, Wonwoo justru membuang bolanya ke samping, lurus pada kedua telapak tangan dari seorang pemuda yang ternyata sudah mengikuti langkahnya sejak Wonwoo berpura-pura menghampiri Mingyu.

Tanpa harus menyeberang jauh ke daerah tiga angka atau mengalihkan bola pada orang lain, Jungkook langsung membidik bola pada keranjang yang tepat berada dua langkah di depan. Telapak kanannya melepas tembakan, mengincar tepat di tengah papan, dan bola pun masuk tanpa pantulan.

41 – 37

.

Jungkook berjaga di depan tiang keranjang, mengamati bagaimana Yoongi menggiring bola dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, bagaimana Yoongi begitu lihai memberi kode menggunakan gerakan mata, menyusup dengan ahli ke sela-sela kurungan lawan, serta bagaimana Yoongi memanfaatkan ukuran tubuhnya untuk berkelit dari hadangan. Kapten tim mereka mungkin memiliki bentuk badan termungil dan bobot paling ringan diantara seluruh mahasiswa yang tercatat di daftar pemain, tapi justru karena itulah Yoongi mampu meloloskan diri dari kejaran dengan mudah dan melompat begitu tinggi hingga bidikannya tak bisa dijangkau oleh lengan-lengan panjang yang berusaha mencegah.

Berlari secepat kilat mengitari lapangan atas instruksi Namjoon, Jungkook bersiap menerima operan—meski harus saling sikut dengan anggota tim lain yang ditugasi menjaga gerakan. Wonwoo mencecar tak senang akibat diserbu dari dua sisi. Mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa suara, mungkin sibuk mengumpat tentang mengapa dia tak membawa kamus bahasa Inggris setebal bata milik ruang baca fakultas dan memukul kepala lawannya satu persatu.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

 _Yep!_ sorak Jungkook dalam hati usai lengannya berhasil menangkap bola lebih dulu daripada lawan yang telat meloncat. Menengadah, diintainya letak keranjang yang hanya berjarak selemparan batu dan mengambil posisi sesegera mungkin. Bola teracung di atas kepala, siap melepas tembakan di hitungan satu, dua...

 **BUK!**

Terjungkal, Jungkook jatuh terjerembab dengan wajah menghantam lantai. Bolanya luput dari pegangan, bergulir menjauhi tiang. Pemain bernomor enam yang mendorong punggungnya barusan kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mata melotot tanpa penyesalan. Geram, Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya dengan tangan terkepal, Wonwoo memapahnya di satu bahu selagi Mingyu berteriak pada wasit yang akhirnya berjalan menghampiri.

" **APA MAUMU, HAH?"** seru Jungkook tak terima, dilepaskan pegangan Wonwoo dan maju membalas tatapan lawannya, suara memekik kencang, **"CARI RIBUT? AYO SINI!"**

"Jungkook," Namjoon bergegas menarik juniornya mundur, satu lengan direntangkan sebagai tameng, "Jungkook- _ah_ , tahan dirimu."

" **DIA MENDORONGKU,** _ **HYUNG**_ **!"**

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tenanglah. Wasit juga melihat pelanggarannya, tak usah diperpanjang," bujuk Namjoon sambil menghela napas, meski matanya turut mendelik kesal pada pemain lawan saat si pelaku justru menepis tudingan Mingyu yang menyuruh mereka bermain lebih sportif.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Siapa yang bisa menjamin jika temanmu tidak mengada-ada? Mungkin saja dia jatuh sendiri karena terjegal tali sepatu!"

Berang, Mingyu ikut naik pitam, "Kau pikir aku tak melihat kejadian tadi? Ada ratusan mata di tempat ini, termasuk milik teman-temanmu yang sama curangnya!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa? Kau mau balas mendorong?" pemain tersebut terbahak seraya menunjuk Jungkook memakai dagu, "Cuma satu sentakan kecil saja sudah tumbang, dan kau sebut dirimu laki-laki?"

Tak bisa memendam emosinya lagi, Jungkook langsung mengayunkan tinjunya tepat menuju rahang kanan pemuda itu. Tapi belum sempat pukulannya mengenai sasaran, sebentuk lengan sigap menangkap kepalan tangannya dan mencengkram kuat. Begitu kuat hingga Jungkook harus menarik serangannya dari udara dan mundur selangkah dengan tak rela. Keningnya berkerut sebal.

"Kenapa sih, _hyung_?"

"Jangan mengotori lapangan dengan adu fisik yang tak penting," seloroh Yoongi, menggesuh rekan-rekannya agar kembali ke formasi semula tanpa banyak bicara. Di belakangnya, pemain lawan tertawa mengejek disertai bisik-bisik puas yang cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Tindakan yang sangat bijaksana, kapten. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau juga menasehati anak buahmu supaya ti..."

"Aku tidak membelamu, bak sampah berjalan," tukas Yoongi, mendelik dari balik bahu, Mata tajamnya menyipit penuh ancaman, "Kalau ini bukan tempat pertandingan, akan kubiarkan Jungkook mengulitimu hingga ke organ dalam dan mencabut gigimu sampai ke geraham."

"...lalu menjualnya ke pasar gelap," Namjoon menimpali dari samping, bola ditimang-timang dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, senyum manisnya terkembang lebar, lesung pipi melekuk maksimal, "Jadi, bisa kita teruskan pertandingannya?"

Pemuda di hadapan mereka menelan ludah.

.

* * *

.

"Dua nasi dan tujuh kotak _tteokbokki_ dengan telur, tanpa daun bawang. Enam pedas, satunya biasa. Tolong tambah _kimchi_ juga," Namjoon mengeja seraya mengeluarkan lembar-lembar won dari dompet. Pukul setengah enam sore dan dia masih berkutat di kantin asrama demi memesan jajanan. Teknik klasik membujuk Jungkook agar berhenti menendangi tiap petak dinding koridor usai keributan di lapangan kemarin siang. Kejadian yang membuat Mingyu kehilangan seluruh persediaan camilan kiriman ibunya dalam satu jam.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya, paman," celetuk Namjoon, melangkah gontai menuju kedai minuman langganannya dan membeli segelas kopi dingin. Tugas gandanya akan berakhir besok malam ketika malam puncak festival duta kampus selesai digelar. Setelahnya Namjoon bisa belajar dan tidur tanpa beban. Meladeni instruksi senior Daehyun di lapangan dan pengayaan materi dari Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan sudah cukup menguras cadangan energinya yang terbatas. Belum lagi Yoongi yang susah dibangunkan jika terlanjur mendengkur. Lama-lama Namjoon merasa bila dirinya bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa, melainkan bapak-bapak beranak dua.

Berbalik setelah membayar kopi, Namjoon dibuat tercenung oleh sosok yang berdiri di depan penjual makanan. Satu tangan menunjuk-nunjuk jajaran tempat _kimchi_ sembari menggumamkan kata 'lima' dan 'pedas' bergantian. Menggigit bibir senang, Namjoon bergegas membawa kopinya berjalan menghampiri sang senior yang asyik menyesap susu warna merah muda dari gelas panjang.

"Selamat sore, Jin- _hyung_."

Nyaris tersedak akibat terkejut, Seokjin cepat-cepat menjauhkan sedotan dari mulutnya lalu menyembunyikan gelas tersebut di belakang punggung. Tindakan yang sungguh tidak berguna, tapi tetap dilakukan. Agak terbatuk, dipelototinya Namjoon yang memasang air muka terpukau mendapati lautan kuah merah di panci besar kepunyaan pemilik kedai.

"Kau benar-benar tak berniat memanggilku senior di luar jam pelatihan, eh?"

"Begitulah. Lapar sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Seokjin ketus, menggerakkan dagunya pada sejumlah kotak plastik di sebelah botol saus, "Kau sendiri membeli begitu banyak. Monster."

"Ah, ini. Punyaku cuma satu, sisanya untuk Jungkook," ujar Namjoon, meringis memeragakan juniornya yang berotot besar mengingat yang bersangkutan selalu suka mengenakan lengan pendek. Sesuatu melintas di benaknya selagi memperhatikan Seokjin yang sibuk memandang sekeliling demi menghindari obrolan, "Ngomong-ngomong, tim basket kami berhasil ke final. Tim catur dan tenis meja juga masuk babak yang sama. Bukankah ini berita bagus?"

Bukannya mengiyakan, Seokjin justru melengos remeh.

"Untuk apa memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku tak melihat Jin- _hyung_ dan anggota tim pengawas di bangku penonton saat kami bertanding. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya menyampaikan berita tentang..."

"Hanya berhasil masuk final," potong Seokjin tanpa menunggu Namjoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Kau tak perlu repot mengabarkannya sekarang. Aku baru mau peduli kalau kalian menang dan membawa pulang pialanya. Cuma itu."

Satu alis Namjoon terangkat sekilas, "Jangan kuatir, kami pasti akan menang. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Yakin?" sambar Seokjin lagi, dengusnya menyembur kasar, "Kau juga berkompetisi sebagai duta, dan tugasmu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tempo hari? Kami, fakultas teknik, belum pernah kalah dari siapapun. Kalau memang ingin diakui, maka lebih baik kau berusaha untuk mengungguli semuanya."

Kali ini Namjoon tak menjawab. Jari-jarinya sibuk menerima uluran plastik berisi kotak-kotak _tteokbokki_ yang diberikan oleh penjual makanan. Merenung sejenak, kepalanya dipalingkan perlahan menyikapi Seokjin yang mengernyit.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil?" celetuknya, lantang, "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

Terpana, mulut Seokjin terbuka dengan tak percaya.

"Berani menantang senior bertaruh? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bertaruh, _hyung_ ," ujar Namjoon tenang, gigi-giginya terpampang rapi, "Aku hanya memberi tawaran. Kau boleh menerima atau menolak. Toh kalau mau jujur, semua beban dan tekanannya ada di bahuku. Kecuali kalau kau takut melihatku naik podium."

Keduanya beradu pandang dalam diam. Satu orang menatap penuh kekesalan, seorang lagi mengerjap menanti balasan. Betapapun kerasnya dia mencoba berlalu dan bersikap masa bodoh tiap berpapasan, Namjoon tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia cukup tertantang untuk menerima amarah dari pemuda itu. Semakin besar kemungkinan Seokjin tak menyukai perilakunya, semakin besar godaan Namjoon untuk menyinggung emosi seniornya.

"Baik, kuterima," kedik Seokjin ragu, bola matanya meneliti tiap inci dari perawakan Namjoon, "Lagipula, bocah sombong dan terlalu jumawa sepertimu biasanya pulang dengan tangan kosong di penutup acara. Serius."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak datang dan buktikan sendiri, _hyung_?" Namjoon berujar lirih. Tubuh dicondongkan dengan seringai terulas miring, mata kanan mengerling memastikan. Seokjin mendesis gusar, disambarnya plastik pesanan beserta gelas susu yang digenggam posesif, menyodorkan uang dengan dahi tertekuk, kemudian melenggang pergi melewati Namjoon yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggosok tengkuk.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	11. SEBELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen** | **Nu'est** | **EXO** | **B.A.P** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau duduk di bangku cadangan," Daehyun mengulang, lebih tegas. Matanya mendelik tajam pada pemuda berambut hitam yang mendengus akibat ditolak masuk lapangan hanya karena Mingyu memergokinya memijat-mijat pergelangan kaki kiri sambil meringis, "Aku tak melarangmu bertanding sama sekali, tapi sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sampai kakimu membaik. Wonwoo- _ah,_ tolong obati dia sebentar."

Jungkook memasang wajah jengah, terlebih saat kulitnya tersentuh semprotan pereda nyeri yang diberikan Wonwoo, "Aku ingin main! Persetan dengan...ow!" lalu mengaduh ngilu saat Yoongi balas menyepak pergelangannya yang sakit, "Apa sih, _hyung_?!"

"Kau tetap di sini. Bukan tanpa alasan kita punya pemain pengganti," Namjoon menenangkan, ditepuk-tepuknya kepala pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang yang langsung diterima Jungkook dengan erang kesal. Bola matanya beredar pada tiga rekan sekelas dan seorang mahasiswa dari kelas sebelah yang sibuk melakukan pemanasan karena diminta mengisi posisi _point guard._ Bambam beserta tim pemandu sorak tak berhenti berteriak sedari tadi, berdalih tak mau kalah ramai dengan pendukung tim lawan. Jimin menyerukan namanya dan Yoongi beberapa kali, nyaring mengalahkan lengkingan terompet hingga Namjoon terkekeh di sebelah mantan kakak kelasnya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Mencari manusia-manusia pemarah yang suka seenaknya itu?" tukas Yoongi, membetulkan pelindung lengan selagi memelototi para pemain yang bergantian menguji coba lemparan bola, nada kantuknya mengiringi gerakan dagu menuju barisan tempat duduk yang padat terisi sampai ke sudut-sudut, "Lihat ke tangga paling atas. Gerombolan jas biru tua yang menyebalkan."

Menganga, Namjoon terpaku dengan masih menggenggam bagian tepi celana olahraga yang hendak dirapikan. Tepat di dekat papan gabus berwarna mencolok berisi kalimat dukungan untuk tim jurusan teknik, lima sekawan dari panitia pengawas melebur di tengah-tengah junior. Dua diantaranya tertarik mendekati angkatan pertama yang sedang beringas menggoyang marakas, seorang lainnya serius membidik kamera ke satu titik, seorang lagi yang bertubuh jangkung asyik mengulum permen batangan, dan terakhir—senior berkulit putih yang bergeming memandang sekeliling dengan masing-masing lengan merogoh saku. Sosok yang paling ditunggu Namjoon setelah melewati tahapan babak menuju final. Meski turut datang, Seokjin tak lantas duduk diam, melainkan tetap mematung sembari bolak-balik mengganti tumpuan dari kaki kiri ke kanan. Air mukanya pun tak kalah masam dibanding Jungkook yang sengaja mengunyah keripik sekeras mungkin kala menyadari kelompok tersebut hadir diantara penonton. Tadinya Jungkook bernapsu mengacungkan jari tengah, namun senior Daehyun lebih cepat memukul tengkuknya menggunakan alas papan agar tidak bertingkah.

"Matamu sudah kenyang? Sudah bisa fokus?" sindir Yoongi dari samping. Namjoon terkekeh pelan, menerima salam tepukan lima jari dari tiap anggota timnya dan bersiap menunggu bunyi peluit.

Telapak tangan kanan Yoongi langsung menangkis begitu bola melambung dari tangan wasit, Mingyu sigap menangkap untuk digiring menuju Wonwoo yang kembali melemparnya ke arah Yoongi di luar garis. Tembakan tiga angka andalannya lolos tanpa hambatan diiringi sorakan tim pendukung.

03 – 00

.

Mendesis, Wonwoo memantul-mantulkan bola sambil mencari seseorang yang bisa diumpani. Mingyu keburu kembali ke posisinya dengan kecewa setelah gagal menghalau tembakan, agak kesal karena terpicu provokasi lisan yang dibisikkan salah satu lawan. Diliriknya bangku cadangan tempat Jungkook mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ingin segera bergabung.

"Wonwoo- _ah_!" Namjoon berteriak, berhasil melarikan diri dari sepasang penghadang di sudut mati. Tanpa buang waktu, Wonwoo secepatnya mengalihkan umpan dan menjauh sesegera mungkin. Dia harus berjaga di bawah keranjang, berjaga-jaga bila bidikan Namjoon membentur lingkaran atau perlu ditampik ulang.

Walau nyatanya tak perlu.

11 – 09

.

 **"LEMPAR SAJA, MINGYU- _AH_!"**

Yoongi berseru dari seberang, tetap kencang meski terhalang punggung lawan. Mingyu yang kebetulan menerima umpan dari Namjoon di dalam garis tampak ragu akibat tiga kali gagal mencetak skor. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri-kanan, antara menghitung lamanya memegang bola sekaligus ingin melempar bola tersebut ke tangan orang lain. Namun rekan-rekannya sedang sibuk bergelut dengan lawan masing-masing, termasuk pemain cadangan yang bahkan menyumbang empat angka di menit-menit awal.

Mingyu menelan ludah, hampir memanggil nama Namjoon untuk mengembalikan lemparan, tapi suara familiar di belakangnya menggelegar penuh amarah, **"KALAU DILEMPAR BALIK, AKAN KUBAKAR ISI KAMARMU!"**

Bukan dari Yoongi, Namjoon, bukan pula dari Jungkook yang sudah bersiap salto dari pinggir lapangan. Melainkan gerung kesal milik Wonwoo yang masih berusaha berkelit dari rentangan tangan pemain bernomor punggung sembilan. Kacamatanya tersikut kala bergelut, dan sorot mata datarnya yang terpaksa mengrenyit demi memulihkan pandangan kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan, **"LEMPAR, KUBILANG!"**

Tak ingin terkena pelanggaran, tak ingin seluruh isi lemari figurin kesayangannya dibuang ke perapian, juga tak ingin babak belur dihantam caci-maki dari pemuda itu seminggu ke depan, Mingyu memantapkan hati untuk mengungkit lengannya setinggi mungkin dan menghentak tembakan tanpa hitungan.

Seisi lapangan menahan napas seiring lambungan bola. Terlalu tinggi, mustahil tergapai oleh lengan-lengan yang mencoba menggagalkan. Pendukung dua kubu mendongak bersamaan ke satu titik. Hening. Mulut Bambam menganga, mata Jimin membola, Hoseok dan Chanyeol menengadah.

Untaian temali keranjang berayun hebat kala bola masuk tanpa menyentuh besi putaran. Tak menyangka, Mingyu hanya bisa melongo sewaktu pundaknya dibebani oleh Namjoon yang langsung merangkul senang diiringi gebukan bahu oleh sang pemain pengganti. Sorakan rekan sekelasnya ikut membahana ke seluruh penjuru lapangan seolah merayakan gol penentuan piala dunia. Wonwoo tak beranjak meski tim lawan telah menjauh selagi melontarkan berbagai macam komentar, pun tak turut merayakan angka yang tercetak barusan. Pemuda itu hanya membungkuk dengan lengan mengurut lutut, mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membakar kamarnya kalau dia batal menembak?" Yoongi berujar iseng sembari menjajari. Matanya menyipit melihat Jungkook meloncat-loncat penuh tenaga selesai pemanasan, tanda bila bocah tersebut akhirnya diijinkan bertanding. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuh tak berekspresi, matanya menatap lurus pada Mingyu yang tertawa riang membalas salam kepalan tinju Namjoon. Bahunya berkedik malas.

"Tidak juga," tukas Wonwoo datar, "Buang-buang bensin."

21 – 18

.

" **UWORYAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"**

Teriakan Jungkook masih menggelegar walau bola yang baru saja melesak secara dramatis kini sudah memantul ke tangan Yoongi. Badan bongsornya bergelantungan di lingkar keranjang, kaki bergoyang-goyang girang setelah berhasil meniru teknik _slam dunk_ ala Hanamichi Sakuragi. Hoseok bertepuk tangan sambil mengangguk-angguk, cukup kagum menyaksikan bagaimana adik angkatan mereka melewati tiga pemain berperawakan menjulang dan nyaris melayang menggamit bola. Bukan tembakan tiga angka, namun efeknya masih sanggup mengintimidasi siapapun.

Tahu bila yang bersangkutan terbawa euforia, Namjoon berinisiatif menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menyuruh turun, khawatir tiang penyangga akan ambruk bila terlalu lama dibebani bobot Jungkook.

32 – 29

.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak-gerak, dicobanya berjinjit agak condong—mengingat Chanyeol yang berdiri satu anak tangga di bawahnya masih terlalu jangkung dan sukses menghalangi jarak pandang ke arena. Hoseok sudah menyuruhnya naik dua tangga lebih tinggi atau bertukar tempat dengan Ken yang sedang serius menebak skor di samping Bambam. Tapi rekannya tersebut bersikukuh menolak dengan alasan tak mau terlihat antusias.

"Daripada terus-terusan berjinjit kan? Tidak capek?"

"Diam ah, aku sedang...ck! Meleset!" kutuk Seokjin kesal. Hoseok berpaling dan mendapati Namjoon yang berkacak pinggang kecewa akibat bola yang bergulir di bibir keranjang dan jatuh tanpa daya. Tak bermaksud menertawakan, sang senior hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil balas menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau mau menyemangati, tak perlu setengah-setengah."

Hidung Seokjin mengembang, "Kau saja, aku sih tak mau."

"OH! _REBOUND_!"

"MANA?!"

"Bohong kok," lidah Hoseok terjulur puas dan Seokjin spontan menendang bagian belakang lututnya, "Bukan waktunya gengsi, jika mereka kalah, kita juga yang akan malu."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Seokjin mencibir sambil membuang muka.

40 – 37

.

Debum sepatu Jungkook mendarat keras di permukaan lantai, dua angka tercetak tanpa cela. Seruan penonton bergemuruh dari kubu bagian kanan, teriring hentakan pom-pom bersama tepukan tangan. Sosok yang disoraki memilih berlari-lari kecil mengambil posisi, napas terengah-engah diikuti rintih ngilu yang—meski hampir tak terdengar, masih sempat tertangkap oleh telinga rekannya yang buru-buru menghampiri dan menarik pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tak mengumpan padaku?" cecar Namjoon bingung, diliriknya pergelangan kaki yang berbalut plester ganda pereda nyeri, "Kita sama-sama berada di dalam garis dan Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa menangani sisanya. Jauh lebih baik daripada mengorbankan kakimu hanya untuk satu tembakan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," tepis Jungkook tak menoleh, poni rambutnya disibak kasar selagi mengedarkan pandangan pada susunan lawan yang sudah bersiap mengincar bola di tangan Mingyu seperti kawanan singa lapar, "Akan lebih sakit jika kita sampai kalah di sini."

Helaan napas Namjoon berhembus berat, "Harusnya Daehyun- _hyung_ menahanmu lebih lama di bangku cadangan."

Yang disindir balas menyodorkan dua jari dan meringis selebarnya. Sementara di salah satu anak tangga, Taehyung menurunkan jendela kamera dari pengamatan dengan dahi berkerut. Giginya berderit.

55 – 53

.

"Aku ingin menggigit mereka satu-persatu, kukuliti sampai habis, dikeringkan di bawah sinar matahari selama dua belas hari, lalu mematahkan tulang-tulang yang ada untuk digerus jadi remahan dan kujual ke pabrik kalsium. Tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya dibuang ke laut. Betul, dibuang saja," Jungkook terus meracau tanpa henti selagi merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menghalangi siapapun yang berniat mengganggu bidikan Namjoon. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan skor mereka nyaris seimbang. Jika lemparan tersebut gagal, dia bersumpah akan langsung mengerahkan segenap tenaganya demi menjegal manusia-manusia dari kubu sebelah yang hendak merebut bola.

"Minggir, bocah!" seru pemain bernomor punggung tiga yang berusaha bebas dari kurungan, otot melekuk intimidatif seolah menakut-nakuti. Tapi Jungkook justru mendengus selagi memperketat penjagaan. Jika Yoongi memberi komando agar mereka melindungi Namjoon, berarti tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuh pemuda itu. Anggaplah Jungkook berlebihan, setidaknya dia tak pernah sudi berkompromi dengan kompetisi, besar atau kecil, penting maupun tidak. Setiap pertandingan memiliki kepentingan yang berbeda dan dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Persetan dengan pengawas dan seluruh jajaran panitia pelatihan.

Sol-sol sepatu olahraga mencicit bergantian menggesek lantai. Keringat berhamburan entah kemana dan kaus mereka tampak kuyup hingga sanggup diperas. Jungkook berkedip untuk kesekian kali, peluhnya mulai merayapi mata dan rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Jangan harap bisa mendekat," sergahnya, menggeram. Kening tertekuk memergoki kelebat pemain yang berputar arah dari sisi lapangan sebelah kanan, **"WONWOO-HYUNG! BELAKANG!"**

Tadinya hendak bersiaga barangkali Namjoon membutuhkan _rebound,_ Wonwoo melesat dari tempatnya dan dengan cekatan memblokir jalan bagi seorang pemain dari arah yang dimaksud. Dua tangannya membentuk garis lurus seraya membiarkan Yoongi berganti posisi di samping penyangga, beradu tatap mengancam dengan kapten lawan.

"Dia bimbang. Aku berani bertaruh empat kotak donat untuk besok. Pasti meleset," Chanyeol mengacungkan tangan. Ken mengangguk mantap, Hoseok menjentik dua jari tak setuju.

"Masuk."

"Meleset."

"Masuk."

"Diam kalian semua!" Seokjin mendesis galak, jari-jarinya membentuk kepalan tanpa disadari. Alis-alis rekannya menukik penuh maksud diiringi pandangan setengah tertutup simbol ironi, namun pemuda itu terlampau gusar untuk sekedar memperhatikan.

Namjoon menarik napas, sebelah sikunya terangkat membentuk sudut, siku lain mengikuti di garis serupa. Bola terakhir yang harus dilempar mengenai sasaran dan tak pernah terasa begitu berat. Angka di penghitung tempo pertandingan menyisakan tampilan nol berserta lima, wajah-wajah cemas keempat rekannya menegang begitu bola tersentak dari telapak tangan. Melambung diikuti digit yang berjalan mundur.

Tiga detik.

Dua.

Satu.

Bunyi peluit panjang wasit memecah kesunyian lapangan yang sejenak terasa bagai ruangan mati. Bola lemparan Namjoon memantul setelah sukses menghempas temali keranjang dan pemuda itu sontak berpaling ke arah papan skor.

63 – 61

" **UWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Lolongan Jungkook adalah yang pertama mendarat di telinga Namjoon, disusul pekik sorak-sorai dari pendukung yang langsung berdiri dari kursi masing-masing dengan berbagai macam benda berayun di udara. Bambam bahkan berputar tiga kali di atas kursinya sebelum bergoyang makarena. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi sambil berpegangan ke bahu Ken yang terbahak-bahak mengingatkan janji. Tombol kamera Taehyung tak berhenti mengambil gambar sejak bola terlempar dari pegangan.

Mengatur napas bercampur desah lega, Namjoon terbatuk begitu punggungnya ditimpa oleh beban berat yang tiba-tiba memanjat naik. Gigi depan berukuran besar serta gundukan rambut hitam tebal membuat reaksi kagetnya berangsur menjadi tawa pelan disusul sebuah teguran halus, "Berat, Jungkook- _ah._ "

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, _hyung_."

"Iya, terima kasih. Argh! Jangan mencekikku!"

Di sudut lain, Wonwoo menjambak pucuk rambutnya sendiri setelah puas berkacak pinggang memandangi langit-langit. Sejatinya cukup menyesal mengapa dia batal menendang atau menginjak kaki lawannya ketika Namjoon selesai menunaikan tugas. Tapi mengamati para anggota tim sebelah berlalu meninggalkan area dengan wajah muram, suasana hatinya terasa sedikit membaik.

Dihampirinya sang kapten bertubuh kecil yang terduduk kelelahan di tengah lapangan, pusing akibat terlalu banyak bergerak. Tahapan pertandingan selama lima hari ini sudah menghabiskan dua pertiga dari cadangan energi seumur hidup dan Yoongi enggan mengalaminya lagi.

"Tolong papah dia ke asrama, Wonwoo- _ah_ ," seloroh Namjoon yang akhirnya merdeka setelah Jungkook berlari mengejar botol isotonik yang dilempar Daehyun ke udara. Tak membantah, lengan Wonwoo menyusup diantara ketiak Yoongi seraya membantu seniornya berdiri, namun yang ditolong justru menangkis sewaktu Wonwoo hendak memapah. Telapak tangannya dikibas-kibaskan mengusir.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Sedang payah begitu tak usah jual mahal deh, _hyung_."

"Kau ingin kusumpahi sembelit?"

Mendesah pasrah, malas berdebat, Wonwoo lantas berbelok mendekati Mingyu yang masih berjongkok meneguk minuman di pojok bangku dan segera menyeretnya pergi tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa yang bersangkutan tengah tersedak akibat diseret mendadak.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk acara pemilihan, kan? Baekhyun- _hyung_ sudah berjalan kemari. Kami akan menyusul ke gedung serbaguna setelah mandi dan ganti baju," celetuk Yoongi, merangkul bahu Jungkook yang jauh lebih tinggi sembari merebut isotoniknya untuk ditenggak sedikit. Namjoon mengangguk sekilas lalu melambai balik ke arah kedua rekannya saat mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan lapangan seperti angka sepuluh.

Tepat ketika berbalik mengekor Baekhyun, matanya menangkap deretan senior pengawas di turunan tangga menuju pintu keluar. Bercakap santai, sesekali berkomentar mengenai pertandingan barusan diselingi cemoohan Taehyung tentang betapa kecilnya selisih angka antar kedua tim, sedikit berlagak dengan membandingkan jarak skor yang diperoleh timnya di perebutan medali kenegaraan. Seokjin berada di baris paling belakang, lengan dijejalkan dalam saku jas dengan dagu terangkat, tak tertarik menimpali topik barang sepatah. Dahinya tertekuk makin hebat mendapati Namjoon berjalan mendekat dengan senyum terulas tanpa dosa.

"Hai, senior Seokjin."

"...hng."

"Jangan lupa menonton kontesnya setelah ini," tukas sang junior, nada gembira alami berhias binar menyebalkan. Garis bibirnya tersungging begitu lebar hingga matanya terpejam. Pun, Namjoon tak berujar lebih banyak dan bergegas berlari mendahului sejumlah tim pemandu sorak yang berjanji akan menyemangatinya sebentar lagi.

Menghela napas panjang, Seokjin memijat pangkal hidungnya sembari mempercepat langkah. Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang dan dia tak punya pilihan selain mengekor kerumunan anak-anak tahun pertama menuju gedung yang sama.

.

* * *

.

Berdiri bagai manekin di depan pintu kamar ganti, Seokjin merogoh saku jasnya dalam-dalam tanpa berniat masuk. Terlalu banyak orang termasuk mahasiswa berbaris mengular dari batas pintu keluar seperti antrian tiket premier untuk sekedar bersalaman dan berfoto bersama kedua perwakilan duta kampus tahun ini. Tak cukup hanya memenuhi seluruh persediaan bangku di gedung serbaguna, para penonton yang datang meramaikan festival kini serempak membuntuti Namjoon sampai ke balik tirai. _Sudah seperti acara tanda tangan bintang idola saja_ , batin Seokjin mengamati. Senyum-senyum ramah sepasang juniornya terulas tanpa henti menanggapi ucapan selamat serta jabat tangan yang terjulur. Nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan upacara pernikahan.

Dan apakah sudah ada yang mengatakan bila mereka keluar sebagai juara?

Ingatannya berjalan mundur sejenak. Seokjin mengingat bagaimana dirinya menerawang dari kejauhan, seperti ketika dia hadir di pertandingan basket satu jam sebelum acara dimulai. Rekan satu tim dari geng fakultas teknik tak bernama itu juga sudah berjajar rapi di deret paling awal, berisi enam orang dengan Min Yoongi yang langsung mendengkur tepat setelah pantatnya mendarat di bantalan kursi. Panitia pengawas mengintai dari selusur bangku meski hanya Hoseok yang bersedia duduk.

Lima belas? Dua lusin? Seokjin tak menghitung berapa banyak calon-calon duta yang berdiri di sana. Seluruhnya memakai setelan hitam putih berhias sematan kerah beragam bentuk. Mulai dari dasi kupu-kupu, rajutan simpul, rami, hingga bandul berwarna mencolok. Ada pula yang cukup puas melengkapi kemejanya dengan seuntai dasi panjang seperti mahasiswa baru dari kolom pendaftaran ulang. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada sosok jangkung berambut keperakan bernomor urut tiga belas.

Angka sial.

 _Bocah sombong kesayanganmu,_ seloroh Hoseok yang lantas mendapat hadiah tinju di tulang rusuk—juga tak kapok menyuruhnya membeli hasil jepretan Taehyung yang masih cekatan memotret, beralasan siapa tahu ada foto Namjoon terselip diantaranya.

Bukan terpesona, Seokjin berdalih bila dia harus fokus pada penerus dari jurusannya dan hal itu menjadi alasan bagus untuk menampik sindiran Chanyeol yang meracau tentang betapa seriusnya Seokjin saat melihat penampilan Namjoon di atas panggung. Cakap menjawab pertanyaan mengenai sistem orientasi menurut sudut pandang mahasiswa baru, perubahan dalam pengenalan karakter tiap angkatan, juga saran untuk pihak fakultas melengkapi opini pribadi yang dituturkan sebelumnya. Bola mata Seokjin melipir bosan, jenis soal yang memaksa mulut penonton terbuka dan membuat segenap penghuni aula serempak berkoar, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" usai Namjoon mengakhiri penjelasan. Ken yang tak pernah akrab dengan literatur bahkan mengadu pada Hoseok bahwa dia nyaris muntah mendengar kalimat penuh teori yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

Menolak peduli, Seokjin masih berusaha menikmati tiap sesi yang dibawakan, walau sejauh ini belum ada hal yang bisa membuatnya mengaku takjub. Diliriknya sekilas tempat para pendukung dan seketika timbul keinginan untuk meniup panah beracun ke kepala Yoongi yang masih tergolek di sandaran kursi hingga parade unjuk bakat dimulai.

Menari tampaknya menjadi pilihan sebagian besar peserta. Dari nomor urut satu hingga lima, disela lantunan pop balada dari finalis keenam, lagu duet oleh nomor tujuh dan sembilan belas yang berasal dari satu jurusan, kemudian kembali pada tatanan kontemporer dan tari tradisional korea dari nomor delapan dan enam belas. Finalis kesembilan dan sepuluh mempersembahkan kombinasi biola dan _gayageum_ yang unik, sementara peserta kesebelas, Minki, memberi angin segar ke segala arah dengan alunan flute selama tiga setengah menit. Nomor dua belas, mahasiswi kedokteran gigi yang ternyata seorang atlet senam, memamerkan kebolehannya meliuk-liuk diantara untaian pita panjang. Lentur bagai tak bertulang.

Kesalahan teknis terjadi justru saat Namjoon maju memenuhi panggilan. Terbalut kaus santai, jins, dan sepatu laras tinggi bersol tebal, pemuda itu bersiap di posisinya sambil memegang mikrofon. Rambut yang biasa tersisir samping kini diacak kaku menggunakan gel, menerbitkan dengus dari sisi panggung sebelah kanan tempat Yoongi menyilangkan kaki. Sekilas, tak ada masalah. Namun ketika hendak meneriakkan bait pertama, musik pengiring dari kepingan CD yang diberikan pada pengatur sistem suara mendadak berhenti. Para penonton bergumam ribut, termasuk para juri dan panitia yang langsung mondar-mandir mencari solusi. Karena lagu yang dipilih Namjoon adalah instrumen buatan sendiri yang tak ada dalam situs gratis maupun berbayar, maka mustahil menemukan ganti dari CD yang ternyata macet di mesin pemutar.

" _Kubilang juga apa, lebih baik masukkan contohnya dalam ponsel dibanding benda sialan itu. Dasar kuno,"_ rutuk Yoongi ketika Jimin bergerak gelisah melihat Namjoon yang masih tak bergerak di panggung. Tiap peserta memiliki kesempatan lima menit termasuk persiapan, dan keributan kecil tadi sudah membuang hampir satu menit dari waktu yang tersedia. Chanyeol sudah jumpalitan meredam tawa meski Hoseok berisyarat jika suasana hati ketua tim mereka sedang tidak bagus.

Kerut di dahi Seokjin kembali muncul, antara ingin menyumpahi panitia penyelenggara yang tak becus atau melempar sesuatu ke kening Namjoon yang malah balas menatapnya dari seberang. Alih-alih kuatir, pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang seperti sikap wajarnya tiap kali menerima hukuman dari pengawas kedisiplinan.

" _Maaf sudah menunggu dan membuat semuanya terganggu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak terlalu membutuhkan musik pengiring. Seseorang pernah menyarankan untuk selalu melihat segalanya dari dua arah dan berhenti bergantung pada tindakan orang lain. Sebab satu-satunya yang bisa dipercaya saat terjadi sesuatu adalah dirimu sendiri."_

Seokjin langsung terbatuk.

Terdengar klise, tapi Namjoon benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya dengan hentakan lirik di bagian pembuka. Suara berat dan kata-kata tajamnya menepis kekhawatiran Jungkook yang sempat ingin meloncat naik sambil mengapit pengeras bunyi portabel dari dalam tas. Mengeluarkan apa yang dipelajarinya di luar negeri sekaligus pemahaman selama menjalani masa pelatihan, Namjoon meniti tahapan rapnya dari satu irama ke irama lain. Tak main-main, topik seperti stereotip—penilaian sama rata mengenai lulusan mata kuliah di luar eksakta, pandangan klise tentang kepribadian berdasarkan penampilan, keluh-kesah soal tuntutan yang teramat tinggi dari para pendidik, sampai pernyataan bila dia peduli setan dengan semua ekspektasi. Tak diiringi musik, gema kritikan Namjoon bergaung dari sudut ke sudut. Jujur, lugas, kontras dengan tempo pengucapan yang meluncur sangat cepat seperti kereta. Mulut-mulut kembali menganga menyaksikan bagaimana sosok jangkung tersebut berpendar menegaskan tiap ejaan dengan begitu bersemangat. Tak hanya pada mata dan kepala di area depan, melainkan juga para penonton yang memenuhi lantai dua. Lengan kirinya bertindak sebagai properti yang terus bergerak. Menuding, terentang, terayun bersama jemari sesuai bunyi-bunyian khas yang sesekali terlontar mengimbangi banjir kata-kata dari lidah Namjoon.

Tiga menit lewat dua belas detik, Namjoon menyudahi konser akapela mininya dengan satu lengkingan keras serta mikrofon yang dihentak ke atas. Teriakan penonton pecah sedetik kemudian. Pekikan nomor peserta Namjoon, nama pemuda itu, jurusannya, nama fakultasnya, bersatu menjadi koor dan dengung yang memekakkan telinga. Seokjin terpaksa menghindar lebih ke pinggir agar tak terhantam tangan-tangan dan kepalan jari yang teracung mantap akibat antusiasme yang luar biasa. Keempat rekannya pun menunjukkan beragam respon, termasuk Hoseok yang sibuk mencatat topik barusan di memo ponsel. Yoongi melipat tangan sembari bersandar tak terusik, sementara Bambam spontan mengangkat botol-botol kosong dan mengadu bunyi pukulan kedua benda tersebut dibarengi seruan histeris nan dramatis dari deret utama. Jungkook buru-buru menyimpan hasil rekaman ponsel untuk dimuat di jejaring sosial dan Jimin sedang berusaha turun dari kursi yang ditumpuk dua. Tujuh dari sepuluh juri memberi apresiasi sambil berdiri, sisanya kasak-kusuk mengajukan komentar sambil bertukar pandang

Euforia berakhir setelah pembawa acara memanggil peserta berikutnya. Namjoon berpamitan riang bak dua orang berbeda. Matanya sengaja diarahkan ke kelompok kedisiplinan, seratus persen meyakini bila senior-senior tersebut masih setia menantinya meski dengan berbagai tujuan. Meringis jahil, Namjoon mengerling sekilas pada seseorang di baris paling ujung dan Seokjin melengos acuh.

 _Aku tidak tertarik. Sumpah._

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, rombongan pemandu sorak berseru riuh-rendah ketika nama pemenang favorit diumumkan. Minki yang mengenakan kemeja putih super longgar dengan dasi pita hitam bercelana pas badan itu memang menawan dan mengundang banyak tepuk tangan. Tak heran bila lebih dari setengah jumlah mahasiswa yang terhubung di laman situs pusat universitas sukarela menyumbang suara dan otomatis mengantarkan Minki menjadi peserta dengan poin _voting_ terbanyak. Senyumnya begitu ceria kala menerima tropi dari dua orang pengantar hadiah sekaligus selempang yang disampirkan salah seorang juri diiringi jerit-jerit nyaring dari Bambam yang tak bisa diam. Begitu pula saat Namjoon disebut sebagai penampil terbaik dan berhak menerima kotak-kotak suvenir dari pihak sponsor, Jimin berseru paling kencang diantara kerumunan. Wonwoo dan Minyu sampai harus membekap dari dua arah supaya mereka tak ditendang keluar karena terlampau berisik.

Lain junior, lain pula grup pengawas yang menanggapi skeptis prestasi tersebut. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun sejak festival diselenggarakan pertama kali, belum ada satupun peserta yang mampu menggondol dua gelar bersamaan. Taehyung yang masih memegang titel wajah kampus mengiyakan rumor tersebut dengan muka datar selagi Seokjin berdecak sangsi. Jika Namjoon sudah meraih satu penghargaan berkat bakatnya dan Minki ditetapkan sebagai favorit, maka itu berarti fakultas mereka tak punya kesempatan di perebutan gelar utama.

Juara 3 dan duta kedua berturut-turut diraih oleh kedokteran hewan dan fakultas ilmu politik. Chanyeol sudah siap balik kucing dan Seokjin berniat meninggalkan tempat—ketika lampu sorot tiba-tiba berhenti pada sosok pemuda di tengah barisan dan pembawa acara menyerukan nama Namjoon dengan lantang. Hoseok sampai tersentak dari kursinya dan Taehyung melotot heran di balik kamera.

Terperangah, seperti halnya sebagian besar penonton yang tak mengira akan adanya kejutan, Seokjin mengurungkan langkahnya lebih jauh dan reflek menoleh ke arah panggung tempat Namjoon dirangkul oleh Minki. Tak hanya dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan segenap angkatan tahun pertama, finalis-finalis lainnya pun ikut bertepuk tangan seraya mengucapkan selamat. Beberapa diantaranya mengambil kesempatan untuk menepuk bahu Namjoon yang kembali maju ditemani pemenang duta kampus tahun lalu. Wonwoo menahan tubuh Jimin tetap melekat di sandaran selagi Jungkook sigap mengambil gambar di tiga ponsel bersamaan. Juri-juri mengiyakan pilihan mereka disertai anggukan kagum, meski komentar mereka tertelan riuh-rendah mahasiswa yang langsung menyerobot maju ke batas panggung demi mendapatkan foto ketiga juara dengan sudut terbaik. Mingyu berkelakar di sisi Yoongi jika episode keramaian ini pasti berlanjut dengan berkumpulnya ratusan manusia di gerbang fakultas teknik untuk menghadiri pembukaan klub pemuja Namjoon yang akan diresmikan esok hari.

"...Jin."

"...Seokjin."

" **Senior Seokjin!"**

"EH?!"

Seokjin berkedip kaget. Bayangan Mingyu dan Yoongi yang bercakap-cakap di tengah hiruk-pikuk penutupan festival sontak menghilang dan lamunannya buyar akibat teguran barusan. Ingatan jangka pendeknya tersedot kembali ke ruang ganti, sekaligus memaksa Seokjin menghindar ke pilar terdekat begitu menyadari jika jarak muka Namjoon hanya sejengkal dari pucuk hidungnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"A, aku, cuma..." sergah sang kakak angkatan, tergagap. Terkekeh, Namjoon melepas kain selempangnya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja minuman. Beberapa orang masih betah memintanya berpose meski Namjoon menolak halus dengan dalih sedang mengobrol bersama senior. Sebagai gantinya, Minki yang tengah diserbu jurnalis kampus harus menjawab sejumlah pertanyaan sendirian.

"0082, bantu temanmu."

"Mereka sudah menanyaiku banyak hal sejak senior datang dan mematung lucu di sini, tidak bosan? Boleh kupanggil _hyung_ saja? Ini di luar jam pelatihan kan?" cecar Namjoon riang, dasi terkait longgar seperti sengaja direnggangkan karena sesak. Bangga, ditunjuknya nomor dada yang tadinya disinyalir Seokjin sebagai angka sial, "Aku berhasil membawa pulang dua piala, plakat, juga sanggup mengamankan gelar juara bertahan di pertandingan basket. Apa _hyung_ masih berminat mengatakan hal lain?"

Membisu karena tak ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan berkilah, Seokjin hanya mampu menarik napas panjang lalu mendongak, alisnya bertaut tak suka, "Baiklah, aku kalah. Sekarang katakan apa maumu."

"Aku ingin..." Namjoon mengambil jeda sejenak. Seringai terulas di bibir selagi bola matanya meneliti Seokjin dari atas ke bawah. Lidahnya bergulir pelan di dinding mulut, taring meruncing lapar, "Ah, tidak jadi. Akan kusimpan hukumannya untuk lain kali."

Seokjin reflek membanting kepalanya ke belakang dengan frustasi.

"Tak usah kuatir, aku pasti akan menghubungi Jin- _hyung_ jika membutuhkan sesuatu," lesung pipi Namjoon melekuk dalam, dagunya diangkat penuh dominasi sementara Seokjin beringsut kesal di samping pilar, yakin bila pemuda itu tak akan melepaskan mangsa begitu saja. Setelah berhari-hari diintimidasi dengan ceramah dan tekanan dari panitia kedisiplinan yang melengkapi sibuknya jadwal orientasi, Namjoon jelas punya kesempatan besar untuk balas dendam.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, _hyung_. Aku sangat paham soal norma kesopanan pada orang yang lebih tua," celetuk juniornya seolah tengah membaca benak Seokjin yang dipenuhi kesimpulan negatif, "Lagipula aku sudah cukup puas karena _hyung_ datang menonton tadi. Katakan, apa lagunya bagus?"

"Lagu? Oh, lagu tanpa musik itu. Banyak kalimat yang membingungkan dan sukar dimengerti. Tidak semua orang terlahir jenius," garis bibir Seokjin tertarik turun, menimbang-nimbang agak gusar. Ujung alas sepatunya diketuk-ketukkan ke permukaan lantai. Mata menelusur ke segala arah selain Namjoon. Untuk beberapa hal, mimik muka pemuda itu membuat bulu kuduk meremang dan Seokjin tak betah merinding berlama-lama, "Kalau tak ada keperluan lain, lebih baik kau kembali masuk. Aku masih punya banyak urusan."

Usai menggumamkan hal tersebut, Seokjin lantas berbalik dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Punggungnya menjauh perlahan dari hadapan Namjoon yang bergeming memperhatikan. Lengan memainkan saku jas sambil memikirkan poin kegiatan yang harus dipimpinnya hingga besok sore, tepat sewaktu namanya dipanggil dengan lantang dari belakang dan Seokjin spontan menoleh.

Namjoon masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum lepas dan memandangnya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," tukas pemuda itu, lembut, "...Jin- _hyung_."

Terdiam, tak menjawab, Seokjin membiarkan pernyataannya menggantung di udara sebelum melanjutkan langkah hingga mencapai batas koridor lantai dasar. Satu lengannya menarik tuas pintu dan satu lagi dilambaikan ke belakang. Mulutnya terbuka sekilas.

"Sama-sama."

Dan ketika sosok itu menghilang ditelan belokan, Namjoon hanya sanggup tercenung dengan mata melebar.

.

* * *

.

.


	12. DUA BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen** | **BAP** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

Berjalan tergesa-gesa, Namjoon memanggul ranselnya menaiki tangga meski resleting saku depan terbuka lebar dan sejumlah rekan yang berpapasan sudah mengingatkan supaya menutupnya lebih dulu. Kilasan adegan yang tak sengaja dilihatnya di aula membuat rencana makan siang hari ini berantakan, termasuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ditinggalkannya di koridor menuju kantin. Mustahil melupakan bagaimana senior Yongguk mengevaluasi para angkatan tahun ketiga—terutama panitia kedisiplinan dengan rentetan ceramah serta kritik bertubi-tubi. Menyinggung tentang mahasiswa yang cedera, hukuman yang terlalu mengada-ada, tudingan berdasar emosi, maupun masalah aksi mogok Jungkook, walau yang bersangkutan sudah kembali mengikuti kegiatan setelah empat hari bertapa di lapangan. Bertindak adil, mantan ketua kegiatan orientasi itu meminta seluruh anggota tim melakukan hal serupa dengan apa yang pernah dititahkan tim kedisiplinan sebagai penataran fisik pada adik-adik angkatan mereka. Puluhan kali _squat_ , _push-up_ , dan puncaknya terjadi saat senior Yongguk menyuruh Seokjin mengerjakan terapi ketahanan yang sama persis dengan teguran untuk Namjoon tempo hari. Berlari lima puluh putaran mengelilingi lapangan.

Tadinya Namjoon hendak menyusul Seokjin yang langsung melepas jasnya di depan selusur anak tangga menuju pintu samping fakultas, tapi mencoba menghentikan seniornya pun bukan sikap yang pantas dan pendapat Namjoon pasti akan ditentang oleh anggota pengawas lainnya. Ini di luar masalah gengsi, hanya sebuah bukti bahwa Seokjin sanggup mengerjakan perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan bukan semata-mata memberikan hukuman yang mustahil dijalankan demi pelampiasan amarah. Pemuda itu memiliki kemauan kuat dan mental baja, konyol bila Namjoon langsung melesat menghampiri dan berpidato panjang lebar. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menemui senior Yongguk dan meminta pria tersebut mengurungkan, atau paling tidak, mengurangi jumlah putaran yang harus dilunasi. Namjoon tak bisa membiarkan Seokjin menguras tenaga di luar sana, apalagi langit tengah redup dan mendung menggelayut hebat. Baru kemarin sore dia bisa berkomunikasi tanpa adu mulut dengan sang senior dan Namjoon tak ingin situasinya kembali memburuk.

"Mereka sudah pulang sepuluh menit lalu," Yoongi yang tanpa diduga berada di depan pintu kantor bagian kemahasiswaan, menyampaikan berita mengecewakan tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Sisi kepala Jimin menyembul ragu-ragu dari belakang bahu pemuda itu, "Tak perlu bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. "

Terdiam sejenak, Namjoon mendelik ke sosok bulat di punggung Yoongi, "Jimin- _ah_."

"Aku cuma kuatir _hyung_ akan bersitegang dengan alumnus! Begitu memergoki senior Seokjin memulai putaran pertama, aku sudah yakin _hyung_ akan berusaha menghentikan tindakan ini dengan cara apapun. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau segera memanggil Yoongi- _hyung_ karena tak bisa menasehatiku sendirian?" desah Namjoon sembari membetulkan letak ransel yang melorot dari bahu. Sorot dingin Yoongi menanggapi protesnya dengan tak bersemangat, "Aku tak berniat cari ribut. Urusan antar senior atau bukan, tetap tak pantas rasanya menyuruh Jin- _hyung_ menanggung semuanya. Dia memberi pelajaran karena aku terus-terusan memulai argumen dengan panitia dan mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang."

 _Jin-hyung?_ seloroh Yoongi dalam hati, menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Biarkan."

" _Hyung,_ ini tidak pa..."

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya, Namjoon- _ah_ ," ujar Yoongi tegas, "Dinginkan kepalamu dan menjauhlah dari para senior untuk sementara. Kita semua tahu seperti apa sifat Kim Seokjin. Kau hanya akan makin membuatnya malu jika sampai ketahuan memohon pengurangan hukuman."

Memandang kedua rekannya bergantian, Namjoon membuang muka gusar. Satu bagian dari benaknya membenarkan pendapat lugas Yoongi yang selalu rasional, namun bagian lain bersikukuh jika dia tetap tak menyetujui keputusan tersebut. Namjoon sadar perilakunya kerap terlihat bagai anak kecil yang gemar memberontak dan membantah orang dewasa dengan segala pertimbangan mereka. Namjoon sadar egoisme menguasai lebih dari separuh kepribadiannya dan dia enggan mengubah pola pikirnya hanya untuk memaklumi kondisi yang tak sesuai hati nurani.

Tanpa berucap banyak, kakinya berputar menuju pintu keluar dan pergi ke arah berlawanan. Kening Yoongi mengrenyit walau tak berniat menyusul, dibiarkannya Jimin menatap suram punggung idola kampus itu dari lorong serta memilih menghindar perlahan sembari menyesap sedotan kopinya senyap. Derap-derap pendek Jimin membuntuti setengah terburu seraya menyerukan nama Yoongi agar tak berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Aku ingin tidur di kelas."

"Aku juga mau kembali," ucap Jimin polos, mata minimalisnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan bak kebingungan, sesekali melirik Yoongi takut-takut. Tali ranselnya dipegang erat lalu sedikit demi sedikit menjajari Yoongi yang sama sekali menolak bereaksi meski disapa oleh sejumlah mahasiswa.

" _Hyung_."

"Ng?"

"Apa Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Hampir membatalkan tungkainya untuk tetap melaju, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan sekilas pada Jimin yang menunduk meremas tali penuh dilema, seperti berniat melanjutkan pertanyaan tapi terganjal di tenggorokan. Tengkuknya merona.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah berminat mencampuri urusan asmara orang lain," Yoongi berkedik sewajarnya, daun telinga berderik penasaran menyikapi perubahan gestur pemuda itu, "Kenapa? Kau menyukai Namjoon?"

Bahu Jimin tampak berkedut begitu disodori tuduhan. Mulutnya seketika terkatup, kepalanya tak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Yoongi menangkap isyarat tersebut sebagai jawaban tersirat untuk tak menggali informasi lebih jauh dan beralih menghitung jumlah edaran yang dilekatkan di sisi dinding fakultas. Tentang jadwal perkuliahan, poster malam keakraban, promosi klub, pengumuman beasiswa, apa saja.

Mendadak kopi pahitnya terasa lebih pahit dari biasa.

.

* * *

.

"Lihat itu!" telunjuk Bambam menuding-nuding kesetanan ke arah pemandangan yang sejak siang tadi membuatnya ngilu walau hanya menyaksikan dari tribun lapangan. Lengan kanannya terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang berhasil diseret keluar dari asrama setelah gagal berunding dengan senior Yongguk melalui sambungan telepon. Satu payung besar di lengan lainnya menaungi kepala mereka di tengah sejumlah mahasiswa yang turut menyaksikan dari tempat serupa, "Dia masih berlari tanpa jeda. Minum pun tidak. Mingyu bilang sisa putarannya tinggal tiga, tapi senior Seokjin bolak-balik terjatuh karena lintasannya licin."

Yang disebut mendongak dari tingkat dua tribun, tampak lega melihat Namjoon berada di situ. Wonwoo berdiri di dekat Jungkook yang menyumpah-nyumpah tiap mendengar gemuruh mengudara. Hujan turun lebat membuat langit menghitam meski jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka setengah lima. Tak menghiraukan derasnya kucuran air, Namjoon menyelinap dari bawah payung Bambam seraya berseru agar suaranya tak tenggelam di tengah keramaian, **"JIN-** _ **HYUNG**_ **!"**

Pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung di putaran keempat puluh delapan, Namjoon mengerang sebal, mengabaikan pundaknya yang mulai basah. Tanggap, Wonwoo bergegas menyodorkan payung yang dipegang dan beringsut masuk ke bawah payung milik Mingyu, "Ini, _hyung_. Awas terpeleset."

Tak mau berbasa-basi, Namjoon menyambar tawarannya seraya berhati-hati menuruni anak tangga. Kaki panjangnya melesat mengejar laju Seokjin yang makin melambat, bunyi alas sepatunya berkecipak menapaki lintasan dengan tenaga penuh berkat kekesalan yang menumpuk. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik untuk menyamakan temponya di sebelah Seokjin yang kuyup tanpa perlindungan. Kaus beserta celananya melekat menyulitkan gerakan, pun pemuda itu tak memberi tanda menyerah selagi juniornya meracau khawatir.

" _Hyung_. Berhenti!"

Tak ada respon. Seokjin terus mengayunkan kaki.

" _Hyung,_ tolong berhenti!" Namjoon mengacungkan payung di atas kepala seniornya, tak tega, "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini! Jungkook sudah bersedia mengikuti acara! Rekanku juga sudah pulih. _Hyung_! Dengar..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Seokjin merutuk di sela-sela tarikan napas, ujung jari-jarinya mengeriput akibat hawa dingin, "Pergilah!"

"Kau sudah berlari berjam-jam, _hyung_. Kakimu bisa cedera!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Meniti setapak demi setapak dengan susah payah, Seokjin berusaha melewati Namjoon yang belum juga menjauh dari sampingnya. Lengan teracung mantap memegangi gagang, kaki mengiringi perlahan mengimbangi lutut seniornya yang gemetar. Dada Seokjin naik turun terengah. Kram, nyeri, ditambah pelipis berdenyut bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat kepalanya tak sanggup mencerna keadaan. Sosok Namjoon tampak samar-samar bagai bayangan kabur, namun logat bicara pahlawan kesiangan itu masih terekam jelas di telinganya yang mulai berdenging.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Minggir!"

Berdecak, Namjoon tak patah arang, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu berlari."

 **"JANGAN BERTINGKAH!"** raung Seokjin menggelegar, ditepisnya kasar pergelangan tangan Namjoon hingga payung di atas kepala mereka tumbang terbalik ke tanah. Sepasang mata besarnya memelototi raut cemas itu dengan amarah mendidih, "Aku muak dengan semua aksi heroikmu, 0082! Sudah kubilang jangan selalu menjejalkan dirimu pada segala hal! Belajarlah untuk menahan diri dan memperhatikan dalam diam! Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu atau Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau ingin membantu, bawa teman-temanmu ke asrama dan enyahlah dari sini!" pekik Seokjin, menyibak anak rambut sembari mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan ke bagian muka dan kelopak mata. Sangat sukar melihat jelas dengan kondisinya sekarang.

" **PERGI KATAKU!"**

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, "Hanya jika _hyung_ mau berhen... **ARGH!** "

Berniat melontarkan alasan, sebentuk lengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahunya, menarik kuat dan spontan membuat Namjoon terjengkang ke belakang. Nyaris terjerembab jika tak segera diterima oleh Jungkook yang sigap melompati pagar tribun sejak instingnya menangkap aroma tak beres dari kedatangan para anggota tim pengawas di seberang lapangan. Menengadah, dahinya tertekuk tujuh melihat bagaimana Taehyung melipat tangan jumawa dari balik tudung jas hujan. Alis tebal menyatu garang. _Si bandana brengsek_ , berani sekali mendorong Namjoon di depan matanya.

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi atau kau benar-benar akan mendapat masalah," tukas Hoseok, terpelatuk. Beberapa kali dia masih memaklumi sikap adik angkatannya yang kerap memancing topik sensitif, tapi jika sudah memasuki ranah khusus antar alumni dan panitia, Namjoon benar-benar perlu disingkirkan dari jangkauan agar roda beban tanggung jawab mereka tidak terus berputar.

"Biarkan Seokjin menyelesaikan tugasnya, Namjoon," Chanyeol menimpali, lengan melingkar memapah rekannya yang terbatuk kehabisan tenaga, menyisakan satu keliling terakhir. Tepi-tepi jas hujannya diremas Seokjin dari samping, hampir tak mampu menopang tubuh, "Tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum Taehyung mengamuk."

"Dan kalian berpikir aku tak sanggup melawan?" Jungkook mendelik geram, rambut hitamnya kini lembap terguyur. Sebelah tangan menggenggam erat gagang payung yang barusan diambil dari jalur lintasan, satu tangan lagi ditahan oleh Namjoon yang menghela napas panjang karena dikepung dari berbagai arah, "Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya tidak mau melihat senior Seokjin menjalani tempaan fisik yang terlalu berat. Kenapa kalian sulit sekali menampung simpati? Apa juniormu dilarang membantu atau bahkan membela saat kalian diintimidasi?" cecarnya memuncak. Abaikan statusnya yang masih di bawah umur, toh dia memiliki hak serupa dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sekitarnya yang selalu banyak bertitah.

"Kau dan pemikiran bocahmu yang masih labil itu perlu ditatar lebih jauh, 0031..." Taehyung menyela, bahu bidangnya berpaling menghadap Jungkook yang menatap penuh napsu membunuh, "Aku akan menghukum seluruh angkatan pertama jika kalian bersikeras tak mau pergi."

"Jangan memaksaku mencabut keputusan untuk kembali mengikuti pelatihan, senior," ancam Jungkook tak mau kalah, hidungnya disejajarkan dengan pucuk hidung Taehyung yang ikut berdecak sengit, rahangnya mengeras, "Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari Namjoon- _hyung_. Aku masuk ke fakultas ini bukan karena sukarela atau pilihan hati. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tak membuatku semakin ingin pindah dengan alasan hiperbolis."

Chanyeol dan Hoseok berpandangan selagi Seokjin meringis kelelahan, energinya tak cukup besar untuk menengahi dan menanggapi keributan tersebut. Maka sambil tertatih, lengannya meraih bahu Taehyung sebagai tumpuan lalu memandang Namjoon yang bergeming memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Pulanglah, 0082," tukas Seokjin. Pelan tertelan riuh hujan, namun masih memiliki ketegasan, "Lakukan sesuatu untukku. Pulanglah."

Terpaku meneliti binar lemah di mata seniornya, Namjoon berangsur kehilangan selera untuk mempertahankan ajakan. Seokjin yang tengah kepayahan, dikelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya yang terus mencoba mempertahankan harga diri pemuda itu, seolah menampar Namjoon dengan kenyataan bila dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Namjoon hanyalah orang asing yang ingin diikutkan pada berbagai macam konflik di sekitar Seokjin. Ingin mengurungkan pelanggaran yang terjadi di luar rencana dan menarik seniornya dari sana. Melindunginya dari guyuran hujan, membungkusnya erat dengan selimut tebal, serta menawarinya susu stroberi hangat agar Seokjin tak lagi menggigil dengan menyedihkan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Namjoon menepuk bahu remaja tanggung yang masih beradu delikan sengit dengan Taehyung di sebelah, "Ayo pergi."

Mendengus sekali lagi, Jungkook akhirnya berbalik untuk mengekor Namjoon yang berjingkat gontai dari kumpulan manusia beralmamater di tengah lapangan. Payungnya digenggam tertutup, tak peduli meski Bambam berteriak-teriak menyuruh mereka menggunakan benda itu agar tak terkena flu.

Sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian.

"Keras kepala," geleng Hoseok, mengamati punggung-punggung yang meninggalkan lintasan dibarengi sejumlah anak tahun pertama dari arah tribun. Satu persatu. Dugaannya tak meleset. Meski telah menunjuk ketua kelas dan segala perangkatnya, bocah-bocah itu—termasuk Kim Mingyu, tetap terlihat bagai kawanan sekte yang dikendalikan oleh kalimat seorang Kim lainnya.

"Kukira akan ada sedikit pembenahan sikap begitu dipilih menjadi duta kampus, ternyata sifat arogannya sama sekali tak berubah," Chanyeol menimpali, mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan atas Seokjin yang bersiap melakukan putaran penghabisan, "Ya kan, Taehyung- _ah_?"

Hening.

"Taehyung- _ah_?"

Yang dipanggil masih membisu memandang kejauhan, hanya kepalanya yang mengangguk perlahan dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

 _Masih hidup rupanya._

Seokjin menggeliat, mengira umurnya sudah tamat selesai menyaksikan mendiang buyutnya melambaikan tangan di hamparan rerumputan berhias bunga dinaungi langit biru yang berbau seperti surga. Mungkin menertawakan keadaannya yang kini terlihat amat konyol dan berantakan. Apa boleh buat. Berlari lima puluh putaran sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyedot separuh nyawa, merontokkan tulang kaki, dan menghajar sendi-sendinya hingga harus rebah disangga tumpukan bantal. Buang air kecil pun harus berpegangan di kisi-kisi pintu, ditambah cengir remeh Taehyung yang bersila acuh di lantai, menghabiskan camilan dari lemari sambil mengotak-atik ponsel tanpa berniat membantu.

"Sebenarnya apa fungsimu kemari?"

"Menjagamu, _hyung_."

"Dengan cara menggigiti cumi kering dan bermain _game_?" cibir Seokjin dari atas tempat tidur, mengelus-elus perutnya beringas, "Aku lapar."

Lengan Taehyung terjulur ke atas, menyodorkan kantong cumi yang spontan ditendang kasar oleh Seokjin, "Makanan! Bukan camilan! Dan aku juga ingin susu stroberi! Pergilah ke kantin! Cepat!"

"Malas," kedik Taehyung enggan, masih memelototi layar ponselnya, serius, "Jarak kantin ke asrama kan jauh."

"Cuma jalan sedikit saja, astaga! Ada lift kalau kau tak mau naik turun tangga. Sana, sana!"

Mengerang cuek, Taehyung mematikan permainannya dan menegakkan tubuh sambil meraih jaket. Telapak tangannya bergerak-gerak di seberang ranjang, "Mana uangnya?"

"Pakai uangmu dulu, nanti kuganti."

"Kalau saja Hoseok- _hyung_ tak mengancam akan membuang kameraku, sudah kudorong kau jatuh dari beranda, _hyung_ ," gerutu pemuda itu, melengos karena punggungnya ditimpuk buku bacaan,

Kantin tak pernah sepi di Minggu pagi, terutama di pusatnya yang beratap dan menyediakan bangku. Taehyung menyeret kaki ke kedai langganan Seokjin, memesan seporsi nasi tim ayam, buah potong, _kimchi_ , serta segelas susu dingin. Khusus pesanan terakhir, ucapannya terlontar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang meminta es kopi, memaksa Taehyung menoleh heran dan menemukan bola mata seseorang menelitinya tepat di samping meja kasir. Mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berlapis kemeja, tampak santai walau tetap menguarkan aura tak mengenakkan.

"Untuk Jin- _hyung_?" tebak Namjoon, kalem. Taehyung menyepat sinis.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Sejauh data yang bisa kukumpulkan, Kim Taehyung," Namjoon menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya diiringi senyum, "Kau bisa mengelabuhi para mahasiswa baru dengan mengatakan jika usiamu dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi tidak, kau memberi mereka jumlah sesuai tradisi Korea dan bukan usia sebenarnya. Mungkin malah berlebih satu atau dua, hanya karena tak ada yang berani bertanya dan cukup punya alasan untuk memastikan ke bagian administrasi."

Bagai tersambar petir, jakun Taehyung mendadak bergerak gugup. Matanya melipir ke sudut lain selagi Namjoon melanjutkan. Lebih lirih kali ini.

"Min Yoongi punya banyak kenalan dari perkumpulan basket dan beberapa dari mereka ada di antara tim nasional. Jangan meremehkannya," seloroh Namjoon, menggaruk dagu, "Mereka bilang ada mahasiswa yang mengikuti seleksi di usia enam belas tahun dan masih menjadi anggota hingga sekarang. Memiliki profesi sebagai atlet tentu memudahkanmu memperoleh beasiswa kan? Jadi aku mencoba mencari pembenaran ke petugas di ruang kemahasiswaan, meminta sedikit informasi soal biodata beberapa angkatan ketiga, dan..."

"Delapan belas," sambar Taehyung cepat, alis berkerut-kerut, "Aku ikut akselerasi di sekolah menengah. Sekarang katakan apa maumu."

"Sopan sekali."

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar tak kelepasan meninju raut puas Namjoon yang kini menyeringai, Taehyung menyetarakan pandangannya dengan pemilik tubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Katakan apa maumu, ** _hyung_**."

Memamerkan lesung pipi, pemuda di hadapannya menuding ke arah gelas plastik berisi susu warna merah muda yang hendak dibayar, sekaligus dengan paket makanan di meja kasir. Taehyung mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon, dan satu sisi benaknya sudah bersiap mengajukan keberatan disertai teguran atas perlakukan tak menyenangkan kepada panitia. Namun begitu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan mahasiswa berambut keperakan tersebut, Taehyung seolah diingatkan bila hari ini tak tercantum dalam jadwal pelatihan dan bagian kedisiplinan dilarang menggunakan haknya hingga esok hari.

Didorong pula oleh ponsel sial yang tiba-tiba bergetar di kantong celana, memaksa Taehyung menerima panggilan di tengah pergolakan batin tak berguna, " **MENGGANGGU SA**...oh, Chanyeol- _hyung_. Ada apa? Ng? Wakil dekan? Aku harus kesana?" dahi Taehyung tertekuk tujuh, "Sekarang? Ini hari Minggu lho? Aish!"

Menoleh untuk kedua kalinya, Taehyung mendapati alis Namjoon bergerak-gerak jumawa.

.

* * *

.

" **LAMA SEKALI SIH! KAU BERTELUR DI KANTIN YA?"** Seokjin berteriak sekerasnya dari tempat tidur, meredam gerumuh perut kosongnya dengan makian berang ketika mendengar ketukan langkah memasuki kamar, "Cepat siapkan piring dan bawa minumannya kesini!"

Tak sungkan meski bertindak arogan, Seokjin bersikukuh melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca komik superhero selagi menunggu rekannya menutup pintu, "Tak perlu dikunci. Hobi mau datang."

"Ah, begitu?"

Dikejutkan oleh suara familiar yang seharusnya tak ada di sana, Seokjin reflek menegakkan tubuh, matanya membulat horor kala memergoki sosok junior berkaki panjang tengah mengacungkan plastik makanan. Gigi-gigi putih berbaris rapi, menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi, Jin- _hyung_."

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?"

"Mengantar sarapan."

Menyampingkan jawaban yang jelas-jelas nyata, kepala Seokjin justru sibuk mencari makhluk beraut kosong yang sejatinya bertugas membawa belanjaan tersebut ke asrama, lalu tercengang saat melihat tak ada orang lain berdiri di dekat pintu, "Dimana..."

"Kim Taehyung? Maksudku, senior Taehyung?" Namjoon berucap tenang, sengaja menekan nada di ejaan 'senior' diiringi gelengan tak bersalah, "Ke kantor petinggi fakultas, mungkin? Kudengar seseorang meneleponnya waktu kami sama-sama membayar pesanan. Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, _hyung_? Sudah membaik?"

Congkak, Seokjin bergegas menurunkan kedua kakinya dari gundukan bantal dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, hidung kembang-kempis, "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja! Sehat! Lima puluh putaran tak ada artinya!"

Kesombongan tak beralasan Seokjin sungguh terdengar lucu dan Namjoon menanggapinya dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Ditaruhnya kotak nasi di atas meja belajar dekat ranjang, menarik keluar bungkusan buah dan _kimchi_ , lalu membawa gelas minuman yang agak berembun ke sisi betis seniornya. Iseng, dipencetnya jempol kaki pemuda itu keras-keras hingga Seokjin sontak mengaduh kencang. Urat lehernya mencuat hebat.

" **BRENGSEK!"**

"Masih sakit kan? Tak usah berlagak," ujar Namjoon sarkastis sambil mengulurkan minuman yang segera disambar Seokjin walau tetap berjengit. Diseretnya kursi dari celah meja, lalu bersandar mengamati pemilik atap menyesap susu dengan bersungut-sungut. Ujung-ujung rambut mencuat liar, wajah pucat akibat kurang istirahat, pipi membengkak tembam, mata sembab penuh kantuk, dan bibir mengilap bekas tetesan susu.

Merah.

Namjoon mengulum sedotannya, gamang. Urung melanjutkan tegukan es kopi karena terlalu serius memperhatikan. Entah mana yang lebih menerbitkan selera. Campuran susu dan stroberi, atau mulut itu sendiri. Toh Namjoon cukup betah bertahan dalam posisinya sampai sebuah sanggahan di sebelah membuyarkan apapun yang tengah melintas di benak pemuda itu.

"Apa kau akan menyuapiku atau membiarkan nasinya dingin?"

Bola mata Namjoon berbinar girang, " _Hyung_ mau kusuapi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Berikan kotaknya!"

Mendesah kecewa, Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu sang senior menyiapkan petak makan memakai papan alas kertas sebagai pengganti nampan karena Seokjin tak mempunyai meja lipat. Gelas susu dijajar di samping nasi bersama kemasan sumpit kayu daur ulang yang nyaris dirobek jemari Namjoon, jika Seokjin tak keburu mencegah.

"Aku punya sumpit sendiri," telunjuknya ditudingkan pada laci meja sebagai isyarat agar anak tahun pertama itu membuka tuas benda yang dimaksud dan menarik keluar apa yang diminta Seokjin. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna gradasi putih ke merah muda, bergambar binatang berleher panjang dengan inisial Seokjin tertoreh di bagian depan. Namjoon tergelak pelan usai menyerahkan sepasang sumpit yang diambil dari dalamnya.

"Llama?"

"ALPAKA!" tegas Seokjin tersinggung, butiran nasi terlontar dari mulut, "Tidak lihat wujudnya lucu begitu?"

"Llama juga lucu."

Napas Seokjin berhembus keras, tak setuju, "Kalau tak ada keperluan lain, kau boleh keluar."

Bukan Namjoon namanya jika langsung menurut saat diperintah. Dan Seokjin cukup paham untuk tak membuang-buang tenaganya demi hal yang sia-sia. Masih mengunyah, matanya berpendar mengikuti kemana tungkai Namjoon beredar. Mulai dari melihat-lihat koleksi figurinnya (yang dijawab datar oleh Seokjin, _"Iya, aku suka Mario. Kau mau apa?"_ ) berlanjut ke deretan literatur, lemari pakaian, membuka-buka lemari es, lalu berakhir terpaku di depan tumpukan baju kotor yang berjejal memadati keranjang di sudut mati antara batas dinding kamar mandi dan pintu beranda.

Seokjin sedang mengulum lauk ketika Namjoon tahu-tahu membungkuk dan meraup seluruh isi keranjang cucian keluar dari belokan. Sepasang matanya membelalak sempurna hingga spontan membanting sumpit dan berseru melengking, "KEMBALIKAN BAJU-BAJU ITU KE TEMPATNYA!"

"Terlalu lama menimbun pakaian bekas tak bagus untuk sirkulasi oksigen, _hyung_ ," Namjoon berujar, tak khawatir akan dilempar memakai apapun yang tengah digenggam Seokjin, "Jangan panik, aku cuma ingin membawanya ke _laundry_ dekat asrama. Dengan kondisi kaki seperti sekarang, _hyung_ pasti tak bisa mondar-mandir dengan bebas kan?"

Seokjin mengibas tangannya gusar, "Aku bisa minta tolong pada Hobi, atau siapapun. Taruh. Kubilang."

"Ayolah _hyung_ , ijinkan aku membantu sedikit," desak Namjoon, melangkah perlahan-lahan di samping ranjang tempat Seokjin mengamatinya sambil memicing galak. Sumpit diapit antara telunjuk serta ibu jari, seolah siap dilesakkan menuju perut juniornya kapan saja, "Kalau _hyung_ tetap menolak dan bersikeras menunggu senior Hoseok datang, aku tak mau keluar dari sini."

 _Bocah sialan_ , Seokjin memijat kening, pelipisnya kembali berdenyut setelah lima menit pulih. Disesapnya seteguk susu dingin selagi Namjoon berdiri menanti. Nasi dan lauk dalam kotak teraduk-aduk tak karuan seperti selera makannya, "Aku tak tahu dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu sampai harus berurusan dengan manusia sepertimu, 0082."

Tersenyum lebar, Namjoon mengeratkan lengan pada gundukan pakaian di pelukannya dan berkedik tanpa dosa ke arah Seokjin yang masih menggerutu sepihak.

"Sama kok," tukasnya, terkekeh hangat, "Aku juga tak tahu negara mana yang kuselamatkan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai harus bertemu dengan senior semanis Jin- _hyung_."

" **PERGI SANA!"**

Namjoon pun balas terbahak kencang.

.

* * *

.

"Katakan saja kalau tujuan kita membawa anak-anak itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Toh mereka sudah diminta menyerahkan surat ijin orangtua kan? Tak ada paksaan harus ikut atau wajib berpartisipasi. Aku benar-benar tak paham dimana letak ketidakjelasan acara ini dibanding program piknik para dosen yang suka pulang pergi ke pemandian air panas," seloroh Taehyung, menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinganya setelah membuang kertas pembungkus permen karet tepat ke tong sampah terbuka di jalanan menuju lorong tembusan. Jalan pintas, lebih tepatnya. Bagian depan pintu masuk fakultas selalu dipenuhi mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir meski tak ada kegiatan perkuliahan, tak nyaman. Dia lebih suka meniti landasan setapak yang sunyi dari manusia meski terhalang kisi-kisi pagar dan dipenuhi susunan mesin-mesin tua yang diangkut setahun sekali.

Musim seperti ini, apalagi mengingat dirinya sedang bebas tugas, sebenarnya bisa digunakan Taehyung untuk tiduran di asrama dan menyelesaikan babak akhir permainannya sambil minum soda. Tapi mengingat rekan-rekannya sedang kalang kabut mendiskusikan dokumen perijinan untuk wisata pelatihan ke Busan, mau tak mau Taehyung harus memenuhi panggilan hadir ke pertemuan dadakan bersama wakil dekan.

"Jin- _hyung_ sudah tak apa-apa. Jangan menginterogasi begitu, aku bukan dokter. Kalau benar kalian khawatir, kenapa tak minta salah satu panitia kesehatan mengawalnya dua puluh empat jam?" racau Taehyung sebal, mengalihkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke kanan, "Ada yang menggantikanku tadi, makanya jangan tanya macam-macam. Iya, ini juga masih jalan. Astaga, _hyung_. Kalau bisa melayang sih sudah kulakukan dari dulu. Bilang pada Hoseok- _hyung_ dan ..."

.

" _Kau pikir kau hebat?"_

" _Kalau iya?"_

 _._

Mengerenyit, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di turunan halaman. Cuping telinga berderik menyadari bahwa dia tak sendirian.

.

" _Mentang-mentang anak baru, jangan sok bergaya."_

" _Kalian juga tahun pertama kan? Menyingkirlah."_

.

Salah satu suara terdengar begitu familiar di benaknya dan Taehyung mencoba menghampiri sumber percakapan, tentu setelah buru-buru memutus sambungan walau Chanyeol masih mengomel habis-habisan di ruang dekan. Dikantonginya ponsel tersebut di saku celana seraya berjalan tergesa-gesa. Jika ada gencetan di luar intuisi kepanitiaan dengan tujuan mengincar junior tanpa alasan jelas, Taehyung tak akan segan-segan menyeret mereka ke bagian kemahasiswaan.

Enam? Delapan? Taehyung tak bisa menghitung persis berapa jumlah manusia yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu di sudut halaman, pojok dinding belakang perpustakaan. Salah satunya sibuk mencengkeram kerah kaus seseorang dan melontarkan makian yang disetujui gerombolannya. Satu lagi tampak mengusap rahang bawah yang mulai membiru, sementara lainnya menyeka robekan di tiap sudut mulut. Sepertinya sempat terjadi perkelahian satu lawan satu sebelum yang bersangkutan sanggup diserang balik dan ditatar beramai-ramai.

Tapi siapa? Taehyung menebak penasaran. Gerakan tungkainya berangsur memelan seiring mata yang menajam curiga. Semakin dekat, dicobanya memiringkan kepala agar bisa melihat sisi lain dari sosok yang kini dikepung oleh punggung-punggung asing berkemeja putih, sekaligus menelusuri lengan yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan leher.

Vokal nyaring yang kerap ditangkapnya saat berargumen, kulit bersih dari pergelangan kekar yang sering teracung mengancam tiap senior di penjuru aula, serta bentuk dagu yang dihapalnya kala melempar sumpah serapah akibat ucapan seorang junior yang selalu mengundang masalah.

Dan begitu berhasil mengenali wajah mahasiswa yang tersembunyi di balik kerumunan para pembuat onar tersebut, mata besar Taehyung sontak terperangah.

" **Astaga, Jeon Jungkook!"**

.

.

* * *

.

.


	13. TIGA BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **BTOB** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

" **KEPARAT!"**

Berlari secepat kilat, Taehyung menyusup diantara kerumunan dan langsung menarik lepas telapak tangan yang tengah mencekik leher juniornya. Jungkook terjengkang ke belakang, tersengal-sengal menghirup udara, tampak lega meski punggungnya membentur dinding akibat disentak sekuat tenaga. Dicobanya menegakkan tubuh sambil meraba-raba mencari sandaran, satu tangan bertumpu menopang berat badan, mata mengerjap disertai lenguh tertahan.

Berpaling sejenak pada pemuda itu, ekor mata Taehyung menangkap luka di sudut bibir dan bekas sayatan di lengan baju bagian kiri. Rembesan darah yang mulai membentuk pola lebar di kaus berwarna putih tersebut sontak membuat benaknya gelap. Menoleh. Matanya menatap satu persatu kepala yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Salah satu diantaranya mengikat lengan jas individual fakultas di pinggang dan Taehyung balas mendengus keras.

"Ekonomi," desisnya, "Tak bisa mengalahkan kami di lapangan, lantas main keroyokan? Wow, sportif."

"Senior tak usah ikut campur," elak seseorang bertubuh paling besar, "Bocah sialan itu sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum, jadi dia harus membayarnya lunas hari ini juga."

Taehyung berdecak sinis, "Dengan mengincar anggota tim di jam makan siang? Harga dirimu bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari tali sepatuku, kurap. Kalau kau memang benar-benar seorang kapten, selesaikan semuanya secara jantan."

"Mereka betina," sahut sosok yang kini menjajari Taehyung, cekatan menyeka mulutnya yang memar, "Benar kata Yoongi- _hyung_ , jangan pernah menerima tawaran diskusi dari lawan yang pernah kau kalahkan."

Kilatan logam yang tertimpa sinar matahari menyadarkan Taehyung jika lawannya membawa benda tajam dan tidak ada waktu untuk mencari benda penghalang maupun bala bantuan. Jungkook, seolah sanggup membaca situasi, sigap menempelkan punggungnya dengan sang senior yang turut membelakangi seiring delapan manusia yang berpencar mengitari. Sekuat apapun dirinya, dikepung dari empat penjuru mata angin jelas bukan perkara mudah. Menyesal rasanya sudah menolak ajakan tim pemandu sorak yang berminat menemaninya ke kantin.

Menghalau lamunannya pergi, Jungkook berkelit kala sekelebat kepalan menjejalkan pukulan menuju hidungnya. Insting, ditariknya bahu sosok tersebut, melesakkan lutut menghantam perut, lalu menendangnya menubruk tiang pembatas pagar. Satu pukulan mengenai rahangnya saat Jungkook tengah menghindari serangan kedua dan pelakunya menyerbu dari arah berlawanan. Meludah gusar, Jungkook menggulung lengan kausnya ke batas pundak, mengedarkan mata ke dua lawan sekaligus mengepalkan jari. Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa alasan mengikutsertakan kedua putranya di kelas beladiri hanyalah demi berjaga-jaga dan bukan ikut serta di perang dunia. Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, ketika sisi kiri dan kanannya digawangi dua makhluk beringas bermuka jelek penuh keringat yang hendak menghajarnya beramai-ramai, Jungkook sungguh ingin mencium kaki ayahnya sekarang juga.

Pukul, sikut, tendang, dorong, jegal, lemparkan. Persetan dengan peraturan, tata krama, atau sejenisnya. Mereka tengah dikeroyok dan Jungkook tak punya waktu mengindahkan pasal keakraban yang sering dibahas seniornya di tiap kegiatan. Apalagi kalau salah satunya kini ada di tempat serupa, sibuk menangkis serangan dari sejumlah makhluk berambut terang yang tak segan-segan mengincar wajah. Terbukti dengan adanya goresan memanjang di pipi Taehyung, mungkin berasal dari aksesori berujung lancip di jari lawannya.

Tiga tumbang. Lima masih beringas. Taehyung menyeka luka di pipinya memakai punggung tangan, menyipit makin geram. Pisau di genggaman kapten tim sejenak membuatnya tersentak, tidak ada bawaan yang bisa digunakan untuk menangkis selain tangannya sendiri. Taehyung bukan ingin balik kucing. Jika telapaknya tersayat, maka dia tak akan bisa memukul sisa lawannya dengan penuh tenaga. Benaknya gamang, sampai seorang mahasiswa berhasil menendangnya menghantam pagar kawat, dan Taehyung harus kehilangan fokus pada posisi kapten yang diintai dengan seksama sedari tadi. Kesal konsentrasinya diganggu, Taehyung sigap menegakkan tubuh dan menyarangkan tinjunya ke hidung sosok tersebut. Belum cukup, diraihnya kepala yang bersangkutan, memegang sisi-sisinya rapat, lalu membenturkan dahinya sekuat mungkin. Cengirnya menyembul puas melihat sang lawan terhuyung menabrak susunan mesin tua dan ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Ck, kau membuatku harus minum obat sakit kepala," seloroh Taehyung, menjambak rambut erat-erat supaya nyerinya memudar. Namun belum sempat mengambil napas, matanya menangkap kelebatan seseorang yang berusaha menghampiri juniornya. Jungkook, di lain pihak, tengah bergelut sengit berbekal kain dasi yang dililitkan di telapak tangan untuk melindungi jari-jari. Bahunya berkelit mundur menghindari pukulan dari dua pasang lengan yang menyerbu bertubi-tubi, sementara kakinya bergerak mencari celah untuk menyerang balik. Mujur, satu pukulan yang ditepisnya justru mengenai rekan mahasiswa tersebut. Ketika pelakunya terkejut, Jungkook sigap menarik pergelangannya serta memiting lengan pemuda itu hingga terlipat ke belakang. Bunyi sendi tulang bergeser dibarengi erang memilukan pun melengking di udara. Bergegas, Jungkook melepas pegangan untuk membalik badan lawan dan langsung memukul perutnya, keras.

"Kau tidak akan bisa makan enak dua hari ke dep..."

" **JUNGKOOK-AH!"**

Menoleh, Jungkook sontak terdorong oleh bahu besar yang mendadak merapat di depannya. Melangkah maju, matanya membulat mendapati mata pisau teracung tepat di depan dada, terhunus dari lengan lawan yang terpaku di tempat—melihat bagaimana permukaan senjatanya dicengkeram oleh Kim Taehyung. Gigi berderit, buku-buku jari terkepal kencang, berusaha menahan pisau itu agar tak bergerak lebih jauh. Darah segar mengaliri celah-celah jemari, merembes menuruni lapisan logam dan menetes-netes di atas tanah.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi," Taehyung mendesis geram, alis menyatu dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Mengabaikan bau anyir dan ngilu yang perlahan menjalari telapak tangan, dicabutnya pisau tersebut dari genggaman selagi lawannya tercengang karena salah sasaran. Tangan kirinya mengepal penuh dendam, **"JANGAN SENTUH JUNGKOOK!"**

Berang, Taehyung spontan mengayunkan tinjunya menghantam rahang, kencang. Lima buah gigi terlempar keluar dari mulut sang kapten yang menganga, terhuyung tanpa sanggup berpegangan, dan tubuh besarnya jatuh terjerembab mencium rerumputan. Menggerung buas, Taehyung menatap tajam seorang mahasiswa yang tersisa bagai mengintai mangsa. Sepatunya diseret maju, selangkah demi selangkah. Yang dipelototi buru-buru melepaskan apapun yang tengah dibawa, setangkai besi berkarat dan balok kayu yang sejatinya akan digunakan untuk melumpuhkan kaki Jungkook. Seorang senior yang telah bertransformasi menjadi setan, serta anak tahun pertama dengan penampakan otot lengan yang mengerikan. Keduanya sama-sama mengrenyit seram dan tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali melarikan diri.

"Panggil teman-temanmu untuk memungut sampah-sampah ini dari halaman!" Taehyung tak menggubris lenguh kesakitan dari sebentuk tumit yang terinjak olehnya, masih serius memperhatikan calon lawan terakhir yang tunggang-langgang melompati pembatas lalu kabur secepat mungkin. Baru setelah beberapa saat, akal sehatnya berangsur menguasai keadaan dan Taehyung reflek berpaling dengan gusar. Pupil matanya melebar memergoki Jungkook yang terduduk di tanah seolah baru saja terjungkal karena tak mampu berdiri terlalu lama.

Tanggap, Taehyung meraih tangan kanan Jungkook melingkari bahunya, sementara lengan lain disusupkan mengitari pinggang. Dibantunya pemuda itu bangkit perlahan-lahan seraya berdecak mendengar jengit lirih Jungkook akibat pegangan yang terlalu erat.

"Apa darahnya masih mengalir?" delik penasaran Taehyung direspon dengan gerak dagu ke sebelah, pada lengan kiri juniornya yang tersayat, "Perawat magang di klinik fakultas pasti bertanya macam-macam, jadi sebaiknya kita ke markas panitia lewat jalan pintas. Akan kuhubungi Chanyeol- _hyung_ untuk membawakan mobil dan kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Bisa jalan sebentar lagi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, bola matanya melipir mengamati Taehyung yang melangkah memandu. Darah kental masih menetes dari telapak tangan yang memegang pergelangan Jungkook dan membekas jelas di permukaan kulit, namun yang bersangkutan justru tak ambil pusing mengecek kondisinya sendiri.

"Boleh minta satu hal?" tukasnya, "Jangan menuntutku ke pengadilan kalau tangan kananmu tak bisa dipakai di kejuaraan nasional."

"Aku kidal," jawab Taehyung singkat. "Tinggal dijahit sedikit. Bukan masalah besar."

"Apa aku harus terpesona, _hyung_?"

Berhenti memapah, Taehyung beralih melirik adik angkatannya yang balas melebarkan mata setelah berujar lugas tepat di samping telinga. Dengan sudut mulut membiru, kaus koyak berkeringat dan pipi lebam, Jungkook masih sanggup mengutarakan sanggahan sarkastis yang lebih dari cukup untuk menerbitkan kekeh rendah dari bibir Taehyung.

"Apa katamu tadi? _Hyung_?" ulangnya, mengejek, "Apa yang terjadi dengan _senior-brengsek-berbandana_ yang biasa?"

Jungkook balas membuang muka sambil mendengus.

.

* * *

.

"Kau berkelahi?"

"Entah," Jungkook berkilah sekenanya, ponsel dimainkan dengan santai walau empat pasang mata menelitinya dari atas ke bawah. Plester di sisi mulut dan tiga jari, kain pembalut beraroma steril membungkus lengan atas, lengkap ditemani memar di beberapa bagian wajah. Tidak berkelahi? Mustahil. Yoongi bukan tipe yang gemar mencampuri masalah orang lain, tapi bocah di hadapannya ini bahkan belum mencapai umur legal untuk pergi berkeliaran di atas jam sembilan. Apa jadinya jika dia terpergok kabur malam-malam dari asrama untuk bersenang-senang di klub malam?

"Aku bukan bayi, jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak," desah Jungkook mengalah, diserbu pandangan penuh kecurigaan dari segala penjuru memang sangat menyebalkan, "Kami dikeroyok tim basket fakultas Ekonomi lalu cedera di kaki dan lengan. Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberitahu karena panik."

Alih-alih tertuju pada efek yang didera, kening Namjoon justru terlipat oleh hal lain.

"Kami?"

"Kami," angguk Jungkook, acuh, "Aku dan senior Taehyung."

"Berapa orang?"

"Delapan."

"Kalian mengatasinya berdua?" Wonwoo menyela pembicaraan, bolpoin diputar-putar iseng di udara, "Mengharukan sekali. Boleh kupakai untuk tema novel romantis yang akan kutulis?"

Mingyu lantas menyepak betisnya dari bawah meja meski ikut meringis. Namjoon dan Yoongi berpandangan, air muka menegang sembari saling menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Kehadiran Jungkook di kelas pagi dengan sejumlah bekas luka di wajah jelas mengundang banyak pertanyaan, namun mendengar pengakuan bila pemuda itu baru saja terlibat dalam bentrok dengan fakultas lain membuat permasalahannya menjadi lebih serius. Pandangan Yoongi sudah nyaris berkabut melihat perban yang bebercak merah akibat sobekan luka yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Seketika, insting posesifnya mencuat.

"Akan kucari nama mereka di kantor rektorat dan kuhabisi di tengah hutan."

Namjoon tersenyum mencegah, "Menilai bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengenakan pakaiannya dengan baik dan Taehyung- _sshi_ yang sempat mengerjai Jimin saat kami berpapasan tadi—kurasa itu tak perlu, _hyung._ "

"Aku tak peduli dengan Kim Taehyung."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi tanpa bantuannya, bocah kesayanganmu ini mungkin sudah tak ada di sini, lho?"

Hidung Yoongi berkerut tak senang, ditendangnya kaki kursi ke sebelah Jungkook lalu duduk menopang dagu, enggan berkomentar lagi. Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, masih berkutat memainkan ponsel. Sementara Namjoon kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada kotak masuk, telunjuk menelusuri pelindung layar dan lesung pipinya melekuk saat membaca salah satu pesan yang tertera.

"Kiriman surat cinta?" Yoongi menyahut datar, antara tertarik dan tidak. Namjoon menyetujui di luar dugaan, meski sambil memamerkan raut ramah dan respon menyebalkan.

"Surat cinta dari Baekhyun- _hyung_. Aku diminta datang ke pertemuan sesama nomor induk di restoran Jepang sepulang kuliah."

"Acara rusuh," desah Yoongi, memijat celah diantara alisnya, "Dua hari lalu kelompok nomor indukku menggelar makan malam di sebuah kafe. Ada senior yang berjoget tango gara-gara mabuk lalu muntah di celanaku."

Tawa Jungkook langsung menyembur keras.

"Diam kau, gigi mutan."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ tak akan keberatan dengan suara bising atau tarian di atas meja sekalipun," Mingyu mendaratkan pelipis berbantal tangan di tatakan kursi, taring gingsulnya menyembul di sudut mulut, "Apa kalian lupa kalau salah seorang panitia kedisiplinan memiliki nomor induk yang seragam dengannya?"

Alis Yoongi terangkat, ekor mata Jungkook menyipit.

"0208," cengir Mingyu melebar dari telinga ke telinga, "Ketua pengawas kita yang menawan."

.

* * *

.

Pujian selalu membuat Namjoon tersipu, baik tentang penampilan, kecakapan, atau wajahnya. Sudah lima senior yang berkomentar positif sejak seorang diantara mereka memutar video ajang adu bakat di festival duta tempo hari, memamerkan Namjoon yang tampil memukau di atas panggung dan berhasil menyabet dua gelar sekaligus. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi meja di tengah restoran tersebut untuk menjadi ramai terisi kalimat salut dan obrolan seputar perkembangan prestasi fakultas mereka setahun terakhir. Baekhyun, pemilik nomor induk 0082 di tahun pertamanya belajar, memperkenalkan Namjoon dengan bangga pada para lulusan dan senior tingkat atas yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah meja besar penuh makanan beserta panggangan. Ada sejumlah anggota yang berhalangan karena urusan pekerjaan, termasuk rekan seangkatan Namjoon yang mendadak diare saat dijemput. Seorang lagi belum tiba dan mereka mengisi jeda kosong dengan mencicipi ransum pembuka sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Senior Eunkwang, mantan ketua tim kedisiplinan," telapak tangan Baekhyun terbuka miring ke arah seorang pria berkemeja necis yang sibuk memindahkan potongan daging panggang ke piring saji, "Bulan depan akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, kelompok nomor sebelah yang kebetulan hari ini tak bisa datang. Keren kan? Takdir sekali. Sama-sama panitia orientasi, nomor induk sejenis, dan berhubungan lancar sampai hari ini."

Namjoon mengiyakan seraya mengunyah dagingnya pelan-pelan, mencoba mengingat deret nama yang disebutkan. Gadis cantik berluaran pastel dengan gaya rambut disusun dua, menggeser piring asinan lobak ke depan Namjoon, "Aku sudah lihat biodatamu di situs duta kampus. Kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding foto."

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak fakultas kita berhasil jadi duta ya, Eunkwang- _sshii_? Dia bahkan bisa menyusun lagu dalam waktu singkat. Mana videonya tadi? Aku mau menonton lebih jelas."

"Kita punya wajah kampus yang belum tergeser siapapun, _noona_. Aku cuma beruntung," ujar Namjoon merendah, tingkahnya mengundang kikik renyah dari sang senior yang lantas menjulurkan tangan melewati tatanan sumpit untuk mencubit pipinya, gemas, "Angkatan pertama memiliki banyak mahasiswa berbakat. Aku yakin mereka mampu membawa nama baik fakultas di ajang-ajang penting, apalagi para senior sudah bekerja keras membimbing kami agar terbiasa dengan persaingan."

"Aku suka anak ini, Baekhyun- _ah_ ," ucap pria berambut cepak berjarak dua kursi dari Namjoon, sumpitnya menunjuk-nunjuk ceria, "Bukankah dia mahasiswa yang berani membantah Kim Seokjin di pelatihan kemarin? Aku membacanya di buletin kampus. Hei, Namjoon- _ah_ , sebaiknya kau mengikuti seleksi pemilihan panitia orientasi tahun depan."

"Dia harus menunggu dua tahun lagi kalau ingin menjadi panitia resmi," senggol gadis kedua yang menawari Namjoon semangkuk sup kedelai hangat, "Tapi aku setuju, jarang-jarang ada peserta bebal berwatak rasional. Kau tahu kan? Tipe remaja pemberontak yang selalu menolak menjalankan perintah tanpa alasan logis."

"Ah, aku sering dibilang begitu waktu kecil," Namjoon menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, pipi merona. Sebuah cubitan kembali disarangkan oleh tangan yang sama. Baekhyun menyambung topik dengan rencana jadwal pengambilan bendera dibumbui beragam cerita nostalgia mengenai memori kejadian unik tahun sebelumnya. Suasana riuh kala Namjoon diminta melantunkan rap ciptaannya dalam satu versi lebih pendek dengan ejaan lambat nan seksi, memaksa pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya karena harus membungkuk menerima tepuk tangan dari tamu-tamu lain yang menikmati penampilan tersebut.

"Itu dia, baru juga dibicarakan," senior Eunkwang mengangkat lengan menyapa pemuda yang berjalan gontai menuju meja, masih menyandang ransel diiringi senyum sumringah, "Jinnie!"

Yang dipanggil balas menghampiri, mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun sambil setengah menegur, "Ayolah, _hyung_. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu."

Eunkwang melanjutkan kegiatannya memanggang tanpa menghiraukan protes, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu Jinnie sejak pertama kali kalian menginjakkan kaki di kampus. Ya kan, Baekhyun- _ah_? Jangan cemberut. Seokjin terkesan kurang manis."

"Aku sih tidak berani memakai nama itu walau kami seumuran, _hyung_ ," Baekhyun terbahak di sela jumputan sayuran, ditepuk-tepuknya bahu kiri Seokjin yang berkutat melepas jas fakultas warna merah tua. Pemandangan langka menilai selama ini pengawas selalu mengenakan almamater, "Kita tidak sedang berada di kampus, Seokjin- _sshi_. Santailah sedikit."

"Begini ya, posisiku sekarang adalah ketua panitia kedisiplinan dan harus terlihat berwibawa. Masa sih, segagah ini tapi dipanggil Jinnie?" keluh Seokjin yang sontak ditanggapi penuh gelak tawa oleh para alumnus. Eunkwang mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan hidung, pura-pura meminta maaf walau ekspresinya penuh kelakar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami lupa kalau yang mulia Kim sedang membentengi nama baik yang kini menanjak," godanya, menyodorkan cawan teh yang disambut ucapan terima kasih oleh Seokjin, "Ayo makan. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Kalau begitu biar kuambil daging lebih banyak di konter, ada yang mau dibawakan sesuatu?" Seokjin menegakkan tubuh seraya mengedarkan tawaran yang dibalas titipan berupa satu-dua piring sayuran atau jamur kering. Namjoon yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan, melesat membuntuti dengan alasan ingin mengambil seporsi asinan.

Memegang empat piring sekaligus tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika butuh mencapit bahan lunak seperti daging mentah. Seokjin berniat mondar-mandir dua kali demi memenuhi pesanan saat pucuk kepala Namjoon muncul dari sekat ruangan, "Perlu bantuan, _hyung_?"

Malas menjawab, Seokjin, yang sepertinya telah hapal bila penolakannya tak berguna, hanya menggerakkan dagu sembari menyerahkan sebuah piring untuk dipegangi Namjoon. Satu tangannya cekatan memilah-milah irisan daging serta menjumput lembaran selada. Bola mata Namjoon meneliti penuh puja dari atas ke bawah, bahkan berbalut kaus oblong pun Seokjin tetap mempesona.

"Aku baru tahu kalau _hyung_ ternyata punya nama kecil yang lucu," celetuk Namjoon tak basa-basi, "Jinnie?"

Berpaling dengan wajah masam, Seokjin urung menaruh potongan jamur yang sudah tercapit, "Siapa yang memberimu ijin memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Menurutku tidak masalah. Jinnie terdengar merdu di telinga."

"Dengar ya," Seokjin menyambar penuh kekesalan, ujung telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dada Namjoon yang berkedip polos, "Kalau kau terus menyebutku memakai nama itu, aku tak akan segan-segan menyuruhmu _push-up_ tepat di depan meja alumni. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dan jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Seokjin membelakanginya disertai umpatan tak jelas yang malah menarik Namjoon mendekat. Separuh tubuhnya sengaja ditempelkan di sisi Seokjin yang terlalu serius memilih tekstur daging sapi terbaik, "Kakimu sudah baikan, _hyung_?"

"Sudah," tukas Seokjin cepat, "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Tidak, hanya bersyukur," Namjoon menghela napas lega, tak berminat mengalihkan tatapan dari pemilik wajah rupawan yang semakin berkilau di bawah cahaya, "Senang melihat _hyung_ kembali sehat. Sekarang aku bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Melirik, sekaligus kehabisan kata-kata untuk menangkis kalimat yang terdengar begitu hangat, Seokjin memilih menjauhkan diri dengan dalih hendak membawakan piring-piring tersebut pada para senior. Namjoon menggigit bibir ragu, antara berpikir bila ucapannya terlalu jujur, atau kecewa karena niatnya berbicara empat mata dengan Seokjin harus terhalang acara bersama.

Makan malam berakhir pukul delapan setelah seluruh anggota kelompok nomor induk saling bertukar kontak dengan Namjoon. Sebagian besar mengemudi kendaraan pribadi, kecuali Baekhyun yang memutuskan naik taksi dan bermaksud menawarkan tumpangan pulang untuk Namjoon menuju asrama, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan sopan sambil berkata bila dia sedang menunggu orang lain. Sebagai ganti, Namjoon berjanji menemaninya berdiskusi di ruang panitia, mengucapkan sampai jumpa, lalu merangkul balik Baekhyun yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya akrab.

"Pintar sekali cari muka," suara Seokjin membuyarkan usaha Namjoon melambai pada taksi yang menjauh dari restoran, "Apa kau selalu memeluk orang tiap kalian berpisah jalan di Amerika?"

"Itu hal yang biasa dilakukan, bukan cuma di luar negeri," Namjoon membetulkan letak ransel di bahu kanannya, tersenyum miring dengan alis menggeliat ceria, " _Hyung_ ingin kupeluk juga?"

"Ew, tidak."

Deru mesin mobil memecah keheningan dan keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Ekpresi heran Hoseok muncul dari jendela kemudi ditemani Chanyeol yang mendengkur pulas di kursi penumpang, "Kau belum pulang, 0082?"

"Menemani Jin- _hyung_ sampai jemputannya datang," ujar Namjoon terus terang, gigi putihnya berderet jumawa menyikapi ekspresi super malas Seokjin yang buru-buru membuka pintu depan dan menyusup di samping Hoseok, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menelepon taksi. Selamat malam, _hyung_ sekalian."

"Naik saja, kuturunkan di gerbang masuk."

Seokjin spontan memukul lengan atas Hoseok, keberatan, "Kok malah ditawari? Biarkan dia pulang sendiri!"

"Sudah setengah sembilan, tahu! Lagipula masih ada kursi kosong di belakang. Jangan pelit. Suruh Chanyeol geser sedikit."

"Tapi kan..."

"Tak usah, _hyung_. Kebetulan aku masih ingin belanja makanan kecil. Jalanlah dulu," Namjoon menyilakan, sumringah, "Lagipula kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk pelatihan besok kan? Aku tak mau menguping rencana."

Mengetuk-ketuk setir ragu, akhirnya Hoseok menyimpulkan jika opini Namjoon cukup masuk akal. Maka usai berpamitan dan memberi saran supaya hati-hati saat memakai jasa pelayanan umum, mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan restoran. Menyisakan Namjoon yang memanjangkan leher demi melihat kelebatan Seokjin yang berlalu dengan raut tertekuk.

"Cemburu," seringainya, bersenandung penuh percaya diri.

"Manis sekali."

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa bau benda aneh seperti ini tak bisa diganti dengan wangi ayam goreng, _kimchi_ , atau sejenisnya?" Jungkook membolak-balik kemasan plester steril yang ditarik keluar dari kantong plastik, menelitinya sambil berjalan lebih pelan, lalu menggerutu mengetahui bahwa dia harus menggunakan benda tersebut sampai luka-luka di wajah dan lengannya tertutup sempurna. Adalah saran cemerlang Yoongi yang memaksanya keluar membeli persediaan obat sebelum gerbang ditutup pukul sembilan malam. Sebetulnya tak ada masalah jika Jungkook terlambat kembali, toh dia bisa meloncat dari satu pagar ke pagar lain dan melompat turun ke halaman tanpa susah payah. Namun resiko kakinya akan timpang jika digunakan secara brutal sebelum pulih dari cedera cukup membuat pemuda itu bergidik. Dia masih ingin bermain bowling dan mengejar target memperkuat otot paha.

Maka di sinilah Jungkook, meniti jalanan kosong di luar kampus karena apotik khusus pelajar kehabisan stok plester. Mengenakan kaus longgar, celana denim selutut, dan sendal pantai pinjaman Mingyu. Rambutnya basah bekas keramas dan tersapu angin dari kiri-kanan. Berantakan, tapi masa bodoh. Antrian di apotik tadi berderet cukup panjang sehingga Jungkook lupa mengecek jam, ponsel pun tak terbawa. Entah sekarang pukul berapa. Jika memang terkunci di luar, tinggal berseru keras-keras pada penjaga asrama kalau dia ingin buang air besar.

Gema nyaring klakson mengejutkan Jungkook yang reflek menepi ke trotoar. Sebuah motor besar berbelok menghalangi langkah dan berhenti saat pemiliknya memutar kunci. Kepala terlindungi helm merah menyala, memanggul tas punggung, ditambah mantel tebal seolah sedang diserbu badai salju. Memiringkan kepala tak paham, Jungkook bergerak menuruni trotoar, lalu menyeret sendalnya melewati ekor motor dengan kedik heran. Sudah larut, tak perlu marah-marah cuma karena klakson. Mungkin mahasiswa yang sedang kehabisan bensin.

"Oi," tegur suara asing yang tenggelam oleh bekapan helm, mengurungkan gerakan pemuda yang berbalik curiga. _Jangan-jangan kriminal yang suka menculik anak muda untuk diselundupkan ke pasar gelap?_ batin Jungkook waspada. Tangannya mengepal bersiaga, masih ada sisa tenaga untuk melawan meski perutnya belum terisi.

"Ini aku," sang pengendara motor menanggalkan helmnya dari kepala lalu mengibas rambut gerah. Nada suaranya kini terdengar jelas. Dahi berbalut bandana dengan sepasang alis tebal yang menukik garang. Jungkook tak perlu menajamkan pandangan untuk tahu siapa gerangan yang iseng menyapa seseorang di tengah jalan.

"Aku tidak tahu letak penjual bensin di sekitar sini."

"Ha?"

"Motormu mogok karena bahan bakarnya habis kan?"

Andai pemuda di depannya tidak berwajah lucu dan muat masuk karung goni, Taehyung tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memitingnya ke tanah lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Aku menghampiri karena melihatmu berjalan sendirian. Kenapa selarut ini masih ada di luar? Sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Jungkook mengacungkan kantong plastik di tangannya seraya bergumam singkat, "Apotik."

"Obatnya habis?"

"Plester," tukas Jungkook lagi, otomatis mendaratkan perhatian ke arah telapak tangan kanan yang dibebat perban berlapis, bayangan bekas jahitan melintas di dalam benak, " _Hyung_ sendiri sudah sembuh?"

Terpana karena belum terbiasa mendengar panggilan tersebut, Taehyung mengangkat bahu sambil membuka-tutup telapaknya perlahan, "Masih cukup kuat untuk memegang stang, walau dokter melarangku memegang bola selama sebulan. Untungnya tak banyak pertandingan penting musim ini dan ada banyak pemain cadangan jika terpaksa absen."

Jungkook tak merespon, hanya bola matanya yang bergulir mengamati suasana. Hening dan sepi. Dia tak punya bahasan lain untuk dibicarakan, selain karena tak mungkin memulai perseteruan karena yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya berdiri menyamakan tinggi mereka yang ternyata sejajar.

"Minggu depan ada prosesi pengambilan bendera," ucap Taehyung menyela sunyi, binarnya melunak, "Kuharap kau mau ikut berpartisipasi, Jungkook- _ah_."

"0031."

"Kau sudah memanggilku _hyung_ , masa aku tak diijinkan memakai namamu?" kilah Taehyung, tak berniat menuduh, "Atau kau masih dendam soal rekan sekelas yang kudorong tempo hari? Maaf, tapi aku tak mau mengaku salah. Ada alasan kuat untuk menjauhkannya dari Jin- _hyung_ waktu itu."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ juga menjelaskan hal yang sama, dan Namjoon- _hyung_ bilang masalahnya tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Jadi yah, terserah," Jungkook menggaruk-garuk pipi tembamnya sekilas, lalu mengungkit telunjuk menuding hidung Taehyung, "Aku hanya mencoba bersikap lebih sopan karena tak mau cari ribut, kalian sendiri yang meminta kami menghormati senior dengan layak. Walau belum bersedia membungkuk setiap kali melihat tim kedisiplinan melewati koridor atau berpapasan di kantin, paling tidak aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu _hyung_."

Pertama kali mendapati Jungkook berbicara begitu panjang membuat Taehyung membeku di tempat. Diamatinya pemuda bertubuh gempal yang kini merobek bungkusan-bungkusan obat menjadi dua bagian sama banyak dan menyodorkan tumpukan kecil tersebut sambil berujar cepat, "Ini. _Hyung_ pasti tak punya waktu untuk pergi ke apotik kan?"

Taehyung menerimanya diiringi kerjap bingung, "Untukku?"

"Aku hanya tak mau berhutang budi pada orang lain," jawab Jungkook, melipat plastiknya lalu mengantongi sisa obat di saku celana, "Aku tetap tak suka padamu, senior Seokjin, maupun seluruh pengawas pelatihan. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas dan aku akan mencoba mengikuti peraturan yang ada selama kalian tak memancing amarah."

Terdiam mencermati kalimat juniornya, Taehyung tak mengangguk atau menggeleng, hanya bereaksi dengan memasukkan obat pemberian tersebut ke saku mantelnya tanpa banyak bicara. Dan saat Jungkook bermaksud berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Taehyung cekatan menggenggam pergelangannya hingga pemuda itu menoleh keheranan.

" _Hyung_?"

"Kuantar pulang," gumam Taehyung lirih, sorotnya meredup, "Kuantar sampai pintu kamarmu. Sudah pernah lengah satu kali, aku tak mau kecolongan lagi."

Hampir mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu, Jungkook justru melirik tangan yang menahannya pergi, lalu mendongak untuk menemukan Taehyung dengan rahang mengeras bercampur raut cemas. Mengulum dinding mulut agak ragu, Jungkook menarik kedua kakinya ke sebuah tumpuan, kemudian mencondongkan tubuh melewati bahu Taehyung. Motor besar yang keren.

"Boleh," Jungkook menyeringai, sepasang gigi depan terpampang penuh maksud, "Asal aku yang bawa motornya."

Mengrenyit antara maklum dan meremehkan, Taehyung melepas pegangan sambil menoleh pada kendaraannya yang berharga, "Belum punya SIM, kaki memar-memar, dan cuma pakai sendal? Serius?"

"Aku dengar dari Namjoon- _hyung_ kalau usiamu baru delapan belas tahun. Itu artinya kau juga belum punya surat ijin!" sergah Jungkook tak mau kalah, "Kau pikir aku tak sanggup mengemudikan benda seperti ini? Berikan kuncinya!"

Menggulirkan lidah di mulutnya dengan delik gemas, Taehyung menjumput gantungan kunci dan bergegas menaiki badan motor dibarengi gelengan lembut. Ditepuknya boncengan beberapa kali agar yang bersangkutan segera mengambil posisi, mesin pun dinyalakan dengan deru bergerumuh.

"Akan kupinjamkan setelah kakimu sembuh," helm bagiannya dijulurkan pada Jungkook yang menekuk kening, tersinggung, "Sepuluh menit lagi gerbangnya dikunci. Naik."

"Di luar jadwal pelatihan pun aku diperintah. Luar biasa."

"Naik," ulang Taehyung, lebih rendah kali ini, "Jungkook- _ah_."

Mendengus, dipasangnya kembali helm itu melindungi kepala Taehyung dan beringsut naik di belakang seniornya. Satu tangan memegang bahu, satu tangan lagi terangkat mencegah Taehyung yang hendak mencecar tak paham.

"Kepalamu terkena lebih banyak pukulan dibanding punyaku," Jungkook menudingkan jari ke seberang, enggan menjelaskan lebih jauh, "Lain kali bawa dua helm. Sekarang jalan!"

"Apa itu berarti kau bersedia kujemput besok pagi?"

"Diam, _hyung_. Jalan!"

"Jam tujuh?"

" **JALAN!"**

Menyerah usai dibentak, Taehyung pun bergegas memacu motornya sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	14. EMPAT BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **GOT7** | **EXO** | **BAP** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

 **S** eniority. **O** rder. **T** radition. **U** nity. **S** pirit.

Namjoon menghitung tiap elemen yang dijelaskan rekan-rekannya dan mencatat dalam otak sembari terus mengotak-atik layar ponsel. Pasti ada alasan khusus di balik absennya senior Yongguk pada prosesi pengambilan bendera. Sepuluh anggota tim kedisiplinan yang tegak berdiri di sepanjang anak tangga milik podium seberang lapangan, membentuk alfabet H kapital dengan Seokjin sebagai porosnya, bukanlah senior yang dimaksud dalam panduan. Setidaknya menurut Yoongi. Mau tak mau mereka akhirnya berpencar ke segala penjuru fakultas, berkerumun di loket bagian administrasi, serta melobi sejumlah mahasiswa semester tiga demi mendapatkan nomor telepon senior Yongguk.

Namjoon ingat betul betapa masamnya raut Seokjin kala memergoki Yongguk berjalan santai melewati barisan mahasiswa baru yang menata diri mereka menjadi baris-baris panjang, dan tampak siap mengumpat saat Yongguk dengan tenangnya menyanggupi permintaan Mingyu—sebagai wakil para angkatan baru, bahwa mereka ingin dirangkul sebagai junior di fakultas tersebut. Anggukan dari Yongguk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari anak tangga pertama. Bendera misi masih kokoh terpancang di belakang Seokjin, tak bisa direbut dengan teori sederhana.

Petunjuk berikutnya membuat Jungkook nyaris meninju Taehyung yang menolak menyingkir dari anak tangga. Meski komunikasi diantara mereka mulai membaik minggu-minggu ini, tidak berarti pemilihan kalimat Jungkook juga turut tersaring. Hampir seluruh nama binatang menjijikkan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika Taehyung menepis pertanyaan tentang jenis perintah untuk membuka kata kunci kedua. _Order_. Mingyu berkomentar soal hukuman lari keliling lapangan (yang segera disanggah Jimin, beralasan kalau bagian kedisiplinan tak mungkin memberi perintah sesadis itu meski Seokjin berhasil menjalaninya tempo hari) Bambam menimpali dengan tugas berburu tanda tangan, Wonwoo berkicau jika mereka perlu menulis nomor induk dari seluruh peserta, sementara Jungkook menawarkan usul soal hukuman mencabuti rumput. Pendapat ketiganya disambut gelengan Yoongi yang sibuk bersila sambil menopang dagu, kening berkerut mengamati posisi sekelompok pemuda di belakang Mingyu. Ada yang bergerombol, berpencar, juga tergeletak di segala sisi. Tak ada yang benar-benar berada di satu titik. Menegakkan tubuh, Yoongi menepuk bahu Jungkook yang sedang sibuk mencabuti rumput meski sudah dilarang oleh yang lain.

"Baris," Yoongi berujar, cukup nyaring untuk memaksa remaja tanggung itu bangkit dari tanah, "Pergi ke dekat Mingyu dan bantu teman-temanmu berbaris."

Akronim ketiga ditanyakan langsung oleh Namjoon kepada Yongguk, sebab tak ada satupun anak tahun pertama yang mengerti tentang tradisi dalam upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Agak menyalahi aturan, namun mereka sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan soal kebiasaan yang dimaksud. Yoongi merupakan alumni jurusan seni dan penjabaran tugas orientasinya jelas jauh berbeda dengan fakultas teknik. Bambam menimpali adanya kemungkinan bila tradisi panitia pengawas adalah saling memaki sampai matahari terbenam, menerbitkan tawa tak berkesudahan dari Yongguk dan membuat rekan-rekannya memijat pelipis dengan prihatin. Toh pria baik hati tersebut tak pelit berbagi informasi, meski setelahnya mereka harus mondar-mandir membawa kantong plastik dan memunguti sampah di sepanjang jalanan menuju pintu masuk.

Tradisi bebersih. Sesederhana cengir lebar senior Ken yang bergeser gontai dari posnya.

Adalah Jimin yang berdiri di tempat terdepan begitu mereka menemukan jawaban untuk kata kunci keempat. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuktikan kekompakan tanpa beranjak dari tempat. Jungkook dan Wonwoo mengambil nada tengah, memulai bait pertama _mars_ universitas diikuti satu persatu mahasiswa baru hingga menjadi paduan suara besar. Lengkingan Jimin menggapai not tinggi bergema kencang mengisi seluruh penjuru lapangan, sementara gemuruh rekannya menyertai penuh semangat, mengabaikan panjangnya hari dan bau keringat yang memenuhi udara. Di pengujung _koor,_ Mingyu memimpin mereka meneriakkan _yel-yel_ milik fakultas. Kencang, memekik.

Senyum Hoseok yang berpura-pura mengorek telinga memberi isyarat bagus ke kerumunan lebah berkaus putih di seberang.

"Wow, aku terharu," kekehnya, mengambil langkah menyamping usai menjentikkan telunjuk di depan hidung Jimin yang mendapat giliran melapor, "Semoga sukses merayu ketua kami ya, anak-kecil."

Kalimatnya disambut rengutan Jimin yang berjalan menghampiri Namjoon diantara kelompok angkatan tahun pertama. Sejumlah kepala menengadah mengamati langit, sudah lewat pukul empat dan warna angkasa mulai meremang. Namjoon merendahkan jarak telinganya agar Jimin yang masih tampak kesal itu bisa mengadu, "Senior Hoseok memanggilku anak kecil."

Tertawa, Namjoon lantas menggosok-gosok rambutnya dan merangkul Jimin erat, "Mungkin karena wajahmu terlalu imut untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Sudahlah. Wonwoo- _ah_ , minta air," selorohnya, menerima sebotol minuman dari tangan Wonwoo lalu mengantar Jimin ke tengah-tengah kerumunan, bergabung dengan sisa peserta yang sedang beristirahat. Bambam berkacak pinggang di dekat deret kardus air selagi Mingyu menggunakan kedua sisi telapak tangannya untuk meneropong keadaan di podium. Panitia kedisiplinan bergeming bagai manekin, Chanyeol yang biasanya suka bertingkah pun tetap menjulang kaku di tempat semula.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _hyung_?" racau Jungkook tak sabar, gerung emosinya berkobar begitu Bambam memberitahu jika Taehyung baru saja mendengus remeh, "Huruf S terakhir. _Spirit._ Artinya semangat, kan? Apa kita harus menyerbu ramai-ramai atau satu lawan satu?"

"Aku tak peduli kau mau memukul Taehyung- _sshi_ di bagian mana, Jungkook- _ah._ Tapi serius, arti istilahnya sama sekali bukan menyuruh berkelahi," Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung pemuda tanggung yang malah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda itu, lalu beralih pada sosok lain yang menyipit di sebelah, turut berpikir keras sampai keningnya tertekuk-tekuk, "Aku tak sependapat jika harus putar balik ke senior Yongguk, _hyung_. Kita perlu memecahkannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu," Yoongi menggaruk tengkuk sambil melirik junior di sisi kiri, "Jungkook- _ah_ , apa ada sesuatu yang dikatakan bocah berbandana itu soal prosesi pengambilan bendera?"

Berkedip bingung, yang ditanya sibuk bersedekap seraya mengawang keras. Dalam lima hari ini, dia bertemu Taehyung sekitar tiga-empat kali dan pemuda itu tak pernah berbicara terlalu banyak tentang jadwal pelatihan. Mereka hanya akan bertukar pandang, menanyakan kondisi masing-masing, mengomentari kegiatan di hari yang sama, lalu saling berpamitan. Tetap sarkastis, walau tidak seribut dulu. Tiap kali Jungkook berujar ingin berdiam di asrama atau enggan menghadapi wajah para senior, Taehyung akan mendengus pelan dan mengatakan sebaris kalimat andalannya yang—

"Oh!" kepala Jungkook berpaling ke arah Namjoon yang ikut terlonjak, kaget akibat disentak tiba-tiba, "Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak, tapi begitu aku bilang mau bolos pelatihan, dia langsung menghela napas lalu menasehati dengan ucapan yang sama."

 _[Seokjin-hyung tidak bermaksud buruk, jadi sebaiknya jangan membuatnya menyesal]_

"Waktu kutanya lebih jauh, dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Harusnya kupaksa lebih giat ya, cih," rutuk Jungkook sebal, "Mungkin ada poin penting dalam acara ini yang berhubungan dengan senior Seokjin, sebab aku juga mendengar omongan serupa dari Baekhyun- _hyung_ saat sedang mogok masuk. Yang jelas bukan kekhawatiran tentang hukuman dari alumnus apalagi sanksi dari dekan. Dia tidak sepengecut itu, kurasa."

Namjoon merenung, dinalar sekali saja semua orang tahu kalau Seokjin adalah ketua bagian kedisiplinan yang berperan sangat krusial dalam pelaksanaan masa orientasi, yang berusaha paling keras agar pelatihan yang dipimpinnya berjalan lancar, yang berseru paling lantang agar junior-junior tahun pertama memahami arti dari sebuah proses pengenalan lingkungan, dan yang meraung paling keras jika mereka bertingkah sembarangan di sekitar kampus. Seokjin membuktikan jika dirinya amat bertanggung jawab dan Namjoon menyaksikan semuanya dengan seksama, saat Seokjin dicecar tak berkesudahan oleh para alumni, saat Seokjin memilih untuk diinterogasi oleh bagian kemahasiswaan meski tindakan Jungkook disebabkan oleh Taehyung, saat Seokjin menanggapi amarah yang ditulis sejumlah oknum di laman resmi fakultas usai tumbangnya beberapa mahasiswa yang kelelahan, saat Seokjin menanggung skorsing yang dilimpahkan padanya oleh rapat panitia, juga saat Seokjin berlari menyanggupi perintah Yongguk tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Seniornya memang mengagumkan, Namjoon tak sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Wei, jangan menyeringai di tengah senja, nanti kesurupan," senggol Yoongi, mengacungkan botol air, "Salah satu pengawas memberitahu Mingyu kalau kita punya waktu sampai jam enam sore, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah cukup segar," dagunya dikedikkan pada kerumunan mahasiswa di rerumputan. Seratusan orang tergolek sekenanya menanti komando, sesekali mendekat memberikan ide ke telinga Mingyu yang sayangnya, setelah didiskusikan beramai-ramai, masih kurang tepat untuk disetujui sebagai jawaban dari huruf kelima. Bambam, Minki, juga anggota pemandu sorak berkeliling membagikan permen agar cadangan gula di tubuh rekan-rekannya tidak turun drastis akibat seharian berjemur. Jimin menggulirkan sisa minuman ke sekelompok anak perempuan dibantu Wonwoo yang bertubuh besar dan mampu membawa dua kardus botol air mineral sekaligus. Namjoon bersila tegak diantara sebagian rekan yang melontarkan usulan masing-masing. Satu hal yang menarik minatnya, yakni perbedaan cara mereka memanggil nama panitia pengawas. Nama lengkap, nama kecil, nama alias, nama marga, dan penyebutan nomor induk. Alis Namjoon menyatu, remasan botolnya menguat disusul bunyi denting otak yang sepertinya telah selesai mengolah data. Tanpa basa-basi, tungkainya spontan menghambur ke arah seseorang.

 **"MINGYU- _AH_!"**

.

* * *

.

Pukul tujuh malam. Namjoon mendongak sambil tetap merangkul bahu Jungkook yang sibuk menggerutu. Langit sudah begitu gelap namun tak ada tanda-tanda senior yang menampakkan diri di podium. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka menyelesaikan teka-teki huruf S terakhir yang diwarnai sedikit keributan. Mingyu yang sejatinya diminta Namjoon untuk menjemput sang ketua pengawas ke lapangan justru memberi jalan dengan sebelah lengan terentang menuju seberang, berisyarat supaya Namjoon melakukannya tanpa diwakili.

 _Tidak ada yang bisa membawanya kemari selain kau sendiri, hyung._

Namjoon tak akan lupa, tentu saja. Sorot mata Seokjin yang memelototinya seperti singa tak lantas menciutkan nyali Namjoon ketika menaiki tangga, bibir terkatup rapat, enggan beradu pandang dengan juniornya meski hanya sekilas, juga rahang yang mengeras segera setelah sepatu Namjoon menjejak sepetak tempat lebih rendah di depannya. Raut sumringah melawan lirik sengit bercampur dengus bosan. Usaha Namjoon jelas tidak mudah, apalagi saat permintaannya agar Seokjin bersedia turun dan bergabung bersama para junior itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Beralasan bahwa Namjoon tak pantas menjadi pelapor dari akronim kelima karena toh dia hanya membuang-buang waktu di fakultas tersebut selama setahun.

 _Kau akan pergi satu semester lagi. Jadi untuk apa datang kemari?_

Dan Namjoon tak lagi merasa panik. Dia sudah siap dengan segala sindiran yang tampaknya telah direncanakan Seokjin kala mengamati siapa yang kiranya akan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan menuju tangga teratas. Dia sudah siap dengan lipatan kening Seokjin yang tampak tak senang begitu Namjoon kembali tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian seniornya, kemudian berujar bila dia tak peduli dengan anggapan maupun tudingan Seokjin tentang keputusannya untuk memilih teknik sebagai pijakan sementara. Sastra dan nada adalah darahnya, namun Namjoon menegaskan bila dia bukan orang yang suka menjalani sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah.

 _Aku tak bisa memperkirakan masa depan, senior. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku memang memiliki pertimbangan untuk mengajukan proses alih jalur semester depan, tapi hari ini, Kim Namjoon adalah mahasiswa baru di jurusan yang sama sepertimu. Junior dua tingkat di bawah kalian. Teman-temanku tidak bekerja keras seharian hanya untuk disambut dengan bantahan sinis akibat masalah pribadi. Senior tak suka padaku, bukan masalah. Setidaknya kau tetap bersikap adil dengan tidak melibatkan mereka demi melampiaskan kekecewaan. Aku bersumpah tak akan lari dari sanksi apapun, asal senior berkenan turun dan bergabung bersama kami di seberang._

Rekan timnya pun seperti tak berusaha mencegah saat Namjoon menggandeng tangan ketua mereka, menarik Seokjin mencapai pusat lapangan dan meninggalkannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran mahasiswa yang saling berpegangan, kemudian bergabung diantara Wonwoo dan Jungkook sembari menggenggam pergelangan keduanya, bola mata mengarah sekilas pada Mingyu yang mengangguk kecil.

Namjoon juga tak akan melupakan perubahan mimik muka Seokjin saat menyaksikan seluruh juniornya yang mendadak merunduk, merendahkan tubuh nyaris sembilan puluh derajat, mendongak serempak lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sang senior yang mengerjap kebingungan. Di ujung kalimat Namjoon tentang pelajaran berharga dari para panitia selama minggu-minggu pelatihan, pekikan Mingyu memecah lamunan semua orang, melontarkan aba-aba, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, seratus lima puluh lima kepala berteriak bersamaan. Nyaring.

 _ **TERIMA KASIH, JIN-HYUNG!**_

Dua. Lima. Delapan. Sepuluh.

 _ **TERIMA KASIH, JIN-HYUNG!**_

Sebelas. Enam belas. Dua puluh dua. Dua puluh delapan. Entah berapa kali mereka berseru sekencang-kencangnya, mengulang empat kata serupa, sambung menyambung dan terus-menerus sampai akhirnya Seokjin bereaksi. Sekonyong-konyong pemuda itu menyuruh mereka berhenti serta langsung menghardik Namjoon dengan dagu terangkat. Telunjuk tertuding, membentak penuh nada tinggi jika junior-juniornya tak memiliki rasa hormat karena memanggil nama senior tingkat tiga tanpa formalitas hirarki. Detik berikutnya Seokjin sigap mengibaskan lengan, memaksa kerumunan tersebut menyingkir dari hadapannya lalu berjalan menjauhi lapangan tanpa menoleh lagi. Tindakannya diikuti sejumlah panitia bersama tim kedisiplinan yang berbondong-bondong meninggalkan para mahasiswa baru usai Hoseok berujar datar dari pengeras suara.

 _Jangan ada yang angkat kaki dari sini atau kuminta kalian menunggu sampai pagi._

Sayangnya belum ada satupun kakak angkatan yang menampakkan diri meski arloji Mingyu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sebelas. Jungkook mengelus perut sembari mengerang rendah, lapar selalu menipiskan kesabaran. Paling tidak dia mematuhi nasehat untuk duduk menghitung biri-biri di sebelah Bambam dan Jimin yang menahan kantuk dengan cara bersandar satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kuperiksa sebentar," Mingyu berniat melepaskan rangkulan namun Yoongi lebih dulu menekan bahunya erat-erat seraya menggeleng pelan, "Ini sudah lewat satu jam, _hyung_."

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan senior Jung tadi? Duduk."

Mingyu membuka mulut hendak berkilah, walau urung terhalang delik tajam Yoongi yang tak menerima bantahan. Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu ketua angkatannya seraya menyelipkan sebungkus permen ke telapak tangan Mingyu yang menggeram pasrah, ekor mata berputar menuju Yoongi. Satu botol air teracung di depan hidung, " _Hyung_ mau minum? Atau permen?"

"Aku tak suka makanan manis."

" _Hyung_ belum makan apapun sejak siang, kurang gula juga tidak baik," bujuk Jimin mencoba menawari, jemarinya cekatan merobek kemasan permen jeruk lalu mengangsurkannya pada Yoongi, "Perut tak boleh dibiarkan kosong, _hyung_. Ayolah, ini tidak terlalu manis kok."

Mengerjap malas, Yoongi menyampingkan tubuh. Alih-alih meraih bungkus memakai sebelah tangan, pemuda itu justru mencondongkan kepala serta menggigit permen tersebut langsung dari jari-jari Jimin yang reflek membelalak. Acuh, Yoongi memilih kembali merangkul manusia di kiri kanannya selagi menggulirkan kembang gula di dalam mulut.

Kekesalan memuncak mendorong Jungkook menyikut sisi badan Mingyu, telunjuk menuding podium dan dadanya bergantian dengan berang, berisyarat jika dia yang akan mengantar kawannya mengambil bendera tanpa ijin. Mingyu menggeleng mengingat larangan panitia dan keduanya malah bergumul sendiri sambil saling memukul lengan. Namjoon buru-buru bergeser dari tempatnya, berniat melerai, namun gerakannya terhenti kala seluruh lampu lapangan mendadak padam. Dengung kaget sontak memecah kegelapan dan para mahasiswa berkicau bingung akibat tak bisa melihat keadaan. Namjoon cekatan merapatkan rangkulan, bergumam pada kedua rekan di masing-masing sisi supaya mengikuti tindakan untuk tak keluar dari posisi. Saran itu dituruti dan menjalar dari satu mahasiswa ke mahasiswa lain hingga mereka kompak untuk berdiam di tempat semula. Kaki bersila, mulut tertutup, kepala menunduk.

"Harusnya aku tak melarang Mingyu pergi tadi," giliran Yoongi mendesis, mata berkilat sengit, "Sudah cukup main sekolah-sekolahannya, kalau mereka tak menghidupkan penerangan dalam lima menit, akan kuhancurkan podium itu dan menyeret benderanya ke tengah lapangan. Serius."

"Kubantu, _hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook bersemangat.

Nyatanya kedua pemuda itu tak perlu menanti lebih lama, karena tiang sorot yang tertancap rapi di sudut lapangan tiba-tiba menyala bersamaan. Terlalu silau untuk diterima oleh mata yang baru saja terbiasa dengan gulita. Seokjin dan sembilan pengawas berdiri tak jauh dari sana, tegap melipat tangan di depan dada, sementara tim panitia lainnya mengitari peserta berbalut jas fakultas, menutupi kemeja putih bersemat pin biru tua yang selama ini membedakan mereka dengan bagian kedisiplinan.

"Wow, brengsek," umpat Yoongi lirih, "Dibanding lampu lintasan, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan lampu sorot? Cerdas."

"Ada masalah, 0090?"

Menengadah, Yoongi meringis hambar mendapati Seokjin berjalan mendekat, lengan masuk di kantong jas. Bahunya berkedik malas, enggan bicara lebih jauh sebab seniornya malah berjongkok di depan baris pertama, menatap bergantian antara dirinya, Namjoon, dan Mingyu. Dengus sarkastis terlontar dari mulut Seokjin ketika matanya tertumbuk pada pemilik nama kedua.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan ide menyerukan namaku dengan panggilan _–hyung_?"

Hening.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, bocah-bocah sialan," keluh Seokjin, sebal menyadari sambutan tak menyenangkan tersebut, sekaligus heran tentang mengapa mereka selalu bersikukuh melindungi seseorang, "Katakan, siapa pencetusnya."

"Aku," Namjoon berujar cepat, tak mengindahkan pelototan Jungkook dari sebelah kiri, "Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bersikap kurang sopan maupun merendahkan, kami hanya ingin senior tahu bahwa juniornya telah menganggap kalian seperti saudara dan siap menjalani kegiatan di fakultas ini bersama-sama. Kami ingin menghormati senior sebagai seorang kakak, bukan sosok yang intimidatif, apalagi ditakuti."

Mulut Hoseok dan Chanyeol saling membentuk huruf O selagi Ken menyembunyikan senyum. Bukan pengertian _spirit_ yang mereka duga, mungkin bahkan sama sekali tak terduga. Pemuda aneh bernama Kim Namjoon itu memang selalu memberi kejutan.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang semuanya ingin menjadi adikku?" Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Poninya disibak sejenak usai menarik napas panjang, meneliti satu persatu wajah junior yang balas memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kantuk, lega, lelah, antusias. Deretan mahasiswi juga tak luput dari pengamatan, bahkan tampak jauh lebih bersemangat dibanding rekan lelaki lainnya. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Namjoon untuk menjaga nyala api di mata teman-temannya sampai mereka sanggup bertahan selama ini.

Di satu titik, tatapannya beradu dengan seorang gadis berkuncir dua, mahasiswi yang sempat dirawat di ruang kesehatan di tengah jalannya pelatihan. Ada rasa hangat menjalari dadanya sewaktu gadis itu mengangguk serta melempar sebuah senyum lebar. Mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara dan berisyarat bila kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja. Melirik kembali pada baris pertama, gerung pelan Jungkook terlontar mencolok. Seokjin menumpu satu lengan di atas lutut, alis terangkat memandang anggota termuda di angkatan mereka itu penuh selidik.

"Aku punya satu kakak laki-laki di Busan," lengos Jungkook, cuping telinga berderik. Diliriknya Seokjin ragu-ragu lalu melanjutkan setengah hati, "...tapi aku tak keberatan punya seorang lagi."

Berpaling, Yoongi balas mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa rendah, memaksa yang bersangkutan menangkis sebal walau tak menghindar dari rengkuhan tangannya. Seokjin tetap memasang wajah datar, meski kerjap matanya melunak ketika menegakkan tubuh dengan desahan panjang.

"Kalian tahu kenapa persiapan panitia membutuhkan waktu agak lama?"

Sunyi.

"Aku berniat membelikan _mandu_ untuk kalian semua dan harusnya sudah dikirim sejak pukul lima, tapi..." Seokjin menyela dekik senang yang mulai bermunculan, telunjuk teracung pada pemuda bercelana jins yang langsung mendengus tak mau disalahkan, "Kim Taehyung salah menulis jam dan membuat petugas pengantarnya terlambat datang."

 **"KAU TIDAK LIHAT KAMI HAMPIR MATI KELAPARAN DI SINI, IBLIS?!"** sambar Jungkook, meledak. Kedahsyatan oktafnya sontak mengalahkan Ariana, **"JANGAN HARAP BISA KUMAAFKAN BEGITU SAJA!"**

Membuang muka, Taehyung lebih memilih menyumbat telinga kanannya dengan satu jari.

"0038," tukas Seokjin tegas usai Bambam berhasil memegangi Jungkook yang mengumpat-ngumpat. Dagunya digerakkan pada barisan tim panitia yang kini terpecah dua. Jalan mulus menuju podium terbentang bagi Mingyu yang segera bangkit setelah nomor induknya dipanggil, "Bawa benda itu kemari sebelum temanmu memakan sepatunya sendiri."

Mulut Jungkook menganga tak terima, namun rekan-rekannya justru meringis geli dari segala penjuru. Mingyu ikut tertawa namun tak buang waktu, kaki panjangnya berlari sekuat tenaga, tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga, dan berhenti sejenak sewaktu bertemu dengan sepasang tongkat panjang yang dipajang bersilangan. Satu bersemat logo kampus, sedangkan satu lagi adalah simbol fakultas sekaligus misi terakhir yang akhirnya mampu dipenuhi setelah berhari-hari bergelut menyampingkan ego. Mengabaikan kegembiraan yang melimpah sampai menerbitkan haru di hatinya, Mingyu cekatan menarik tongkat kedua dan berbalik menyaksikan bagaimana rekan-rekannya bersorak riuh rendah di tengah lapangan. Siulan nyaring terdengar silih berganti ketika Mingyu mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak jika mereka berhasil melakukannya. Direstui dan diterima. Segenap pengawas dan panitia bertepuk tangan seiring ketua angkatan yang menuruni podium, melesat kembali diantara mahasiswa baru serta berbaur merayakan datangnya bendera. Hoseok sampai harus menggunakan mikrofon agar mereka tak berlarian seperti sapi lepas, mengumumkan jika prosesi pengikatan gelang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, ditemani belasan rantai lampu hias di selusur pembatas, anak tahun pertama duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan para senior yang tak segan bersila di rerumputan sambil mengobrol ringan melepas penat. Sesekali terdengar lelucon Chanyeol yang berkelakar bahwa anak-anak itu harus menyebut bagian pengawas tanpa formalitas layaknya Seokjin, terutama Hoseok yang sangat ingin dipanggil _hyung_. Mencairkan suasana, tiap panitia mencoba melingkarkan tali biru tua di pergelangan tangan junior masing-masing seraya menanyakan nama, mengingat selama ini mereka hanya dikenal lewat nomor induk. Yoongi beringsut canggung ketika tangannya dipegang oleh salah satu tim kedisiplinan, tak terbiasa meladeni sapaan ramah dan kekeh renyah dari pihak bersangkutan. Bambam berpindah dari satu panitia ke panitia lain dengan cepat, antusias mengumpulkan gelang tali sebanyak mungkin. Dikoleksi untuk kenangan, katanya. Wonwoo menetap di satu panitia, mendengar cerita horor ditemani Minki yang berjengit tak nyaman. Mingyu mengunjungi panitia kesehatan, riang meminta tanda tangan di kaus pelatihannya sebagai bentuk kelulusan. Jungkook, tentu saja, kabur ke panitia konsumsi yang berjajar di dekat meja panjang berisi tumpukan kotak _mandu_ , botol air, isotonik kalengan, dan senampan besar manisan persik. Raut memelas dan binar matanya meluluhkan kakak tingkat dua yang menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu bangku tribun usai menjejalkan dua kotak _mandu_ beserta sebotol besar air mineral ke pangkuan Jungkook.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau makan serakus itu," sebuah suara familiar mencermati kegiatannya. Kepala Jungkook terangkat, pipi belepotan irisan kucai, menggembung akibat banyaknya kunyahan. Matanya menyipit mendapati Taehyung menempati bangku kosong di sebelah dan bergegas menarik bawaannya agar tak tersentuh, "Aku tak mau bagi-bagi ransum. Ambil sendiri di bagian konsumsi."

"Merebut makanan orang bukan hobiku, tahu," geleng Taehyung, menyesap sodanya sekilas lalu merebahkan punggung di sandaran, "Seharian mengurus kalian membuat badanku nyeri, berbaik hatilah sedikit."

"Ha," Jungkook menyeringai, "Itu karma karena membiarkan junior kalian kelaparan."

"Kau dendam padaku cuma gara-gara makanan?"

"Cuma?"

"Terserah, bocah, terserah," Taehyung meneguk sodanya agak banyak, lalu memeriksa lensa kamera yang sedari tadi bergelantung di leher. Tenang, hanya ditemani bunyi ketukan sepatu. Sadar seniornya membisu cukup lama, Jungkook beringsut memutar arah duduk. Agak bimbang, sumpitnya diulurkan ke dekat Taehyung.

"Aku sudah makan sepuluh," tukasnya, menunjukkan lima _mandu_ di kotak plastik, "Biasanya langsung kuhabiskan, tapi karena sedang ada gencatan senjata, _hyung_ boleh makan sisanya."

Dahi Taehyung terlipat bingung, antara mata besar sang junior, sumpit bekas pakai, kalimat yang diucapkan barusan, juga mimik Jungkook yang terlihat tak rela. Sejurus kemudian dia terkekeh, menyingkirkan kaleng soda agar tak tersepak saat kedua kakinya dilipat ke atas, lantas memiringkan kepala dengan dagu tertopang.

"Jahitan di telapak tanganku sudah kering dan refleknya makin membaik, kau tak perlu repot mengubah sikap hanya karena merasa bersalah."

"Mengub...mengubah apa? Memangnya aku dilarang jadi orang baik?" Jungkook meletakkan sumpit di lipatan kotak selagi menyeka dagunya yang berbekas minyak, "Hari ini aku berniat memulai semuanya dari awal, termasuk berusaha mengendalikan emosi dengan memahami situasi perlahan-lahan. Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_ membuatku cukup menyukai tempat ini dan kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba membiasakan diri untuk tidak membenci orang dewasa," terangnya sewot, hidung kembang-kempis, "Jadi kalau aku mendadak bertindak wajar, itu karena tidak ada yang memancing keributan. Sudah sekolah begini tinggi, masa mau balas budi dengan sekotak dimsum? Yang bodoh sebenarnya _hyung_ atau aku?"

"Baiklah. Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu percaya diri," Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dada, "Tapi aku tak begitu suka _mandu_. Habiskan saja. Perutmu lapar betul kan? Teriakan tadi masih berdenging di telingaku."

Apa boleh buat, toh seniornya menolak. Maka Jungkook melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara meski sesekali melirik ke sebelah. Taehyung masih menopang dagu memperhatikan. Risih, dijumputnya remah-remah kulit sampai tandas, menjilati sudut bibir sembari membuka botol air, "Mau kucolok pakai sumpit, _hyung_? Apa tidak ada kesibukan selain mengawasi orang makan?"

"Sebenarnya aku harus memotret pemandangan di bawah sana, tapi kakiku pegal dan sudah ada kru dokumentasi. Lagipula, Jungkook- _ah_ ," sahutnya, satu alis diungkit naik, "Kau belum meminta panitia mengikat gelang tali di tanganmu."

Menenggak separuh isi botol, Jungkook menumpu lengannya di atas paha, "Tak perlu, cuma sekedar simbol. Nanti juga dibuang kalau usang. "

"Lalu apa gunanya kau bawa talinya kemana-mana?" ekor mata Taehyung memergoki ujung seutas gelang menyembul keluar dari kantong celana Jungkook yang terkesiap, mencoba menggapai benda miliknya sebelum berpindah ke genggaman Taehyung.

Telat.

"Pasti ulah Bambam. Aku bersumpah."

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, Jungkook- _ah_ ," celetuk Taehyung, susah payah mengulum seringai. Ditariknya lengan kiri Jungkook yang blingsatan akibat jarak mereka yang hanya terhalang sejengkal ruang kosong. Menggerut telapak tangan juniornya kuat-kuat demi memasang tali tersebut mengitari pergelangan. Longgar, simpul mati sederhana. Ditelitinya beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan tangan Jungkook diiringi decak gusar sebab pemuda itu tampak menggerutu, "Jangan dibuang, kau tak akan kuanggap adik kalau seenaknya membuang cinderamata pelatihan."

"Siapa juga yang ingin jadi adikmu, _hyung_."

Taehyung berkedip kaku. Satu. Dua. Tiga kali.

"Hoooo..." seringai jahilnya kini menyembul tak segan, "Kalau tak mau diakui sebagai adik, lalu maunya dianggap bagaimana, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Tepat sewaktu Jungkook terperangah menerima pertanyaan menjebak itu, jemari Taehyung cekatan meraih kamera dan sigap menekan _shutter_ tanpa aba-aba. Seorang pemuda dengan gigi-gigi depan terpampang lucu, mata membola selebar tatakan, pipi menggelembung dan rahang mengeras tersinggung. Sempurna. Perlu dibingkai berhias konfeti meriah.

"Akan kucongkel mesin motormu dan mengempeskan bannya supaya kau pulang jalan kaki!" Jungkook berseru kencang dari atas tribun, mengutuk Taehyung yang terlanjur melompati kursi-kursi penonton dan tergopoh menuruni tangga menuju kerumunan mahasiswa di sepanjang lintasan. Lidah terjulur dengan tawa persegi yang menyebalkan.

" **INGAT KATA-KATAKU, HYUNG!"**

"Terima kasih kembali, Jungkook- _ah_!"

.

* * *

.

"Sedang apa di sini, _hyung_?"

Tersentak, Seokjin buru-buru berpaling sembari mengusap wajah beberapa kali, pipi basah dan pemuda itu tampak berusaha menghindar kala mendapati Namjoon berjalan mendekat. Sialan. Bisa jadi bahan ejekan jika ketahuan menangis akibat mendengar begitu banyak ucapan terima kasih.

"Cuma cari angin. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku? Aku sengaja mencari karena Jin- _hyung_ menghilang dari lapangan. Kebetulan Jimin melihatmu mengendap-endap ke balik tribun. Jadi kususul kemari. _Hyung_ sudah makan? Atau perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tak usah, aku tidak lapar, kau boleh kembali. Sana, sana," Seokjin mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangan memberi gestur bak mengusir lalat. Namun bukan Namjoon namanya kalau langsung mengindahkan perintah, "Apa lagi, 0082? Prosesi penyematan gelangnya belum selesai dan kau tak seharusnya pergi dari sana. Enyahlah."

Namjoon bergeming, lengan terjulur, telapak terbuka menyodorkan seuntai tali biru tua yang segera dikenali sang senior, "Aku ingin _hyung_ memasangnya untukku."

Cukup sulit memaksa pemuda itu membiarkannya merenung dalam damai. Teknik kasar pun tidak akan mempan menggesuh Namjoon yang sepertinya akan jadi lawan seimbang bermain panco di waktu senggang. Menjulang menghalangi jalan, cengir sumringah tersungging tanpa dosa. Seokjin meniup poninya pasrah. Menyerah.

"Baiklah, bawa sini."

Berdiri merapat, Namjoon memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana jari Seokjin mengikat utas tali tersebut melingkari pergelangan. Naik perlahan, matanya menangkap ekspresi super serius seniornya yang berkutat menyamakan simpul. Alis hitam tebal, hidung bangir, bibir merah jambu nan ranum, bulu matanya cantik bukan main. Pendek kata, perpaduan kontur muka yang amat menggoda untuk diseka, namun Namjoon tak mungkin melakukannya. Belum.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Banyak hal terjadi sebulan ini, kepalaku sakit," sanggah Seokjin berkilah, hidung berair, mata sembab. Mustahil otak jenius Namjoon gagal menyadari kejanggalan. Pun dicobanya menepuk santai pergelangan pemuda itu dibarengi dengus pelan, "Kuserahkan sisanya padamu. Katakan pada yang lain, tolong jaga benderanya baik-baik."

Namjoon tak menjawab, melainkan menahan salah satu bahu Seokjin yang hendak berbalik. Sebuah delikan seram menghunus tak suka, disusul tepisan kasar agar Namjoon menurunkan lengan dari sana.

"Kuharap _hyung_ bersedia memberitahuku jika ingin menangis lagi," gumamnya. Lancar, lugas, "Biarkan aku membantu menghapus airmatamu."

" **NAMJOON!"**

Yang dibentak malah terbahak kecil, terlihat sangat puas dengan respon yang diterima. Binar usilnya tak meredup meski Seokjin menampik lengannya dan tetap menatap lembut pada sosok yang meninggalkan tempat itu sambil merutuk—nyaris menabrak tubuh seorang mahasiswa yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi kurasa dia tidak mendengarku," Jimin menggaruk leher sungkan, tak mengerti mengapa Seokjin sama sekali tak menggubris serta terus melangkah bagai diburu setan. Pernyataan herannya ditanggapi Namjoon dengan bunyi kekeh panjang, " _Hyung_ tidak juga muncul di barisan peserta, jadi kubawakan _mandu_ nya kemari. Kalau dibiarkan di atas meja nanti keburu dilahap Jungkook."

"Terima kasih, Jimin- _ah._ Aku sudah berniat kembali kok," Namjoon tersenyum manis, meraih punggung Jimin agar menemaninya berjalan memutar, hanya untuk dicegah oleh jari-jari mungil yang mendarat di permukaan dada Namjoon. Urung maju, kening pemuda itu terlipat bingung.

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?"

Entah akibat minimnya cahaya atau efek terkena matahari terlalu lama, Namjoon berpikir bila pipi mulus Jimin tampak semakin merona. Perbedaan tinggi badannya memaksa Jimin menengadah, kelopak mata berayun perlahan, kedua tangannya meremas pelan kaus Namjoon yang mengerenyit tak paham. Setengah menunduk, diturutinya tarikan Jimin di satu lengan lalu merendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan jangkauan pemuda itu. Sejenak kemudian, bisik lirih Jimin menyapa telinga.

"Aku…boleh mampir ke kamar _hyung_?".

.

* * *

.

Dan dari ujung jalanan setapak menuju tribun belakang, Yoongi mengamati keduanya tanpa suara.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	15. LIMA BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

Seharusnya Namjoon berlatih lebih keras demi mencari seribu satu alasan agar terhindar dari undangan acara ramah tamah yang diusulkan Chanyeol. Senior sialan, bukannya mengajak Namjoon berkumpul untuk diskusi ujian kalkulus, malah mengorbankan juniornya ke sekumpulan gadis muda di sebuah kafe tempat kencan buta diadakan.

Sekali lagi, kencan buta. Entah darimana datangnya manusia-manusia berambut warna-warni mengenakan rok berpotongan rendah lengkap dengan kuku palsu berbagai bentuk tersebut. Jelasnya, Namjoon berniat melarikan diri meski harus melompati sang senior atau mendobrak jendela kafe. Bau aneh _eau de toilette_ yang menguar dari salah seorang gadis makin menguatkan keinginan Namjoon untuk segera permisi di tengah obrolan. Peduli setan jika Chanyeol berteriak-teriak dari sudut bangku kala memergokinya berjalan tergopoh melewati pintu, kelabakan membayar segelas kopi dingin yang dipesan lebih awal. Tujuannya cuma satu, halte bus. Setengah jam perjalanan dari asrama ke tempat undangan terbuang sia-sia. Lain kali dia harus lebih cermat memilih mana kakak angkatan yang agak waras dan mana yang harus ditebas.

Hebatnya, pelarian Namjoon tak berlangsung solo. Derap kaki lain menyusul di belakangnya dan tergesa-gesa menaiki bus segera usai Namjoon melesat masuk, juga dengan tega menyeruak di deretan kursi kosong hingga pemuda itu hampir terpental akibat terdorong maju. Baru setelah melirik lebih jelas sosok familiar yang kini mendarat nyaman di kursi dekat jendela, Namjoon menyadari bila keputusannya kabur dari kafe benar-benar pilihan terbaik.

"Jin- _hyung_?"

"Halo, 0082," Seokjin menyapa balik, meliriknya sekilas lalu membuang muka, "Aku tak mau pindah, cari kursi lain."

Celingukan, bola mata Namjoon berpendar ke sekeliling, sejumlah siswa SMA berurutan naik dan mengisi bangku dari deret dua hingga terakhir. Sisanya diduduki oleh dua pekerja kantoran yang turut merebahkan tubuh sambil bercakap-cakap. Meringis kecil mensyukuri nasib, Namjoon mencolek bahu Seokjin yang reflek berjengit tak suka, "Kursi lainnya sudah terisi. Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Mengintai dari balik sandaran, Seokjin memeriksa dari ujung ke ujung dengan seksama, baru kemudian menggerung kesal sambil sedikit bergeser, "Terserah."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Namjoon mendapati Seokjin tanpa almamater maupun jas fakultas. Mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bergambar seekor alpaka, jins gelap, dan sepatu kets putih, pemuda itu nampak sangat berbeda. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan berponi menutupi kening, tak disisir rapi ke samping seperti saat bertugas. Bola mata Namjoon memindai cermat dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki, termasuk tas selempang Seokjin yang juga dihiasi rupa binatang favoritnya. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan senior kesayangan berwajah manis dalam bus yang tengah melaju.

" _Hyung_ baru pulang jalan-jalan?"

"Aku ada di meja samping waktu kau datang ke kafe tadi. Chanyeol menyeret seluruh anak kedisiplinan ke acara konyolnya," ujar Seokjin tanpa basa-basi, langsung ke inti omongan, "Taehyung langsung kabur dengan motornya di menit pertama, mengira cuma diajak makan siang biasa. Hoseok berbaik hati tinggal, tidak mau mengecewakan anak perempuan, katanya."

Meringis paham, Namjoon menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil berusaha duduk setenang mungkin, ukuran bahu Seokjin yang teramat lebar menyentuh pundaknya beberapa kali dan Namjoon gagal berpura-pura. Benaknya banjir sinyal menyenangkan tiap kain baju mereka bergesekan. Masa bodoh dibilang maniak. Setelah pelatihan dibubarkan, dia harus mencari alasan untuk tetap bertemu Seokjin tanpa terlihat obsesif, mengingat perbedaan letak asrama dan urusan perkuliahan yang jelas tidak sama. Minta dipinjami buku bekas semester awal? Ada Baekhyun yang ditugaskan membimbing Namjoon karena nomor induk mereka serupa. Minta ijin berkenalan lebih jauh? Malah terdengar genit. Minta dipandu berkeliling kawasan kampus? Bisa-bisa dia dilempar sepatu karena mengada-ada.

Terlalu serius merenung membuat Namjoon berjengit saat sesuatu mendarat di bahu kirinya. Bulat, hitam, bernapas. Kepala Seokjin.

Seniornya itu terpejam pulas, dada naik turun perlahan, kedua lengan terkulai diantara paha. Detik itu pula Namjoon ingin berterimakasih pada kedua orangtuanya, nenek, kakek, bibi, rekan-rekan angkatan pertama, juga siapapun yang menciptakan dunia. Ujung jarinya gemetar dengan hiperbolis, dari jarak sedekat ini, Seokjin terlihat semakin mempesona dan Namjoon harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk mengelus pipi tembamnya yang menggoda—juga bibir bawahnya yang begitu merah.

Tak ada yang akan menghentikan Namjoon, bahkan bila dia nekat mencuri sebuah kecupan di hidung Seokjin. Sebagian besar penumpang bus sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing, mengotak-atik layar ponsel, atau sekedar bengong mengawasi kelebatan di luar jendela. Resiko terburuk hanya bila Seokjin murka lalu menusuk Namjoon menggunakan sumpit bermotif alpaka yang selalu dibawa seniornya kemana-mana.

 _Oh ayolah,_ sebuah bisikan setan di benak Namjoon menyela lantang, _jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan._ Insting turut mendukung kala lengan kanannya terangkat tanpa diperintah. Perlahan, jari jemari Namjoon menyingkirkan poni Seokjin ke satu sisi, menyibak sangat lembut agar seniornya tak terganggu, serta mengamati dengan mata berbinar seolah tengah menyaksikan pemandangan paling menakjubkan selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya.

Buku-buku jari Namjoon turun mengelus pipi Seokjin yang masih dipenuhi lemak bayi. Halus, tembam, merona. Dijawilnya pucuk hidung Seokjin dan tertawa kecil. Rasanya sehari pun tidak akan cukup untuk menikmati detil rupanya yang menawan.

Dengkur Seokjin berembus pelan dan Namjoon mendadak ikut mengantuk.

.

* * *

.

Ini salahnya.

Ini salah Namjoon yang tidak memberitahu sopir bus dimana mereka hendak turun, ini salah Namjoon yang malah terlelap dan lupa memencet tombol sewaktu bus melewati area kampus, salah Namjoon juga ketika mereka terpaksa bangkit dari kursi setelah sopir bus membangunkan keduanya di pemberhentian terakhir. Pantai sepi di belakang halte berpancang kilometer sekian, lampu remang berjajar di tepi jalan, ditemani debur pelan ombak di kegelapan, tiga kedai singgah yang masih buka, dan sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

" **INI SALAHMU!"**

Namjoon mengangguk dalam diam, bersila kalem di hamparan pasir sembari berharap kalau-kalau ada kepiting mini merayapi kaki. Seokjin masih berteriak-teriak frustasi di seberang, lengkingan suaranya mengimbangi deru ombak yang datang dan pergi bagai mengejek. Kurang puas, ditendang-tendangnya gundukan pasir usai melempar sepatu ke arah Namjoon yang berkelit santai, "Masih jam tujuh, _hyung_. Telepon saja salah satu temanmu untuk menjemput."

 **"AKU TIDAK BAWA PONSEL!"** gerung Seokjin, menyerah setelah melampiaskan amarahnya ke sebatang pohon kelapa dan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku juga tak bawa dompet dan sebagian uang di sakuku habis untuk membayar ongkos bus. Ini gara-gara kau yang ikut-ikutan tidur!"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

"Dijemput juga pasti butuh waktu. Dan aku lapar. **GAH!** " Seokjin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Pantatnya mendarat keras di sebelah Namjoon yang segera bergeser, membiarkan sisi kepala dipelototi dengan garang, "Berikan ponselmu!"

Pasrah, Namjoon membiarkan telepon selularnya dirampas kasar dan diotak-atik sesuka hati. Tas pinggang kecil milik Seokjin masih melingkar di tubuh pemuda itu, entah apa fungsinya jika yang bersangkutan justru tak menyiapkan dua materi krusial selama bepergian. Lupa memasukkan dompet terdengar cukup wajar, tapi meninggalkan ponsel di jaman seperti ini? Luar biasa.

"Kau punya nomor Hobi?"

"Hobi?"

"Jung Hoseok."

"Un. Chanyeol- _hyung_ juga ada."

Hening. Seokjin tetap sibuk memainkan jarinya di permukaan layar, sementara Namjoon tak beranjak dari tempat semula, masih berharap menemukan kepiting. Sekitar lima belas menit, sebuah tepukan di lutut menyadarkannya dari lamunan, disusul ponsel yang teracung di depan hidung, "Tidak ada aplikasi permainan yang menarik. Kukembalikan."

"Aku suka ponselku bersih."

"Jadi maksudmu ponselku kotor?"

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_ ," Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya kurang lihai bermain _game_ , selalu gagal di tahap pertama. Tak ada gunanya menyimpan aplikasi yang jarang terpakai."

Mulut Seokjin terbuka dan tertutup di detik yang sama, kiranya hendak membantah lebih jauh, walau urung dilakukan sebab Namjoon langsung menyahut di ujung penjelasan, intonasi serupa yang digunakannya tiap memulai argumen dengan para panitia kedisiplinan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, _hyung_."

 _Oke, Seokjin salah sangka._

"Untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lidah menjilat bibir agak ragu. Kepalanya dipalingkan setengah jalan, tak benar-benar melirik seniornya, "Untuk semuanya. Untuk segala hal yang membuatmu kesal selama ini. "

Alih-alih meladeni, Seokjin justru mendengus miring sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara dengan raut pasrah, "Kalau kau paham jika tingkahmu akan memancing amarah orang lain, kenapa masih dilakukan?"

"...ah, itu, aku..."

"Sudahlah, 0082," potong Seokjin cepat, menampik alasan bagai mengibas lalat, "Lihat, kita terjebak di sini dan aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

Setelahnya, pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang duduk mendekap lutut, ditemani bunyi debur dan gesekan dedaunan. Namjoon mengusak rambut tengkuk, antara niat menyusul atau berdiam di pasir, berharap sang senior tak menyimpan dendam kesumat terlalu lama. Yoongi selalu memujinya lihai meramu kata-kata, namun payah menciptakan suasana. Namjoon tak berbakat merayu orang lain atas inisiatif otaknya yang—konon, brilian. Menahan Seokjin supaya mau mendengarkan penjelasan saja dia tak sanggup, apalagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka lebih jauh. Seokjin bukan Jimin yang langsung mengangguk patuh jika Namjoon tengah bicara, atau mengiyakan penuh semangat atas apa yang diusulkannya. Seokjin bisa menolak keberadaannya tanpa basa-basi dan Namjoon seperti tersihir untuk tetap berada di sana, tersenyum bahagia seraya meladeni hingga senja.

Menghela napas panjang, Namjoon memilih untuk mengirim pesan dan kode lokasinya pada Jungkook. Meminta bantuan pada Yoongi hanya akan berujung omelan enggan, sementara Namjoon tidak enak merepotkan Mingyu yang harus membereskan laporan mahasiswa baru selesai pelatihan.

Baru memencet tombol kirim, mendadak pipinya tersengat hawa dingin dan Namjoon spontan berjengit. Mendongak, dilihatnya Seokjin terbahak puas selagi menyodorkan kaleng soda yang baru saja ditempelkan ke pipi Namjoon, "Kubeli di mesin seberang. Mau?"

Lengan Namjoon terjulur menerima bak reflek meski matanya mengerjap bingung. Diikutinya gerakan Seokjin yang kembali duduk di sebelah, menyesap kemasan susu stroberi sambil berselonjor santai, menerbitkan kerut di dahi juniornya yang keheranan, "Kupikir _hyung_ tak mau melihatku lagi."

"Aku cuma bilang sedang malas berdebat. Kalau memang berniat mengobrol, tinggal panggil dan duduk. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau bertindak wajar, 0082," Seokjin berujar ringan, satu tangan menopang berat badan agak ke belakang, "Kecuali jika kau lebih suka mencari topik yang tak relevan dan menggali cacat panitia."

"Tidak kok," Namjoon tertawa akhirnya, menggoyangkan kaleng sodanya ceria, "Aku sangat senang karena _hyung_ mau memberiku kesempatan. Awalnya kukira _hyung_ sulit didekati."

Sedotan susu dilepas dari gigitan, "Bagian pengawas sudah ditatar untuk tidak berkomunikasi secara berlebihan dengan peserta orientasi. Tentu saja kami harus menghayati peran sebaik-baiknya kalau tak mau dipermainkan oleh mahasiswa baru, terutama yang sok akrab sepertimu."

Pemuda di sampingnya meringis tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bisa terpilih menjadi ketua tim kedisiplinan?"

"Dipaksa," seloroh Seokjin singkat, menyedot habis susunya dalam dua kali tegukan, "Senior Eunkwang memintaku menjadi penerusnya. Tidak mau dibantah, tidak menerima penolakan. Padahal aku tak suka dibebani dengan tugas-tugas semacam ini, termasuk bersikap bengis pada mahasiswa baru. Kesabaranku tipis, penakut, dan suka bertindak gegabah. Tapi senior Eunkwang sangat keras kepala dan bersikukuh menetapkan posisi dengan keputusan bulat," jelasnya menambahkan, "Jelas-jelas ada Hoseok di depan hidungnya, kenapa harus memilih orang lain? Ck, kalau diingat-ingat aku jadi ingin membanting sesuatu."

Gigi-gigi Namjoon terpampang cerah, telinga tegak mendengarkan. Mulai dari seleksi panitia kedisiplinan, uji ketahanan mental sebagai persiapan bertugas, penunjukan anggota dari mahasiswa tingkat tiga, pertengkaran antar panitia akibat ketidakcocokan rencana, juga sidang evaluasi tiap sore yang selalu dibumbui ceramah alumnus. Termasuk bagaimana Seokjin sempat terkena skorsing dan hampir dicopot dari jabatan, meski berujung ditugaskan kembali setelah rekan-rekannya bersitegang dengan para alumni hingga tengah malam.

"Lalu senior Yongguk ikut bergabung, dan...tunggu, kenapa aku jadi menceritakan semuanya padamu?!" celetuk Seokjin kaget, agak terperangah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia terus menerus membeberkan catatan rahasia panitia pada seorang junior yang perangainya sejahil rubah. Tindakan bodoh yang tak perlu, sebab Namjoon langsung terbahak melihat perubahan ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau cerita ini sampai menyebar..."

"Hm-mmm, asal bayarannya pantas, aku tak akan buka mulut."

Kepala Seokjin dimiringkan dengan dramatis, "Apa bocah Ilsan selalu sepamrih ini?"

" _Hyung_ bahkan tahu kampung halamanku, luar biasa," Namjoon meringis selebarnya, "Hanya bercanda, tidak ada niat membocorkan apapun, aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Alis seniornya terangkat sebelah.

"Betulan lho? Aku sangat menyukai para kakak angkatan. Seluruhnya, tak terkecuali," tukas Namjoon penuh ketegasan, sejurus kemudian mata kirinya mengerling nakal saat yang bersangkutan mengerutkan dahi, "Tapi jangan kuatir, bagiku Jin- _hyung_ tetap nomor satu."

"...ew."

Namjoon tertawa lebih keras, suasana hatinya selalu membaik tiap melihat raut sebal Seokjin yang menggemaskan, tangannya nyaris terjulur mencubit pipi tembam sang senior jika tak buru-buru ingat bila gestur tersebut bisa membuatnya ditenggelamkan ke laut. Bercakap-cakap dengan Seokjin tanpa saling bersitegang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar rencana paginya yang berantakan. Mata itu, binar itu, juga sinyal menyenangkan yang memenuhi benaknya. Namjoon tak akan menukar hari ini dengan apapun.

"Apa _hyung_ masih ingat janji soal kemenanganku di kontes duta kampus?"

Kening Seokjin terlipat-lipat, _mana mungkin dia lupa_ , "Kenapa? Sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, lututnya dipeluk santai seraya menerawang kejauhan, "Senin depan libur nasional kan? _Hyung_ ada rencana?"

"Nggg, seingatku tidak," bola mata Seokjin berputar mengeja jadwalnya yang tengah longgar setelah pelatihan resmi berakhir. Paling-paling dia hanya akan berguling seharian melepas penat dan menghabiskan sore dengan melahap seluruh persediaan kue beras di lemari es.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan sorot ceria Namjoon yang reflek memutar posisi kaki dengan bersemangat, "Keberatan jalan-jalan sebentar? Kita bertemu di patung malaikat kembar dekat pusat perbelanjaan kota."

"Ha?" dekik pendek Seokjin terlontar curiga, ditelitinya Namjoon dari atas ke bawah, tak yakin telinganya menangkap kalimat tersebut sesuai kenyataan, "Kau mengajakku keluar? Cuma itu?"

Sang junior mengiyakan diiringi ringis canggung, "Ada benda yang ingin kubeli dan aku butuh pendapat seseorang. Kebetulan ada restoran pasta super enak di sekitar sana."

Tempat tujuan bisa ditempuh dalam sepuluh menit, kemungkinan besar ditraktir makan siang sekaligus cuci mata dan terbebas dari acara pertemuan konyol milik Chanyeol terdengar bagai daftar sempurna. Seokjin tak bakal rugi. Persetan dengan tugas kalkulus yang menumpuk bagai cucian, dia butuh udara segar.

"Baiklah, jam sembilan."

"Jam sembilan," ulang Namjoon, kepalanya turut berpaling ke belakang saat Seokjin tiba-tiba menoleh. Sebuah _mini cooper_ berwujud familiar tengah menyorotkan lampu depan ke tempat mereka bersila dan pemuda itu segera berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Wajah cerah Hoseok mengintai dari balik kaca dan Namjoon tahu waktu berharganya bersama Seokjin harus bersambung saat itu juga.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?! Tidak ada yang terluka? Apa kau lapar, Namjoon- _ah_? Aku membawa beberapa bungkus _burger_ dan...hei, hei! Jangan diambil semua!" Hoseok bergegas keluar dari kursi depan kala memergoki Seokjin membuka pintu penumpang serta menyusupkan tubuh untuk meraih sejumlah kantong kertas. Hidung kembang kempis menghirup aroma daging bercampur lelehan keju. Mimik girang Seokjin tampak bak isyarat bagi Hoseok untuk menegur dengan dahi terlipat, "Sisakan satu untuk anak itu."

"Tak usah, _hyung_. Aku sudah dapat ini," Namjoon mengacungkan kaleng soda di genggaman seraya terkekeh kecil mengamati betapa beringasnya Seokjin saat menggigit tumpukan roti, "Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Chanyeol- _hyung_ karena pergi di tengah acara."

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Dia memang suka mengumpulkan orang untuk bersenang-senang, tak perlu diambil hati," kepalanya celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar Namjoon, ke kiri, kanan, kiri, arah berlawanan, kemudian menuding pemuda itu agak heran, "Kau tidak dijemput? Kami tunggu di sini, ya? Atau mau pulang sama-sama?"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu sambil masih memperhatikan noda saus yang menempel di pipi Seokjin, "Temanku akan datang sebentar lagi. _Hyung_ pulang saja duluan."

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan dia pulang sendiri, Hobi- _ah_. Aku mengantuk."

"Kau ini sama sekali tak punya tenggang rasa ya," gerutu Hoseok, berkacak pinggang melihat rekannya sudah duduk nyaman di kursi dekat kemudi, masih mengunyah _cheese burger_ yang tinggal separuh, "Kita akan menunggu sampai teman Namjoon datang. Kalau mau tidur, mundurkan kursimu sedikit atau pindah ke belakang. Rewel sekali."

Seokjin melotot sengit, tak terima dikatai. Namun Hoseok bukan orang yang gemar meladeni omelan, sehingga pemuda itu harus puas memaki kaca jendela yang ditutup paksa agar suaranya tak terdengar keluar mobil.

"Aku tidak keberatan, _hyung_. Mungkin Seokjin- _hyung_ benar-benar mengantuk."

"Abaikan. Dia selalu cerewet kalau lapar. Lagipula ini area rawan, jarang dilewati kendaraan, mana tega aku membiarkan junior membeku sendirian di tengah malam. Bukannya menganggap kau lemah atau apa, tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga daripada terlambat. Wow, aku terdengar sangat keren. Coba bilang terima kasih, Namjoon- _ah_ ," Hoseok tergelak riang sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon, tak peduli lengannya harus naik agak jauh menilai perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan. Seokjin melengos acuh di dalam mobil, sibuk melahap _burger_ keduanya sepenuh jiwa raga. Ponsel di kantong baju Hoseok bernyanyi sejenak berikutnya, dan Namjoon menggunakan jeda tersebut untuk memutar langkah menuju bagian kiri mobil, mengetuk pelan kaca agar Seokjin menoleh, lalu meringis lebar saat seniornya membuka jendela dengan muka masam, mengira pemuda itu hendak menagih makanan, "Ada apa, 0082?"

"Boleh pinjam telapak tangan, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon ramah, matanya terpejam senang saat yang bersangkutan menjulurkan lengan tanpa banyak komentar. Namun alis Seokjin sontak menukik ketika sebuah tali bersemat roda gigi mendarat di permukaan kulit diiringi raut sumringah Namjoon di sebelah.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mau mengembalikan gerigi ke tim pengawas?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Namjoon mengatupkan bibir canggung. Jari-jarinya menggerut bingkai jendela, "Aku hanya ingin _hyung_ menyimpannya untukku."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menyimpan gerigimu?"

"Eh?" kedip Namjoon sedikit terkejut, " _Hyung_ tidak mengerti artinya?"

Seokjin menggeleng bingung. Raut polosnya mengundang decak pasrah dari Namjoon yang menegakkan tubuh dengan lengan merogoh saku. Bibir digigit gemas, "Kupikir _hyung_ paham, tapi tak masalah. _Hyung_ bisa menanyakannya pada senior Yongguk lain waktu."

"Tidak boleh bertanya ke Chanyeol atau Hobi? Aku malas menelepon alumnus."

Namjoon balas memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul, "Terserah Jin- _hyung_ saja."

"Ya sudah, biar kubawa. Dasar, permintaannya suka aneh-aneh," Seokjin menarik selembar tisu di dekat setir untuk membungkus roda gigi milik Namjoon, "Nomor teleponku ada di daftar kontak. Jangan menyangka yang tidak-tidak."

"Oh? Jin- _hyung_ memasukkannya sendiri?"

"Siapa tahu kau berniat membatalkan jalan-jalannya dan tak tahu harus menelepon kemana," tukas Seokjin ketus karena Namjoon spontan memeriksa ponsel demi membuktikan ucapan barusan. Cuma sebuah nomor, bukan kode diskon atau undian lotere. Lantas kenapa harus sesenang itu?

Hoseok menjalankan mobil segera setelah sebuah motor besar menghampiri mereka dengan agresif. Pengemudinya, seorang pemuda bertubuh bongsor dengan kaus putih dan bawahan piyama, dua jari memberikan tanda salut pada kedua senior yang tampak mengenali sosoknya dari sepasang sorot di balik kaca helmet. Hampir tak ada anak tahun pertama yang mempunyai bola mata sebesar itu selain satu orang.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ sampai menengok dua kali kemari karena heran," seloroh Namjoon maklum, ditepuknya stang kanan selagi menerima helmet yang disodorkan oleh sebentuk lengan berotot, "Apa kau membawa motor Taehyung- _sshi_ tanpa ijin?"

"Tidak kok, aku sudah minta izin begitu _hyung_ mengirim pesan. Aku bahkan tak sempat ganti baju karena panik," Jungkook berkilah dengan suara teredam pelindung kepala, "Lagipula dia masih sibuk menyelesaikan rute terakhir, percuma menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kubilang _hyung_ sedang ada masalah dan aku butuh kendaraan untuk menjemput. Kuncinya dilempar kena kakiku. Tidak sopan."

"Rute terakhir?"

"Main _game, hyung_."

"Taehyung- _sshi_ ada di kamarmu?"

"Dia selalu datang tanpa diundang. Sudahlah _hyung_ , ayo naik. Di sini dingin, aku tak mau kau masuk angin," gerung Jungkook tak sabar, bergegas menyalakan mesin selagi Namjoon memegangi pundak, "Sebenarnya Yoongi- _hyung_ sempat menawarkan taksi yang ditumpanginya ke asrama, tapi menurutku _hyung_ tak butuh mobil. Toh senior Seokjin pasti lebih dulu menelepon teman."

Kening Namjoon berkerut, "Yoongi- _hyung_ pulang naik taksi?"

"He-eh. Katanya hari-hari ini sering pusing, jadi dia pergi ke rumah sakit," Jungkook manggut-manggut sambil memacu motornya keluar dari daerah pantai. Sejenak, niat bertanya tentang urusan SIM dan sejenisnya menguap dari otak Namjoon, "Cuma cek rutin, dia berpesan kita tak perlu kuatir."

"Dibilang begitu justru makin membuatku cemas," tukas Namjoon, satu tangan berpegangan, satu tangan lagi hendak meraih ponsel, walau urung mengingat mereka masih melaju amat kencang di jalanan, "Kondisinya bagaimana? Apa kau melihat dia dipapah seseorang waktu datang tadi?"

"Tidak, Yoongi- _hyung_ keluar taksi sendirian. Malah sempat menasehatiku supaya berhati-hati sebab ini motor orang. Mari berdoa tidak ada patroli, _hyung_ ," seloroh Jungkook, peringatan pertama dan terakhir sebelum remaja tanggung itu menyalip sebuah sedan, dua van, sebuah bus, juga masuk diantara dua deret truk demi mengejar sisa lampu hijau. Namjoon terpaku di boncengan, terlalu kaget untuk mencegah maupun memperingatkan Jungkook yang terlanjur berteriak kegirangan karena bisa kebut-kebutan di atas aspal.

" **Pelan sedikit, Jungkook-** _ **ah**_ **!"**

 **"SI BRENGSEK ITU SESUMBAR KALAU AKU TAK AKAN SANGGUP TIBA DI BAWAH JAM SEMBILAN!"** bantah Jungkook bak kesetanan, semangat menyala-nyala, "Kalau kalah taruhan, aku harus membayar uang bensinnya selama seminggu! HAH! TAK SUDI!"

Mata Namjoon terpejam penuh doa, sementara tangan kirinya dipakai mengelus dada.

 _Astaga._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Hobi- _ah_."

Hoseok bersenandung mengendalikan setir, mata fokus ke garis putih di sepanjang jalan raya. Telunjuk terangkat sekilas, digerak-gerakkan memberi isyarat jika Seokjin boleh melanjutkan kalimat.

"Jangan mengejek temanmu karena tak mengerti apapun, ya. Aku cuma ingin tahu," pemuda itu memandang ragu roda gigi berbalut tisu di salah satu genggaman tangan. Lengan lain memegang erat gelas kola yang sudah berembun, "Apa kau paham tentang arti kiasan roda gigi? Selain identitas mahasiswa atau semacamnya."

"Simbol fakultas?"

"Hu-uh."

"Yah, bukan pengetahuan dasar yang perlu dicatat sih, tapi senior Yongguk pernah berbicara soal pengayaan waktu kita masih semester empat," terang Hoseok, ringis cerah mengalahkan lampu sein, "Kita diwanti-wanti agar selalu menjaga gerigi masing-masing dengan waspada. Selain karena merupakan lambang jati diri, memperolehnya juga susah sekali. Kau juga mengalaminya di semester awal kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk datar. _Neraka,_ batinnya.

"Benda itu juga mencerminkan poros, titik tengah di sebuah rangkaian. Seperti sebuah hati di tubuh manusia. Perbandingannya, di dalam gerigi itu ada hatimu, dan perasaanmu ada dalam gerigi yang sama. Pendek kata, jika kau meminta seseorang untuk menyimpan roda gigimu, itu sama saja dengan menitipkan hatimu padanya."

" **UHUK!"**

Pemuda di sampingnya spontan tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"Jorok," Hoseok berkedik jijik selagi menyodorkan selembar tisu yang dicabut buru-buru, "Aku ragu kalau senior Yongguk sedang mabuk waktu menjelaskan, tapi kurasa dia bersungguh-sungguh. Aku memang tidak tertawa, tapi Chanyeol sudah jatuh dari kursi sambil pura-pura muntah. Lagaknya anti sentimental, kurasa dia malah berniat menggandakan geriginya supaya bisa dibagi-bagi ke para mahasiswi. Oh, ya, Jin, ngomong-ngomong..."

Rentetan kata-kata Hoseok lewat tak digubris dan Seokjin sekonyong-konyong tuli. Matanya kini tertuju pada benda mungil yang tergolek di telapak tangan. Tak sewarna dengan kepunyaannya yang keemasan, namun tetap simbol bermakna serupa dengan milik semua orang.

Roda gigi perunggu.

Hati Namjoon.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Derap sepatu Yoongi berhenti tepat di batas lorong menuju lift. Mimik resah Jimin menyembul dari balik pilar, tampak seperti bersembunyi usai mengintai seseorang. Tak segera menjawab, Yoongi justru terkekeh ringan.

"Sedang apa? Main petak umpet?"

"Aku..."

"Menunggu Namjoon?" tukas Yoongi pelan, membiarkan Jimin berjalan menghampiri dengan mata berpendar tanpa tujuan, "Harusnya datang agak lama. Jungkook baru berangkat menjemputnya sepuluh menit lalu."

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Aku sudah tahu kalau Jungkook mendatangi Namjoon- _hyung_ sejak dia berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari lift, yang kutanyakan— _hyung_ sakit apa?"

"Ah, kau menguping obrolanku dengan Jungkook?" Yoongi memutar tubuh menghadap Jimin sembari mengusap sisi wajah yang sebenarnya tak butuh diseka, "Hanya kontrol biasa. Sudah begini sejak SMA. Kau tahu? Seperti periksa gigi tiap enam bulan sekali."

Kening Jimin tertekuk tujuh, tanda curiga menilik sikap rekannya yang terlalu santai, "Jangan bohong, _hyung_ dua kali ke rumah sakit seminggu ini. Minki yang terkena flu berat saja cuma mampir ke klinik kampus. Pasti ada yang ditutup-tutupi."

Taring kecil Yoongi menyembul di sudut bibir, pun air mukanya melunak mengamati ekspresi Jimin yang masih gelisah. Tangannya yang masuk dalam kantong celana, meremas bungkusan berisi sejumlah plastik steril. Mustahil ditunjukkan, sepele untuk dijelaskan. Namjoon sedang nihil di tempat dan mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu bukanlah suatu bakat yang dikuasainya. Maka sembari sedikit terpaksa, Yoongi mencondongkan tubuh dengan kepala mendekat di sisi pelipis Jimin yang ditumbuhi rambut halus. Bibirnya menggapai telinga, berbisik selirih mungkin.

"Pergilah tidur," gumam Yoongi, nada beratnya seolah bertitah, "Jangan membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu."

Terpana, Jimin mundur selangkah dengan mata membulat protes, "Tapi..."

"Selamat malam, Jimin- _ah._ "

"Tunggu! _Hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Namun Yoongi terlanjur memunggunginya tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

* * *

.

.


	16. ENAM BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **Xeno-T** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak."

"Pinjam sebentar saja, _hyung_."

"Kubilang tidak," Taehyung memasang sarung tangannya tanpa ambil pusing untuk menoleh, mencoba mengabaikan rengut bengis juniornya yang masih berkacak pinggang di pelataran samping asrama. Sejumlah mahasiswa hilir mudik membawa plastik sarapan atau sekedar camilan yang dibeli dari kantin. Libur nasional, hari yang patut dimanfaatkan dengan tidur seharian, alasan kuat mengapa Jungkook masih belel terbungkus piyama kusut serta celana sepaha, "Aku harus menghadiri evaluasi klub panahan dan melaporkan kondisi tanganku ke pelatih. Kalau kau bersikeras mengendarai motor ini cuma untuk membeli roti di supermarket, lebih baik segera kubawa pergi."

"Aku malas jalan kaki."

"Di kantin kampus juga ada roti."

"Roti pisang premium yang kuincar ada di supermarket itu, _hyung_. Promosinya sampai nanti sore. Sepuluh menit. Tak akan lama, sumpah," dua jari Jungkook teracung lantang, menjamin. Termasuk mencegah supaya Taehyung urung meraih helmet, "Ayolah! Aku bersedia membayar bensinnya!""

"Kau bahkan sudah kalah taruhan semalam," Taehyung melirik pelapis setangnya yang robek entah karena apa, dan Jungkook berjengit mengingat bagaimana dia salah mengambil jalur lalu lintas ketika meladeni teguran Namjoon, memaksa mereka putar arah terlalu jauh dan baru tiba di asrama jam setengah sepuluh, "Jangan melotot. Aku tidak takut meski kau bisa beladiri. Dasar bocah SMA."

Jungkook turut melengos, tangan terlipat dengan dada membusung, "Lihat siapa yang bicara, makhluk yang membohongi seluruh mahasiswa baru dengan berkata kalau umurnya dua puluh satu. Minimal aku jujur tentang sesuatu dan tidak bersikap sok tua."

"Sudah ngotot, banyak omong pula," Taehyung mengikat ujung bandananya sambil tergelak sarkastis, "Lebih baik masuk, mandi, lalu urus cucianmu yang menggunung di beranda. Baunya luar biasa. Oh ya, rutenya berhasil kuselesaikan dalam sepuluh menit, jauh di atas rekor seseorang yang butuh waktu hingga setengah jam."

Bola mata Jungkook melotot makin lebar selagi Taehyung menyeringai puas.

"Jangan menangis, sayangku."

Berdecak, Jungkook balas melempar helmet sang senior yang sigap ditangkap Taehyung, tak meladeni maupun menimpali sindiran. Detik berikutnya remaja tanggung itu bergegas meninggalkan pelataran dengan muka masam, tanpa pamit apalagi berucap selamat jalan. Heran, Taehyung turun dari motornya sembari berusaha memanggil sosok yang terus menjauh menuju pintu masuk. Dia tak bermaksud membandingkan kemampuan mereka dan mengolok-olok tabiat Jungkook yang menyukai persaingan. Taehyung hanya ingin berangkat secepatnya agar datang tepat waktu, tapi tidak dengan diacuhkan junior yang menemaninya bergelut konsol _game_ hingga pagi buta.

"Oi, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku cuma bercanda! Hei, Jungkook!"

Punggung Jungkook menghilang ditelan belokan, namun Taehyung masih belum menyerah.

" **Jungkook-** _ **ah**_ **!"**

.

* * *

.

Ada yang aneh.

Di kepala Seokjin, mayoritas remaja di kisaran sembilan belas tahun, terutama yang hendak tampil santai di keramaian, mal, kafe, pertokoan, atau sejenisnya—suka memakai kaus berpotongan sederhana, celana berbahan leluasa, lalu menenteng dompet maupun ponsel tanpa banyak aksesori. Tapi Kim Namjoon bukanlah pemuda kebanyakan. Datang bergaya parlente, rambut keperakan yang tertata rapi, sweater pas badan dengan lengan tergulung mencapai siku, jins hitam ketat, serta sepatu laras tinggi melapisi kaki. Arloji melingkar mewah, tas talinya pun model kantoran mini berbahan kulit yang tidak murah.

Sejenak, Seokjin menimbang-nimbang antara menghampiri atau melarikan diri. Mujur, junior bertungkai menjulang tersebut menyadari kehadirannya dan langsung mengangkat tangan memberi tanda. Cara jalannya bak model berpengalaman, lengan masuk di saku kanan, sol berderap perlahan. Beberapa lembar daun kering tertiup semilir, begitu juga dengan helai rambut Namjoon yang berayun minggir. Sekelompok gadis muda dan sepasang wanita dewasa yang lewat di sampingnya memekik terpesona, sementara alis Seokjin berkerut bingung. _Angin darimana?_

Baiklah, mari lupakan drama kedatangan Namjoon bersama sejumlah manusia yang terbius di sekeliling. Seokjin harus bersikap biasa, sewajar bajunya yang cuma sepotong kaus tipis dan khaki selutut. Beruntung sepatunya kets putih keluaran terbaru yang dibeli minggu lalu. Ah, Seokjin merasa kembali muda.

"Namj—uhm," kalimatnya diralat cepat, "Hai, 0082."

Lesung pipi Namjoon melekuk terlalu dalam untuk disebut sebagai senyuman. Matanya turut terpejam, "Selamat siang, Jin- _hyung_. Maaf, aku datang lebih dulu."

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi kau ini betulan mau jalan-jalan, atau..." Seokjin menuding, ditelitinya penampilan pemuda itu dari bawah ke atas, "Kencan dengan seseorang?"

"Oh, kencan, tentu," alih-alih tersindir, Namjoon malah makin mencondongkan tubuh. Poninya disibak sambil mengerling jahil, "Dengan Jin- _hyung_."

Satu lirikan jijik terarah padanya diiringi muka aneh Seokjin dan bahunya yang bergidik ngeri. Sang senior berjalan tergesa-gesa sembari memaki lantai, menyesali keputusan bodohnya untuk ikut ajakan sesosok benalu gombal. Namjoon menyembunyikan tawa di balik kepalan tangan, mengekor dari belakang, serta berseru tentang toko mana yang perlu dimasuki sebelum Seokjin terlanjur berang.

Kumpulan sajak, sastra Yunani, koleksi terbatas lirik gubahan penulis Inggris, kamus bahasa Rusia, serta petunjuk merawat kepiting dan kura-kura. Mengecualikan buku terakhir, Seokjin dipaksa melongo membaca judulnya. Anak teknik mana yang masih punya waktu menghayati semua ini? Tak cukup dengan kenyataan jika juniornya _cumlaude_ di dua jurusan, selera bacaan Namjoon juga sangat mengerikan.

"Aku paham jika kau menggemari karya berbahasa asing, 0082. Tapi sajak kuno? Teori-teori sastrawan? Buat apa?"

"Dibaca, _hyung_."

" **YA IYALAH DIBACA!** Sejak kapan kertas bisa dimakan? Maksudku, kenapa tidak memilih buku-buku yang lebih ringan? _Manhwa_ misalnya?" gerutu Seokjin, kapasitas otaknya tak mencukupi untuk sekedar mencerna halaman pertama. Hoseok pernah menawarinya belajar bahasa Mandarin di semester dua dan Seokjin bersimpuh minta ampun di hari ketiga. Tenggelam di lautan _hanzi_ agaknya membuat Seokjin sadar bila dia tak mampu beranjak dari aksara Korea.

 _Hangul,_ cintaku.

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan bidang ini sejak bisa mengeja. Kata-kata adalah salah satu wujud ungkapan yang sarat misteri. Mereka mempunyai begitu banyak arti bergantung situasi, intonasi, juga ekspresi. Penggabungan yang tak terbatas dan permainan maknanya membebaskan manusia untuk terus berkarya. Sama seperti nada," tukas Namjoon, lugas, tak terbata-bata. Seokjin hampir mengaku kagum, meski urung kala pemuda itu mengangsurkan novel kepahlawanan setebal sendal, "Mungkin _hyung_ berminat meminjam sebuah?"

"Kau bercanda ya?" gerung Seokjin sewot, menyilangkan dua buku di depan dada seolah tak sudi terkontaminasi aroma pujangga. Pilihannya, 101 cara menyiasati kalkulus dan sebuah buku reka rasa kuping roti, diselipkan di ketiak selagi mencari-cari judul lain di sekat parodi. Namjoon bukan tak punya selera humor, hanya lebih suka menghibur diri dengan bersepeda menikmati senja dibanding membolak-balik cerita komedi. Tapi menilik bagaimana Seokjin sangat betah berada diantara rak-rak tersebut, mungkin Namjoon tak keberatan mendengar satu atau dua lelucon sebagai pengantar tidur.

Dibukakan pintu oleh orang lain saat keluar toko jelas bukan hal baru, Hoseok atau Ken acap kali melakukannya ketika Seokjin terlalu hanyut menyusuri ponsel serta tak ambil pusing melihat arah lain. Tapi Namjoon adalah orang asing, tidak termasuk di lingkaran pertemanannya. Mustahil Seokjin bereaksi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi pemuda itu bertingkah layaknya pengawal pribadi yang siaga menyilakan jalan, menjajari bahu Seokjin agar tak terdesak pengunjung lain, juga terus-terusan melempar senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Mulai seram.

" _Hyung_ bisa memasak?" Namjoon menyela di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju toko berikut, mata tak lepas dari plastik pembungkus buku yang bergoyang di pegangan Seokjin, "Tak sembarang orang langsung memilih detil resep tertentu seperti cara memanfaatkan bahan sisa, itu artinya _hyung_ sangat akrab dengan dapur."

Ekor mata seniornya meruncing murka, "Kenapa? Mau mengejek? Laki-laki tak boleh pegang wajan?"

Terkekeh dengan kepalan tangan menutupi mulut, Namjoon menggeleng kalem, "Aku orang yang sangat anti dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bukan malas mengerjakan atau beranggapan tak pantas, tapi aku selalu mengacaukan teritori ibuku tiap kali berusaha menemaninya di dapur. Empat kali meledakkan kompor, menghanguskan panci, menjatuhkan botol minyak, sampai nyaris tersiram air panas. Kalau sekedar mengiris sayuran sih tidak ada masalah, walau ibuku lebih sering mengusir anaknya keluar dibanding meminta bantuan."

Seokjin mengerjap bodoh, "Kudengar angka kecerdasanmu seratus empat puluh delapan?"

"Ukuran intelektualitas hanyalah faktor pendukung, _hyung_. Aku cuma bisa pamer soal berita dan pelajaran. Selebihnya? Nol besar," Namjoon mengaku tak malu-malu, lengan kiri terentang lebar menyilakan Seokjin masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruangan besar berdinding fuchsia, sekeliling penuh pita dan gantungan bulu warna senada, ramai dipenuhi wanita, balita, juga gadis belia. Pun, Seokjin santai melangkah diantara mereka seolah berkunjung ke toko boneka adalah rutinitas tiap mampir ke pusat berbelanjaan. Tangannya luwes mengelus jajaran hewan imitasi berwujud empuk sambil menghitung nominal di balik masing-masing label harga, lalu merengut saat jumlahnya tak sesuai perkiraan.

Terbahak dari kejauhan, Namjoon ikut menelusuri rak untuk mencari apa yang menjadi salah satu tujuannya mengajak Seokjin ke toko tersebut. Sekejap, lengannya menangkup sejumlah barang keluar dari tiga rak berbeda. Bantal bermotif _gudetama_ , boneka _hiyoko_ ukuran medium, serta sepaket bebek karet yang dibungkus keranjang tali. Sesuai dugaan, Seokjin langsung mengernyit memergoki belanjaan langka juniornya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lucu dan berwarna kuning. Menurutku ketiga benda ini cukup ba..."

"Untuk siapa? Keponakan?" potong Seokjin penasaran, dahinya berkerut rapat kala Namjoon menyahut diiringi gelengan pelan.

"Untuk Jimin."

.

* * *

.

Wonwoo menaruh kantong es batu di sebentuk telapak tangan yang menagih sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tanpa ucapan terima kasih yang dimaklumi pemuda itu dengan cengir miring, "Apa kataku, _hyung_. Lebih baik turuti saran adik-adikmu yang manis ini dan cepat pergi ke klinik."

Poni lebat Mingyu berayun-ayun, "Aku dan Jungkook mau disuruh menggendong kok."

"Betul, betul."

"Diamlah kalian, tiang listrik," umpat Yoongi tertahan, sibuk menyandarkan punggung di salah satu pilar koridor dengan kaki selonjor dan pelipis tertekan kompres. Kesal, meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia cukup berhutang budi pada sepasang remaja berkaki panjang yang kebetulan lewat di koridor fakultas. Kalau bukan akibat kepekaan telinga Mingyu yang sigap menyerbu masuk usai mendengar erang kesakitan dan Wonwoo yang cekatan menelepon Jungkook, mungkin Yoongi masih tergeletak di kamar mandi lantai dua sampai besok pagi.

"Orang yang sedang sakit itu seharusnya istirahat total, bukan berkeliaran di kampus. _Hyung_ paham? Ini hari libur, hampir tidak ada mahasiswa yang datang ke kelas. Bayangkan jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo- _hyung_ urung putar balik setelah belanja di kantin, tak akan ada orang yang sadar bila _hyung_ ambruk di sini."

"Aku cuma..."

"Tak usah beralasan, _hyung_ selalu mengelak tiap tertangkap basah. Sekarang dengarkan aku, berhenti memaksakan diri dan lakukan sesuai kemampuan. _Hyung_ tak perlu terbebani dengan saran dokter, mereka memberi solusi bukan untuk dikerjakan sekaligus, tapi perlahan-lahan," ujar Jungkook menggebu-gebu, tinjunya diacungkan dekat hidung Yoongi, "Aku tak segan-segan memakai otot jika _hyung_ bersikeras mengacuhkan omongan kami. Kalau perlu, kuminta Namjoon- _hyung_ melaporkanmu ke Daegu."

"Atau langsung titipkan dia di gerbong kereta barang. Biasanya gratis."

"Ide bagus."

Menghela napas, Yoongi mendongak sekilas ke angkasa bersama dekik khasnya yang berat, "Halo, Yang Di Atas Sana, tolong singkirkan tiga bocah ini sebelum mereka benar-benar menyeretku pulang."

"Jangan sok dramatis, _hyung_ ," Mingyu menepikan selembar tisu berisi beberapa pil yang baru dipisahkan Jungkook dari dalam plastik resep, agak lama dan butuh usaha lebih demi mengambil tas pemuda bermulut tajam tersebut dari atas tempat tidur. Jungkook bersyukur otaknya mumpuni, sebab ada gunanya juga meretas sandi kamar Yoongi selain untuk mengutil camilan.

"Cepat minum obatmu dan kami antar ke klinik."

Yang bersangkutan tak segera menjawab, lengannya bergerak menggapai botol air di tangan Mingyu dan menelan apa yang disodorkan Jungkook tanpa banyak bicara. Trio pengawal mengamati dalam diam, menanti bagaimana Yoongi akan bereaksi setelah bangkit dari sisi pilar sambil meremas kompres. Kakinya yang beralas selop diseret terhuyung melewati pundak Wonwoo, "Lanjutkan makan siang kalian, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Nyatanya, walau menakut-nakuti dengan berbagai jenis ancaman, tak ada satupun diantara ketiganya yang bernyali mencegah Yoongi. Mingyu menyikut Wonwoo yang lantas menyenggol siku Jungkook, mereka berpandang-pandangan sambil saling menunjuk ribut tentang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Mengekor atau membiarkan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas pengantar rekayasa," Mingyu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sebal, tak pernah suka terlibat drama, "Jungkook- _ah_ , bisa tolong diawasi? Aku cuma khawatir kondisi Yoongi- _hyung_ turun lagi. Kau bawa obatnya dan pastikan manusia itu tiba di asrama dengan aman."

"Bisa sih," garis mulut Jungkook melengkung terbalik bak pantat wajan, "Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ punya hobi melanggar ucapan orang lain. Apa perlu diikat tali lalu kusekap di lemari?"

"Boleh ju..."

"Jangan ngaco," Wonwoo menyentil daun telinga keduanya sambil mendorong Mingyu agak jauh, kacamatanya dinaikkan oleh buku telunjuk, "Pergilah makan dulu, biar aku dan Jungkook yang membuntuti Yoongi- _hyung_. Kalau mujur, kita bisa pura-pura menumpang rapat di kamarnya, anggap saja belajar bersama. Aku yakin pengantar dan tugas fisikanya juga belum selesai. Yoongi- _hyung_ kan kurang suka berhitung."

Namun si bungsu angkatan menolak tegas, telunjuknya menuding para rekan yang lebih tua lalu berujar jumawa, "Aku bisa menjaga _hyung_ sendirian. Kalian boleh makan berdua."

Setelahnya Jungkook buru-buru berlari mengejar seraya memanggul tas milik Yoongi, cukup berisik menilai seluruh berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki dan derapnya bergema ke penjuru koridor. Nama seniornya diteriakkan dari kejauhan hingga bergaung ke setiap lantai. Kencang, bertenaga.

"Dia bilang mau membuntuti tapi terang-terangan menyerukan nama," desah Wonwoo pasrah, kembali menaikkan kacamata, "Tingkah serampangan begitu kenapa bisa lolos akselerasi berkali-kali, ya?"

Mingyu tertawa menanggapi, "Karena lucu?"

"...mungkin."

.

* * *

.

"Nol nol delapan dua."

Hening.

"Nol nol delapan dua?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tersinggung, sekaligus heran karena yang dipanggil tak kunjung bereaksi dan terus berjalan menenteng kantong belanjaan, Seokjin memukul punggung juniornya agak keras sampai pemuda itu terjungkal, "Oi, Namjoon!"

"EH? Y, ya, _hyung_? Ada apa?"

Sikap polosnya tak pelak memaksa Seokjin mendelik, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa melamun?"

Namjoon berkedip bodoh, baru setelahnya meringis kaku akibat dipelototi, terutama sewaktu Seokjin terlanjur memotong sebelum dirinya sempat menjelaskan, "Aku lapar. Dimana restoran pasta yang kau bilang tempo hari?"

" _Hyung_ mau kesana?"

"Asal kau yang bayar."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka duduk berhadapan di meja dekat jendela, ditemani riuh sekeliling dari pengunjung jam makan siang, termasuk keluarga beranak empat yang merayakan sesuatu di seberang. Namjoon masih merenung meski pelayan berucap permisi setelah meletakkan pesanan. Spaghetti bola daging di sisinya, serta tiga ragam menu lain di depan Seokjin yang segera menyantap tanpa banyak komentar. Saus pedas-manis, saus keju, dan _demi-glace_. Ditambah seporsi brokoli rebus berlapis mayones. Gelas es kopi dan susu stroberi menemani di masing-masing tatakan. Pipi Seokjin menggelembung kemerahan, mengunyah bergantian dari satu piring ke piring lain selagi Namjoon terpekur menggulung untaian mi menggunakan garpu. Tak benar-benar menikmati.

Sorotnya berpendar kosong, ingatan mundur ke menit dimana mereka mengantri di kasir toko boneka, tempat dimana seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa Seokjin dari samping, menerbitkan seru terkejut bercampur sapaan bertubi-tubi tentang _'bagaimana bisa ada di sini' – 'sedang apa sekarang' – 'sudah lama sekali'_ – juga acara jabat tangan yang, menurut Namjoon, agak terlalu lama. Sekejap kemudian mereka sudah berpelukan bagai sahabat lama yang terpisah laut dan samudera. Mengabaikan sosok mahasiswa yang masih berdiri di sebelah Seokjin dan menyaksikan keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka. Laki-laki, mungkin sebaya senior Eunkwang, tinggi, berdasi, serta menguarkan aura pengusaha yang sarapan _caviar_ setiap hari.

" _Namanya Jin Hyosang. Seniorku waktu semester satu."_

" _Mantan pacar."_

" _Hush! Jangan menyebar gosip di depan adik angkatan."_

Nyatanya Namjoon terpancing dan terus menebak-nebak sepanjang perjalanan, terlalu cepat melabuhkan hati membutakan kepekaannya pada keadaan. Seokjin begitu rupawan dan mempesona, mustahil wujud seindah itu tak punya masa lalu. Meski telinga Namjoon sempat menguping kelebatan kata _'istri'_ dari mulut lelaki asing tersebut, batinnya menjamin bahwa pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bukannya ikut campur, Namjoon hanya tidak senang melihatnya.

Oke. Dia cemburu. Sangat.

"Kami tidak pacaran. Tidak dulu. Tidak sekarang. Hentikan mengaduk-aduk makanan seperti itu," gerutu Seokjin sebal, tak tahan menonton spaghetti di piring juniornya diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi, "Kau penasaran dengan Hyosang kan? Kalau mau bertanya, tanya saja! Jangan merajuk seperti anak-anak."

Tak berkilah, Namjoon menaruh garpunya perlahan-lahan mengindari denting, "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku..."

"Hyosang itu teman dekat senior Eunkwang, seperti aku dengan Hoseok. Aku ketua angkatan, dia wakil ketua tim kedisiplinan. Kami sering bertengkar gara-gara sikapnya yang kurang bersahabat, walau akhirnya berbaikan setelah prosesi penyematan tali," Seokjin menggigit sekuntum brokoli agak banyak, "Entah sejak kapan kami mulai sering jalan berdua. Ke pertemuan kampus, mewakili fakultas, studi banding, atau hal-hal sepele yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditemani. Yah, seperti sekarang, makan siang dengan dalih mencari buku," tukasnya, dan Namjoon reflek membuka mulut hendak mengelak, "Jangan marah dulu. Aku tahu kau benar-benar ingin berbelanja dan membeli banyak barang. Hanya menegaskan kemiripan yang kuingat. Tak perlu emosi."

Spaghetti beserta sausnya terabaikan sempurna, Namjoon total kehilangan selera.

"Kau tertarik padanya, _hyung_?"

Jin melirik skeptis dari sela kegiatannya menusuk brokoli, alis terangkat sebelah, "Kalau iya?"

Namjoon menggeleng masam, punggungnya bersandar di kursi dengan lengan mendarat di atas paha, ibu jari dimainkan satu sama lain selagi kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"...rasa suka bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa, 0082," Seokjin mengulum garpunya tak sungkan, "Perlakuan Hyosang padaku berbeda dengan tingkahnya pada junior lain, terutama soal antar-jemput. Jujur saja, mana mungkin ada senior yang mau menunggu sampai kuliah selesai demi menawarkan tiket bioskop tanpa tujuan tertentu? Atau sengaja datang ke asrama tiap Sabtu malam meski lusa ada ujian? Bagi Kim Seokjin yang waktu itu masih berusia delapan belas tahun, perhatian senior tersebut dianggap sebagai suatu komunikasi yang lebih dari sekedar teman."

Kepala Namjoon mulai berasap, otak kiri dan kanan berkelahi mengenai perintah untuk lekas pergi. Secepatnya. Harus.

"Atau setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan. Sepihak, tentu," Seokjin terbahak kecil setelah meneguk susunya beberapa kali, mulut diseka memakai pergelangan, "Mau dengar cerita lucu, 0082? Kau bisa menyimpannya sebagai topik ejekan jika kita bertengkar lagi suatu hari nanti, atau sebagai serangan yang cocok untuk mempermalukan seniormu. Tapi menilai bagaimana kau bahkan tak bergeser dari kursi meski aku berceloteh panjang lebar, sepertinya kita akan seri. Benar tidak? Mahasiswa panutan semesta yang baik hati?"

Bahu Namjoon berkedik datar, "Kenangan bahagia?"

"Tidak juga."

"Oh?"

"Saat kukira semua akan berjalan lancar dan hubungan kami semakin mengarah ke satu titik, Hyosang justru menghancurkan segalanya," ujar Seokjin, menatap lurus juniornya sembari mengaku terang-terangan. Benaknya membiarkan, tubuhnya tak mencegah cerita yang terus mengalir di depan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan minggu, "Dia mengenalkan kekasihnya di perayaan ulang tahunku yang kesembilan belas, tepat sebelum manusia bodoh ini menyatakan cinta. Di depan teman-temanku yang sudah bersiap-siap memberi selamat jika perasaanku diterima. Senior Eunkwang sampai harus memastikan dan menyangka sahabatnya cuma berkelakar. Sayangnya Hyosang tidak sedang bercanda, begitu pula dengan gadis yang dibawanya entah darimana. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMA. Luar biasa, aku kagum. Hampir menyalaminya kalau tak keburu diseret pergi oleh Hobi."

Kaki Namjoon berhenti bergetar di bawah meja, jari-jari yang tadinya hendak meraih gelas es kopi urung terjulur lebih jauh. Seokjin menangkap sinyal tersebut sebagai tanda bila dia perlu meralat.

"Aku tidak dendam padanya. Jangan salah paham."

"Kau terlalu naif, _hyung_."

Tepi gelas susu menjauh dari bibir Seokjin yang melengkung sarkastis, "Selalu ada pelajaran dari tiap penyesalan. Aku terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan banyak hal, terlampau percaya diri, dan gagal memperkirakan apa yang sebetulnya diharapkan Hyosang dari percakapan kami. Mengalihkan perhatian? Simbiosis mutualisme? Mungkin Hyosang cuma ingin mengisi kekosongan hatinya karena hubungan jarak jauh mereka, didukung situasi yang bagus dan seorang pemuda yang mudah diajak bekerjasama. Faktor sering bertemu, apalagi suasana pelatihan yang emosional. Katakanlah seperti, er, cinta lokasi?"

Namjoon ingin mengangguk, sekaligus ingin membanting gelas yang dipegangnya ke dinding sebelah. Sebab, meski tengah bercerita tentang pengalaman pahit selama masa orientasi, secara tak langsung Seokjin juga tengah mengungkit keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Seorang senior dan sesosok mahasiswa yang menaruh rasa padanya di sela-sela proses pelatihan. Gelagat yang membangkitkan gestur apatis Seokjin karena terjadi dalam rentang waktu kurang dari sebulan. Serupa, tapi Namjoon tak sudi dibandingkan.

 _Cinta lokasi_ , batinnya. _Omong kosong_.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

" _Hyung_ masih menyukainya? Jin Hyosang, maksudku," Namjoon menggaruk tengkuk berkali-kali, sangat tak nyaman, "Dengan posisinya yang sudah menjadi suami orang lain, apa _hyung_ masih merasakan hal yang sama?"

Giliran Seokjin melipat dahi, siap menghabiskan susu di tegukan terakhir, "Hal apa?"

"Jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat wajahnya atau perasaan bahagia ketika mengajaknya berbicara," Namjoon menopang dagunya di atas meja, tersenyum hangat, "Seperti saat aku melihat Jin- _hyung_."

Yang disebut reflek terbatuk.

"H-hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak sadar, _hyung_. Aku bisa kelepasan mencubitmu," seloroh sang junior, menepikan makanannya yang tak tersentuh dan bergegas mengangkat satu lengan untuk memanggil pelayan, "Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi antara kau dan senior Hyosang, cerita lama bisa saja tetap tinggal atau menjadi kenangan. Tapi aku hidup di masa sekarang dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahku untuk bertahan," tegasnya, membayar seluruh pesanan mereka serta menyelipkan uang tip sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, berharap pelayan tak mempermasalahkan porsi bagiannya yang tergolek utuh. Kontras dengan piring-piring Seokjin yang mengilap tandas, diiringi pemiliknya yang mengusap mulut dengan wajah muram. Keduanya keluar dari restoran tanpa berkomentar, tak bersisian, Seokjin berjalan di belakang dan Namjoon membawa seluruh plastik belanjaan dua langkah di depan.

Kaku.

"0082," Seokjin memanggil ragu, jemarinya mengepal ketika Namjoon berbalik dengan kening tertekuk, "Kau tak mau mengambil roda gigimu dariku?"

Tercenung sejenak demi mencerna pertanyaan, pemuda itu balas meringis lebar.

"Sudah tahu artinya?"

"Dari Hobi, tapi..."

"Aku ingin _hyung_ tetap menyimpannya," Namjoon menimpali, sorot matanya bersikeras, acuh pada riuh rendah pengunjung yang hilir-mudik di sekitar mereka. Di matanya hanya ada Seokjin yang berdiri bimbang seraya meremas-remas tali ransel. Canggung, tampak begitu menggemaskan, "Dan akan kutunggu sampai _hyung_ bersedia menyerahkan roda gigimu padaku."

Jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan ratusan mahasiswa, masih mengenakan putih-hitam dan jas almamater dengan aula besar sebagai saksinya, Seokjin tak akan segan-segan berseru lantang, menghardik Namjoon keluar ruangan atau menyuruhnya _push-up_ seribu kali hingga pingsan. Namun mereka bukan lagi ketua pengawas serta calon mahasiswa. Yang menjulang di hadapannya adalah pemuda keras kepala yang enggan menyingkir meski diusir, menolak sarannya walau Seokjin meminta, juga menggebu mendapatkan tanggapan tanpa khawatir dipermainkan.

Seokjin bisa saja mengangkatnya ke awan, memberi harapan setinggi impian, lalu melempar Namjoon ke dasar bumi dengan sebuah pernyataan. Seokjin sanggup bertindak kejam, didorong rasa bosan maupun muak dengan segala kata-kata manis dari bibir sang duta kampus berotak brilian. Toh ini paksaan. Namjoon bernapsu masuk, menggedor-gedor pintu hati Seokjin yang selama tiga tahun tergembok rapat, menyusupkan berbagai rayuan serta kalimat puitis di celah-celahnya, juga rentetan hal yang seharusnya membuat Seokjin lebih waspada.

"Jin- _hyung_?"

"Kita pulang, 0082."

Dia tak akan jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Lagi.

Tidak kali ini.

.

* * *

.

"Jangan berdiri di situ, nanti kuseruduk lho?"

Bukannya pindah tempat atau buru-buru menghindar, Taehyung malah bersedekap di dinding dengan kening berkerut menantang, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Jungkook melengos, lengannya yang berkacak pinggang kini mengacungkan tinju, "Enyahlah dari pintu kamarku, _hyung_. Menghalangi junior yang ingin beristirahat itu masuk ranah perdata. Sana pergi."

"Aku cuma ingin minta maaf."

"Per...eh? Apa?" tinju Jungkook diturunkan bingung, mata besarnya berkedip-kedip, "Maaf? Yang Mulia wajah kampus Kim Taehyung meminta maaf pada orang lain? Sebentar, sebentar, aku perlu saksi untuk mengesahkan ini di persidangan. Biar kutelepon Mingyu."

Enggan meladeni, Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya dalam sekejap, lantas merebut ponsel Jungkook sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat mencari nomor rekan yang dimaksud, "Berhenti main-mainnya dan cepat ikut aku, masih ada tiga puluh lima menit sebelum jam enam sore. Kalau sampai terlambat, ini salahmu."

"Terlambat?" Jungkook mengernyit makin heran, yakin tak mempunyai jadwal atau janji penting selain berguling malas usai menguntit Yoongi sesiangan, "Terlambat kemana?"

Ganti Taehyung yang berkacak pinggang kesal, alisnya naik turun tersinggung sebab ingatan bocah tersebut sungguh menguji kesabaran, "Membeli roti pisang kesukaanmu. Supermarketnya ada di belakang gedung kedutaan, dekat tempat latihan memanah. Kau bilang promosinya cuma berlaku hari ini. Aku sudah menyempatkan diri pulang cepat. Berterima kasihlah sedikit."

Tak terima dimarahi tiba-tiba, Jungkook terpancing membentak, "Kok jadi sewot? Kalau benar letak supermarketnya tidak jauh dari tempat latihan, kenapa _hyung_ tak langsung masuk dan membeli sebungkus? Kenapa malah repot-repot ngebut ke asrama dan menyuruhku ikut belanja? Bolak-balik memutar justru membuat bensinmu cepat habis, tahu."

Taehyung spontan mematung.

 _Benar juga._

Kenapa Taehyung tak memilih menghemat waktu dengan mampir sejenak untuk membeli roti di tempat yang searah menuju jalan pulang? Bukan justru membuang hampir lima belas menit demi menjemput Jungkook di lantai atas. Tidak termasuk sepuluh menit menunggu lift kosong akibat ramai terisi gerombolan mahasiswa pencari ransum malam. Otaknya seperti diperintah agar lekas menyusul tepat setelah keluar dari lahan parkir, menghampiri Jungkook, kemudian menyampaikan berita bagus.

 _Ada alasan lain?_

"Itu karena dia ingin kalian jalan berdua," Yoongi mendadak lewat diantara keduanya sambil menyeret kantong sampah, satu di tangan kanan, satu di bagian kiri. Mata tajamnya melirik dari balik bahu, menyeringai meremehkan, "Istilahnya, ajakan kencan. Payah. Begitu saja tidak paham."

Mulut Taehyung menganga kaget, sederet bantahannya tercekat di tenggorokan sementara Jungkook sigap menuding, nada tingginya menyambar menggebu-gebu di tengah koridor, **"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN, _HYUNG_! ORANG BODOH MANA YANG MENGAJAK KENCAN KE TOKO ROTI?"**

Dua pasang mata terkunci pada ekspresi Jungkook yang balas memandangi mereka penuh pertanyaan. Taehyung terdiam menahan senyum selagi Yoongi menghela napas panjang, kantong di kedua tangannya kembali diseret meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara sambil menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Di lain pihak, Jungkook mendengus jumawa mendapati sosok _hyung_ nya lenyap di simpangan pilar, memergoki Yoongi melaksanakan tugas piket jelas bukan pemandangan biasa.

Dagunya diungkit tinggi, pamer pada senior lainnya yang masih menyembunyikan tawa, "Aku benar, tidak?"

Taehyung mendelik, berlagak polos, "Hng?"

"Soal barusan."

"Kencan di toko roti?"

"He-eh."

Lengan Taehyung masuk saku celana dengan bahu terangkat, bibirnya terkatup menimbang-nimbang. Matanya berpendar mengamati. Suara bariton berangsur mengisi sunyi, berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar, "Asal kau bersedia, aku tak keberatan dianggap orang bodoh."

Sejatinya Jungkook sudah siap menyanggah, berkilah, atau mengelak. Tapi dua kata terakhir membuatnya batal bergerak. Kepalanya sontak berpaling, terperangah, memandang kaget Taehyung yang mengaruk-garuk rambut sambil membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Samar, namun Jungkook mampu melihat bagaimana cuping telinga pemuda itu perlahan memerah. Wonwoo boleh sangsi atas kinerja otaknya yang kadang berkurang sesuai porsi sarapan, namun Jungkook tetaplah anak jenius yang sanggup memahami keadaan.

Kini gilirannya untuk membisu, sama-sama terdiam di koridor yang sedang sepi dari penghuni. Rekan-rekannya bisa kembali kapan saja dan suasananya pasti akan berubah menyaksikan mereka terpaku dengan wajah merona.

"Aku masih mau rotinya," Jungkook bergumam, sekilas mencuri pandang sembari berdehem meneliti arloji, "Kecuali kalau kita tidak bisa sampai dalam dua puluh menit."

Merasa ditantang, Taehyung mendongak—cengir perseginya terpampang menyadari situasi. Meski terkesan agak canggung, jawaban singkat tersebut cukup berhasil melunakkan sorotnya, "Kau meremehkanku, Jungkookie?"

Niat Jungkook untuk membantah panggilan asing itu menguap tak bersisa begitu Taehyung menarik pergelangannya. Jemari menggenggam rapat, tak mengijinkan pemiliknya berkelit sedikitpun. Benaknya merutuk, antara keberatan dan tak melawan. Kalau sudah begini, Jungkook baru mengerti bahwa usia belasan membuat hormonnya susah dikendalikan.

 _Sudahlah._

Kim Taehyung juga masih delapan belas. Jadi mereka impas.

"Bawa helmet berapa, _hyung_?"

"Dua."

Berjalan setengah tergopoh mengikuti langkah lebar seniornya, Jungkook menyahut antusias, "Sengaja?"

Taehyung mengeratkan pegangan, menarik pemuda itu ke depan lift dan menekan tombolnya sambil menatap ke sebelah, senyum langkanya terulas sumringah. Tampan, tak perlu diragukan.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kau menjawab iya."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kupaksa."

Jungkook segera menendang betisnya, memukul bahunya pelan menggunakan lengan kanan, kemudian menusuk-nusuk pinggiran sepatu yang baru dibeli kemarin lusa. Toh Taehyung bergeming, kokoh berdiri tak terusik selagi bibirnya terbuka menghitung angka di kolom penunjuk lantai.

"Apa kita harus keluar asrama sambil bergandengan?"

Menoleh, Taehyung merendahkan lehernya demi mengamati Jungkook dari bawah. Ekspresi datarnya benar-benar cocok dihantam memakai baki besi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Hei! Itu termasuk hak asa..."

"Bilang saja kita pacaran," Taehyung berucap gamblang, satu mata mengerling tanpa beban, "Beres kan?"

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu enam belas tahun, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar ingin membunuh orang.

.

.

* * *

.


	17. TUJUH BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

" **INI PASTI BOM!"**

Jimin spontan memukul pundak Bambam sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan hidung, "Bukan! Kecilkan suaramu! Nanti orang-orang panik!" gerutunya, tergesa-gesa mendorong benda asing tersebut masuk. Kotak besar, hampir setinggi paha Jimin, tergolek tanpa catatan di koridor lantai dua. Dibalut kertas kado polkadot kuning hitam berhias pita putih disimpul kupu-kupu di bagian atas, sederet huruf kapital ditulis besar-besar menggunakan spidol permanen di sisi yang menghadap lift, **UNTUK PARK JIMIN**.

Bambam yang menemani pemuda itu pulang dari kelas siang sudah menginterogasi penghuni kamar lain, namun tak ada yang menyadari maupun melihat siapa gerangan pengantar barang yang datang siang tadi. Minki mengaku mendengar suara derap sepatu beserta bunyi-bunyian menggesek lantai, tapi karena sedang sibuk menjerang air, dia tak ambil pusing mengintip keluar.

"Betulan mau disimpan? Tidak takut meledak?" Bambam menggigiti kuku jari khawatir, "Siang bolong, belum Natal pula. Siapa sih yang iseng jadi sinterklas?"

Jimin berjinjit mengaduk laci mencari gunting, ransel dilempar ke ranjang, sepatu mendarat di pojok ruangan, "Jangan paranoid, ah. Kalau benar isinya barang berbahaya, kita tinggal kabur jauh-jauh. Sekarang bantu aku membongkar benda ini."

"Bayar tagihan asuransiku."

"Melepas selotip tidak akan membuat nyawamu melayang, Kunpimook!"

Bambam merengut.

Sekeranjang bebek karet, dua bantal replika kuning telur, paket lilin aromaterapi wangi sitrus, lima botol minuman sari jeruk, serta selembar kaus rajutan lengan pendek bermotif acer. Mulut Jimin menganga selebarnya setelah mengeluarkan penghuni terakhir dari dalam kotak, "WOW! Semuanya untukku?!"

"Harusnya benar, menilai dari tulisannya," Bambam mengerut dagu agak sangsi. Diamatinya tiap bentukan yang tercecer di sekitar Jimin dengan sorot menyelidik, "Tapi apa tidak mencurigakan? Darimana pengirimnya tahu jika kau suka warna kuning? Yang kedua, untuk apa dia mengirim hadiah sebanyak ini padamu?"

Sorakan Jimin batal terpekik.

"Atau kau punya om-om penggemas bocah?"

"Ngawur!" hardik Jimin tersinggung, lucu-lucu begini dia masih punya cukup iman dan harga diri untuk tidak latah menjajakan keperjakaan. Ahem, "Lantas diapakan? Dilaporkan ke pos penjaga asrama? Ke petugas kampus? Polisi?"

"Nanti malah jadi panjang urusannya," Bambam membungkuk, turut memunguti karena Jimin cepat-cepat menjejalkan seluruh isi kotak kembali ke tempat semula. Antara tak mau dikatai murahan dan khawatir terjadi hal-hal buruk sebab kalau boleh jujur, rata-rata psikopat dan para pelaku kriminal menyaru sebagai pemuja rahasia. Jimin tidak narsis, cuma waspada.

"Disimpan dulu tapi tidak perlu dibuka lagi, nanti kita diskusikan ramai-ramai di kantin."

"Ah, iya. Biar kutanya Namjoon- _hyung_."

Cuping telinga Bambam berderik, telunjuk bergoyang-goyang mendengar nama familiar yang terlontar dari mulut rekannya. Tidak asing, terlalu sering. Dia tahu Namjoon selalu dicari orang-orang akibat kepiawaiannya mengutarakan pendapat atau memberi saran, bahkan oleh Mingyu yang kerap meminta masukan soal kegiatan angkatan. Namun dari sekian banyak mahasiswa, sepertinya Jimin adalah yang paling sering menyebut nama Namjoon dibanding sisa angkatan mereka.

"Harus ke Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Jimin memiringkan kepala tak berdosa, "Ada usulan lain?"

"...tidak."

Nyatanya jawaban yang diterima keduanya hanyalah kekeh ringan dan gelengan gemas dari si pemuda bertubuh jangkung. Namjoon berisyarat agar tumpukan hadiah tak bertuan tadi diterima tanpa asumsi negatif, tidak berbahaya dan Jimin tidak rugi apa-apa. Siapa tahu asalnya benar-benar dari penggemar yang menolak membeberkan identitas, tak butuh dibahas.

Bambam masih mencoba mengutarakan argumen serta bersikukuh jika situasi ini berbau tak sedap. Pun terus meracau selagi lengannya ditarik oleh Jimin yang menggeret Bambam pergi selesai berpamitan, beralasan bila langit semakin gelap dan mereka hendak mencari makan malam. Mingyu lewat di pelataran lantai dasar sambil menggamit dua kemasan mi daging. _Wonwoo sedang numpang tidur karena di rumah tidak ada orang_ , katanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kesurupan?"

Namjoon menoleh terkejut, kerut dahinya lenyap begitu mendapati sosok rupawan selangkah di belakang. Raut kesal dengan separuh wajah tersembunyi di balik tudung kaus, kaki beralas sendal, bibir tebal mengilap di bawah sinar lampu, lengan terselip di saku celana, mata mengantuk sempurna.

"Selamat sore, Jin- _hyung_ ," sapa Namjoon ramah, mengacungkan sekilas gelas kopi dingin di tangannya, "Sedang jajan? Mau makan malam bersama? Kebetulan aku mau jalan ke kantin."

"Cuma beli susu," gumam Seokjin malas, tudungnya dirapatkan agar Namjoon tak penasaran mengintip, "Menjauhlah, aku belum mandi."

"Belum mandi saja sudah manis begini, _hyung_."

 _Mulai lagi_ , rutuk Seokjin, memutar bola mata jengah, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang repot-repot memasang kemeja dan menyetrika celana hanya untuk belanja ke sentral makanan."

Mengecek padanannya yang serasi dari pucuk rambut hingga kaki, Namjoon balas terbahak pelan menanggapi cibiran seniornya yang kini membuang muka. Dikulumnya sedotan kopi beberapa saat, kemudian menerawang ke arah Seokjin berhias tatapan sendu, pura-pura pilu, "Apa boleh buat, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa terlihat menarik hanya dengan _hoodie_ dan celana olahraga."

"Kau menyindirku? Ini kaus baru, tahu!" Seokjin membusung tersinggung, memaparkan logo Adidas di dada kanan, warna pastel cerah dengan aksen tali-temali melingkari kerah, "Edisi terbatas bulan ini. Baru kupakai sehari."

"Oh?"

Keduanya terdiam bersamaan, Seokjin mengernyit tak nyaman sementara Namjoon meneliti penampilannya lebih seksama, menyesap kopi, menggigit sedotan, lalu melirik sedikit ke atas. Heran, Seokjin meluruskan tepi kausnya menutupi paha seraya berkacak pinggang sesudahnya, menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicara yang masih tak bersuara.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm-mm, tidak bagus."

Sudut mulut Seokjin melengkung turun, "Apa?"

"Tidak bagus," ulang Namjoon, setengah menunduk sambil menyeka dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan. Senyumnya tersungging penuh maksud, "Merah muda membuat Jin- _hyung_ tampak semakin menggemaskan _._ Ini tidak bagus untuk hatiku."

Mungkin Namjoon lupa bila mereka sedang berdiri di pelataran dan siapapun bisa mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas, termasuk segerombol mahasiswa yang spontan terhenyak saat lewat di sisi pemuda itu—meski buru-buru menghindar ketakutan kala Seokjin melotot tak senang. Jika ada merek obat yang mampu memberi kekebalan terhadap kosakata Namjoon, Seokjin bersedia membayar dua kali lebih mahal.

"Kalau es kopinya sudah di tanganmu, kenapa masih mau ke kantin lagi?"

"Menemani Jin- _hyung_ , tentu."

Seokjin mendengus cuek, "Aku bukan anak kecil, 0082."

"Hanya berjaga-jaga kok," bujuk Namjoon santai, lesung pipinya melekuk sumringah, "Hitung-hitung latihan supaya aku bisa tetap menemani _hyung_ di masa depan."

Dua jari Seokjin terjulur memijat pangkal hidung.

Pusing.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum jadi tontonan," dikibas-kibasnya Namjoon agak minggir walau yang bersangkutan kokoh membatu di tempat bagai patung totem. Teknik mengusir Namjoon versi kuno yang tak pernah berhasil, selayaknya diperbarui entah memakai apa. Mahasiswa bernama Min Yoongi tak ada di sekitar sana dan Seokjin harus memutar otak lebih kencang supaya pemuda ini sukarela menepikan diri.

"Lho, Jin? Masih di sini? Katanya mau jajan," lengking girang Hoseok menyapa dari samping, kedua lengannya mendekap sejumlah kotak nasi dan plastik berisi botol air mineral, "Sudah tanya ke anak-anak lain? Tidak mau pinjam kamar Taehyung saja?"

"Tidak jadi, katanya ada teman yang mampir. Mungkin pacarnya," ujar Seokjin, kesempatan mengacuhkan juniornya yang setia menguping tiap kalimat, "Ken keburu pulang dan aku tak suka bau kamar Chanyeol. Wangi karbol. Apa menurutmu aku harus menginap di ruang kesehatan?"

"Dengan resiko dihantui penunggunya? Kau pasti bercanda," Hoseok terbahak kecut, rumor tentang makhluk berambut panjang yang gemar seliweran di fakultas menjadi momok tersendiri bagi sebagian orang. Terutama dirinya dan Seokjin yang terkenal mudah histeris meski hanya dihinggapi seekor kecoa. Melirik ke sebelah, bola mata Hoseok berkilat nakal menyadari kehadiran makhluk berwajah tampan yang tak bergerak sedari tadi, "Namjoon- _ah_! Sedang apa di sini?"

"Mengobrol dengan Jin- _hyung_ ," jawab Namjoon diiringi air muka Seokjin yang mencibir pedas, "Maaf, tidak bermaksud lancang. Dari percakapan barusan, sepertinya _hyung_ sedang ada masalah?"

"Bukan aku, tapi dia," elak Hoseok kurang dari sepersekon. Berhubung lengannya terjebak di untaian plastik, dagu mulusnya digunakan menunjuk rekan pengawas yang kini melipat tangan galak, "Kunci kamarnya hilang waktu lari pagi dan kebetulan petugas bagian perbaikan sedang cuti sampai besok siang. Kamarku penuh adik angkatan yang mau belajar pengayaan fisika, jadi tidak ada ruang kosong. Sudah kusuruh singgah ke lantai tiga karena banyak anak tahun pertama yang menawarkan tempat, tapi dia terus menolak gara-gara tak mau terpergok mengoles pelembab sebelum tidur."

"Pelembab?"

" **SHUSH! HOBI!"** Seokjin menendang keras betis rekannya yang cengengesan, "Tidak! Tak ada apa-apa!"

Sayangnya Namjoon terlanjur nyengir kuda, didukung mata Hoseok yang membelalak seolah mendapat ide cemerlang. Seokjin tidak sebegitu polosnya mengartikan perubahan ekspresi tersebut sebagai pertanda bagus, sebab kedua makhluk di hadapannya telah saling berpandangan menyusun duet konferensi minus meja bundar, "Mumpung Namjoon ada di sini, bagaimana kal..."

 **"TIDAK!"** tampik Seokjin, menyipit maksimum seakan-akan berniat menakuti pemuda berkaki panjang tersebut, "Kau menyuruhku ikut bocah ini kan? Aku tidak mau. Tidak dalam seratus tahun."

"Kamarku tidak bau karbol kok, _hyung_."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tahu!"

"Kalau masih keras kepala, lantas mau tidur dimana? Besok kita ada kelas jam delapan dan kau butuh beristirahat. Ambil sisi positifnya, kau bisa meminjam jas almamater Namjoon untuk kuliah. Toh tinggi kalian hampir sama. Mahasiswa semester satu kan cuma perlu pakai kemeja," Hoseok tak menyerah, menyambung komunikasi antar angkatan adalah tugas mulia. Mengecualikan betapa lebar bahu Seokjin sanggup menutupi tubuh Hoseok saat berbaris, bentuk badannya dan Namjoon tampak cukup serupa bila dijajar bersebelahan, "Demi kebaikan bersama, sebaiknya kau menuruti nasehatku dan pergi bersama Namjoon, sekaligus mencegah kemungkinan digigit nyamuk, masuk angin..."

 **"TIDAK!"**

"...atau dibuntuti arwah gentayangan."

Seokjin bungkam seketika. Namjon terbahak tanpa suara.

.

* * *

.

"Malam-malam pakai setelan hitam, _hyung_?" Jimin mengamati dari bawah ke atas, dari enam orang yang mengantri di konter minuman kantin, sosok beralas sendal yang berdiri merogoh kantong celana itu sungguh mengundang lirikan takjub, "Nanti disangka setan, lho."

Delik dari balik poni rambut menanggapi komentar dengan sibuk menilai, pemiliknya bergeser ke belakang agar bisa meneliti raut Jimin lebih jelas. Seringainya menyembul remeh, "Setidaknya aku tak terlihat seperti anak TK yang doyan membawa-bawa boneka."

Jimin menunduk, mengecek _gudetama_ di pelukannya lalu mendongak diiringi dengus jumawa, "Status boneka sudah setara dengan makanan manis, _hyung_! Universal!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku, barusan!"

Yoongi mendesah kalem, kemudian mundur selangkah lagi, "Ya sudah, antrilah duluan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas berdebat dengan anak kecil, dan boneka itu sedikit menyeramkan. Jauhkan."

Enggan bekerjasama, Jimin malah menjulurkan _gudetama_ nya ke pucuk hidung Yoongi yang reflek menepi, tawa jahilnya terpampang puas menerima reaksi tersebut, " _Hyung_ butuh banyak warna supaya tidak kaku. Namjoon- _hyung_ pernah berkata kalau hal-hal lucu bisa melunakkan suasana hati seseorang, jadi kurasa..."

"Namjoon bilang begitu?"

Jimin mengangguk, tiga-empat kali. Mulut dijilat canggung sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan, "Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ sudah baikan? Katanya pingsan di kamar mandi fakultas?"

"Bukan pingsan, cuma jatuh," sanggah Yoongi cuek, tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Kepalaku pusing waktu keluar dari bilik, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Kalau _hyung_ butuh bantuan, aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_. Maju sedikit, sebentar lagi giliranmu," dua jari Yoongi digerak-gerakkan agar Jimin mengisi petak kosong di depan konter, mimik mukanya tak berubah meski Jimin menciut kecewa. Beruntung tak ada mahasiswa yang antri di belakang mereka atau argumen sekilas tadi akan jadi tontonan gratis. Pegawai kios menanyakan pesanan yang disahut Jimin dengan melon soda selagi tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi saku. Sebentuk lengan terentang melewati pundaknya dan Jimin berjengit kaget sewaktu mendapati Yoongi menyodorkan dua lembaran won sambil berujar perlahan di samping telinga, "Tambah satu kopi dingin, tak usah diberi gula."

"E, eh, _hyung_ , aku bawa u..." Jimin urung menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu Yoongi memutar pandang. Dipegangnya gelas melon soda erat-erat seraya berjingkat-jingkat menghindari sisi Yoongi yang kini berjalan lambat menyesap sedotan. Tidak jauh sekali, hanya lima jengkal ke kanan. Kadang Jimin kurang paham mengapa seseorang bisa menyukai minuman yang berlawanan dengan sumber kebahagiaan. Sewajarnya manusia menggemari gula, kecuali jika Yoongi memang bukan penduduk bumi.

"Aku tak bermaksud menampik pertolonganmu, maaf kalau terdengar terlalu arogan," langkah Yoongi melambat saat melewati belokan menuju lift. Tidak banyak yang memakai alat bantu tersebut, terutama jika sedang buru-buru, "Bukan ide bagus mengajakku mengobrol. Namjoon pasti tak pernah bicara dengan nada menyebalkan seperti tadi."

Ujung telunjuk Jimin menggaruk hidung, bonekanya terhimpit lekukan lengan. Sejenak, batin kecilnya meresapi kata demi kata. Yoongi dan ujaran meminta maaf bukan dua hal yang wajar untuk disandingkan, atau barangkali Jimin tengah berhalusinasi akibat terlalu banyak menenggak madu asli Thailand pemberian Bambam.

Yakin kelima inderanya bekerja normal, Jimin tergesa menyeruput minumannya agak banyak agar tak terlihat gugup.

" _Hyung_ tidak menyebalkan, cuma suka memotong komentar orang."

Sesuai dugaan, Yoongi tak menerimanya sebagai ejekan. Sudut bibirnya malah melengkung naik usai Jimin menelan ludah, takut disembur lagi. Disekanya bagian bawah hidung sambil setengah mendengus, "Terima kasih, aku tersanjung."

"Berarti Namjoon- _hyung_ kebal mental karena bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ dan masih bisa tertawa," Jimin menambahi, mumpung Yoongi mengijinkannya berkicau tanpa berniat menyela maupun meledek barang sebaris, "Aku iri."

"Padaku? Pada Namjoon?"

Jimin tak menjawab, bahunya turut terangkat. Yoongi berkedik sekilas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala entah karena apa. Satu bagian hatinya cukup berharap bila Jimin akan menyambar pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah tanggapan jelas, sebuah pilihan tanpa keraguan di area abu-abu yang sangat dihindari Yoongi. Terdengar konyol, mengingat mereka nyaris tak berkomunikasi setelah pelatihan berakhir. Mau berharap apa? Jimin bahkan tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Hanya sesekali bertegur sapa tentu tak memberi kesan apapun.

Yoongi tidak pernah melewati batas garis orang asing. Pun tak pernah memuji, mengarahkan, membimbing, apalagi mengayomi Jimin seperti halnya Namjoon. Yang diperoleh darinya hanya aura menakutkan, mengintimidasi, ditambah sorot mata yang sanggup membuat siapapun pingsan berdiri. Jangankan Jimin, kakak senior pun kadang lebih memilih memutar jalan dibanding harus berpapasan dengan Yoongi di koridor kampus. Kalau sudah begitu, mustahil ada yang tertarik berdekatan.

Kadang Yoongi ingin memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi seperti Namjoon. Termasuk mimik muka yang ramah, perangainya yang supel, dan logatnya yang bersahabat. Tapi Yoongi tidak berniat meniru. Dirinya terlahir sebagaimana hari ini, dengan sifat dan pembawaan yang dingin, tak mau tahu urusan orang lain, juga abai pada keadaan sekeliling. Yoongi hidup dalam dunianya, di satu lingkaran tertutup yang tak menerima sembarang orang. Semakin sedikit orang yang mengitari, semakin jarang rahasia yang bisa diketahui.

Dan Yoongi enggan melangkah dari zona ini.

"Aku ini orang yang cerewet soal kondisi badan, _hyung_. Jadi, sebelum dimarahi lagi, aku mau bilang kalau _hyung_ harus menjaga kesehatan. Minggu depan ada ujian awal semester, makanya..."

"Ji—"

"Tolong jangan disela dulu, _hyung_ ," telapak tangan Jimin terentang di depan mukanya, "Aku tak berhak mengatur, apalagi menyarankan hal-hal lain. Tapi kuharap _hyung_ tak segan bertanya atau memanggilku jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku cukup bisa diandalkan untuk materi berhitung," jempol mungil Jimin diacungkan beserta ringisan super lebar hingga matanya terpejam, " _Hyung_ bilang kalau aku tak perlu cemas soal kesehatan, tapi _hyung_ tidak melarangku khawatir soal pelajaran, kan?"

Sejatinya Yoongi sudah siap mencegah apapun yang hendak dilontarkan pemuda itu, namun kali ini mulutnya justru dibiarkan terbuka di udara, bergerak sedikit, terbuka lagi, akan mengelak, lalu terkatup sedetik berikutnya. Jimin masih tertawa riang ke arahnya, puas—meski langsung tersentak ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba diseret paksa oleh Yoongi, membuatnya reflek memeluk yang bersangkutan dengan terkejut. Satu lengan Yoongi mencengkeram erat, lengan lainnya memegangi punggung Jimin agar tak tersenggol oleh kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari lift dan saling melompati seperti macan lapar. Ada yang menjegal kaki, membenturkan kawannya ke tepi pagar, berteriak-teriak menyuruh rekannya mengijon tempat, lalu berhamburan mengerumuni konter makanan. Brutal.

"Senior tingkat dua, selalu begini tiap jam setengah delapan," Yoongi berujar malas dari dekat pipi, jari-jarinya menggerut rajutan _sweater_ Jimin, "Lain kali jangan berdiri tepat di depan lift, kau bisa tergilas kalau tidak hati-hati."

Jimin bergeming, otaknya masih sibuk mencerna keadaan. Kenyataan bila sisi kepala Yoongi kini bersentuhan dengan telinganya dan pemuda itu tengah mendekapnya di sudut lorong, sangat tak membantu untuk berpikir rasional. Belum sempat mengambil sikap, hidungnya tak sengaja menghirup sesuatu dan Jimin spontan membeku.

Wangi _musk._

Bola matanya berputar bagai tersihir, dagu turut menunduk, lalu berhenti di samping tengkuk Yoongi, tempat aroma tersebut menguar hebat. Terpukau, naluri seolah mengontrol kesadaran Jimin yang perlahan menyusupkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Yoongi. Tak ayal, pemiliknya balas mengrenyit heran, "...Jimin- _ah_?"

"Ng?"

Bukannya marah karena diendus, pemuda itu malah terkekeh ringan sambil merenggangkan pegangan, "Sedang apa?"

"Sedang apa?" ulang Jimin tak paham, hidung kembang-kempis menikmati selama beberapa saat. Baru setelah es batu di gelas melon sodanya berderik akibat diremas kuat, kelogisan Jimin pun akhirnya kembali. Matanya membelalak, lengan disentak kaget dari pundak Yoongi sembari menjauh dengan panik, " **ASTAGA! ASTAGA! MAAFKAN AKU,** _ **HYUNG**_ **!"**

"Tak apa."

"Aku tak bermaksud berbuat tidak sopan, _hyung_! Sungguh! Maafkan aku!" Jimin berusaha membela diri. Begitu gugupnya pemuda itu sampai tubuhnya oleng ke segala arah dan Yoongi sigap meraih soda kepunyaan Jimin sebelum jatuh sia-sia ke lantai. Dua gelas minuman tergenggam aman di kedua tangan selagi sang empunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jimin terpaku di dekat tombol lift, merah total dari telinga ke telinga.

"Aku berinisiatif menyeretmu tanpa ijin, wajar kalau posisinya sedikit kurang nyaman. Apalagi aku belum mandi sejak siang," Yoongi berpaling meneliti bagian ketiaknya beserta kerah baju, "Pasti bau sekali."

Sejujurnya Jimin ingin sekali menggeleng sambil menjelaskan mengapa dia berhenti bereaksi sejenak tadi, sayangnya sensor angka di atas mereka terlanjur berbunyi dan pintu lift kembali terbuka. Badan besar Taehyung menyambut sumringah diiringi pandangan heran Yoongi pada sejumlah kotak yang ditenteng jumawa, "Halo, 0090 dan 0091."

"Darimana?"

"Mengambil pesan antar."

Kening Yoongi berkerut curiga, empat kotak pizza ukuran premium dan lima bungkus keripik kentang. Tak mungkin dimakan sendirian.

"Begadang lagi?"

Taehyung memalingkan muka sambil sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, "Uh, ya, begitulah. Banyak urusan."

"Hooo," Yoongi manggut-manggut, sedotan kopinya disesap perlahan, "Aku baru ingat kalau besok pagi ada pengumpulan tugas fisika, biar kuhubungi si jenius untuk belajar bersama. Barangkali belum dikerjakan."

" **JANGAN!"** tukas Taehyung tak sabar, pekiknya membuat Jimin tersedak soda di pojokan, "Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan makalahnya sejak siang tadi!"

Dua kepala menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan. Yoongi memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana seperti telah memprediksi jawaban. Dideliknya pemuda berbandana merah tersebut sambil melengos, "Aku tidak bilang akan menelepon siapa, Taehyung- _sshi_. Kau mudah sekali dikibuli."

Taehyung sontak mendesis. _Sialan._

"Ada dua jenius di kelas kami, tak perlu histeris," seloroh Yoongi santai, mengacungkan kopi dengan gestur bersulang, "Pantas bocah itu tak ada di kamarnya, ternyata diculik kakak angkatan."

Pintu lift bergeser ke dua arah dan Taehyung melesat lebih dulu sambil mengumpat-ngumpat. Yoongi menyusul tanpa rasa bersalah disertai Jimin yang mengekor ragu di belakang, melon sodanya tersisa setengah gelas, mungkin lebih baik didinginkan ulang di lemari es, bisa diminum besok karena Jimin sudah kehilangan selera. Telinganya masih merona walau Yoongi tampak tak peduli dan lebih memilih menanggalkan sendalnya untuk ditenteng menyusuri koridor. Menapak porselen dengan kaki telanjang merupakan kebiasaan begitu tiba di lantai atas dan pemuda di sampingnya hanya terpekur memperhatikan.

"Kamarmu di blok ini kan?" tegur Yoongi memecah sunyi, Jimin mengiyakan dengan lengan terjulur, berniat mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Yoongi yang telah berjalan menuju gang kamar di seberang. Namun kejadian sesaat lalu terlintas di ingatan dan Jimin cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan. Mungkin ada baiknya menumpang tidur di kamar Bambam, atau...

"Jimin- _ah_."

Yang dipanggil urung melangkah. Yoongi berdiri menyamping, kopi dan sendalnya tergamit di satu tangan, berpadu setelan hitam yang nampak mencolok diantara hamparan warna putih dinding asrama. Pemuda itu menatapnya hangat, sudut bibir tersungging samar.

"Selamat malam."

Jimin melongo, lantas tergopoh melambaikan tangan berulang kali, "Se, selamat malam juga, _hyung_!"

Yoongi balas mengangguk dan Jimin meringis senang.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi _hyung_ juga tak bisa mengambil buku untuk kuliah besok?" Namjoon menyalakan lampu-lampu kamar selagi Seokjin menaruh sepatu di celah rak. Seniornya mengangkat bahu pasrah, agak bergidik memasuki ruangan asing dengan wewangian pinus khas cairan pembersih lantai. Rumornya, Namjoon adalah mahasiswa paling ceroboh di seluruh penjuru fakultas—menilik rekor puluhan spidol dan tatakan kursi yang dipatahkan pemuda itu kurang dari sebulan. Berpedoman pada berita tersebut, Seokjin mengira kondisi kamar pelakunya pun akan serupa kapal pecah. Berantakan, penuh pakaian kusut dan kaos kaki di sana-sini. Namun ketika mengedarkan pandangan dari sudut ke sudut lainnya, Seokjin harus mengakui jika keadaannya tak seburuk perkiraan.

Almamater, jas fakultas, dan kemeja-kemeja digantung sejajar di lemari berpintu kaca, kotak-kotak sepatu ditumpuk di bagian atas. Meja belajar menyusul di sebelah, selusur penuh buku bacaan dan literatur berbahasa Inggris. Sebuah _microwave_ tergolek di atap lemari es ditemani sejumlah alat makan, juga sepasang kursi dan meja yang digeser merapat karena sedang tak digunakan. Dari balik tirai yang terbuka, Seokjin bisa melihat mesin cuci serta beberapa kaus oblong Namjoon yang dijemur di beranda.

Selimut di tempat tidur masih terlipat dengan bantal tersusun menepi, seprai warna biru muda melapisi kasur, serasi dengan akuarium kering berisi koleksi kepiting mini yang diletakkan di samping weker. Tiga buku tebal yang menutupi lampu meja semakin membuktikan jika Namjoon benar-benar gemar membaca. Semua rapi, hampir tak ada cela.

Satu-satunya hal yang menganggu pemandangan hanyalah selembar celana dalam hitam di pondasi tempat tidur, tergeletak di lantai bagai berucap selamat datang pada sang pengunjung.

"Oh! Maaf! Aku lupa menaruhnya ke keranjang cucian!" kejut Namjoon sambil meraih benda tersebut dan tergesa-gesa melesat ke beranda. Seokjin menghela napas, melanjutkan pengamatan di sekitar kamar mandi seraya bersyukur karena dia sempat pergi membeli handuk.

"Aku punya cadangan sikat gigi baru, _hyung_ boleh pakai kalau mau. Aku juga baru beli pasta gigi. Sabunnya ada antiseptik dan lavender, silakan pilih sendiri," tawar Namjoon setelah kembali dari jemuran. Seokjin menanggapi dengan tangan terlipat, entah kenapa nada bicara pemuda itu jadi lebih bersemangat dibanding saat mereka berdampingan menapaki anak tangga.

"Kau terdengar seperti pelayan hotel berpengalaman."

"Aku hanya terbiasa menghapal akibat terlalu sering melupakan banyak hal," tukas Namjoon, "Cukup berguna jika ada teman yang ikut menginap."

"Hm? Markas bersama?" selidik Seokjin, "Tempat kalian merencanakan kudeta bagi panitia?"

"Jangan berprasangka negatif, _hyung_ ," gelak Namjoon, mengibaskan tangan di depan hidung, "Cuma berdiskusi tentang pelatihan dan kadang-kadang berunding mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Paling sering belajar ramai-ramai karena banyak yang kurang menguasai bahasa asing. Jadi kalau mereka kebetulan tidur di sini, setidaknya aku harus bersikap sebagai tuan rumah yang baik."

Seokjin bergumam sarkastis, "Apa aku perlu bertepuk tangan?"

"Tak usah."

Diiringi kedik acuh, Seokjin mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi sembari memainkan ponsel, sementara Namjoon sibuk menelusuri isi lemari esnya dengan serius. Dia suka memasukkan apapun ke keranjang belanja tanpa menghiraukan rasa dan harga. Ditambah anak-anak tahun pertama yang sering berbagi tiap mendapat kiriman paket bulanan, sepertinya Namjoon bisa membuka minimarket pribadi.

Seokjin melempar lirik skeptis kala pemilik kamar menghampiri dengan segunung camilan di kedua tangan. Namjoon masih berputar mencari sesuatu selagi Seokjin merobek bungkus biskuit ubi, menopang dagu, lalu mengunyah sambil tetap mengamati layar ponsel.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, lupa jika kepalanya masih tenggelam di balik lemari es, "Tadinya ingin, tapi setelah bertemu Jin- _hyung_ , perutku mendadak kenyang."

"Ew."

Pemuda itu terbahak lagi, tepat saat bel kamarnya berbunyi dan Namjoon bangkit, mencegah Seokjin yang hendak menegakkan tubuh. Jarak pintu dan kursinya tak terlalu jauh sehingga Seokjin bisa menguping apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sang tamu dan juniornya, soal makalah, pelajaran, dan janji untuk berkumpul jam delapan pagi. Postur menjulang, suara riang, sangat akrab. Barangkali salah satu anggota tim basket di festival duta tempo hari.

"Siapa?"

"Mingyu. Tadi aku mengirim pesan agar dibelikan minuman, kebetulan dia belanja lagi ke kantin," seloroh Namjoon seraya memamerkan bungkusan plastik di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Barusan diantar. _Hyung_ mau?"

Sebuah gelas berisi susu warna merah muda bercampur bongkahan es batu yang menggoda. Bohong jika Seokjin tidak terpesona.

"...boleh."

Senang tawarannya diterima, Namjoon menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke telapak tangan sang senior yang langsung meneguk penuh semangat. Haus. Persetan. _Buanglah gengsi pada tempatnya._

"Aku juga beli bubur wijen hitam dan kacang merah, kudengar dari Hoseok- _hyung_ kalau Jin- _hyung_ suka masakan seperti ini," Namjoon menderetkan plastik jajanan dengan gembira. Kehadiran Seokjin selalu menaikkan semangatnya ke tingkat maksimum. Bukan membesar-besarkan, Namjoon benar-benar senang berada di dekat seniornya tersebut. Tak peduli Seokjin akan menyepak betisnya akibat terlalu banyak melontarkan candaan atau gara-gara meja kecil itu kini dipenuhi sekian banyak makanan.

Selama lima belas menit keduanya berkelahi secara verbal sambil melahap ransum masing-masing. Seokjin akan membidik sebutir kacang merah ke dahi Namjoon menggunakan sumpit alpaka kebanggaannya tiap pemuda itu mengucapkan kata-kata puitis ala pujangga tahun delapan puluhan, sementara Namjoon tak bosan-bosannya bercerita mengenai narasi dalam buku sejarah kebangkitan bangsa Romawi. Memang tak ada hubungannya dengan remah makaroni goreng yang sedang diraup dengan rakus oleh Seokjin, Namjoon hanya suka melihat pemuda itu memutar mata sebal karena tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"Masa bodoh soal Julius Caesar! Aku cuma tahu Caesar Salad!"

"Apa di kepalamu cuma ada makanan, _hyung_?"

"Lalu kenapa? Mau protes?"

Seokjin hendak menendang kaki panjang juniornya dari bawah meja. Sialnya, Namjoon lebih dulu berkelit dan lutut Seokjin justru membentur salah satu penyangga. Akibatnya, gelas susu dingin di samping kanan Seokjin bergetar oleng dan hampir terguling jatuh—jika reflek cekatan Namjoon tak keburu tanggap menyambar gelas tersebut sebelum lolos dari tatakan.

"Aish!" desis Seokjin kecewa, beruntung punggung tangannya hanya terciprat sedikit, "Uh, te, terima kasih. 0082."

Namjoon menggeleng maklum sambil menyingkirkan sebagian bungkus jajanan agak ke tepi. Anak rambut Seokjin berayun ketika lehernya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari kotak tisu. Nihil, "Kau punya serbet?"

"Di jemuran, _hyung_."

Seokjin bergeser malas dari kursinya lalu terseok gontai menuju beranda, digesernya pintu ke sebelah kiri, kemudian menyelipkan lengan untuk menggapai salah satu handuk kecil dari atas mesin cuci. Berpaling sekilas, ekor matanya menangkap pemandangan familiar di gedung seberang, lantai yang sama, lingkup asrama mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Membelalak kaget, Seokjin segera membanting pintu dengan berang dan langsung melempar gulungan handuknya ke pangkuan Namjoon. Kasar.

" **DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU SENGAJA YA?!"**

Diserang tiba-tiba, Namjoon sontak mendongak tak paham, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" sergah Seokjin, menolak duduk, "Kau tahu dimana letak kamarku, kan?"

"Tentu, aku pernah kesana waktu menjenguk _hyung_ setelah hukuman lari."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Seokjin membentak gusar, telunjuknya teracung ke hidung Namjoon, "Kau sudah tahu kalau posisi teras kamar kita berhadap-hadapan. Benar?"

Namjoon terdiam seketika, jakunnya naik turun menelan ludah. Baru setelahnya mengiyakan.

" **SEJAK KAPAN?!"**

"...awal semester."

Respon singkatnya memantik emosi Seokjin yang menuduh makin gencar, "Kau mengintaiku, 0082?"

Hening.

" **JAWAB!"**

"Tidak, _hyung_ ," jawab Namjoon, lirih. Napasnya berhembus perlahan, sangat perlahan, "Aku tak mungkin mengintai atau memata-matai. Aku sedang iseng menyibak tirai jendela dan tak sengaja melihatmu di sana. Baru bangun tidur dan sama-sama berniat mengambil sesuatu dari jemuran. Dua kali waktu _hyung_ keluar mengeringkan pakaian selesai mandi, tiga kali waktu _hyung_ absen datang ke pelatihan."

"Dan kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ sadar kalau kita tinggal berseberangan."

"LANTAS?" seru Seokjin, intonasinya meninggi, dagu terantuk-antuk merangkum kesimpulan, "Oh! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kau pasti berusaha mengumpulkan bahan untuk mengolok-olokku di depan para junior! Atau barangkali mau mengancamku? Membicarakan keburukanku di belakang?"

"Bukan, _hyung_!" Namjoon berkilah, tangannya mengepal di pegangan kursi, "Aku bahkan tak berminat menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Kening Seokjin berkerut, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon terdiam sejenak. Matanya lurus menatap Seokjin, tajam. Bahunya berkedik sekilas sembari melanjutkan dengan lantang, "Karena aku tak mau ada orang yang mengetahui sisi lain Jin- _hyung_ lebih dari ini."

Terperangah, Seokjin memelototi pemuda itu tak percaya, "...hah? Apa?"

"Hanya aku yang boleh mendapati _hyung_ dalam keadaan lengah dan tanpa pertahanan," ujar Namjoon menutup jawaban. Lugas, jujur, tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun, "Hanya aku."

Pernyataan pemuda itu bagai menampar Seokjin tepat di pelipis. Titik sinyal di otaknya gagal mengerti bagaimana juniornya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan mantap, tak gamang apalagi gagap. Namjoon memberikan tatapan lekat antara mata pada mata, berisyarat jika dirinya tak sedang bercanda. Jauh berbeda dibanding saat menantang kesabarannya di tengah aula, di hadapan panitia beserta ratusan mahasiswa. Kali ini mereka hanya berdua, berlatar dinding kamar Namjoon dengan pemiliknya yang duduk menengadah, bergeming membalas tatapan tanpa keraguan.

"N, nol-nol delapan dua," gumamnya, tersendat, "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Benar," Namjoon sigap menyela sebelum Seokjin sempat menyanggah, "Aku menyukaimu, Jin- _hyung_."

.

* * *

.

.


	18. DELAPAN BELAS

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **EXO** | **SEVENTEEN** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kupikir setelah paham arti roda gigi itu, hyung juga paham apa yang kumaksud."_

Seokjin mengurut pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Pukul tujuh pagi, satu jam sejak dirinya meninggalkan kamar milik pemuda jenius tersebut, namun ucapan Namjoon semalam masih bergema jelas, terlalu jelas sampai terngiang di kepala. Raut kecewanya, sorot tajamnya, intonasinya, juga rahangnya yang mengeras akibat menahan amarah. Sejatinya Seokjin masih berusaha menyanggah disertai argumen skeptis bahwa dirinya menolak menerima kode apapun tanpa pernyataan, yang sayangnya langsung dimentahkan oleh Namjoon dengan bangkit dari kursi dan berseru lantang penuh penekanan.

" _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, hyung! Aku menyatakan perasaanku di depanmu! Di sini! Di depan wajahmu!"_

Ada yang salah.

Banyak.

Akan jauh lebih baik kalau Namjoon benar-benar orang iseng yang gemar mengintip tetangga atau penjahat maniak berkedok mahasiswa, Seokjin bisa membantingnya seketika dan membuktikan pada rekan-rekannya bila pemuda itu memang bermasalah dari awal. Sayangnya, fakta lapangan tak mendukung imajinasi dan sepertinya Tuhan enggan memilih Seokjin untuk diberkati. Namjoon bukan cuma mengaku terang-terangan disertai kepercayaan diri luar biasa, tapi sekaligus menandai teritori dengan membentengi seluruh wilayah beranda. Menonton Seokjin menggeliat dari teras adalah murni haknya, rahasia kecil yang tak sudi dibagi-bagi.

Posesif bangsat.

Jika diungkit tentang responnya, Seokjin tak akan segan menghajar siapapun yang bertanya. Selesai beradu delik hingga nyaris hipertensi, dia memutus percakapan mereka tanpa banyak bicara dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang terpaku tak bereaksi. Entah berapa kali Seokjin menampar pipinya sendiri selesai membasuh muka, lalu menggeram ke arah pantulan dalam kaca. Sepuluh jarinya mencengkeram tepi-tepi wastafel, erat. Datang ke kamar ini adalah keputusan buruk, namun pergi seenaknya juga bukan pilihan bagus. Seokjin butuh tempat bermalam dan teman sejawatnya yang doyan tertawa sudah menitipkannya di tempat Namjoon. Interogasi Hoseok adalah hal terakhir yang ingin diladeni Seokjin, maka sembari menarik napas panjang, dibukanya lemari kecil di sisi keran air, lalu meraih sebatang sikat gigi baru hasil tawaran juniornya sesaat tadi. Seokjin akan tetap tidur di sana, kemudian pergi sebelum pukul lima.

Almamater tersampir di sandaran dan sebungkus roti tergolek di meja belajar ketika Seokjin bangun di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Namjoon pulas di sebelah, dengkur rendah, tubuh membelakangi berbatas sebuah guling besar, tak mengubah posisi sedari malam. Seokjin tak tahu kapan persisnya Namjoon mendarat di kasur—mengingat yang bersangkutan tak tampak dimanapun sewaktu Seokjin tuntas bebersih. Meja licin, tiada remah apalagi sampah. Sepatutnya titel mahasiswa perusak segala yang disandang pemuda itu perlu dikaji ulang.

Namjoon tak berkomentar meski dibangunkan paksa karena Seokjin ingin cepat-cepat enyah, mata merah mengantuk, rambut semrawut. Si empunya ruangan menyilakan Seokjin keluar sembari berpesan untuk membeli sarapan lebih banyak dan terus berdiri di kisi pintu sampai seniornya lenyap di kotak lift. Jangan bilang Seokjin keterlaluan, dia hanya tak mau putar balik lalu bersikap melankolis seolah ini salahnya. Berbulan-bulan Hyosang memperlakukannya secara romantis layaknya kekasih lalu berakhir bagaikan cerita konyol anak SMA yang dramatis. Lantas Seokjin harus percaya kalimat seorang pemuda yang baru menguntitnya dalam hitungan minggu?

Tolol.

Anggaplah otaknya sesak oleh kecurigaan. Seokjin hanya bertindak mawas. Lebih baik sibuk memagari diri daripada patah hati kedua kali. Siapa bisa menjamin Namjoon tak sedang galau akibat penyesuaian kondisi? Amerika dan Korea punya perbedaan budaya. Jika bocah kelebihan kalsium itu menyamakan Seokjin dengan sejawatnya yang mungkin menyanggupi kencan di pertemuan pertama, maka rencana mengacuhkan Namjoon selamanya adalah ide terbaik yang pernah ada.

Mengunyah roti pemberian berdalih sayang disia-siakan, Seokjin kini terpekur di pojok kantin. Di luar dugaan, jas milik Namjoon masih terasa longgar untuk bahunya yang terkenal lebar. Pegawai konter menyajikan semangkuk bubur ikan serut beserta susu stroberi, bersamaan dengan datangnya sosok berambut pirang yang membal dari turunan lantai dua.

 _Pagi-pagi turun tangga. Sehat sekali._

"Paman, aku minta dua bubur daging, satu susu kedelai dan satu teh apel hangat. Dibungkus, bayar sekarang," tukas sosok tersebut, girang. Gundukan kepala berpaling tertarik mendapati ketua tim kedisiplinan menyantap sarapan di dekatnya, "Lho? Senior Seokjin, ya? Selamat pagi!"

Seokjin mendongak, mengerjap rabun sambil mengingat nomor dada adik angkatannya, "Hai, uhmm...0091?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Oke, Jimin."

Alih-alih menunggu pesanan di bangku lain, Jimin memilih menopang dagu di dua tangannya seraya mengamati Seokjin makan. Senyum mengembang sumringah. Malas pindah bangku, Seokjin menikmati buburnya tak terganggu, mengabaikan kilat kagum dari mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca bak bertemu bintang idola, "Ih, benar kata teman-temanku."

"Ng?"

"Dilihat dari dekat begini, senior Seokjin ternyata manis sekali."

Berusaha untuk tak tersedak apalagi menyemburkan makanan ke muka Jimin, Seokjin buru-buru meraih gelas susu lalu meneguk banyak-banyak. Rupanya penyakit tebar pujian bertabur kata-kata gombal khas Namjoon sudah menular ke rekan-rekannya, "Terima kasih, Jimin- _ah_. Kau tak ada kelas?"

"Jam sembilan, aku santai kok. Boleh kupanggil _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menyuap sesendok bubur terakhir seraya menyedot susunya perlahan. Bola mata melipir menelisik penampilan juniornya yang serba mencolok. Seragam boleh hitam putih, namun perlengkapan Jimin tak sederhana. Syal oranye tebal membalut leher, arloji tahan air kuning mencolok, juga tas model tali selempang berwarna serupa penuh kancing bergambar kucing. Sebuah gantungan berhias dua bebek karet mungil menggelayut di ujung resleting menerbitkan kerut bingung di dahi Seokjin.

"Kau memasangnya untuk maskot tas? Kukira cuma jadi pajangan bufet."

"Hm? Oh, ini?" Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin, telunjuknya menjawil salah satu bebek diikuti cengir lebar, "Di asrama tak ada bak mandi besar dan mejaku penuh buku, jadi kupakai hiasan supaya bisa dipamerkan."

"Sisanya tak dibawa?"

"Kusimpan di lemari ba...lho?" kening Jimin tertekuk heran, lengannya turun ke permukaan meja, "Darimana _hyung_ tahu kalau aku punya lebih dari dua?"

Sedotan Seokjin terlepas dari gigitan, ganti dagunya yang ditopang bosan, "0082 membayar belanjaannya di sampingku. Bebek-bebek dan segala benda warna kuning yang dibeli di toko boneka, termasuk botol-botol minuman dan baju rajutan ukuran medium," selorohnya, lancar, "Jadi semuanya untukmu? Loyal sekali."

"0082?" mata Jimin sontak melebar terkejut, ekspresinya jauh dari kata terpesona, "Namjoon- _hyung_?"

"Siapa lagi."

Respon Jimin makin ganjil. Mimik muka yang tadinya ceria berubah gusar seiring penjelasan barusan. Rambutnya digaruk-garuk linglung selagi mulutnya mengeja sesuatu dalam sunyi, abai pada bungkusan makanan yang sudah ditaruh pegawai konter ke atas meja, serta tergopoh mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan pundak berkedut gelisah. Seokjin yakin betul dia tak salah omong, cerita belanja mengenai hadiah tak pernah jadi rahasia. Toh sejumlah mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di tempat parkir turut menyapa saat Namjoon menenteng barang-barang tersebut memasuki asrama. Bersama Seokjin yang membantu menggamit plastik bacaan, tentu.

"Halo? Park Jimin? Kau dengar aku?" telapak tangannya dikibas-kibaskan sejengkal di depan sang junior yang reflek tersentak horor, "Kenapa pucat begitu? Kau sakit?"

"Ti, tidak, _hyung_ ," kilah Jimin, menggeleng. Diraupnya semua benda di meja kantin, termasuk membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Seokjin usai melompati bangku bagai dikejar setan, "A, aku permisi dulu! Sampai jumpa!"

Lengan Seokjin terangkat hendak mencegah—sekaligus bertanya ada apa gerangan, namun Jimin telah melesat lebih dulu menuju tangga dan naik secepat kilat. Mendesah maklum menyangka pemuda itu ketinggalan bawaan atau sejenisnya, Seokjin bergeser melambaikan lengannya ke konter dan kembali memesan segelas susu. Pukul setengah delapan, masih banyak waktu.

Di sisi lain, Jimin tergopoh-gopoh menapaki tiap pijakan, ketukan sepatunya berderap nyaring mengisi lorong. Bambam yang bersiul santai di tengah koridor dan berniat menagih jatah sarapan pun nyaris tertabrak jika tak segera menahan bahu Jimin. Bukannya berucap berterimakasih, Jimin justru melesakkan sarapannya ke dada Bambam yang melongo tak mengerti. Lebih sebal lagi karena Jimin malah terus berlari melewati pilar dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakannya agar berhati-hati.

"OI! PARK JIMIN! AWAS TERPELESET!" tegur Mingyu, jongkok menyikat sepatu di pintu kamar dan mengenali siapa sosok yang berkelebat di depan hidungnya sekilas tadi. Lagi-lagi pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tak peduli, derapnya baru memelan kala memergoki sebuah pintu berkeset biru tua terbuka di ujung sana. Seorang pemuda berkemeja rapi sedang menyeimbangkan panjang pola dasi ketika tubuh jangkungnya terdorong ke belakang. Sepasang lengan terjulur melingkari leher, disusul dekapan kencang dan sebuah kepala berhelai tebal yang menyusup menyentuh pipinya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Namjoon untuk mencerna keadaan. Mata mengerjap kebingungan, berikut tangan yang mengambang di udara. Gagal menemukan alasan bagus tentang mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Erat, seperti besok akan kiamat.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jimin masih terpejam dengan hidung terbenam di tengkuk Namjoon. Jari-jari meremas punggung kemeja dan menolak bergerak barang sedikit. Melirik telinga rekannya yang memerah, Namjoon menyimpulkan jika dia tak punya pilihan lain. Tersenyum tipis, diusapnya bagian samping tubuh Jimin serta mengelus rambut pemuda itu dengan sayang. Matahari masih belum tinggi, membiarkan Jimin berdiam di dadanya sebentar lagi tak akan membuat mereka dihukum pembimbing akibat datang kurang pagi.

Kiranya tak ada yang salah, mengecualikan langkah terseret dari kaki beralas sepatu bertali hitam yang urung muncul dari kamar sebelah.

Yoongi bersandar di balik pintu, kepala tertengadah. Niat berangkat kuliah lenyap seketika.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bohong."

"Kubilang tidak tahu!" sepat Taehyung sengit, menjauhkan kaleng sodanya yang batal diteguk, "Kenapa tak cari sendiri ke bagian informasi? Aku bukan peta berjalan yang tahu seluk beluk fakultas ini. ADUH! Apa sih?" gerutunya, menggosok-gosok rambut belakang yang ditimpuk gumpalan karton bekas susu, "Berhenti melempar sampah ke kepalaku, gendut!"

"Aku tidak gendut, kurap!" raung remaja tanggung berdasi terburai di dekat tiang penyangga kantin, balas mendengus, "Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, jangan membentak Namjoon- _hyung_."

"Dia ngotot menanyakan soal Seokjin- _hyung_ yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sini. Aku tak melihat batang hidungnya sejak kuliah pagi selesai, paling juga ke perpustakaan atau pergi bersama Hoseok- _hyung_ ," Taehyung menenggak setengah isi kaleng di satu tarikan napas, "Mukanya masam dari pagi, sebaiknya hindari kalau tak mau dibantai."

Jungkook menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu ketiga sambil menuding ke gedung berdinding abu-abu berjarak satu jembatan, "Tadi kulihat senior Chanyeol masuk klinik, mungkin Seokjin- _hyung_ dan sisa pengawas juga ada di sana. Besok ada acara donor di gedung rektorat, siapa tahu mereka ingin berpartisipasi dan sedang cek darah. Tak usah hiraukan manusia ini, _hyung_. Dia cuma frustasi tak bisa ikut menyumbang karena harus latih tanding setelahnya."

"Ah?" Namjoon menaikkan ranselnya ke pangkal bahu, tertawa datar, "Pacarmu baik juga."

" **KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!"**

"Masa?"

" **SUMPAH, HYUNG!"**

Taehyung menjejalkan sepotong donat gula ke mulut Jungkook agar berhenti berteriak, "Tak usah memuji. Pokoknya jangan cari-cari masalah atau Hoseok- _hyung_ tak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang. Serius. Dia jauh lebih menyeramkan dariku," celetuknya, mencoba memperingatkan mahasiswa berusia setahun di atasnya itu sembari bersilang kaki. Dilahapnya porsi donat dari piring Jungkook selagi meneliti gestur Namjoon yang akhirnya memutar langkah menuju gedung kesehatan. Cermat.

"Ada udang di balik batu. Ah, bukan, nada sumbang."

"Sok puitis, kakek-kakek pikun juga tahu kalau petunjuk seperti ini cuma berarti satu hal," ujar Jungkook, menjajarkan dua donat di sebuah piring kosong lalu dipegang bergantian, "Namjoon- _hyung_ selalu memantik amarah Seokjin- _hyung_ selama pelatihan, dan terus mengganggunya meski orientasi mahasiswa sudah tamat bulan lalu. Jika kita gabungkan antara premis ini dengan premis selanjutnya, maka bisa ditarik kesimpulan jika Namjoon- _hyung_ memiliki motif tertentu selain mengusik ketenangan yang terhormat ketua tim kedisiplinan. Paham?"

Dagu Taehyung digaruk sangsi, "Yep."

"Lalu kenapa masih sewot?"

"Aku tak pernah suka orang yang terlalu sempurna. Mayoritas sifatnya payah," Taehyung ikut menjilat bubuk gula dari kelingking serta ruas-ruas jari, lalu mendengus saat disodori tisu, "Kau selalu membelanya."

"Dia sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri, lagipula Taetae- _hyung_ selalu mengincar detil-detil sepele supaya diijinkan memarahinya. Sadar betul Namjoon- _hyung_ tak sepenuhnya salah, tetap saja dicecar habis-habisan," Jungkook menjumput sebatang kue beras berlumur saus madu di nampan Taehyung, "Masih untung tidak kuhajar."

"Oh, pernah bernapsu memukulku, rupanya," seloroh Taehyung, menyeka sudut kiri mulutnya memakai punggung tangan, lalu tergesa meraih ransel untuk dipanggul di satu pundak. Beranjak dari bangku, direbutnya kotak susu milik Jungkook usai menyelipkan tiga lembar won di bawah piring kue, janji mentraktir setelah kalah di babak penentuan _game_ semalam, "Aku harus menelepon pak pelatih. Pulang seperti biasa?"

Lengan kekar Jungkook berusaha menggapai-gapai kemasan minuman tersebut walau masih mengiyakan, "Jam setengah empat. Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau."

" _Hyung_ , itu susu terakhir yang kupunya."

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau bisa menjawab," Taehyung menyusupkan kotak rampasannya ke kantong ransel, menepis serbuan cakaran dari kiri-kanan, acuh meski Jungkook terus berontak, "Kau pikir kenapa aku sering mencari-cari kesalahan Kim Namjoon selama ini?"

Yang ditanya kini mengikir pelipis dengan mata bergulir menebak, "Karena Taetae- _hyung_ tak senang melihat juniornya melawan? Namjoon- _hyung_ terlalu vokal mengkritik panitia? Atau gara-gara dia lebih tampan darimu? Yang mana?"

Terkekeh mendengar pilihan ketiga, Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang cuma menggerung tak melawan, "Nomor empat, Jungkook- _ah_."

Pemuda bermata besar itu melongo, "Empat?"

"Karena kau menempeli Kim Namjoon kemana-mana. Dari kelas ke perpustakaan, dari toilet ke lapangan, dari asrama ke tempat pelatihan," Taehyung menaikkan bahu, kedua tangannya masuk kantong celana, "...dan aku tak suka."

" **APA?"** Jeon Jungkook membelalak sejadi-jadinya. Jari kokoh meremas ransel sang senior, kaget, **"JADI TAETAE-** _ **HYUNG**_ **JATUH CINTA PADA NAMJOON-** _ **HYUNG**_ **?"**

Taehyung balas menghela napas panjang.

 _Bodohnya, astaga._

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Hyung!_ Tunggu! Jin- _hyung_!"

Namjoon tergopoh-gopoh menuruni anak tangga, mencoba untuk tak menabrak siapapun di sekitar. Chanyeol mungkin sudah mengutuknya jadi kodok setelah insiden jatuhnya kemasan keripik kentang akibat terhalau badan Namjoon yang berkelebat mengejar Seokjin keluar klinik, tak mengira rekan setimnya akan begitu terganggu dengan munculnya sosok pemuda itu di pintu ruang periksa.

Jangkauan kaki Seokjin memang tak selebar langkah Namjoon yang berkaki menjulang, tapi kecepatannya tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka bahkan hampir mencapai batas pagar sewaktu Namjoon berhasil menangkap pergelangan seniornya dan menarik Seokjin mendekat. Kasar, apa boleh buat.

"Dengarkan aku, _hyung_!"

"Aku sudah mendengar ocehanmu semalam, 0082," Seokjin menatapnya lekat, beruntung tak banyak mahasiswa hilir mudik atau penonton gratis yang akan merekam keributan ini sebagai bahan situs harian kampus, "Apa ada peraturan mengikat tentang kewajiban untuk merespon tiap kalimatmu, jenius? Atau juniorku ini punya kebiasaan mengancam orang lain yang menolak diajak berdiskusi?"

" _Hyung_..."

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Aku cuma ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman," tangan kiri Namjoon merogoh celah-celah tas, kotak kayu bergambar alpaka milik Seokjin tergenggam di telapak besarnya, "Kau juga meninggalkan sumpitmu di atas meja."

"Tidak ada yang salah paham, 0082. Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Dan...aish!" Seokjin mengibas jari-jari, berharap bisa lolos dari pegangan Namjoon, cengkeraman kuat pemuda itu makin memelintir tangannya, "Lepaskan! Aku harus masuk kelas!"

Bukan Namjoon namanya jika mematuhi peringatan dalam sekali tegur. Sejenak, pelatuk ego bercampur golak penasaran membakar habis kewarasan otaknya dan Namjoon seakan tak peduli jika kuku-kukunya menggores maupun melukai kulit. Abai bila tenaganya sanggup meremuk sendi-sendi bila diteruskan.

"SAKIT, SIALAN!" sergah Seokjin tertahan, "Serahkan sumpitnya dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Akan kuberikan jika _hyung_ bersedia duduk sebentar."

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, _hyung_."

" **KAU YANG MENGUJI KESABARANKU!"** Seokjin meraung keras, nyaris meludah di muka Namjoon, "Buang saja! Buang benda itu ke jurang! Lebih baik aku beli yang baru daripada harus ikut denganmu!"

Napas Namjoon berhembus berat, Seokjin balas mengumpat. Sadar pemuda di hadapannya tengah lengah, Seokjin bergegas menyentak lengan Namjoon dan sigap mundur menjauh, dada naik turun tersengal sembari mengurut pergelangan kanan yang berbekas merah. Matanya mengernyit tak percaya ke arah sosok Namjoon seolah baru saja menyaksikan perubahan wujud paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya.

"...seram," tukas Seokjin sebelum berjalan menghindar, kepalanya digelengkan kecewa, "Kau menyeramkan, 0082."

Namjoon terdiam. Kakinya menolak bergeser meski Seokjin pergi tergesa-gesa, tak melawan apalagi mencegah. Yang dilakukannya hanya mematung di tepi pembatas, menyelami kata demi kata yang terlontar padanya dengan gigi berderit.

Seokjin benar. Dia menakutkan.

.

* * *

.

"Yakin mau kabur begitu saja?"

Seokjin urung melewati halaman, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang berkemeja merah di sudut mati antara dinding bata dan belokan. Almamater tersampir di bahu, tampaknya luput dari pantauan akibat cara jalannya yang penuh emosi. Garis bibir tertarik turun, alis menyatu garang. Seokjin meniup poninya kesal, tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras menghadapi junior keras kepala, tak perlu ditambah rekan yang mendadak berpindah kepribadian. Seantero fakultas hapal di luar kepala, jika muncul tanpa senyuman di wajah, artinya Jung Hoseok sedang tak menerima sapaan, candaan, apalagi bantahan. Butuh alasan khusus berskala ekstra untuk mendorong sifat aslinya ke permukaan, dan Seokjin tak mengerti mengapa perangai tersebut harus muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hobi- _ah_."

"Kau dan Namj..."

"Hobi, kubilang—"

"Jangan menyelaku, anak kecil," tegas Hoseok datar, jasnya dibiarkan menggelantung selagi berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Pelan, sangat pelan, "Kau dan Namjoon persis bocah SMA masa labil yang bertengkar hebat gara-gara tak diberi contekan. Namjoon berusaha menenangkanmu agar dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan kau menghalangi kerja kerasnya dengan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Sebetulnya aku tak berminat turut campur, tapi perselisihan kalian semakin memuakkan."

Giliran Seokjin bersedekap sambil membuang muka.

"Aku tahu caranya salah, ceroboh pula. Tapi tidak serta-merta membuatmu ikut tersulut. Dia hanya minta waktu sebentar, kenapa sih kau selalu sulit mendengarkan orang lain?"

Seokjin bungkam.

"Masih memikirkan Hyosang?"

"Hobi..."

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalamu," Hoseok menyepat kesal, sorot matanya berkilat marah, "Hyosang adalah Hyosang, Namjoon adalah Namjoon. Mereka orang yang berbeda dan KAU! Kau beranggapan yang tidak-tidak hanya karena perhatian mereka terjadi dalam rentang waktu yang mirip? MIRIP, SEOKJIN. Hanya mirip. Eja kata-kataku. Mau sampai kapan kau paranoid begini, hah? Tidak kasihan pada anak itu?"

"Kau tidak paham, Hobi- _ah_ ," Seokjin memijat pangkal hidung sambil mendesis, tangan maju-mundur hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya lenguh panjang, "Aku, Hyos...maksudku, aku, HAISH! Jin Hyosang! Aku sudah tak mengharapkannya lagi! Sumpah demi apapun!"

Hoseok mendelik skeptis, "Lantas?"

"Ini baru sekian minggu! Tidak, tidak, kurang dari dua bulan. Aku bahkan mampu menghitung dengan sepuluh jari tentang berapa kali junior sialan itu serius mencari topik obrolan. Sisanya hanya gombalan tak bermutu yang malah jadi bahan gunjingan mahasiswa lain. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia mempermalukanku di depan tim pengawas dan ratusan peserta pelatihan," Seokjin mengepalkan jari, ngilu akibat cengkeraman Namjoon masih terpatri jelas di urat nadinya, "Kami tidak saling kenal, tidak paham perilaku masing-masing, bahkan mungkin tidak cocok jika dipaksa berbicara empat mata. Sekarang ijinkan aku bertanya, Hobi- _ah_. Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kalau Kim Namjoon tidak sedang bermain-main?"

Bukannya tersinggung dicurigai, Hoseok balas tergelak rendah. Nada tawa langka yang diujar ketika meremehkan sebuah argumen, "Kau minta bukti? Setelah selama ini? Jangan bercanda."

Seokjin melengos sengit, "Jadi?"

"Namjoon lantang mengutip kalimat kuno mengenai hak suami istri yang berbagi kepemilikan, dan dia bangga mengatakannya di hadapan banyak orang. Beda denganmu yang menganggap klaim tersebut sebagai tindak memalukan. Kalau ditelaah dengan kepala dingin, seharusnya kau sanggup menepisnya sebagai penggembira suasana dan bukan langsung naik pitam. Bocah jenius sepertinya tak mungkin asal berkicau tanpa mempertimbangkan resiko," ucap Hoseok, lugas. Lengan kemejanya digulung santai sebatas siku, "Tidak semua mahasiswa baru bersedia memanjat meja demi berteriak jika mereka suka sesama jenis—tanpa membuat laporan tentang perbuatan tidak menyenangkan ke kantor polisi. Terutama kalau orangtuanya berpengaruh dan tak rela anaknya dijatuhi teguran mental seperti yang dialami Namjoon. Tapi dia melakukannya hingga syarat terakhir dan pergi selesai diusir. Tak mengadu pada ayah ibu, juga masih gembira melihatmu keesokan harinya. Coba kucari padanan alasan yang bagus. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin? Siapa tahu."

"Omong kosong."

Hoseok berkedik congkak, "Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kasmaran hanya karena si brengsek Hyosang menawarkan selembar tiket bioskop dan memberimu sekantong camilan. Katamu romantis, bagiku sangat menjijikkan. Seharian rela membantunya di tempat praktek dan kau disuruh pulang sendirian berbekal kata-kata manis? Naif, Seokjin, naif," desahnya prihatin, "Kau menolak saat kuperingatkan dan terus saja termakan permainannya. Dia tak pernah berminat menamai hubungan kalian meski rumor tersebar ke seluruh penjuru fakultas, bahkan tak meminta maaf sedikitpun sampai hari ini. Beruntung karma tak datang padanya karena kau masih punya hati," rutuk Hoseok, menyibak anak rambutnya diiringi kekeh sinis, "Aku memang menyuruh Taehyung menyingkirkan Namjoon dari lapangan karena bocah itu bersikeras menghalangimu menyelesaikan hukuman, tapi tidak ada orang yang begitu nekat menerobos hujan demi membujuk ketua tim pengawas agar berhenti berlari. Tidak ada mahasiswa baru yang gemar mengkritik keputusanmu dengan argumen cerdas dan logis selain Namjoon, dan tidak ada yang begitu getol meminta perhatianmu meski dibentak terus-menerus. Kau sudah kalah sejak awal, Seokjin- _ah_. Perlu kulanjutkan?"

"Jadi ini salahku?" Seokjin menyipit sengit, "Dibanding mempertimbangkan posisi mahasiswa baru itu di kepalaku, kenapa tidak memberiku alasan bagus tentang bagaimana 0082 bisa membuat sahabatku berada di pihaknya, pengacara Jung?"

Hoseok berkacak pinggang jumawa, tak tersinggung sedikitpun.

"Aku memihak siapapun yang berusaha mendapatkan hatimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu saja," cuping telinga Hoseok berderik, menyadari seseorang berteriak memanggil dari seberang. Jas diturunkan dari bahu sembari mengangkat satu tangan agar yang bersangkutan menunggu sebentar. Dinding mulutnya terkulum maklum melihat pandangan Seokjin terarah ke tanah, tak berselera untuk membahas. Maka sembari mengenakan almamater, Hoseok memutar langkah menuju sumber suara. Sudut matanya melirik punggung bidang yang termangu membelakangi, tak ingin mengasihani meski hati kecilnya selalu simpati.

"Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya padamu tanpa perantara," sergah Hoseok, memasukkan tangannya dalam saku seraya berjalan menjauh, "Cobalah menghadapinya sebagai Kim Seokjin yang biasa, bukan sebagai senior berusia dua tahun lebih tua."

Seiring dengan rekan yang berlalu pergi, Seokjin beralih mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Pusing.

Yoongi mendesis kesekian kali sambil merapatkan tudung kaus yang membungkus badannya sejak pagi. Jam setengah tiga sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran trio cerewet di jalan masuk kantin. Obatnya tersimpan rapi di kantong ransel, terminum tiga tablet sesuai anjuran bersama empat gelas air putih, namun kebisingan sekitar tak mengurangi denyut kepalanya barang sedikit. Toleransi, gerutu Yoongi. Mustahil menghajar seluruh penghuni kantin akibat polusi suara dan teriakan mereka yang memekakkan telinga.

Baru saja menelusuri nomor di baris depan layar ponsel, terdengar gema sepatu berdentum mendekat. Kencang, bertenaga. Permukaan air tenang di gelas kaca sontak bergoyang seiring derap tersebut dan Yoongi dapat menebak siapa yang sedang berlari menghampiri tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang.

" **SELAMAT SORE, HYUNG!"**

"Sore, Jungkook- _ah_."

Satu berwajah secerah gerbang surga. Satunya masih menyandang tali ransel, tak menyapa.

"Halo, Taehyung- _sshi_. Masih hidup rupanya."

"Benar, sayang sekali ya?" lengos Taehyung menimpali, tangan terlipat di depan dada, mata melipir malas, "Aku bingung kenapa kau bersikeras makan siang bersama pak tua menyebalkan ini."

Jungkook sudah sibuk memelototi menu dari atas ke bawah, antusias, "Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu mentraktir sebanyak yang kuinginkan. Woh! Woh! Ada kare domba! Aku mau ini! Piring besar! Dua!"

Badan bongsornya meloncat bersemangat ke konter makanan. Beringas. Yoongi menyeringai, Taehyung melempar bawaan beserta mapnya ke atas meja.

"Cemburu, Taehyung- _sshi_?"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus?" bandana pemuda itu disibak lebih ke atas, pemiliknya menguap lebar lalu melanjutkan setelah meraih lembar menu, "Aku bukan ayah atau ibunya, tidak ada hak melarang-larang. Bahkan jika Jungkookie memelukmu di tengah kantin."

Cengir Yoongi memudar seketika. Kata kerja terakhir melayangkan ingatannya pada adegan di asrama pagi tadi. Memijat pelipis agar tak terpergok mengubah ekspresi, disambungnya komentar Taehyung dengan mencoba memancing emosi, "Belum pernah berpelukan, kurasa? Atau barangkali Jungkook tak pernah menempel terlalu intim seperti yang dilakukan bocah itu padaku dan Namjoon."

Menu dibolak-balik tak berminat, dagu tertopang menanti.

"Perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya jinak dan manja menilai perangainya yang tak pernah mau membaur. Apalagi Jungkook benci orang dewasa dan cukup susah dikendalikan. Kau berhutang banyak atas usaha para mahasiswa budiman ini, Taehyung- _sshi_ ," ulas Yoongi sesumbar, menunggu respon yang mungkin akan menjadikan suasana makan siangnya lebih bervariasi. Tapi Taehyung tak bergerak, hanya sekedar menurunkan tangan dari dagu lalu menatapnya dengan desah senyap yang disengaja.

"Benar," tukasnya, di luar dugaan, "Akan sulit mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya karena aku bukan orang yang lihai merayu seseorang. Tidak ada celah untuk mengenal junior selama pelatihan, terutama jika tugas sebagai panitia memaksamu agar selalu bertingkah menyebalkan. Kepalaku tiba-tiba kosong tiap kali sosoknya berada di sekitar dan insting mendorongku bersikap lebih kasar untuk menutupi rasa gugup. Atau semacamnya. Entah yang mana," Taehyung memainkan jemari sembari menjilat bibir, "Meniru gelagat teman-temannya demi menguasai Jungkookie adalah tindakan konyol, walau sepertinya aku butuh belajar untuk sedikit mengalah. Maksudku, usia kami tak jauh beda. Tapi melihat bagaimana dia begitu mematuhi dan mengagumi kalian, mungkin tak ada salahnya memulai pengamatan."

Mengernyit, Yoongi harus menajamkan penglihatan seraya meyakinkan diri sendiri bila wujud di hadapannya tak sedang mengalami perubahan kepribadian, sawan musiman, maupun kesurupan.

"Kau sedang mengadu padaku? Tidak takut kurekam lalu kusebar ke enam belas fakultas?"

"Aku sungguh tak suka padamu, Min Yoongi," dahi Taehyung tertekuk tujuh, "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantah kalau Jungkookie bersedia membatalkan rencana pindah jurusan akibat saran darimu dan Namjoon- _sshi._ Jadi tak ada alasan untuk memusuhi kalian—kecuali jika mulut lancangku berucap sendiri tanpa diperintah," bahunya berkedik memberi sinyal bila persaingan diantara mereka masih terus berlangsung, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap menginjak ujung sepatumu tiap kali kita berpapasan."

"Wow, aku tersanjung."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Jungkook yang datang menenteng dua piring besar nasi sigap menduduki bangkunya sambil celingukan, mata besar mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti, "Tumben tak ada yang berkelahi. Apa kalian berdamai?"

Kedua seniornya menyahut lantang, **"TIDAK!"**

"Oh, oke."

Lengan Taehyung terangkat minta dilayani, pantatnya menolak pindah hanya demi memesan makanan. Diliriknya sosok yang langsung menyantap makanan dengan buas bak kesetanan, "Pelan sedikit, nanti tersedak."

"Hahaghutahuyubkhakghuhukhukha!"

"Jangan makan sambil bicara!"

"KAHKHUYUTHAKHUKHA!"

Taehyung mengusap kening pasrah, Yoongi menyembunyikan seringai kedua di balik telapak tangan. Melihat panitia pengawas tersiksa mental dan fisik adalah kepuasan batin, namun mendapati sepasang pemuda bersikap bak anak anjing berebut teritori ternyata tak buruk juga. Nyeri di sebelah kepalanya sedikit berkurang menyaksikan perang gumpalan tisu dan alat makan yang saling tersodor dari dua sisi. Ingin sekali mengganggu, walau napsu jahilnya lenyap tertelan gemas. Pengaruh lemah oleh tawa Jungkook? Gamang akibat perkataan Taehyung? Rasa hangat yang menyusup di dadanya usai menonton interaksi mereka? Yoongi tak ingin menggali asal-muasal terlampau jauh, anggaplah dia tengah bergelut dengan melankolis menilik status sebagai bungsu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," dijumputnya seiris kentang goreng dari piring yang baru diletakkan pelayan di atas meja. Bola mata berkilat usil, "Sekedar informasi. Kalau ingin tahu caranya berciuman, kau bisa berlatih denganku."

Jungkook spontan terbatuk. Keras. Soda di mulut Taehyung menyembur ke lantai. Sekeliling tak peduli. Untunglah.

"Cuma pengayaan untuk pemula," jawab Yoongi santai, wajah bengisnya menyembul jumawa dari balik tudung, "Hitung-hitung mengajarkan kalian tentang gaya pacaran yang lebih layak dinikmati. Adu mulut gara-gara camilan? Boncengan pulang-pergi kuliah? Ribut soal taruhan? Begadang main _game_? Menyedihkan. Mataku sakit."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kami tidak pacaran!" sanggah Jungkook selesai menelan nasi, sendoknya teracung tinggi-tinggi ala obor liberty, "Benar kan, Taetae- _hyung_?"

"Belum."

"...eh?"

"Belum," ulang Taehyung kalem, menyeka sisa lelehan soda di mulut serta dagunya memakai punggung tangan. Lengan kanannya meraih beberapa lembar tisu dari kotak untuk mengusap bekas noda kare di sudut bibir Jungkook yang kini melongo, "Akan kutanyakan minggu depan, setelah uang hadiah kejuaraan masuk rekeningku dengan tuntas."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku memang bandel dan suka sembarangan memperlakukan junior, Jungkookie," Taehyung berdecak, alis tebalnya terangkat sebelah, "Tapi aku bukan orang yang seenaknya mengajak pacaran tanpa persiapan. Katakan, pilih lapangan penuh bunga atau restoran cina?"

"Restoran!"

"Siap."

Jungkook mengikir hidung canggung sementara Taehyung sibuk menggaruk tengkuk, salah tingkah. Sejenak kemudian keduanya bertukar pandang lalu meringis bersamaan.

"Kalian menjijikkan, serius," potong Yoongi sekenanya di tengah aura ungu memuakkan yang tiba-tiba menguar ke udara. Tangan terjulur menggosok-gosok rambut hitam Jungkook yang hendak kembali menyantap makanan, "Bungkuskan bebek bakar untukku dan sayuran gulung untuk Namjoon. Tambah arak kalau ada. Jangan lupa bawa pengaman."

"Aku tak akan bertindak sejauh i..." kening Taehyung berkerut, urung menyelesaikan kalimat ketika menyadari hal ganjil. Dicobanya menajamkan penglihatan pada perubahan raut muka pemuda berkulit putih di depan mereka. Kaget, segera dibantingnya kaleng soda dengan kasar dan bergegas menangkap kelebat tubuh yang mendadak limbung tanpa aba-aba, "Yoongi- _sshi_!"

Menoleh terkejut, Jungkook reflek melompat dari bangkunya dan melesat ke arah berlawanan.

" **YOONGI-HYUNG!"**

.

.

* * *

.

.


	19. SEMBILAN BELAS (Episode: Yoongi)

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku terlihat memalukan sekali ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau boleh tertawa."

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat berminat, "Sungguh? Kebetulan aku... **ADUH!** " sikunya dipukul kencang oleh nampan kayu bekas air minum pasien, "Apa sih?"

"Sopan sedikit! Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat! Bukannya memberi semangat, malah usil. Mau kuhantam pakai brankar?" delik Jungkook mengancam, dokter beserta perawat yang menangani seniornya baru saja keluar dan kedua makhluk di sisi-sisinya sudah sibuk tawar-menawar tentang kompromi. Bukan perkara mudah membawa Yoongi keluar dari kantin dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan dari sekeliling. Tidak, pemuda itu tidak jatuh apalagi pingsan, hanya oleng menubruk tepi meja dan menjatuhkan gelas hingga pecah. Lengan memegangi perut disusul desis yang mendorong Taehyung untuk segera menghubungi rekan yang selalu memarkir kuda besinya di parkiran fakultas.

"Terima kasih, Hoseok- _hyung_ ," Namjoon menyahut dari sebelah, masih menyesuaikan segala hal yang terjadi begitu cepat dalam sehari. Perseteruannya dengan Seokjin, sesi tanya jawab dengan Jimin, serta kericuhan di telepon akibat laporan Jungkook tentang Yoongi yang harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit, "Kalian bisa kembali ke asrama. Biar kuambil alih di sini."

"Ah, ya. Aku memang berniat pulang. Dosen kimia butuh asisten untuk besok dan aku harus menyiapkan materi," Hoseok manggut-manggut, menepuk pelan lutut pasien sembari tergelak ramah menanggapi reaksi junior yang mengiyakan sekilas dari tempat tidur, "Lekas sembuh, Yoongi- _ah_. Aku permisi."

Taehyung mengajukan diri untuk mengantar sampai pintu keluar, namun Hoseok menggesuh rekannya diiringi pesan agar pemuda itu tetap berada di kamar. Lebih bagus lagi, membelikan makan malam untuk tiga orang sebab hari mulai sore.

"Bilang ke Mingyu supaya mencegah anak-anak datang kemari, Yoongi- _hyung_ harus banyak berbaring dan aku tak mau ada keonaran di ruangan ini," seloroh Namjoon tegas. Seperti dikomando, Jungkook sigap memamerkan ponselnya lalu melesat keluar kamar melewati Taehyung yang melirik curiga. Dirinya sengaja duduk di selusur bangku pengunjung ketika dokter mengecek kondisi Yoongi demi menghormati privasi, diikuti Jungkook yang menolak mengatakan apapun, serta menyerahkan segala urusan pada Namjoon meski benaknya dijejali sejuta pertanyaan.

Dua kepala kini berhadapan di tengah ruangan, seorang lagi rebah tak nyaman meski terjaga. Namjoon tampak merogoh ransel entah mencari apa, tak lupa menyilakan tamu untuk duduk di kursi selagi menanti. Tadinya ingin menghubungi Minki untuk dikopikan catatan kuliah yang terpaksa urung dihadiri, tapi lengannya sontak membeku kala suara berat Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"Sebenarnya Yoongi- _sshi_ sakit apa?"

Bola mata Namjoon bergeser ragu ke samping, badan masih membungkuk di sisi ranjang, tak menyahut. Di lain pihak, Yoongi hanya melengos kecut sambil sesekali menyentuh bagian perut yang bermasalah. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab ketika Namjoon memotong tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Maag. Tidak akut, walau tetap butuh penanganan."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Namjoon- _sshi_ ," kedua lengan pemuda itu menumpu pembatas tempat tidur, mata memicing menyelidik, "Untuk ukuran orang yang masih mampu bertanding basket begitu bagus juga mengikuti seluruh rangkaian jadwal orientasi tanpa cela, gelagat Yoongi- _sshi_ sangat tidak wajar. Jungkookie bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tumbang mendadak, tapi dokter tadi cuma memberi saran agar rekanmu dibiarkan bermalam sampai kondisi lambungnya membaik. Jarang ada penderita maag yang sampai terjatuh tanpa sadar, apalagi kau bilang skalanya bukan akut," bebernya, meminta kejelasan, "Menilai dari reaksi saat kutanya barusan, penyakitnya pasti bukan cuma maag biasa. Aku benar kan?"

"Senior Taehyung, sudah kubilang..."

"Matahari," potong Yoongi, cepat. Agak payah, dicobanya beringsut menegakkan punggung agar dapat berbicara lebih jelas tanpa terbenam bantal, "Aku tak tahan sinar matahari."

Mulut Taehyung terbuka bingung, pun meneliti lawan bicaranya dari atas ke bawah. Tak ada ruam, bercak merah, apalagi luka terbakar. Atau mungkin ada hal sejenis di tempat lain yang tertutup selimut?

"Bukan kulit, tapi badan. Badanku yang bermasalah," Yoongi menyusut hidung, mengabaikan Namjoon yang menggeleng pasrah di sebelah, enggan melawan, "Sejak kecil aku tak suka bepergian dan keluar rumah. Tirai kamarku tertutup sepanjang hari dan seluruh benda di kamar harus berwarna hitam. Aku juga bersekolah di rumah karena tak mau bertemu orang dan baru masuk sekolah umum menginjak SMA, dengan ijin khusus untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan selain dalam gedung. Kamar tidur, toilet, kelas, perpustakaan, teras, pulang dengan jemputan. Hidupku berputar di sana. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, walau cukup langka."

"Karena itu kau jadi tak terbiasa melihat cahaya?" sela Taehyung, masih terpana, "Bukankah sebelumnya kau juga sempat kuliah?"

Yoongi menggaruk pipi, mulut mulai gatal akibat banyak bicara, "Ada saat dimana aku sadar kalau tak bisa selamanya mengurung diri. Tubuhku juga butuh matahari demi keseimbangan pigmen dan peredaran darah. Sialnya, mungkin akibat terlalu lama dikungkung dalam gelap, mata dan indera lainnya terlanjur terbiasa oleh satu warna dan butuh kerja ekstra untuk membuat mereka beradaptasi. Bisa, tapi tidak mudah. Minimal ada kemajuan menghadapi benda subtitusi, perlu sekitar lima bulan," ucapnya, menudingkan telunjuk pada lampu kamar yang menyala bebas, "Ini contohnya."

Menengadah, Taehyung menebak-nebak, "Apa ini artinya asal bukan terpapar langsung, tak akan berbahaya? Atau kau benar-benar tak sanggup berjalan lama tanpa perlindungan?"

Giliran Namjoon menimpali selesai menaruh ponselnya di bufet, pergantian jenis nada yang teramat kontras, "Jurusan sebelumnya punya kelas terbuka lewat internet, dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah berusaha mengikuti irama perkuliahan yang dinamis walau harus mengenakan baju rapat bertudung tebal. Selebihnya dia hanya beraktifitas di malam hari. Aku masih di luar negeri sampai satu setengah tahun berikutnya, jadi tak bisa banyak membantu," tambahnya, meringis hambar, "Butuh seorang ahli untuk menjelaskan detilnya menurut medis. Tapi secara awam, Yoongi- _hyung_ tak disarankan berada di bawah terik matahari lebih dari delapan jam. Apa kau mengerti sampai di sini?"

Taehyung seakan ingin memberondong keduanya dengan bermacam tanda tanya di kepala, tapi dicobanya untuk tak lancang jauh-jauh, "Jika tahu akibatnya akan begini dan paham resiko yang akan terjadi, kenapa masih membiarkannya mengikuti pelatihan? Dan...astaga! Artinya kalian sudah memalsukan surat ijin dokter? Serius, itu bukan tindakan bijaksana."

"Aku ingin memaksakan diri," Yoongi mengetuk-ketuk lututnya, menata kata perkata, "Di awal pelatihan, Namjoon menyarankan untuk ikut berkeliling selama setengah hari untuk menguji kondisi—tapi Kim Seokjin datang memberi perintah yang cukup menarik untuk dibantah olehnya. Aku tak bisa melewatkan drama," sudut bibir kanannya terangkat sarkastis, "Kalian sangat menyebalkan, sungguh. Terlalu menyebalkan sampai aku terpaksa membatalkan perjanjian dengan Namjoon untuk meminta ijin darurat pada bagian kemahasiswaan, termasuk urung menceritakan riwayat kesehatan yang asli. Mungkin karena aku tak pernah bertemu hukuman fisik dan ketegangan antara panitia dan peserta di jurusan musik. Yang kami lakukan hanya berkumpul, bertukar melodi, sedikit berolahraga, dan pulang setelahnya. Jadi, anggaplah ini perpaduan antara keinginan untuk ikut campur urusan orang, rencana menantang ketahanan tubuh, dan sedikit rasa penasaran."

"Dia hanya senang dikelilingi banyak junior."

"Tutup mulut, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Tidak, itu kenyataan," Namjoon tak mengindahkan lirik sewot Yoongi yang, jika bisa, bersiap membogem hidungnya, "Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana dia meracau karena harus berburu seribu tanda tangan, sambil berkomentar tentang perbedaan perangai mahasiswa di masing-masing jurusan, toh akhirnya dia sendiri yang menolak berdiam di asrama dan mengikuti segala kegiatan sampai akhir. Kau harus melihat kacaunya keadaan Yoongi- _hyung_ tiap pulang dari pelatihan, Taehyung- _sshi_. Lutut dan tangannya langsung gemetar dan harus berpegangan pada sesuatu agar bisa tetap berdiri. Mata merah, napas patah-patah. Berantakan, tapi bersikeras tak mau dipapah. Katanya, tak mau dipergoki seperti orang sakit," tutur Namjoon, menggeleng pasrah, "Dia berusaha keras untuk terlihat biasa saja, marah bila diminta menyerah. Tindakannya bertahan duduk di lapangan saat panitia menyuruh kami berbaris maupun ketika berdebat soal hukuman, sudah melanggar batas toleransi tubuhnya terhadap matahari. Dan hal itu terjadi selama lebih dari dua minggu."

Yoongi melipat tangan tak berkomentar, raut malasnya masih terukir jelas di tiap sendi muka. Taehyung memijat kening sambil mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. Satu-dua kali hendak menyela, meski urung tertelan ludah seiring penjelasan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Yoongi sebenarnya bukan manusia. Flu ringan saja sudah cukup membuat Taehyung bolos kuliah, sementara sosok di hadapannya malah mengecoh semua orang dengan bersikap wajar meski tengah menderita alergi langka.

Jika sepanjang acara Taehyung kerap berkelakar bersama Chanyeol tentang label pelembab dan perawatan yang dilakukan Yoongi untuk menjaga penampilan, kini dirinya paham bila warna kulit pemuda itu bukan hasil dari produk ternama seperti kata orang, melainkan pucat akibat kadar pigmen yang tak seimbang.

"Berapa orang yang tahu? Atau kalian membocorkan hal ini pada Jungkookie sejak awal?"

Namjoon mengangkat alis sejenak, dipandangnya Yoongi yang membuka mulut tanpa suara, kemudian menggaruk dagu bimbang, "Jungkook membuntuti Yoongi- _hyung_ usai penyisihan anggota tim basket dan melihatnya meringkuk di sudut lantai dua. Anak itu mengancam akan mencekik salah satu pengawas kedisiplinan kalau aku tak segera menjelaskan. Jadi ya, terpaksa," Namjoon berkedik maklum, "Selain Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tak sengaja menemukan Yoongi- _hyung_ terjatuh di kamar mandi, kurasa tak ada yang menyadari."

Empat, lima termasuk dirinya. Taehyung merenung, berkali-kali meyakinkan sinyal otak yang masih berputar-putar, jika pemuda di ranjang tersebut adalah seorang pasien dan sedang menjalani perawatan. Wujud Yoongi masih sama seperti mahasiswa bernomor dada sembilan puluh yang suka meremehkan. Tidak lebih kurus, tidak juga tirus. Matanya masih berkilat tajam, urat lengannya masih terpampang, cara bicaranya pun lancar tanpa terputus. Mungkin benar kata Namjoon, Yoongi tak sudi terlihat lengah dan lemah. Lawannya adalah pusat tata surya yang mendukung kehidupan, sekaligus memberinya tantangan yang cukup signifikan.

"Tidak bisa diobati?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Taehyung- _sshi_. Bisa, tapi tidak mudah," Yoongi mengurut pelan pergelangan tangan sambil melemaskan ruas jari, "Ada terapi dan jadwal yang harus kujalankan jika ingin hidup wajar. Seperti memakai baju bertudung tebal jika ingin keluar di atas pukul sebelas siang, tidak menengadah terlalu lama, tidak berolahraga keras di siang bolong, tidak nekat berjemur setelah jam sembilan, juga tidak seenaknya mondar-mandir di musim panas jika catatan kesehatanku belum menunjukkan perkembangan," telunjuknya menuding ransel yang bergelantung di sekat dinding, "Ada banyak jenis vitamin yang harus diminum, juga larangan mengonsumsi sejumlah bahan, termasuk kopi. Tapi masa bodoh, aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa kafein."

"Dikurangi, _hyung_. Bukan dilarang," celetuk Namjoon, tersenyum simpul, "Alergi yang dialami Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan penyakit yang bisa segera ditangani dengan obat tertentu seperti demam, diare, atau sakit gigi. Dia butuh dibiasakan, dan akan makan waktu berbulan-bulan, mungkin juga menahun, bergantung kemauan dan kedisiplinan untuk menaati terapinya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Yoongi- _hyung_ tak mau mematuhi batasan keluar asrama dan iseng bermain basket di lapangan siang-siang, kurasa lima tahun tak akan cukup membuatnya pulih seperti semula."

"Aku ingin lebih cepat beradaptasi," gerutu Yoongi malas, lututnya ditekuk sebelah, "Kenapa batas terkena sinar hanya dilonggarkan empat puluh lima menit setelah pukul sebelas? Kenapa tidak ditambah dua atau tiga jam sekaligus supaya peredaran darahku semakin bagus?"

Senyum Namjoon melebar ketika Taehyung cekatan menyambar, "Itu seperti anjuran minum obat dua kapsul sehari, tapi kau memilih menelannya empat kali. Paham arti overdosis?"

Yoongi merespon sengit, "Aku tak mau dinasehati olehmu, bocah. Tapi terserah."

"Perubahan yang terlalu instan selalu menyisakan kekurangan."

"Aku tak butuh motivator."

"Aku cuma..."

"Berisik, daki marmut."

Yang disumpahi balas berdecak kesal, kiranya ingin membenturkan kepala Yoongi ke dinding terdekat atau menggulingkan matras empuk tempat pemuda itu bersandar. Namun sejurus kemudian, Taehyung menemukan dirinya mengulum ringisan, mencoba mengimbangi keputusan Namjoon untuk memalingkan muka akibat gagal menahan tawa. Belasan hari lalu, mereka masih bersiaga di masing-masing sisi lapangan, saling melempar penyataan yang dianggap benar serta nyaris berkelahi karena perbedaan pendapat. Peserta orientasi berumur hidup lebih lama dengan berbagai argumennya, dan senior yang masih belia dengan seluruh emosinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, berperang cibiran, meski sama-sama berpedoman bahwa tak ada kelahi fisik di luar pelatihan—mengecualikan peristiwa pengeroyokan Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung absen dari klub panahan selama hampir sebulan.

Sekarang tiga diantara mereka ada di sebuah ruangan. Salah satunya duduk diam setengah berbaring, dua lainnya menjulang di kiri-kanan serta sedang menertawakan percakapan barusan. Tak ada slogan anak baru maupun status tingkat angkatan, hanya seorang Kim Namjoon yang pura-pura terbatuk menyaksikan seorang pemuda merentangkan tangan ke arah pemuda lainnya. Telapaknya terbuka, suara mengalun ramah.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung," sergah yang bersangkutan, mencoba agar tak terdengar canggung, "Delapan belas tahun, jurusan teknik tahun ketiga, dan sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata mutiara untuk menyemangati seorang mahasiswa. Tidak keberatan membantu, kurasa?"

Menghembuskan napas tak tertarik, Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ada dorongan untuk menampik uluran tersebut dan meninggalkan pemiliknya dirundung malu, namun insting dalam nalurinya seolah memerintahkan otak agar lekas mengangkat lengan, menjabat erat, lalu menyambut santai kalimat Taehyung dengan seringai tipis, "Namaku Min Yoongi, dan jangan harap kabur dari sini tanpa permintaan maaf di atas kertas bermaterai dengan dua saksi."

"Dua?" dahi Taehyung terlipat heran, kepala diedarkan keliling ruangan dan sedikit tersentak mendapati Jungkook melambaikan tangan dengan ceria di kisi pintu, "Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"Belum lama."

"Pengkhianat."

Jungkook menjulurkan lidah tak peduli selagi Namjoon menengahi, "Jangan bertengkar, nanti keburu bubar sebelum resmi."

"Dan sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang ke asrama, besok ada kuliah dan aku tak mau dijadikan alasan untuk bolos kelas," usir Yoongi, menguap sekenanya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Kau juga, Namjoon- _ah_. Pulang, kalian semua."

Telunjuk Jungkook teracung menyela, "Aku tetap di sini, siapa tahu _hyung_ butuh sesuatu."

"Aku masih bisa berjalan dan ke kamar mandi sendiri. Kau bisa datang lagi setelah membawa sekantong kue beras bakar dan kopi kalengan. Sekarang pergi, hush, hush," seniornya mengibaskan tangan dan Taehyung bergegas menggamit lengan Jungkook supaya berhenti mencari pembenaran. Diraihnya tali-tali ransel seraya mengangguk sekilas, membiarkan anggota termuda mereka mencuri sebutir jeruk dari sajian buah di bufet sebelah.

"Kami pamit dulu, Namjoon- _sshi_ , Yoongi- _s_..."

" _Hyung_ ," potong Jungkook, mengantongi jeruknya di saku jaket, "Panggil mereka _hyung_."

Taehyung melirik mahasiswa kesayangannya itu dengan agak menyipit, tapi Jungkook hanya balas mengalihkan telunjuk di dekat mata lalu menarik kelopaknya ke bawah dengan jahil.

"Setan kecil," umpat Taehyung meski enggan membantah. Diamatinya Namjoon serta Yoongi bergantian dengan seksama, kemudian berkedik maklum sebab keduanya memang berusia lebih tua secara harfiah, konyol bila hal sesederhana itu luput dari pantauan.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ ," ulangnya, berdehem usai Yoongi berjengit akibat panggilan asing yang tak seharusnya, "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Aku juga pa...OW! TUNGGU! TAETAE-HYUNG! Aku masih mau berpamitan!"

"Tak usah!"

 **"JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU!"**

Seru-seruan ribut bergema di koridor disusul teguran perawat yang reflek membuat Namjoon terbahak. Dipanggulnya ransel di satu bahu selagi membalas tinju pelan Yoongi di genggaman kanan, berisyarat bila dirinya patuh diminta pergi. Toh pemuda itu akan mendengkur begitu suasana berubah sunyi. Ruangan kosong dan atmosfir sepi adalah makanan Yoongi sehari-hari, dan Namjoon tak perlu cemas tentang kestabilan mentalnya bila ditinggal seorang diri.

"Mungkin beberapa orang akan kemari besok siang, jangan terburu-buru pulang meski sudah baikan," anjur Namjoon, melangkah menuju pintu dan menoleh gamang pada Yoongi yang mengatur tatanan bantal untuk rebahan, "... _hyung_?"

"Ng?"

"Boleh kubawa Jimin kemari?"

Tercenung sejenak, Yoongi memutar mata sambil meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa terganggu. Punggungnya mendarat gontai di permukaan seprai selagi mata terpejam acuh.

"Terserah."

.

* * *

.

"Pulang kuliah kita mampir dulu ke minimarket! Belanja buah dan kue beras! Baru selanjutnya berangkat ke rumah sakit!" Taehyung berseru dari balik helmet dengan pengatup terangkat agar kata-katanya terdengar oleh pemuda di boncengan. Bising jalanan bercampur deru motor membuat suara beratnya tenggelam teredam angin. Sepasang lengan yang bertumpu di kedua pundaknya meremas pelan sebagai tanda bila Jungkook menerima pesan tersebut.

" _Hyung_ tidak latihan?"

"Apa?"

 **"HYUNG TIDAK LATIHAN?"**

"Libur lima hari!" Taehyung menggerakkan jemari yang berbalut sarung tangan, lalu kembali mencengkeram stang, "Ada rapat penentuan anggota tim basket untuk kejuaraan antar kampus jam sepuluh! Bisa menunggu sebentar? Tidak akan lama!"

Jungkook menepuk bahunya dua kali, tak berminat menurunkan pengatup demi berjaga-jaga barangkali seniornya masih ingin mengajak bicara, menilai cara Taehyung memacu kendaraan dalam kecepatan normal. Tak seperti saat berburu antrian burger keju di Mom's Touch atau mengejar waktu ke _game center_ yang membuat percikan nyawa Jungkook tercecer di aspal. Pemuda itu hanya akan mengijinkan Jungkook mengemudi bila tujuan mereka sebatas membeli roti pisang di toko langganan atau jika Taehyung terlalu mengantuk usai mengikuti kegiatan klub.

" _Hyung_!"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Alis Taehyung menukik turun, hendak berpaling saat sadar dirinya tengah berkendara, "Untuk apa?"

Jungkook meringis, matanya melengkung sempurna, "Membantu Yoongi - _hyung_ dan bersedia berbaikan! Sepertinya kalian akan cocok berteman satu sama lain! Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak suka bermain _game_ atau menikmati musik yang terlalu ramai, tapi kalian bisa bertanding basket satu lawan satu!"

"Dia tampak lebih memilih tengkurap di pojok lapangan dibanding meladeniku melempar bola, Jungkook- _ah_!" celetuk Taehyung, agak berteriak. Mobil-mobil mendahului motornya dibarengi bunyi klakson panjang, "Akan kutantang kapan-kapan, tapi tidak minggu depan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masih harus menjalani pemulihan!" gerung Taehyung mengingatkan, didengarnya yang ditegur justru tergelak tak bersalah, "Dan aku sudah janji mengajakmu makan di restoran Cina! Berani lupa? Kujatuhkan nih!"

"Aku mau dimsum set! Boleh pesan telur dadar kepiting, tidak?"

"Boleh! Asal mau jadi pacarku!"

Hidung Jungkook mengerucut sinis, "Harus?"

 **"HARUS!"**

"Nego!" tegas Jungkook protes, sudah mulai masuk area kampus dan jalanan makin lengang sehingga dia tak perlu lagi berteriak, "Teman dekat? Senior kesukaan? _Hyung_ peringkat tiga?"

Tawa Taehyung bergema rendah selagi pemuda itu memelankan laju, "Bisa, bisa. Tapi porsi telur dadarnya dikurangi setengah."

"Pelit sekali."

"Aku orang terpamrih sedunia," komentar Taehyung jumawa, lampu di selusur trotoar gedung kedokteran membantunya melihat ekspresi Jungkook dari pantulan spion. Pemuda itu tampak sangat fokus mencari bahan demi melanjutkan penawaran. Bibir berubah segitiga, pipi dihimpit tepian helmet membentuk gumpalan lemak di dua sisi. Pemandangan yang memaksa Taehyung menggigit dinding mulutnya keras-keras supaya tetap waras.

Lucu sekali. _Sialan_.

"Baiklah, satu porsi penuh, sesukamu," tukas Taehyung akhirnya, "Aku masih mau mengikuti kejuaraan, siapa tahu kau dendam dan bermaksud mematahkan tulang-tulangku karena memangkas jatah."

Juniornya menyahut tersinggung, "Aku bukan pendendam kok, _hyung_. Apalagi cuma masalah makanan."

"Bercanda, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung menyentuh genggaman di bahu kirinya memakai tangan kanan, lalu kembali memegangi stang saat melewati belokan, "Pegangan di bahuku tiba-tiba menguat setelah permintaanmu kuralat, jadi kupikir kau marah karena harus membayar imbalan demi sebuah menu. Lagipula ' _hyung_ peringkat tiga' terdengar lumayan. Siapa yang menghuni nomor satu? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Namjoon- _hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tak bertanya lebih jauh soal mengapa atau kenapa. Namjoon jelas berperan banyak dalam proses perubahan perangai Jungkook yang hampir anti sosial, termasuk menasehati pemuda itu untuk tidak memukul rata ketidaksukaannya pada tiap senior hanya karena tak mau diperintah. Tidak ada mahasiswa tahun pertama yang tidak mengenal siapa Namjoon, Taehyung cukup tahu diri untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Selagi menimbang-nimbang antara hendak parkir di pelataran kantin utama atau lantai dasar asrama, sepasang lengan mendadak terjulur melingkari pinggang Taehyung dari belakang, memeluk erat, disusul sebuah kepala berbalut helmet yang bersandar perlahan di pundaknya. Melirik heran bercampur ganjil, Taehyung mempercepat laju motornya sembari berujar agak nyaring, mengira adik angkatan berbadan besar itu terpaksa bergelayut karena mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok," selorohnya, menjamin, "Jangan tidur dulu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Jungkook beringsut merapatkan dekapan dan Taehyung reflek berkedip bingung.

"Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Aku mau dijadikan pacar," sahut Jungkook di tengah hening, "Asal kencannya ditambah jadi dua hari."

Melongo seperti orang bodoh, Taehyung nyaris menabrak salah satu pot tanaman penghias gerbang masuk—jika tak lekas berkelit dan mengalihkan stangnya ke arah berlawanan. Jungkook tak terusik meski mereka terantuk dan limbung beberapa saat. Baru setelah mampu menguasai keadaan, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip kaca spionnya dan menemukan dua mata kecoklatan menatap balik dengan deretan gigi kelinci menyembul tak berdosa.

"Dua hari di restoran?" lanjut Taehyung tak percaya, senyum lebarnya tersungging hingga ke telinga, "Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau perutmu sakit karena dijejali begitu banyak makanan."

"Itulah gunanya obat pencahar, _hyung_."

Taehyung terbahak untuk kesekian kali, satu tangannya diturunkan dari stang menuju lengan yang melilit pinggang, mengusap pelan buku-buru jari seraya balas memegang pergelangan pemuda tersebut. Percakapan bertempo naik turun serta topik yang begitu cepat berubah seperti durasi iklan, dibarengi raut polos yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpojok. Taehyung benar-benar menikmati semuanya. Bersama Jungkook tak pernah membosankan meski harus menemaninya berebut konsol semalaman. Terlampau bertenaga, banyak menuntut, tapi sangat menggemaskan.

Sepertinya Taehyung hanya perlu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

"Kuantar sampai kamar ya?"

"Tidak sekalian menginap, _hyung_?"

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangan dan Taehyung bersumpah dia akan pergi ke gereja di akhir pekan.

.

* * *

.

Namjoon baru saja memasukkan ponsel ke saku almamater ketika sebentuk lengan menepuk bahunya dengan gembira, "Selamat siang, _hyung_!"

Dua tiang menjulang jangkung di sisi-sisi Jimin seolah mengawal, Namjoon menunjuk kamar bernomor dua digit yang terletak di seberang serta menyuruh keduanya masuk terlebih dulu, "Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang berkeliling karena bosan, kalian duduk saja di dalam."

Mingyu memamerkan plastik supermarket berisi botol teh dingin dan bermacam merek keripik, "Kami langsung kesini setelah pengayaan kimia, _hyung_ sudah diabsenkan Bambam. Dosen bilang tak ada masalah, yang penting tugas tetap dikumpulkan minggu ini. Aku masuk ya? Yuk, Wonu."

Yang diajak lantas mengiyakan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Jimin yang mematung di sebelah Namjoon. Ruang tunggu pasien lantai dua memang sedang ramai oleh lalu lalang pembesuk, alasan utama mengapa Namjoon memilih menyingkir ke dinding tepi berlapis kaca yang memisahkan pemandangan luar dengan lantai keramik berhias pilar penopang bangunan. Tangannya menangkup pembatas dari besi panjang yang ditata mengitari tiap sudut, mencegah supaya tidak ada yang berdiri terlalu dekat menempel dinding.

"Menelepon seseorang?" tanya Jimin iseng, melihat seringnya Namjoon menyusuri layar dari kejauhan saat hendak menghampiri, "Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Hm? Tidak, hanya mencoba menerangkan salah paham," ujar pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut, menepis bayangan wajah marah Seokjin yang dua hari ini gagal ditemui maupun dihubungi. Jimin manggut-manggut, memainkan tali tas selempangnya lalu ikut bersandar di pembatas layaknya Namjoon, "Kira-kira Yoongi- _hyung_ pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang sedang malas tiduran lalu keluar begitu saja. Aku diminta berdiam di sini kalau-kalau ada yang datang. Kau sudah makan siang, Jimin- _ah_? Mau kuambilkan camilan? Ada dua kotak kue keju pemberian senior Hoseok yang mampir pagi tadi."

"Nantilah, _hyung_. Kan penghuni kamarnya sedang tidak ada," tepis Jimin halus. Helai rambut pirangnya berayun-ayun tertiup angin samar dari pendingin, jari-jari masih berkutat dengan temali tas yang menolak ditanggalkan, "Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau memang disengaja, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu lenyap tiap kali kusapa. Terakhir kali kami bercakap-cakap waktu mengantri minuman di kantin dan berpisah jalan baik-baik. Setelahnya justru sukar sekali dipanggil, kadang malah menghindariku saat berpapasan. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, _hyung_?"

Menanggapi keluhannya, Namjoon malah terkekeh renyah, "Kau berlebihan, Jimin- _ah_. Tahu sendiri Yoongi- _hyung_ suka mengacuhkan sekitar. Jangankan kau, aku yang sahabatnya pun kadang diabaikan walau kami duduk bersisian. Mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang ada urusan dan harus cepat-cepat pergi waktu kalian bertemu. Tak usah dianalisis terlalu jauh, nanti ubanan."

Lengan atasnya dipukul pelan oleh Jimin sebagai jawaban, tangan mungil pemuda itu sigap mengepal membentuk tinju kecil yang ditangkap Namjoon tanpa harus bergeser. Digosok-gosoknya kepala Jimin memakai lengan lain seraya menyibak poni halusnya dengan hati-hati, "Suasana hatimu sedang tidak bagus ya? Mau ditemani jalan-jalan?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah, bahunya terungkit tak berminat, " _Gudetama_ ku harus masuk mesin cuci karena terciprat saus tomat, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dibawa untuk bantalan. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil sih, _hyung_. Tapi kadang kalau sedang melamun, kita butuh sesuatu untuk dipeluk, kan?"

Namjoon balas tersenyum lebar, dijentiknya pucuk hidung mancung Jimin yang tak berkedip bak terhipnotis. Sungguh anak yang manis, Namjoon tak keberatan dijadikan tempat keluh kesahnya atau sasaran pukul ketika Jimin butuh pelampiasan menghadapi senior di pelatihan. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menangkis basa-basi dan bertindak menurut emosi, Jimin adalah pemuda yang kerap bertanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, mengulang kata-kata Namjoon seperti murid teladan, lalu mengerjakan semuanya sesuai petunjuk. Jika Jungkook adalah hewan lincah yang kabur sesuka hati, maka Jimin adalah anak ayam yang patuh mengekor Namjoon sepanjang hari.

"Kau suka boneka itu ya?"

"...suka," angguk Jimin kalem, dagu menengadah memandang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Suka sekali."

"Oh ya?"

"Sangat suka," ulang Jimin lebih jelas, bola mata berpendar cermat mengamati kontur wajah Namjoon, "Termasuk pengirimnya."

Keduanya berpandangan dalam diam, membiarkan riuh pembesuk, pasien, juga ujar anjuran perawat bercampur bunyi decit kursi roda mengisi udara. Mata keabuan beradu dengan manik gelap yang sarat maksud. Tak ada yang ingin memulai atau melontarkan kalimat berikut, hanya lengan kiri Namjoon yang terangkat meraih pipi kemerahan Jimin, mengusapnya dengan sayang, lalu perlahan menggerakkan kepala pemuda itu ke arah kanan.

"Mungkin kali ini kau harus mengatakannya sendiri," senyum Namjoon kembali terulas hangat menanggapi langkah kaki terseret yang familiar, lalu merengkuh bahu Jimin penuh perhatian, "...pada pak pengirim yang gemar melarikan diri."

Jimin berpaling sedetik kemudian, serta mengiyakan ucapannya meski harus menelan ludah. Beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka, Yoongi berdiri dengan dahi tertekuk tujuh. Masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit dan sedang menyangga keseimbangannya dengan bertumpu pada permukaan pilar, bola mata membesar seolah baru saja mendengar hal yang tak ingin diketahui—lalu mendelik berang ke arah Namjoon yang berjalan gontai melewati pundaknya sambil merogoh saku celana. Sudut bibir tersungging, juga sengaja menunduk untuk menggapai telinga Yoongi yang terpaku tak bereaksi.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, _hyung_ ," bisiknya, mencemooh, "Aku harus menjamu tamu di kamarmu, selamat berjuang."

"Brengsek."

Mantan adik kelasnya berlalu dengan kibas tangan tak peduli, menyisakan Yoongi yang kini tercenung sambil menjilat bibir kebingungan. Dia tak siap untuk semua ini, dia tak pernah siap untuk menghadapi siapapun, terutama anak berambut pirang yang perlahan menghampiri, selangkah demi selangkah dengan situasi yang seolah mencekat tenggorokan Yoongi.

Jimin menghadang tepat di samping pilar, menutup jarak pandang seniornya yang bergeming dan untuk pertama kali, Jimin menyadari bahwa tinggi Yoongi yang hanya beralas sendal itu ternyata sedikit lebih unggul, serupa dengan bahu lebar dan dada bidang yang tersembunyi di balik kain hijau kebiruan. Kebiasaan berjalan condong menjadikan pemuda itu tampak lebih mungil dibanding wujud sebenarnya. Semua faktor dalam diri Yoongi terkesan bagai sebuah anomali, lihai berkelit dari segala kecurigaan, juga mengecoh banyak orang yang tak mengenalnya secara pribadi. Dingin, datar, penuh kata-kata kasar. Tapi jauh di benak Jimin, terdapat naluri yang justru mendorongnya untuk mendekat, kemauan untuk mengikuti Yoongi, juga keinginan untuk memahami isi kepala pemuda beraut kosong tersebut. Jika harus terus terang, Jimin hanya ingin seperti Jeon Jungkook yang bisa dengan mudah tertawa-tawa sambil mengobrol santai bersama Yoongi, dikhawatirkan ketika tak enak badan, digosok kepalanya walau tak melakukan apa-apa, juga saling melempar komentar pedas bercampur sindiran tanpa sakit hati seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon.

Jimin hanya ingin duduk di sebelahnya dan mengakrabkan diri. Tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali? Apakah dendam akibat diperintah untuk menari di minggu pertama orientasi masih membekas hingga hari ini?

"Tidak capek menjahiliku, _hyung_?" celetuk Jimin, spontan menuduh tanpa sungkan. Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan mata mengerjap-kerjap tak senang, "Apa aku sangat tidak enak dilihat sampai _hyung_ harus melakukan semua ini?"

Yoongi menjilat bibir sekali lagi, otak seakan bersih dari kosakata, "Darimana kau tahu? Atau Namjoon yang bercerita?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang dengan senang hati menerima barang tanpa menggali informasi lebih lanjut," ucap Jimin tak gentar, dia benci diasingkan bahkan sebelum memulai pertemanan, "Aku juga bukan orang yang mudah ditipu dengan segala penyamaran murahan yang dilakukan _hyung_ dari awal. Mungkin _hyung_ bisa memperdaya orang lain dengan sikap cuek dan tak suka bergaul, tapi tidak denganku. Park Jimin ada di sana tiap _hyung_ mulai memberi komando pada Namjoon- _hyung_ supaya melakukan sesuatu, tiap _hyung_ ingin berbuat hal baik untuk teman-teman angkatan kita. Aku melihat, _hyung_. Selalu melihatmu."

"Namjoon memutuskan segala hal atas dasar inisiatif dan instingnya yang brilian, kecuali kau ingin mengecilkan perannya seba—"

"Aku tidak bilang jika seluruh keputusan Namjoon- _hyung_ dikendalikan olehmu! Yang hendak kutekankah adalah, bagaimana _hyung_ menyuruhnya mewakilkan apapun yang ingin _hyung_ katakan!" sentak Jimin sengit, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apakah _hyung_ suka menjadi bayangan orang lain, memegang kendali situasi dari jauh, atau bahkan mengontrol gerakan rekan-rekanmu menggunakan pengaruh Namjoon- _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tak mau ikut campur! Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau juga tega memanfaatkan Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya demi menghiburku?"

"Jimin- _ah_..."

 **"KENAPA KAU TAK MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI, HYUNG?"** Jimin memekik, berpasang mata melirik terkejut dan sejumlah kepala menoleh kaget. Paham bila mereka sudah membuat kericuhan di koridor, Yoongi beranjak menarik tangan Jimin dan menepi perlahan, membimbingnya berjalan pelan-pelan menuju sudut mati lift barang yang digunakan petugas rumah sakit untuk mengantar perangkat kebersihan. Dibiarkannya Jimin terpekur kaku di satu-satunya bangku panjang dari susunan besi, lalu duduk hati-hati di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku punya alasan untuk setiap tindakan yang kupilih," Yoongi menjawab setelah cukup lama membisu, "Aku tidak pandai bicara, tidak suka keramaian, dan tak berbakat membangkitkan antusias. Yang kukatakan pada Namjoon hanyalah garis besar dari pendapat, jika akhirnya mampu dijabarkan dengan baik, itu murni karena keahliannya menarik perhatian orang lain. Salah satu hal yang tak bisa kutiru."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau tahu soal itu, _hyung_!" elak Jimin bersikeras, "Menjadi _introvert_ bukan alibi untuk lari dari pertanyaan. Sudah berapa kali _hyung_ bersembunyi di balik muka Namjoon- _hyung_ dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Aku kecewa karena _hyung_ tetap berlagak sok bersih meski aku muncul di depanmu dengan memeluk boneka pemberian yang entah diletakkan oleh siapa, walau asalnya pasti dari _hyung_ juga."

"Yakin sekali, Jimin- _ah_?" ekor mata Yoongi meruncing, "Aku melihatmu memeluk Namjoon di asrama, bagaimana bisa berkata jika hadiahnya berasal dariku?"

"Aku memang suka memeluk orang, _hyung_. Aku suka bergelayut pada siapapun saat sedang butuh didengarkan," adu Jimin tak malu-malu, "Aku berlari mencari Namjoon- _hyung_ karena sudah tak paham dengan gelagatmu. Jika kotak kardus hadiah itu benar-benar pemberian dari Namjoon- _hyung_ , kenapa dia harus menaruhnya tanpa nama? Seokjin- _hyung_ berada di toko yang sama dan rahasia itu akan terbongkar dengan mudah karena banyak yang menyaksikan mereka masuk ke asrama sambil membawa boneka. Dan ini..." Jimin merogoh kantong sekat selempang untuk menarik keluar ponsel pintar, menyusuri sejumlah layar, serta menyodorkan sebuah foto bagian depan kardus yang dipotret beberapa hari lalu, "Aku meneliti catatan absen mahasiswa dan menyadari jika hanya ada satu orang yang menulis alfabet 'i' dengan bagian titik berbentuk lingkaran putih. Persis tulisan 'Park Jimin' yang tertoreh di kotak hadiah. Belasan kali kehadiran dan _hyung_ selalu menulis 'i' untuk nama Min dengan alfabet serupa. Perlu kulanjutkan?"

Yoongi menggerut rambutnya sendiri dengan gerung serak, anggapannya terhadap manusia berwajah lucu itu seketika menguap tertelan pendingin udara. Jimin sungguh-sungguh mencari seluk-beluk perbuatannya tanpa menyisakan celah.

"Aku heran karena Namjoon- _hyung_ berusaha keras menyenangkan juniornya tiap aku marah atau lelah akibat tugas pelatihan. Bukan dua-tiga kali, tapi setiap hari. Entah dengan menawarkan jus, camilan, atau sekedar duduk di sampingku sambil mengelus punggung. Semuanya terjadi usai kalian bicara berdua dan Yoongi- _hyung_ menghindar ke tempat lain. Pernah satu kali _hyung_ mengejek tinggi badanku saat berpapasan di gerbang fakultas, lalu mendadak Namjoon- _hyung_ mendatangiku di kelas dan berkata jika hal terpenting dari seorang laki-laki itu bukanlah ukuran tubuh, melainkan keberanian mengungkapkan isi hati. Maksudku, kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ bisa tahu tentang ejekan Yoongi- _hyung_ , padahal jelas-jelas saat itu dia sedang berada di gedung serbaguna untuk pemotretan duta kampus?"

"...mungkin dia tak sengaja melintas di gerbang."

"Omong kosong."

"Ngotot betul."

"Kalau tidak begini, _hyung_ tak akan menyerah," delik Jimin penuh amarah, "Apa susah sekali mengaku kalau kau yang meminta Namjoon- _hyung_ agar membantu dan menenangkanku selama ini? Aku pernah kelepasan mengadu pada seseorang jika kelemahan yang paling kubenci adalah kurang percaya diri dan kemauan berlebih untuk terus diperhatikan. Kejadiannya berlangsung di hari pertama pengumpulan tanda tangan dan orang yang kuajak mengobrol ternyata sedang marah-marah setelah disuruh menari oleh senior Lee. Katakan, _hyung_. Selain alergi sinar matahari, apa kau juga pura-pura menderita amnesia?"

Pertanyaan tersebut spontan membuat Yoongi berpaling dengan mulut terbuka, "Bagaimana bi..."

"Aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jungkook saat mereka kembali ke asrama kemarin malam. Soal ketidakmampuan menerima sinar terlalu lama atau sejenisnya," celetuk Jimin sembari menyusut hidung. Wajahnya merah total, kecewa bercampur sebal, "Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, _hyung_. Banyak sekali. Aku tak keberatan mengecek kesana-kemari demi memperoleh sedikit informasi, tapi kali ini aku berharap _hyung_ mau menjawabnya sendiri."

Hening.

"Kumohon, _hyung_."

Yoongi masih bergeming, matanya memandang pintu lift tanpa titik fokus. Retak di lingkaran isolasinya tak terhindarkan dan Yoongi harusnya tahu lebih baik dibanding mengucilkan dirinya lebih lama. Kedua tangannya tak cukup bertenaga untuk terus mengusir sosok-sosok yang berusaha keras mendobrak masuk, menghancurkan terali yang tersusun oleh batinnya selama belasan tahun, pagar yang melindungi Yoongi dari penilaian dan pendapat orang lain. Klaim sepihak tentang pemikiran bila dia akan hidup dengan tenang jika terus sendirian.

"Aku pernah membuat Namjoon bersumpah untuk melaksanakan permintaanku tanpa banyak bicara," gumamnya, menyeringai miris, "Tapi sepertinya bocah itu sudah capek membentengi kakak kelasnya."

Jimin memainkan ibu jarinya sambil menunduk, "Namjoon- _hyung_ bersikap baik pada semua orang, _hyung_ tak perlu memintanya untuk memperlakukanku secara khusus hanya karena bentakan panitia yang sedikit berlebihan."

"Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah tertarik untuk membantu orang asing. Dibanding menolong, lebih enak menertawakan karena rata-rata kesalahan di tempat orientasi berasal dari ketololan peserta yang mau-maunya dibodohi oleh senior," dengus Yoongi disertai bunyi desis familiar yang sering didengar Jimin kala pemuda itu mencoba mangkir dari tunjukan dosen, "Aku juga tak berminat membuang jam tidur dan tenagaku demi membela seorang mahasiswa yang terus-menerus menjadi sasaran panitia gara-gara kelengahan Namjoon yang melupakan namanya. Tapi bocah sialan itu masih mengumbar senyum meski disuruh berkeliling untuk tugas dadakan yang tak tercantum di pemberitahuan. Sangat menyebalkan, serius. Aku tak mengerti darimana asal pengertian timbal balik dari para manusia naif yang berpikir jika mereka akan diperlakukan sama baiknya dengan orang yang mereka segani."

Tak butuh tingkat intelegensi tinggi untuk menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Namjoon, apalagi mencoba menjodohkan kalian berdua. Itu konyol."

"Hampir," sela Jimin, menekankan kalimat pertama, "Tapi setidaknya aku masih sadar kalau tatapan Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya tersemat pada seseorang. Sangat sulit untuk tidak menyukainya. Baik dengan hasrat maupun sekedar teman dekat."

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai sinis, "Selama belum ada pernyataan, hatinya masih sanggup beralih."

"Benar," timpal Jimin, mengikir punggung tangan ragu, "Selama belum ada pernyataan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak akan kemana hubungannya dibawa. Bisa berlanjut hangat, bisa juga jalan di tempat. Atau mungkin aku harus melangkah lebih dulu dibanding menunggu seseorang yang gemar membisu."

"..."

"Aku benar kan, _hyung_?"

Menghela napas panjang, Yoongi menoleh seperti gerak lambat yang memukau. Jimin sadar hatinya masih berdebar untuk pemuda itu. Tidak dalam satu-dua hari, jauh dari sekian minggu penuh perhatian dari Namjoon. Jimin terpesona pada Yoongi. Jimin terpesona oleh ketenangannya yang tak pernah goyah, mimik datarnya yang menyimpan banyak cerita, keramahan yang tersembunyi di balik perilaku masa bodoh, termasuk senyum samar yang begitu menenangkan. Jimin telah lama menaruh kekaguman, bahkan ketika lengannya reflek menyeret Yoongi yang hendak rebahan di tengah hingar-bingar pengumpulan tanda tangan.

"Aku bukan orang yang pintar bicara, mungkin justru lebih ahli menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Karena itu..." Yoongi terus mendesis, dia benci jika sudah terjebak dalam suasana berbau romansa yang membuat tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Jauh lebih mudah mengobarkan perseteruan antar tim pengawas dan mahasiswa dibanding berterus terang memaparkan tindak-tanduknya, "Akan lebih baik jika kau dihampiri oleh orang lain yang cukup paham bagaimana caranya memberi semangat."

Kali ini Jimin sungguh ingin tertawa, "Kenapa harus Namjoon- _hyung_? Kenapa tidak sekalian menyusun jadwal siapa-siapa saja yang bertugas meladeni keluhanku lima hari dalam seminggu?"

Kening Yoongi berkerut, "Kau tampak terpikat padanya sejak hari pertama."

"Lalu?" sepasang palang urat mencuat kasar di pelipis Jimin, " _Hyung_ bersikeras memaksanya mendampingiku meski tahu Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang mencoba mendekati ketua panitia kedisiplinan? Kalau akhirnya aku betul-betul suka pada Namjoon- _hyung_ dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, apa _hyung_ mau bertanggung jawab?"

Telapak tangan Yoongi bergantian mencengkeram lututnya sendiri, "Maaf, aku..."

 **"YANG KUSUKAI ITU YOONGI-HYUNG!"** pekik Jimin tak sabar, persetan dengan denting di lift beserta petugas kebersihan yang keluar dari sana, "Yang kusukai sejak awal justru Yoongi- _hyung_! Jika _hyung_ sering mendapatiku duduk akrab dan mengobrol bersama Namjoon- _hyung_ , itu karena aku sedang menyimak cerita lama tentang pertemanan kalian. Aku terpaksa mencari tahu banyak hal dari mantan adik kelasmu sebab _hyung_ tak pernah mau terbuka pada orang lain. _Hyung_ sengaja menjauh dari kami karena merasa berbeda? Kita semua berbeda, _hyung_! Mungkin _hyung_ bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana Mingyu bergelut dengan ochlophobia dan nekat menerima jabatan sebagai ketua di kelas kita untuk melawan ketakutannya menghadapi keramaian—karena _hyung_ terus menutup diri. Begitu juga denganku! Aku mempunyai masalah akut dengan kepercayaan diri dan kecemasan berlebih soal penampilan. Aku bahkan nyaris kabur di pengayaan orientasi gara-gara tak punya teman, tapi _hyung_ menjegal kakiku di pintu aula dan sibuk menggerutu tentang kenapa _hyung_ harus menggandeng anak baru yang memilih jadi pengecut hanya karena kemeja yang belum diseterika."

Kening Yoongi berkerut lagi, sinyal otaknya meraung mencari pembenaran, "Aku? Menjegal kakimu?"

" _Hyung_ mampu menghapal ekspresiku saat dibentak panitia, tapi _hyung_ tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan sepanjang pengayaan?"

Yoongi bungkam, mencoba menggali memori yang tersisa selain percakapannya mengulang nostalgia bersama Namjoon. Buram, namun perlahan-lahan menemukan titik temu. Seorang remaja berambut gelap bemodel belah tengah kuno dan senantiasa menunduk meski sedang berjalan keluar menuju pintu. Oh, ya. Remaja itu, yang sempat diperhatikan Yoongi kala menunggu Namjoon selesai menuliskan nama di buku kehadiran, yang hanya terpaku tanpa menyentuh marakas di dekat sepatu.

Pemalu, tapi bukan anti sosial sepertinya.

"Rambutmu hitam waktu itu," sergah Yoongi, sengaja menghindari pandangan dengan bahu terangkat, "Kemampuan untuk mengenali seseorang bukan termasuk bakat yang bisa kubanggakan."

"Aku mengecatnya atas saran _hyung_ juga."

"...dan kau melaksanakannya?"

Jimin mengambil sejumput helaian rambut di sisi kepalanya dan dipilin maju mundur, " _Hyung_ berkata jika kita tak perlu terlalu kaku menjalani hidup. Dibanding khawatir mengenai penilaian orang, aku harus membuat perhatian mereka tertuju padaku tanpa harus mengindahkan peraturan."

"Dengan cara mengubah wujudmu menjadi bebek berjalan?"

"Aku suka warna kuning!"

"Saat menyarankan untuk mewarnai rambut, apa aku juga berbicara soal pakaian kedodoran, tas penuh kancing, dan sepatu nyentrik bersol tebal?"

"Tampak tinggi membuatku lebih percaya diri, _hyung_!"

"Terserah."

Keduanya lantas berpandangan dengan raut berlainan. Yoongi berdecak, Jimin mendengus. Satu mengerenyit, satu lagi menyipit. Baru setelah memergoki sentilan, "Heh..." dari arah seniornya, Jimin akhirnya tak tahan mengulum cengiran. Bibir tebalnya terkatup rapat dengan hidung kembang-kempis mencegah timbulnya suara. Yoongi, enggan menyembunyikan reaksi, hanya melengos miring sambil membuang muka ke kerumunan pembesuk di seberang. Kiranya Namjoon tak main-main soal perintah supaya Yoongi menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya tanpa dukungan mental maupun sorak-sorai hiperbolis khas opera sabun yang super dramatis.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal hadiah," tukas Yoongi, masih menerawang ke jalanan lorong, "Jadi kuminta Namjoon membeli apa saja yang menurutnya lucu dan berwarna kuning, lalu dibungkus di kamarnya memakai kardus bekas perabotan."

"Siapa yang mengantarnya ke depan kamarku?"

"Jungkook."

"... _hyung_ sampai melibatkan anak itu?"

"Dia menawarkan diri setelah melihat kotak wafer di atas meja Namjoon."

"Oh."

Dari lorong, Yoongi sedikit beralih ke sebelah, alisnya sedikit menukik mendapati Jimin yang menaruh kedua lengan di permukaan bangku antara paha seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, "Sudah puas memarahiku?"

"Asal _hyung_ berjanji untuk tidak berbohong lagi, kurasa bisa dipertimbangkan."

"Baiklah, maaf."

"Kalau kata maaf saja cukup, tidak akan ada penjara lho, _hyung_."

Mimik muka Yoongi menganga terperangah, "Kau mau minta ganti rugi?"

"Kebetulan _gudetama_ nya sedang dicuci, jadi..."

Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi bingung serta beringsut memandangi Jimin yang tampak tak terusik dengan perkataannya barusan, malah memiringkan kepala diiringi kerjapan mata tak berdosa.

"Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jungkook, seharusnya kau juga tahu jika menyuruhku pergi ke toko boneka yang baru dibuka jam setengah dua belas siang adalah perbuatan bodoh."

"Bukan, maksudku..." bola mata Jimin melipir ke kiri-kanan, canggung. Pipinya kini bersemu, "Aku mengadu pada Namjoon- _hyung_ tentang kebiasaan mendekap sesuatu saat sedang termenung. Dan karena _gudetama_ ku tak ada di sini, apa aku boleh memeluk _hyung_?"

"Ha?"

Yoongi tak sempat bereaksi apalagi mencegah sewaktu tubuh Jimin tiba-tiba menyerbu dan sepasang lengan terentang merengkuh leher. Pipi Jimin menyentuh telinganya, lembut, hangat akibat tersipu. Napas berhembus meniup tengkuk Yoongi, disusul wajah yang dibenamkan di bahunya, juga jari-jari yang terkait meremas kain baju pasien sembari bergumam lirih.

"Jangan lari dariku, _hyung_."

Kembali menghela napas panjang, Yoongi membiarkan pelukan tersebut membebatnya bak lilitan, kemudian menunggu sejenak hingga Jimin berangsur melonggarkan cengkeraman dan balas beringsut. Lengan kanannya terangkat mengusap punggung Jimin, mengelus bagian belakang leher pemuda itu, lalu mengacak sekilas rambut pirangnya yang terasa begitu halus.

"Aku tak mungkin lari jika didekap seperti ini."

"Mm..."

"Sesak."

"Mm, hmmm."

Park Jimin masih sibuk menikmati aroma _musk_ kesukaannya dan Min Yoongi hanya sanggup tersenyum pasrah.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	20. DUA PULUH

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **GOT7** | **Seventeen** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa aku mengganggu, _hyung_?"

Seokjin menelan ludah sekilas, satu sambungan dari seorang junior pukul setengah delapan malam. Agaknya Namjoon berhasil memergoki sosoknya yang sempat mengintip dari balik tirai kamar melalui beranda yang berseberangan. Salah Seokjin yang tiba-tiba penasaran apakah pemuda itu tak mengintainya hari ini dan langsung tidur seusai kelas sore, atau tetap berusaha menghubungi Seokjin sambil termangu di pagar teras. Empat belas panggilan tak digubris, cukup untuk membuat Namjoon hilang kesabaran serta berniat mendatangi kamar Seokjin demi menyelesaikan urusan, namun ketika sedang menjemur handuk, ekor mata Namjoon tak sengaja menangkap celah tirai yang terbuka dan bergegas merogoh ponselnya tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Hyung_?"

"Uh, ya, Namjoon," Seokjin menggaruk hidung, tak paham mengapa dirinya bersembunyi dari pandangan. Harusnya dia bisa berteriak dari pagar dan mengacuhkan seru protes dari para tetangga asrama, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari. Aku sadar tindakanku terlalu ge..."

"Almamatermu sudah dicuci, akan kumasukkan di lokermu besok pagi. Kau boleh mengambil kotak sumpitnya jika mau," sambar Seokjin seadanya, "Sudah ya."

"Tunggu, Jin- _hyung_!" cegah Namjoon terengah, mustahil mengakhiri percakapan yang susah payah diperolehnya begitu saja, " _Hyung_ masih marah padaku,kan?"

Seokjin memejamkan mata. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya berniat pergi tidur dengan tenang, "Tidak, Namjoon. Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau itu benar, kenapa _hyung_ tak menjawab telepon dan terus menghindar? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf. Aku yakin _hyung_ tersinggung dengan apa yang kulakukan di depan klinik waktu itu. Aku sudah bertindak tak sopan, mungkin _hyung_ bosan mendengar alasannya, tapi aku be... maksudku, aku..."

"Aku paham, Namjoon. Kau menyesal, itu bagus. Kita sama-sama keras kepala dan sebagai senior, sikapku yang kurang bijak juga tak pantas ditiru. Kuharap kau tak menyamaratakan penilaian pada tiap mahasiswa tingkat tiga hanya karena perilaku salah satunya," ujar Seokjin, memijat pangkal hidung, cukup sulit menelan ludah, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tapi menurutku kau cuma sedang bingung. Aku pernah mengalami hal serupa saat seusiamu, apalagi kita bernaung di jurusan yang sama dan bertemu hampir setiap hari."

Tercenung, Namjoon tak sengaja mendesis, "Usiaku memang dua tahun di bawahmu, _hyung._ Tapi aku bukan remaja yang galau tentang cinta monyet. Hanya karena juniormu berusia lebih muda, lantas kau bisa seenaknya menganggapku bimbang antara kagum dan jatuh cinta? Tidak, _hyung_. Aku juga pernah menyukai seseorang dan pernah dikecewakan. Aku sanggup membedakan arti bercanda dan terpesona," sergahnya, meremas ponsel disertai tenggorokan tercekat, "Jika _hyung_ menganggap semua ini adalah permainan anak kecil akibat rentang waktu yang hanya berjarak beberapa minggu, maka biar kuperjelas—aku menaruh hati padamu sejak pertama kali tim pengawas memasuki aula."

Dahi Seokjin tertekuk penuh tanda tanya, "Apa?"

"Bukankah _hyung_ kerap mempermasalahkan mengapa mahasiswa bernomor nol-nol delapan dua sering mengangkat tangan untuk menyela perintah?" Namjoon memutar memori keduanya di hari pemberian buku tanda tangan, "Setengah dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan berdasar naluri keberatan. Setengahnya lagi, perilaku kurang terpuji dari adik angkatan yang ingin mencari perhatian."

 _Terkutuklah Jung Hoseok dan segala omongannya yang selalu benar._

"Apakah menyukai senior juga dilarang dalam buku peraturan mahasiswa?"

Seokjin bersandar pasrah diantara lipatan tirai, bayangan Hyosang serta kekasihnya berputar di pelupuk seperti mesin proyektor tua. Dia bersumpah untuk melupakan mereka, menghapus nama dari isi kepala dan hati, menghilangkan denyut tak menyenangkan tiap berjumpa dengan pria tersebut, lalu berusaha menerima sekelilingnya dengan harapan yang sempat raib. Seokjin bukannya enggan mempercayai orang lain, dia butuh waktu. Perlu lebih dari deretan kata-kata demi sebuah keputusan, termasuk usahanya membuka hati pada sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

" _Hyung_?" suara Namjoon membuat matanya kembali terjaga, "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Entahlah," Seokjin beralih menjauhi jendela, ada dorongan merebahkan diri meski kantuknya lenyap tertelan lamunan, "Lebih baik kututup teleponnya sebelum percakapan ini melantur terlalu jauh. Selamat malam, Namjoon."

Yang bersangkutan baru akan menjawab ketika sambungan terlanjur diputus. Seokjin berlalu dari tempatnya dan melempar diri ke permukaan tempat tidur, ponsel tergeletak di samping tubuh, tak terkunci. Sementara Namjoon masih bergeming di titik semula. Matanya menerawang pada beranda yang telah gulita, berharap penghuninya berubah pikiran lalu muncul meneriakkan namanya dengan satu jawaban.

Mengalah, Namjoon mendongak menatap langit-langit, menghembuskan hasratnya bersama udara malam, dan berpaling dengan desah kecewa. Tungkai panjangnya meniti gontai meninggalkan beranda, menutup sekatnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian mendarat di meja belajar sambil memandangi deretan foto pelatihan yang tersusun rapi mengisi kliping berbingkai. Ujung jari-jari kanannya meraba pergelangan kiri yang terkepal meremas ponsel, gelang tali yang diikatkan Seokjin masih melingkar di sana. Temali yang disematkan dengan mata sembab dan hidung berair meski pemuda itu mengelak bahwa dirinya sedang menangis.

" _Kuserahkan sisanya padamu_ _. Katakan pada yang lain,_ _tolong jaga benderanya baik-baik."_

Namjoon terpekur menumpu siku di atas meja, telapak tangannya menjambak anak rambut di seputar tengkuk. Sesaat mencoba agar tak menyalahkan keadaan yang membuatnya diragukan. Jika saja tak ada jarak dua tahun diantara mereka, mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Namjoon tak perlu bekerja keras meyakinkan, menjelaskan, juga mengutarakan maksudnya dengan berapi-api. Jika saja angka satu di depan usianya bisa diganti menjadi dua, Namjoon tak akan kesulitan berbasa-basi menggunakan formalitas demi memanggil seniornya.

Mungkin Namjoon juga terlalu terlena, menganggap apa yang diinginkannya akan didapatkan dengan kecakapan yang brilian dan kemampuan otak yang mumpuni. Beasiswa, kesempatan belajar di negeri orang, akselerasi, tawaran karir selepas sekolah menengah, nilai tinggi dan membanggakan, apapun. Asal melibatkan penjabaran serta deskripsi logis, Namjoon sanggup mengatasi dalam tempo singkat. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Jauh di lorong terkecil dalam untaian syaraf jeniusnya, Namjoon sadar bila jatuh cinta tak bisa dijabarkan dengan hitungan maupun ilmu pengetahuan, melainkan kata hati dan perasaan.

.

* * *

.

"Pajak jadian?"

"Aye!" Mingyu mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi, nyaris mengenai Wonwoo yang menangkis sebal gara-gara minumannya tumpah, "Aku melihat _hyung_ berpelukan dengan Jimin di koridor rumah sakit, ada bukti foto kalau kalian mau membantah. Jangan pakai alasan pendekatan atau sejenisnya. Basi. Kebetulan minggu ini ada diskon di restoran ayam panggang seberang kampus. Kita bisa pergi ramai-ramai dari asrama!"

Jimin meniup sirup di sedotannya ke arah Mingyu yang sigap berkelit sambil terbahak-bahak, meski tak melontarkan protes atau pekik tak setuju. Kakinya ditekuk bersila di atas bangku kantin lalu mengacungkan telunjuk memanggil pegawai yang sibuk mondar-mandir, "Paman! Bawakan kami lima gelas es jeruk!"

Bambam bergidik jijik, "Cuma es jeruk?"

"Uang bulananku belum datang, tahu!"

Empat kepala lekas berpaling ke satu arah secara bersamaan, tiga dari mereka mengatupkan tangan minta dikasihani, "Yoongi- _hyuuung_!"

Yang dipanggil balas merapatkan tudung bajunya seraya mengaduk sedotan es kopi dengan mengantuk, kalimatnya terlempar pendek, "Besok sore."

Jungkook spontan meloncat ke sebelahnya, cekatan memijat lengan Yoongi tanpa diperintah. Bambam berjongkok membersihkan debu imajinatif dari punggung serta bahu pemuda itu, sementara Mingyu buru-buru menyodorkan kentang gorengnya ke dekat Yoongi agar ikut mencicipi. Di lain pihak, Wonwoo mengamati ketiga rekannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Makhluk-makhluk murah.

Menimbang-nimbang, Jimin celingukan meraba-raba kantong tas mencari dompet, tidak enak bila Yoongi menanggung bonnya sendiri. Namun sebatang kentang goreng berlumur saus tomat yang ditudingkan di bibir tebalnya membuat Jimin berhenti bergerak, pelakunya menatap datar dari bangku depan, "Makan."

Jimin hendak menerangkan maksud, tapi Yoongi memilih pura-pura tuli, "Makan."

Tak ada gunanya menolak, meski harus kewalahan karena piring kentang milik Mingyu ganti disodorkan padanya. Jimin mengunyah dalam diam, ekor matanya menangkap sosok bertudung yang kini menopang dagu sambil memandangi cara makannya tanpa berkomentar. Sesekali meneguk kopi, menepikan sedotan, lantas kembali mengamati.

Jimin bergeser ke tepi, pipinya panas.

"Jangan dipelototi terus, _hyung_. Jimin tak akan pergi kemana-mana kok," mulut jahil Wonwoo menukas, "Lagipula kau tak akan sendirian, lihat siapa yang datang."

Menoleh bagai dikomando—kecuali Yoongi, kerumunan tersebut kompak berdiri dari bangku masing-masing untuk membungkuk sekilas pada sederet senior yang terseok santai memasuki kantin dan menghampiri meja panjang yang diisi setengah lusin mahasiswa. Satu diantaranya meneruskan langkah ke sisi kanan, menyambar gelas es yang baru disajikan, lalu meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Jangan suka mengambil kepunyaan orang, Taehyung, tidak sopan," tegur Hoseok, menepuk bahu Yoongi dan menanyakan kondisinya dengan ramah. Chanyeol menyeret kursi dari meja lain lalu duduk di dekat Jimin yang buru-buru memberi tempat, sementara Seokjin mengambil jatah di sebelah Mingyu yang sukarela bergeser sambil menyelidik soal jumlah kawanan mereka yang minus seorang.

"Jaehwan- _hyung_ absen karena flu," jawab Taehyung, mengaduh lirih kala tangannya dipukul oleh pemilik gelas, "Pelit betul sih, cuma setengah juga."

Jungkook mendengus, "Kalau tidak ijin dulu, itu namanya mencuri, _hyung_."

"Ah, kau juga sama."

"Memangnya apa yang kucuri?"

"Hatiku."

Hoseok reflek terbatuk hebat. Siku Chanyeol terpeleset. Yoongi tersedak kopi.

"Sepertinya ada yang lebih pantas ditagih dengan menu paling mahal," komentar Mingyu usil setelah melihat Taehyung membusungkan dada tanpa malu-malu meski dilempari gumpalan tisu oleh yang lain, "Traktir kami dong, senior. Hitung-hitung pajak jadian. Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang mau membayar bon di restoran ayam, siapa tahu ingin berpartisipasi."

"Aku tidak seprihatin itu untuk menerima sumbangan," celetuk Yoongi, mengelus kepala bulat Jungkook yang tampak bernapsu meninju perut seseorang, "Tapi kalau kau beminat mengumumkan kabar baik, kenapa tidak membelikan mereka kupon makan siang untuk seminggu ke depan?"

 **"ASTAGA, IDE BAGUS!"**

 **"HIDUP YOONGI-HYUNG!"**

 **"MIN YOONGI PRESIDENKU!"**

Jungkook sempat ingin bersorak juga, namun terhenti saat didapatinya Taehyung menggaruk dagu seolah mempertimbangkan. Kepalanya mendongak, menjumpai sepasang alis lebat yang sibuk menyatu dengan bola mata melipir kesana-kemari.

"Baiklah, kupon makan siang! Senin sampai Minggu," sergah Taehyung, menurunkan tangan dan meraih kembali gelas es jeruk di atas meja, "Asal kalian berhenti menyindirku tiap kali mampir ke asrama di lantai dua. Terutama kau, Kunpimook. Akan kujepit mulutmu pakai capit kalajengking kalau masih doyan menyebar gosip."

"Cuma bergunjing sedikit!"

"Kau juga menjual fotoku di situs lelang fakultas!"

"Kita perlu belajar memulai usaha sejak dini. Salah sendiri punya wajah tampan, kan banyak yang suka. Tidak mahal kok, dua puluh dua ribu won per-dua set. Isi tiga foto, gratis poster," promosi Bambam, sigap meliuk menghindari gumpalan tisu besar hasil lemparan si pemuda berbadan besar, "Aw, senior Kim! Pacarnya cemburu nih!"

"Kalian jangan lupa kalau usianya setara anak SMA," Wonwoo menimpali dengan dingin, tak tertarik mengurusi kisah asmara maupun mental diskon teman-temannya, "Sudah hampir jam sebelas, _hyung_. Jalan lewat lorong belakang saja kalau mau ikut kelas lanjutan, cuacanya sedang terik sekali."

Yoongi tak menjawab, melainkan mendesah panjang sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian ujung tudung yang menyembunyikan hampir seluruh kepala. Jimin tertawa kecil dengan mulut berkomentar tanpa suara bila dia akan menemani pemuda itu berjalan sampai kelas, meski artinya mereka harus menyusuri satu setengah kali jarak tempuh yang biasa. Setelah menghapal jam-jam terapi Yoongi di catatan kontrol harian, sepertinya Jimin jadi lebih disiplin melaksanakan saran dokter dibanding sang pasien. Toh menit-menit yang dihabiskan menuju kelas bisa dipakai mengobrol lebih jauh. Jimin suka berlama-lama memandang Yoongi, menunggu pemuda itu mengubah ekspresi, sekaligus mendengar suara penuh kantuknya yang seksi.

"Aku tahu kau terpesona setengah mati pada Yoongi- _hyung_ , tapi jangan melamun juga dong," sikut Bambam sambil menyeka mulut Jimin yang terbuka, diiringi gerung protes dari pemiliknya yang berkilah dengan wajah merona. Yoongi tersenyum samar menanggapi, lengannya diturunkan dari sisi Jungkook karena yang bersangkutan tengah beberes bawaan sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tentang jam pulang.

"Apa kalian memasuki kelas yang sama?" celetuk Seokjin tiba-tiba. Tidak nyaring, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Yoongi yang bertelinga awas. Kalau diteliti lebih detil, sepertinya memang ada satu orang yang hampir tak bereaksi dengan segala kekacauan di meja tersebut. Maksimal turut berdehem atau mengalihkan kepala ke subjek percakapan. Dan sekarang pelakunya malah bertanya mengenai hal impromptu.

Menyimpan curiga, Yoongi menepikan minumannya, lantas mengiyakan. Namun pertanyaan Seokjin tak tertutup sampai di situ, "Enam orang?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Mengulum dinding mulutnya sebal, Seokjin menyimpulkan jika pertanyaan tersebut tak perlu dilanjutkan, "Tidak, tidak ada."

Melengos seperti paham apa yang berkecamuk dalam benak seniornya, Yoongi menyambar gelas kopi selagi menegakkan tubuh karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu keluar dari bangku, "Namjoon tak terlihat sejak pagi, paling juga sibuk mengumpulkan bahan tesis di perpustakaan."

Mata Seokjin membulat kaget, "Tesis? Kenapa anak semester satu harus menyusun tesis?"

"Mana kutahu, bocah itu gila literatur dan hobi menantang diri sendiri. Mungkin dia mencoba menyelesaikan kuliah dalam setahun seperti dua jurusan sebelumnya?" bahu Yoongi terangkat acuh, mengibas tangan menyuruh anak-anak kucing yang menunggunya agar berhenti memanggil-manggil, "Bisa jadi pihak fakultas menawarinya berbagai beasiswa, lagipula Namjoon tak pernah suka berdiam di satu tempat terlalu lama."

Tangan Seokjin sudah nyaris menggeret pergelangan Yoongi demi meminta penjelasan lebih jauh, namun pemuda itu terlanjur berbalik menyusul rekan-rekannya yang terus berkicau di seberang. Taehyung memiringkan kepala menyadari tingkah ganjil ketua mereka meski tak ambil pusing untuk menyelidik, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang segera menumpangkan lengan di pundak Seokjin sembari menunduk, "Aula."

"Huh?"

"Aula," ujar Hoseok lagi, lengan terjulur menjumput buku menu, "Aku melihat junior favoritmu memasuki aula saat kita berjalan ke kantin. Bukan ide bagus untuk menyusul, jika itu yang ingin kau lakukan."

Seokjin mengatupkan bibir, instingnya tak mengijinkan sikap defensif akan perkataan Hoseok, tidak juga menanggapi kalimat selanjutnya tentang undangan makan bersama tim mahasiswa tahun pertama. Taehyung sudah terlibat negoisasi dengan pegawai kantin soal pembelian kupon langganan, telunjuk teracung ketika Hoseok mengulang ujaran, berkata jika mereka hanya butuh modal jalan kaki menuju restoran rekomendasi Mingyu.

"Ikut tidak?" siku Chanyeol menyenggol sisi badannya agak keras, kali kedua karena Seokjin tak juga menoleh, "Cuma traktiran biasa, tapi anak-anak itu tampak asyik diajak pesta."

Tak ada jawaban, dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah malas memastikan. Obrolan di meja bekas makan anak-anak baru itu seperti dengung absurd di telinga Seokjin yang sedang memelototi tanah. Harusnya dia langsung meraup leher Min Yoongi serta memaksanya mengeluarkan segala perkiraan atas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pernyataan sesaat tadi. Belum genap tiga bulan menyandang gelar mahasiswa baru, sangat tidak masuk akal bila Namjoon sudah menyiapkan tugas akhir, lengkap dengan rencana mengajukan sebuah teori. Seokjin dapat memaklumi kecerdasan otak Namjoon yang amat tersohor, namun tak lantas menjadikan pemuda itu mengambil keputusan untuk mempersingkat masa studi dari delapan semester menjadi dua.

Bayangan percakapan di beranda tiba-tiba berkelebat di benaknya dan Seokjin tersentak.

Jangan-jangan...

.

* * *

.

Bersila di tengah hamparan lantai, Namjoon melayangkan pandangan ke penjuru langit-langit dan sendi-sendi penyangga. Ruangan yang mampu menampung ratusan mahasiswa itu lengang tak berpenghuni, begitu sunyi hingga Namjoon bisa mendengar desah napasnya sendiri. Terakhir kali dia berkunjung mengembalikan beberapa perlengkapan bersama Jungkook, cat dinding masih berwarna gading. Kini sekelilingnya berubah putih, kontras dengan panggung dan tiang-tiang bendera di jajaran depan. Podium utama berhias logo jurusan terpampang tegak di hadapannya, tak berubah.

Aula seolah menjadi tempat keramat baginya. Tempat dimana perjalanan meniti wilayah baru dimulai dari sana. Bukan cuma di luar negeri, namun juga di Korea. Antusiasnya menapaki pintu aula di tiga masa orientasi memberi pengalaman yang tak benar-benar serupa, meski perlu diakui jika kali ini langkahnya untuk menjalani perkuliahan layaknya pasca sarjana harus ditahan oleh banyak sebab. Individualisme yang kental di negeri orang membuatnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu merenung ditemani kawanan burung merpati di taman kota, bercakap sekadarnya bila topik yang dibahas cukup berbobot, menepi dari hingar-bingar dentuman musik di tengah malam, mendedikasikan senja-senja kosongnya di sudut kafe sambil menyusun melodi atau menulis esai menjelang pagi. Namjoon gemar bercengkerama, walau cara berpikir mengarahkannya kepada seleksi alam dalam memilah pergaulan maupun relasi. Salah satu faktor pendorong yang melecut Namjoon untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dan segera pergi.

 _Home sweet home,_ batinnya, ketika kembali dan merasakan antusiasme untuk bergaul tanpa khawatir dipandang heran karena susunan kata-katanya yang terlalu rumit, tidak dilirik sinis saat ingin berargumen atau sewaktu hendak mengutarakan isi kepala dengan gamblang. Namjoon menemukan manusia-manusianya bersama atmostir pertemanan yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Tidak sempurna, namun patut dijaga.

Sama halnya dengan sepotong cerita tentang panggung yang kini ditatapnya. Sepuluh orang pengawas tingkat tiga, adu mulut di hari pertama, sindiran pelik, serta beragam kejadian setelahnya.

Namjoon menarik napas panjang, mata terpejam perlahan seiring potret-potret yang melintas bergantian seperti sebuah presentasi. Geram pekik tersinggung Seokjin yang menolak keberatannya tentang jumlah tanda tangan seolah kembali berdenging di telinga. Genggaman tegap memamerkan gerigi tepat di depan wajahnya dibarengi ancaman bila benda itu tak akan diberikan jika Namjoon tak mau melaksanakan tugas, juga mata besarnya yang membelalak penuh keterkejutan kala menerima jawaban di luar dugaan.

Mengulas senyum tanpa disadari, Namjoon menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Kewarasannya kerap bermasalah ketika meladeni Seokjin, baik dalam argumen serta keseharian, terutama jika yang bersangkutan memergoki setitik kesalahan di rangkaian frasa pilihan Namjoon. Entah apakah Seokjin membenci candaan puitis gara-gara diucapkan olehnya, atau pemuda itu hanya berusaha menampik karena Namjoon sering mendapati rautnya memerah. Malu bercampur marah.

Sejatinya Namjoon tak ingin mengomentari perintah, yakin bila para pengawas tak sedikitpun berniat menyakiti, apalagi mencoba menyiksa juniornya. Namjoon hanya tergoda menggali sejumlah alasan di balik tugas-tugas mereka, sekaligus—tidak munafik, berusaha agar sang ketua kedisplinan menanggapi ujarannya. Namjoon menyimpan segala keterangan yang dilontarkan Seokjin, mulai dari penjelasan logisnya mengenai pembagian tanggung jawab, gestur congkak saat memuji kemampuan bertanding angkatannya, delik remehnya ketika menyanggupi taruhan di festival duta, mimik kesalnya diantara riuh rendah perayaan kemenangan Namjoon, sampai sorot tegasnya saat memimpin prosesi pengambilan bendera. Namjoon enggan disebut terobsesi, tapi meruntut seringai puasnya yang agak berlebihan selesai ditanggapi, juga bagaimana air mukanya berangsur kecewa bila gagal menjumpai seseorang diantara barisan panitia, sepertinya julukan itu ada benarnya.

Tak heran Yoongi bersiaga mendorong tengkuknya supaya Namjoon bercermin dan melihat seberapa bodoh ekspresinya usai berpapasan dengan Seokjin. Hal yang sulit didapati Yoongi selama mereka berteman. Namjoon begitu sukar digoyahkan, disinggung, maupun dipancing agar kehilangan kesabaran, termasuk ketenangannya setelah memergoki mantan kekasih yang bergumul dengan pria lain di apartemen mereka. Di tempat tidurnya.

 _Kim Seokjin itu penyihir,_ cetus Yoongi di jeda obrolan rumah sakit, _dia punya kekuatan magis, dan kau seorang masokis._

Dan Namjoon balas terpekur mengamini. Tidak berkilah. Tidak membantah.

.

* * *

.

Menyumpahi pengunjung kantin yang membludak tiap jam makan malam, Seokjin melangkah malas menuju konter minuman. Ken masih bersin-bersin hebat di sambungan telepon saat diberitahu soal undangan makan-makan bersama anak tahun pertama, lalu meminta maaf karena tak bisa hadir. Kuliahnya saja terpaksa bolos tiga hari, apalagi disuruh jalan kaki keluar asrama, bisa tewas. Seokjin menggerung maklum, walau pura-pura mengancam tak akan membungkuskan apapun, "Si Jungkook itu perutnya seperti lubang galaksi, paling juga disisakan remah gorengan, mujur kalau berhasil dapat nasi," kekehnya sambil menyapa penjaga konter yang segera menyodorkan kertas pesanan, "Baiklah, istirahat sana, jangan lupa minum obatnya."

Ken tertawa mematuhi dan Seokjin menutup percakapan mereka seraya menyodorkan kertas kembali ke dekat kasir, "Minta yang biasa, langsung minum, tak usah pakai plastik."

Selagi menunggu, ibu jarinya luwes menyusuri layar ponsel, membalas percakapan grup tim kedisiplinan yang membahas perencanaan acara malam keakraban minggu depan, termasuk wacana melestarikan tradisi tukar hadiah antar nomor induk yang selalu menerbitkan kedik geli. Sudah bukan remaja, tapi kakak alumni mereka suka sekali menetapkan hal-hal labil sebagai kebiasaan yang perlu diteruskan. Tahun lalu Seokjin menerima syal dari seorang senior, novel komedi dari mahasiswa baru, dan sebuah kacamata dari Baekhyun. Jauh lebih beruntung dibanding Hoseok yang dihujani kantong permen jahe atau Chanyeol yang pulang mendekap bungkusan _kimchi_.

Tak sampai lima menit, segelas susu stroberi dingin tersodor maju dan tangan Seokjin reflek ingin mengambil, tapi penjaga konter lebih cekatan menepikan gelas tersebut sambil menuding sosok yang sekonyong-konyong ikut menghampiri, "Maaf, Jin- _ah_. Susu stroberinya tinggal satu dan anak ini memesan lebih dulu."

Keduanya berpaling bersamaan dan saling tersentak, Seokjin sigap menjauhkan tangannya sementara pemuda tadi beralih menatap meja dengan tak nyaman. Baru setelah dipanggil agak keras, Namjoon memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke saku sembari berkedik pelan, "Tolong ganti pesananku dengan es kopi."

"Oh, baiklah. Jin- _ah_ , kau boleh membawanya," sebentuk lengan menyerahkan gelas susu ke arah Seokjin yang menyambut gamang, membayar beberapa lembar won, kemudian berjalan minggir selagi melirik heran ke sebelah. Namjoon tetap berdiri menanti di dekat meja, kedua lengan tertumpu lurus menjajari pajangan botol minuman ringan, punggung menjulang kaku seolah satu gerakan akan membuatnya dikutuk mati.

Seokjin tercenung sekilas, mulut terbuka—hampir mengucapkan terima kasih, namun sejurus kemudian diurungkannya sambil berdecak. Tak ada gunanya memulai pembicaraan. Namjoon kokoh membelakangi dan Seokjin tak merasa berhutang budi.

.

* * *

.

Terperangah, Chanyeol menuding papan reservasi yang terpampang di samping pintu kaca restoran. Kursi di rumah makan khas Korea berukuran setengah kantin kampus itu sebetulnya cukup untuk memuat puluhan tamu, namun pemandangan yang menyambut kedatangan keempat senior di denting pertama pintu terbuka justru memaparkan kebalikannya. Sisa perlengkapan ditepikan di kiri-kanan dinding, menyisakan jajaran enam meja yang digabung menjadi petak lebar di tengah ruangan dan penuh berisi makanan. Potongan ayam panggang berlapis saus pedas bertumpuk di empat piring, dua lagi berbalur madu. Seloyang besar _tteokbokki_ , gundukan _mandu_ , sup kaki ayam, senampan kulit beserta sayap goreng, poci-poci teh, juga kaleng-kaleng soda yang ditata bersama peralatan makan dan dikelilingi belasan kursi kayu yang belum diduduki. Para pemiliknya sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya panitia pensi, berkeliaran membawa gelas minum sambil mengoceh satu sama lain. Hoseok sempat menghitung jumlah junior yang tiba-tiba bertambah, menandakan bila pengunjungnya bukan cuma kelompok basket, melainkan gerombolan tukang berontak yang namanya sudah masuk daftar hitam pengawas kedisiplinan.

Dekor di ruangan pun tak lagi polos, Mingyu berdiri mengaitkan rentengan bendera PBB dari satu sudut ke sudut lain dibantu Minki yang bersedia memegangi kaki kursi. Rumbai-rumbai hijau kuning merah menghiasi pinggiran meja seperti petunjuk lalu lintas, sementara langit-langitnya ramai digantungi bola kertas. Jungkook sibuk memasang kabel bersemat bohlam-bohlam mini di pinggiran jendela dengan proporsi tak seimbang antara banyaknya lampu dan ukuran bingkai. Beberapa orang berkerumun di bufet tempat gramofon diletakkan, mencoba mengetahui fungsi benda tersebut sambil membolak-balik sampul kepingan hitam bertuliskan judul simfoni klasik tahun delapan puluhan. Jimin berjongkok di pojok, menunggu baterai ponselnya selesai terisi.

"Sore yang berisik, ya?" Hoseok berkacak pinggang, terbahak renyah, "Aku takjub kau masih bisa tiduran dengan suasana seperti ini."

Yoongi menguap di sebuah bangku tinggi dekat pendingin, tudung tersampir di bahu, helaian rambut putih menarik minat Taehyung yang sumringah menghampiri, "Wow, ubanmu banyak, _hyung_."

"Kubunuh kau."

Lengan Hoseok terentang melerai, walau gagal menghapus cengir iseng rekannya yang kini melipat tangan di depan dada, "Baru kali ini melihatmu mewarnai rambut, bosan berkepala hitam?"

"Jimin yang minta."

"Bucin."

"Hoseok- _sshi_ ," sergah Yoongi tanpa ekspresi, "Singkirkan arthropoda ini dari hadapanku atau kucincang untuk tambahan menu."

Terbahak lagi, Hoseok menurut untuk mengusir Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang turun dari bangku sambil menaikkan tudung baju, lampu ruangan menyala terlalu terang. Tangannya meraih gelas kosong lalu mengucurkan teh setengah penuh, "Tak perlu menunggu siapapun, makan saja duluan. Bocah-bocah itu tak akan berhenti bertingkah sampai seluruh dinding tertutup hiasan."

Hoseok manggut-manggut menggeser kursi, enam sayap ayam menghuni piring, "Kupikir kita hanya akan mengijon dua meja di pinggir sana, tahunya malah menguasai restoran. Kalau begini sih, dibanding pajak jadian, lebih cocok disebut perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan."

Yang disindir meneguk teh tak terusik.

"Prasmanan dan sewa tempatnya jelas tidak murah, sebenarnya kau ini mahasiswa atau kurir narkoba?" seloroh Chanyeol seraya turut menuang minuman, masih tak menerima jawaban dari sang empunya pesta, "Kau bisa jujur pada _hyung_ mu ini, Yoongi- _ah._ Tenang saja, aku tak akan lapor polisi."

Tak sudi membuang-buang tenaga melempar dahi pemuda itu memakai gelas, Yoongi balas menyodorkan piring kulit ayam ke hadapan Chanyeol yang tergelak tanpa dosa, "Aku punya lagu-lagu yang bisa ditawarkan ke label musik dan bayarannya cukup besar untuk membeli harga dirimu, senior Park. Sekarang makan kulitnya dan jangan banyak bicara."

Hoseok menimpali keduanya dengan seruan kencang ke arah Jimin yang mendekat, hendak mengambil _tteokbokki_ , "Mapan, berani, dan punya potensi! Rugi kalau tak dijadikan suami!"

Sumpit Jimin nyaris jatuh karena kaget, telapak tangannya yang tenggelam di lengan sweater dikibas-kibaskan dengan muka merah. Disambarnya sekaleng soda lalu berjingkat kabur menggamit piring menuju jendela, hampir menabrak Seokjin yang juga berminat duduk setelah capek mengamati kegiatan para junior. Sedotan tergigit di mulut, tangan memegang kemasan susu stroberi yang dilirik penuh tanda tanya oleh Hoseok, "Kau bawa bekal?"

"Aku tak suka teh oolong."

"Jawabanmu persis dengan orang yang datang kemari menenteng plastik minuman berenergi dari minimarket," tukas Yoongi, mendaratkan tubuh di sebelahnya seraya menaruh kedua kaki di atas meja. Jungkook tiba sambil mengunyah potongan paha ayam, Taehyung mengekor demi menjumput porsi soda ketiga, sementara Hoseok dan Chanyeol sudah terlibat perang hidup mati demi mencegah Wonwoo yang meraup setengah piring sayap untuk dinikmati sendirian. Pekik-pekik nyaring mereka menenggelamkan suara Yoongi walau Seokjin masih sanggup mendengar, "Tak biasanya langsung keluar tanpa mencicipi sesuatu, tapi kurasa kehilangan selera makan adalah hal wajar bagi penderita gangguan asmara."

Urung menusukkan sedotan, Seokjin memutar mata jengah, "Kau membicarakan siapa?"

"Orang yang tak ada di sini, tentu saja."

Mengedarkan pandangan heran, Seokjin dibuat kesal dengan respon yang reaktif. Tidak ada pemilik rambut keperakan yang seringkali menyusupkan batang hidung dan mengajukan pendapat di kerumunan. Tidak heran jika mahasiswa lainnya berpencar melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, yang bertugas menertibkan mereka sedang absen dari keriuhan.

"Sudah setengah jam bersemedi di teras sebelah, betah sekali."

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang tak paham kapasitas, paling juga masuk kalau lapar," ujar Seokjin meradang, dua jari menggapai sepasang sumpit dan memungut sepotong _mandu_ , digigitnya enggan selagi Yoongi menancapkan ujung garpu di salah satu kue beras, "Aku tak tahu kau ingin menggiring opini kemana, tapi salah paham diantara kami sudah selesai. Jangan memantik perapian yang sudah padam, Yoongi- _sshi_."

"Padam? Serius? Jangan membuatku tertawa..." kekeh Yoongi, melahap dalam satu suapan, "Gesturmu terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah begitu menyangkut Namjoon. Aku memang punya alasan khusus untuk mengagumi Jimin dari jauh, tapi setidaknya cukup jantan untuk mengakui kesalahan. Kalau mau menolak, jelaskan terus terang, tak perlu berbelit-belit. Dunia tak lantas kiamat, kalian masih bisa berteman seperti senior Park dan Baekhyun- _sshi_."

Kening Seokjin terlipat curiga, "Darimana kau..."

"Kunpimook."

"Lalu? Kau mau menyamakan kondisi ini dengan mengungkit mereka sebagai perbandingan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah akrab sejak semester satu, sedangkan aku dan Namjoon? Jika terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan, sifat yang saling berlawanan, atau prinsip yang kurang cocok, apa aku harus membuangnya begitu saja?"

Memijat pelipis bagai melayani pertanyaan siswa menengah pertama, Yoongi mendesis lelah, "Dia memintamu menerima cintanya, bukan mengajakmu menikah. Kenapa harus memusingkan hal-hal yang belum terbukti? Kalau baru mau jalan saja sudah ingin mundur lagi, lebih baik jadi pengecut seumur hidup. Apa sih yang dilihat senior Yongguk dari orang yang suka kabur dari situasi? Bisanya cuma membentak junior dan marah-marah di podium, giliran ditantang langsung balik kucing," sergah pemuda itu, menuang teh kali kedua, kaki tetap mengagahi meja, "Tak perlu pakai cara halus, tolak sekenanya. Namjoon bukan manusia berpikiran pendek yang nekat lompat dari atap bangunan begitu dicampakkan."

Tenggorokan Seokjin terkunci, gagal menemukan opsi balasan yang sanggup memutar arah omongan. Jika Namjoon berusaha melunakkan perangai orang lain dengan susunan kata-kata indah nan bermakna, Yoongi justru terkesan blak-blakan dan tak peduli bila ucapannya mengundang reaksi negatif. Pun bertingkah masa bodoh menanggapi respon Seokjin yang mematung menyerap maksud, satu kaki diturunkan ketika Jimin menghampiri sambil menyerahkan piring kosong.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ mau diambilkan _tteokbokki_? Masih ada seperempat loyang di sana, separuh dimakan Jungkook, seperempat lagi diperebutkan pakai taruhan."

"Tidak, terima kasih," geleng Seokjin, mengetuk-ketukkan sedotan di permukaan meja. Menit berikutnya, tungkai kursi didorong kasar dan pelakunya beranjak menegakkan tubuh sambil mendelik murka, alis menukik tegas, "Silakan meracau sesukamu, tapi aku bukan pengecut."

Telapak tangan Yoongi mengusir jumawa, "Kabari aku jika ada berita bagus."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus diiringi derap sepatu yang teredam bunyi-bunyi ribut bercampur irama musik. Jimin mengamati senior serta kekasihnya bergantian, kedua lengan bergerak melingkari bahu Yoongi dari belakang, lalu mengarahkan hidung menyentuh telinga pemuda itu dengan bingung, " _Hyung_ bilang apa tadi?"

"Hm? Tidak bilang apa-apa," celetuk Yoongi kalem, kepalanya mendongak dibarengi seringai kecil, "Cuma sedikit dukungan moril."

.

* * *

.

Bersungut-sungut, Seokjin menggeser pintu penuh bohlam hasil rangkaian kacau Jungkook memakai kaki. Teras restoran tersebut dibangun mengitari gedung utama dan Seokjin tak mendapati siapapun di petak yang berseberangan dengan ruang pesta. Toleh kiri toleh kanan, dicobanya meniti hamparan berstruktur kayu yang mendominasi lantai luar dan sendi-sendi pagar, menyibak helai poni yang tertiup semilir sambil bergumam tak jelas tentang ketidaksukaannya akan gelap. Penerangan di sekitarnya tak segemerlap bagian dalam, namun Seokjin bertekad tak kembali sampai urusan sialan ini berhasil ditangani.

"Jin- _hyung_?"

 _Oh._

Sumber masalahnya muncul dari balik belokan, sudut paling dekat dengan pepohonan yang tak menarik untuk dikunjungi. Mengenakan kaus lengan tanggung tergulung di siku dipadu jins pudar sederhana, Namjoon terlihat segar dan santai. Tubuhnya bersandar di pagar, rambut disisir jari. Raut ramahnya berubah tegang saat menyadari bila dirinya tengah dihampiri.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Seokjin sekedarnya, mengambil sedikit jarak kala ikut bersandar. Berada di jangkauan Namjoon selalu menerbitkan rasa canggung meski hanya berdiri bersebelahan, "Sudah makan?"

Namjoon berkedik sambil tersenyum tipis, lantas terdiam menanggapi Seokjin yang bungkam. Keduanya bersisian dalam hening, membiarkan gesekan daun juga derik sayap serangga bergaung mengisi udara. Seokjin tak ambil pusing membetulkan tata rambut yang berantakan akibat terdorong angin, mencuat di pucuk-pucuknya serta berlarian menutupi separuh wajah. Dagunya menengadah, menikmati cuaca sejuk dari pendingin alami yang berbaur dengan wangi semak. Sejenak melupakan kehadiran orang lain yang kini menatapnya penuh sorot hangat.

Tangan Namjoon terjulur berdasar naluri, menggapai dahi Seokjin dan menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut dari pelipisnya dengan hati-hati. Lembut, seakan takut akan melukai kulit putih tersebut. Diamatinya sewaktu pemuda itu berpaling perlahan, tidak berjengit atau menangkis kasar, melainkan berkedip datar sambil mengawasi gerakan junior yang tak pernah malu-malu menunjukkan perhatian.

"Tidak capek, Namjoon- _ah_?"

Mendengar namanya terlontar disertai imbuhan, Namjoon berusaha keras untuk tak terlepas gembira, hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala, berisyarat bahwa dia kurang mengerti makna pertanyaan barusan.

"Tidak capek mengejarku?" sergah Seokjin lagi, jari-jarinya dimainkan di selusur pagar, "Tak ada jaminan jika aku akan berbalik memberi jawaban atau malah terus berlari mengabaikanmu entah sampai kapan."

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala," Namjoon menyahut tak ragu, "Persis apa yang dikatakan Jin- _hyung_ tiap kita berperang argumen di pelatihan. Manusia memiliki batas kesabarannya masing-masing, tapi selagi perasaan ini masih belum redup, aku cukup percaya diri untuk menemani _hyung_ berlari kemanapun."

Adegan konyol seorang pemuda yang bersikukuh mengacungkan gagang payung melindungi seseorang di guyuran hujan kembali membangkitkan nostalgia. Seokjin menyeka sebagian mukanya dengan desah panjang, jadwal kuliah bercampur dosen galak yang kerap menaikkan tensi darahnya selama tiga tahun ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding mencari kelemahan Namjoon yang sukar diajak menyerah. Jika Korea Selatan butuh perwakilan di konferensi gencatan senjata, sepertinya pemuda itu layak dijadikan kandidat. Seokjin tak paham lagi apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Umurku dua puluh satu, dan kau sembilan belas."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

"Aku seniormu, dan kau juniorku."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku laki-laki kan? Tak punya dada atau pantat besar, tidak berambut panjang dan berkaki jenjang?"

"Aku tahu."

Nada Seokjin kian meninggi, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku suka minum susu stroberi dan makan camilan pukul tiga pagi? Apa kau juga tahu kalau aku mudah terpelatuk oleh masalah sepele sampai membawa-bawa orang lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan permasalahan? Apa kau tahu jika sifatku benar-benar jelek dan suka bertingkah semaunya tanpa pikir panjang? Aku bisa sangat kejam dan bodoh secara bersamaan. Aku suka mengeluh, gemar mengkritik, dan gampang merajuk. Bukan seperti kebanyakan senior yang patut dijadikan panutan. Aku susah bangun pagi, makan dalam porsi hewani, suka menyuruh-nyuruh, juga malas merapikan tempat tidur setelah ditempati," tukas Seokjin berapi-api. Air mukanya menyiratkan kekesalan melihat Namjoon yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh, "Kalau sudah paham jika perangaiku separah ini, apa kau masih bersedia menerima Kim Seokjin apa adanya?"

Alih-alih mengalah pergi, Namjoon justru terbahak geli menimpali pengakuan tersebut sambil beringsut menyamping. Satu lengan kokohnya menumpu berat badan disusul ujaran lantang, "Sangat bersedia."

Seokjin mengernyit, sejenak ingin membelah tempurung Namjoon demi memastikan jika otak pemuda itu tak tersusun dari batu. Cara bicaranya lugas, tiada beban. Disajikan sekian banyak fakta dan celah buntu, antusiasnya malah semakin menggebu-gebu. Seistimewa apa Seokjin di matanya?

"Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?" ganti Namjoon bertanya, teramat sopan, "Apa kau bersedia menerimaku?"

Memasang muka tak senang, Seokjin melipat tangan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke semak-semak. Benaknya bersih, tak berkabut, tanpa nama-nama lain yang secara ajaib menghilang ditelan renungan. Yoongi benar, tak usah memperkeruh keadaan dan berimajinasi soal kerikil-kerikil sandungan yang keberadaannya tak bisa dipastikan. Seokjin hanya perlu mengambil kesimpulan, lalu menjalani resikonya dengan bijaksana.

"Aku tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang dirimu, Namjoon- _ah_ ," tukas Seokjin singkat, menatap paras pemuda yang bersiap menadah sanggahan terburuk. Lengan kirinya terangkat menepuk bahu Namjoon dan menggerut pelan kausnya seraya bergumam lirih, "Tapi aku tak keberatan mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Sepuluh detik dihabiskan Namjoon demi meresapi pernyataan seniornya dengan kesadaran penuh, membiarkan kata-kata Seokjin masuk sedalam-dalamnya melalui seluruh indera dan mengalir memulihkan insting. Dorongan untuk memastikan dugaannya mendesak begitu kuat, Namjoon butuh ketegasan agar harapannya tak berakhir kecewa.

"Apa itu berarti _hyung_ me—"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh tarikan di bahu dan kecupan yang mendadak datang. Bibir Seokjin memagutnya bersama rahang yang direngkuh mendekat. Namjoon terperangah, nyaris membeku jika tak segera menguasai diri. Dibalasnya dengan pagutan lembut, mata berangsur terpejam, menikmati debaran menyenangkan yang selama ini hanya sanggup dipendam rapat-rapat. Seokjin terasa persis seperti campuran stroberi yang diteguknya sepanjang hari. Begitu manis, menghanyutkan. Namjoon sungguh tak menyesali keputusannya untuk menanti berlama-lama.

Ciuman mereka terputus setelah Seokjin mendorong Namjoon menjauh sembari membuang muka. Telinga pemuda itu merah padam meski tak berusaha menyeka bibirnya yang lembab, "T, tadi itu jawabanku."

Memergoki bagaimana Namjoon masih terpaku memandangnya bak terhipnotis, Seokjin pun berniat mengambil langkah seribu dan melesat dari sana. Namun sang junior lebih cepat menangkap pergelangannya serta menarik Seokjin agar kembali berbalik. Taring kecil menyembul di sudut mulut seakan tak rela kesempatannya berlalu tanpa hidangan penutup.

"Kurasa jawabanmu kurang jelas, _hyung_ ," selorohnya, alis terangkat sebelah, "Boleh diulang sekali lagi?"

Tercengang sekaligus salah tingkah, Seokjin lekas mengibas pergelangannya sekuat tenaga sambil mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari Namjoon yang mencengkeram erat, "Enak saja! Tidak mau!"

Tertawa gemas, Namjoon melonggarkan pegangan lalu bergegas menyusul langkah Seokjin yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menapaki teras, sibuk melempar seluruh umpatan berbau kebun binatang sebagai usaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas. Dia butuh minum dan Namjoon yang iseng menggandeng tangannya sama sekali tak membantu Seokjin meredam degup.

"Ayolah, _hyung_."

"Apa sih!"

"Satu kali saja."

"Tidak!"

"Jin- _hyung..._ "

"Enyahlah!"

.

.

* * *

.

.


	21. DUA PULUH SATU

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **EXO** – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Makan siang duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," Yoongi mengalihkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke kanan karena harus menerima lembaran fotokopi dari Jungkook, "Ya, kopi. Ng? Ayolah, aku belum minum segelaspun hari ini. Tidak, tidak, aku tak suka latte atau sejenisnya. Halo? Halo? Hei! Jangan ditutup seenaknya! Hei! Park Jimin!"

Yoongi menjauhkan ponsel dengan muka masam, desahnya meluncur panjang meski sudut bibirnya terangkat. Namjoon mengawasi dari sisi bangku, memutar-mutar bolpoin sambil meringis geli, "Dimarahi lagi, _hyung_?"

"Dilarang minum kopi sebelum makan siang," geleng Yoongi, mengantongi ponselnya pasrah, "Sampai mana tadi? Jungkook- _ah_ , pengumuman hasil ujian kalkulus sudah keluar kan? Gantikan aku melihat ke lorong."

Mingyu menepuk dahi, "Cuma mampir melihat pengumuman saja minta digantikan, _hyung_?"

"Malas."

"Tak usah repot-repot pergi, bisa diunduh di laman khusus jurusan. Kalian hidup di jaman apa sih? Joseon?" Wonwoo, seperti biasa, menampar mereka dengan cibiran dan goyangan ponsel yang menyebalkan, "Aku mau makan di teras depan. Gyu, belikan sesuatu."

Tak membantah dan tak menyahut layaknya terbiasa, Mingyu beranjak meraih ransel beserta buku-buku dari hamparan bangku, kiranya bersiap pergi ketika serombongan mahasiswa muncul dari belokan. Yoongi sengaja acuh meski mendengar derap langkah familiar. Sementara Jungkook, walau enggan, masih berusaha berdiri tegak mengikuti ketiga rekannya dan membungkuk hormat pada para senior yang kali ini lengkap berlima.

"Sudah, sudah, lain kali kalau bertemu cukup mengangguk saja," Hoseok menyahut gembira melihat junior-juniornya berjajar, naluri bungsu tak punya adik, "Kebetulan aku mau bagi-bagi cokelat nih, mana yang lain?"

"Kantin. Ini juga mau disusul, tapi aku mau kalau diberi," Jungkook sigap menadahkan tangan tanpa sungkan. Tak ada yang namanya harga diri jika menyangkut makanan, "Ngomong-ngomong ini dalam rangka apa, _hyung_? Valentine kan masih tahun depan."

Chanyeol menyahut setelah menelan kunyahan keripik, satu tangan ditumpangkan di pundak Taehyung yang melirik sebal, "Hobi selalu berkeliling menyebar makanan manis tiap ada anggota tim yang jadian, katanya buat selamatan supaya langgeng dan didoakan banyak orang," ujarnya, cekatan mengambil balik sebatang Ghirardelli yang sudah mendarat di telapak tangan Jungkook, "Dan karena kau termasuk salah satu dari dua orang yang diselamati, sebaiknya jangan ikut makan cokelat ini."

"Lho?"

" _Hyung_ ," delik Taehyung tak suka, "Jangan iseng."

"Aduh, pacarnya marah."

Hoseok terbahak selagi berkeliling mengitari meja untuk membagikan sisa cokelat ke anggota tim basket, juga menyepak pelan tungkai Mingyu yang jahil menagih lebih. Hilir mudik mahasiswa dari beragam tingkat jurusan yang lewat menyapa mereka juga diberi bungkusan permen jeruk, beberapa diantaranya terkikik-kikik ketika diberitahu maksud dari pemberian tersebut dan Taehyung hanya bisa berdecak sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku kurang suka makanan manis, boleh kuberikan ke Jimin?"

"Tentu, ambil satu lagi."

Dua batang cokelat digenggam Yoongi yang berucap terima kasih, Mingyu ikut membawakan bagian Bambam dan Minki. Sepasang mata mengintai agak iri sambil mengamati cokelatnya sendiri.

"Pulang kuliah nanti kutraktir fondue, tak usah cemberut," Taehyung mencubit gumpalan pipi yang menggoda iman sedari tadi, "Perlu kutanyakan pada Hoseok- _hyung_ kalau kau ingin satu lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng gusar, cokelatnya digoyangkan di depan hidung Taehyung, "Ini sudah cukup kok, tidak perlu fondue segala. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau es krim?"

"...itu boleh."

Dinding mulut Taehyung dikulum kuat, rasanya ingin lompat lalu mendekap Jungkook seerat-eratnya karena—demi tentakel gurita korban Megalodon, junior berbadan bongsor itu lucu sekali. Tak segan menolak sesuatu, namun tak sungkan pula membuang malu. Ditahannya rasa gemas dengan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook hingga mencuat ke segala arah lalu berkelit saat kakinya ditendang.

"Selamat berdoa untuk hasil ujian selanjutnya," Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jari tinggi-tinggi ke udara, "Dulu aku asal-asalan mengerjakan ujian, lalu mencoba membawa sekeranjang kubis untuk merayu dosen pengayaan kimia dan dia menyuruhku menarikan lagu Shinwa selama setengah jam."

Sepasang mata Yoongi menyipit maksimum, "Lalu? Dapat nilai A?"

"Tentu saja E."

Ken menoyor kepala Chanyeol yang terkekeh jumawa, "Kukira hurufnya akan berubah kalau aku menari sedikit lebih seksi, ternyata sama saja. Jadinya rugi lima kubis dan dimarahi ibuku sampai rumah."

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak setolol itu kok, minimal punya trik untuk mencontek lembar jawaban Namjoon- _hyung_ ," Mingyu berceloteh sekenanya dan sontak menjerit-jerit kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak Wonwoo, "Ka, kami pergi dulu ya, _hyung_! Keburu tak dapat antrian di kantin!"

Tiga senior melambaikan tangan disertai tawa penuh simpati, Yoongi ikut menyeret ranselnya ogah-ogahan dan Jungkook menghabiskan delapan belas detik lebih lama untuk melepaskan diri dari gelitikan Taehyung, "Aish! Enyah! Oi! Mingyu! Tunggu aku!"

Bunyi langkah berat Jungkook bergema menapaki turunan selagi pelaku kejahatannya sibuk meringis, bersiul tentang bagaimana dia ingin mengusili pemuda itu menggunakan sekotak kelabang, namun urung setelah mempertimbangkan bila tindakan tersebut hanya akan membuatnya dimutilasi oleh Min Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu kita juga pergi yuk, aku ada kelas jam satu," Hoseok mengaba-aba. Pengawas lainnya segera mengiyakan, menepuk punggung satu sama lain serta melangkah beriringan melewati petak belajar, termasuk Seokjin yang sedari tadi bungkam tak berkomentar. Lengan masuk saku, tak banyak mengedarkan pandangan selain ke jajaran mahasiswa yang berkerumun mengecek nilai ujian. Pipi tembamnya menggelembung akibat sudut-sudut bibir yang sengaja ditekan kuat ke dalam, entah memikirkan apa. Pun hampir terlonjak ketika seseorang meraih pergelangannya, mencegah Seokjin pergi dan memaksanya tertinggal di belakang selagi tim pengawas asyik bercakap-cakap di seberang.

"Buru-buru sekali, _hyung_?" suara berat yang terakhir didengarnya kemarin lusa kini bergaung di sisi telinga, senyum miring terulas jahil, "Tak ingin menanyakan kabarku?"

"Kabar?" bola mata Seokjin melipir sinis, "Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja, lepaskan ta..."

"Ssst."

Namjoon menaruh telunjuk di depan hidung menyuruh diam, dan Seokjin dibuat mengangkat dagu karena tinggi Namjoon masih sedikit lebih unggul di atas kepala. Matanya membulat menyadari bahwa jarak diantara mereka kian terpangkas akibat Namjoon yang semakin mendekat. Satu lengan Namjoon menahannya di tempat, sementara wajahnya bergerak menutupi sudut penglihatan Seokjin yang mulai berkedip-kedip bingung. Mereka sedang berada di ruang terbuka yang bisa dilintasi siapa saja, bukan ide bagus untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi bersama junior.

"H, hei!"

"Apa sih?" pucuk hidung Namjoon berhenti tepat satu senti di depan pipi kanan Seokjin. Ada nada geli dalam kalimatnya yang terlontar lugas, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ berpikir akan dicium?"

Atas bisikan setannya, Namjoon langsung terdorong ke belakang setelah dua tangan Seokjin menyentakkan dadanya dengan dahi berkerut, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku anak SMA yang hobi pamer di depan umum? Minggir!"

Seokjin melesat sembari bersungut-sungut, tanpa permisi apalagi berpamitan. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang terkekeh menikmati dampak perbuatannya pada sang senior barusan. Wajah merona, telinga memerah, namun masih terikat harga diri untuk tetap menyumpah-nyumpah. Pemberi energi terkuat yang selalu sukses memompa hasrat Namjoon ke titik tertinggi, sekaligus menerbitkan sekian banyak tanda tanya tentang seluk beluk yang belum diketahui dari wujud seorang Seokjin. Tantangan yang ingin ditaklukkan Namjoon dengan perlahan dan tanpa tergesa-gesa demi meraba hatinya.

Menarik, sangat menarik.

.

* * *

.

"Tiga puluh Desember."

"Ha?"

"Ulang tahunku, tiga puluh Desember..." ulang Taehyung santai, mengunyah gigitan pertama dari burger daging pedas yang baru dibuka. Tangan kirinya memegang gelas soda bersemat sedotan dari restoran cepat saji, terarah pada Jungkook yang segera menyesap dua kali, "Kau bisa menabung mulai sekarang, aku tak keberatan menerima monitor baru."

"Daripada membelikanmu barang mahal, lebih baik uangnya kupakai untuk jatah makan lima bulan, _hyung_ ," tolak Jungkook mentah-mentah. Keduanya tengah duduk di tepi jalan menuju asrama, beralas trotoar dan dinaungi pohon pakis besar. Kantong-kantong kertas bekas burger dan tiga gelas soda tergolek diantara paha, ditambah plastik berisi sejumlah roti krim pisang yang diminta Jungkook sebagai pelunasan tagihan hutang Taehyung setelah kalah taruhan adu tetris. Pukul lima sore dan langit masih berwarna oranye, jauh dari jam makan malam. Namun dua pemuda itu tampak tak peduli. Motor terparkir di sebelah dan duduk sekenanya bak piknik ala taman kanak-kanak. Jaket Taeyung tertangkup menutupi bahu Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja putih sejak pagi, sementara dirinya terbungkus kaus beraroma keringat usai berlatih basket sesorean.

"Betul tidak jadi pindah jurusan?" ujar Taehyung berganti topik, "Atau mau selesai lebih cepat seperti waktu sekolah?"

"Entahlah, capek," Jungkook menisik gigi tak malu-malu, ada serat daging terselip di geraham, "Aku ingin menjalani kuliah dengan santai, tapi kita tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di tengah jalan. Apalagi usiaku baru enam belas, kalau lulus kurang dari tiga tahun pasti disangka yang bukan-bukan. Lagipula tak ada yang memaksaku belajar terus menerus, _hyung_ lihat sendiri bagaimana ibu menelepon dan menyuruhku lebih banyak berlibur. Pindah jurusan berarti dua kali kerja, lalu didorong supaya ikut orientasi. LAGI."

Taehyung melengos, saus burgernya muncrat dari mulut, "Kau benci pelatihan ya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka senioritas."

"Aku suka."

" _Hyung,_ opini orang berbeda-be..."

"Untuk kasus tertentu," ujar Taehyung menyela kalimatnya, pangkal jari menyeka bekas saus sambil setengah menyeringai, "Setidaknya aku bisa mengerti kalau ada bocah keras kepala bermuka bayi yang bisa ditaklukkan dengan sepotong roti."

Tersinggung, Jungkook sigap menjejalkan seluruh burgernya dalam mulut hanya agar kedua lengannya bebas bergerak. Satu tangan diangkat membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat dan satu tangan lagi menepuk gumpalan otot yang terbentuk akibat gerakan tersebut. Dahi berkerut, mata ikut menyipit. Seolah berisyarat bila dirinya sanggup membuang Taehyung ke seberang jalan dalam satu lemparan.

Bukannya terancam, Taehyung justru tergelak mengamati bagaimana juniornya ganti melotot galak sambil terus menunjuk lekuk-lekuk bisep super mencolok di balik kain kemeja yang kini melekat ketat. Dan mungkin mengira jika opsi sombongnya gagal, Jungkook secepatnya menurunkan lengan sembari mengambil burger dari gigitan lalu meninju bahu Taehyung, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau pikir otot-otot itu akan membuatku takut? Yang benar saja," lawan bicaranya mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangan bak mengusir lalat, "Kita tidak hidup di era kuno. Menunjukkan dominasi tak selamanya ditentukan oleh bentuk tubuh _._ "

"Lantas?"

Tak menjawab. Taehyung menyesap sodanya di dua kali tegukan, mengusap dagu memakai pergelangan, kemudian perlahan, amat perlahan, mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jungkook yang mengerjap tak paham. Paha beserta kaki Taehyung tertanam di trotoar, namun tubuh bagian atasnya bergerak semakin dekat, menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat dengan sorot mata tajam di bawah sepasang alis tebal. Yang diamati tak memiliki pilihan selain bergerak mundur, bertumpu pada satu lengan yang menopang berat, punggung terdorong ke belakang selagi lawan bicaranya terus mendesak, menusuk titik fokus Jungkook lewat pandangan mata. Sekelilingnya kabur, buram, terhisap oleh wajah rupawan yang kini terpampang berani. Hidung dan hidung terpisah oleh satu ruas jari, membuat bola matanya melebar di ukuran maksimum dan berharap agar ekspresinya masih berada di kadar minimum. Tidak ada yang mangkir dari kenyataan bahwa Taehyung begitu mempesona, dan Jungkook seakan tersihir hingga lupa bagaimana harus bereaksi selain menelan ludah.

Tersenyum geli melihat sang junior salah tingkah, Taehyung mengakhiri kejahilannya dengan satu kecupan di pucuk hidung Jungkook yang sontak terperangah. Jari-jari menelisik, meraba dimana bibir Taehyung mendarat, sementara mata besarnya berkedip-kedip lucu seolah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"L, lain kali jangan tiba-tiba mendekat begitu! _Hyung_ beruntung aku tak punya riwayat lemah jantung."

"Oh, jadi wajahku melemahkan jantung? Wah, wah..." cengir Taehyung puas, "Sepertinya tak perlu perawakan mencolok untuk membuat dadamu berdebar, Jungkookie."

Sadar disindir terang-terangan, yang bersangkutan membuang muka sambil meremas kertas burger. Kiranya ingin balas dendam dengan ikut memajukan kepala seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Taehyung. Sayangnya, jebakan serupa bisa jadi tak berguna bila dikerjakan pada pencetus, terutama jika pelakunya adalah harimau licik seperti seniornya.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran, mana tahu teknik seperti itu!"

Taehyung meringis lagi, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengalaman pacaran, tahu. Kau memang terlalu polos."

Tawa sarkastis Jungkook meluncur datar, "Bilang saja _hyung_ berniat pamer soal cara merayu mantan-mantan terdahulu."

"Aduh jahatnya. Mantan pacarku cuma dua dan sama-sama kutinggalkan waktu lulus SMA," telapak tangan Taehyung tertangkup di dada, berakting tersakiti oleh tuduhan Jungkook yang sedikit menunduk. Mulut terkatup, kunyahan berhenti, antara hendak menarik ucapan barusan atau merutuk kelancangannya mengejek Taehyung.

Tak kuat melihat raut bimbang juniornya yang luar biasa menggemaskan, lengan Taehyung terjulur meraih tengkuk Jungkook, sejenak memainkan helaian anak rambut yang terasa begitu halus, kemudian merengkuh leher pemuda itu agar perhatiannya tertuju pada sumber suara.

"Jangan merasa perlu membatasi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jungkookie. Topik yang kaku hanya akan menyisakan kecanggungan dan aku tak mau interaksi kita kembali kosong seperti di awal pelatihan. Aku tak keberatan meladeni sindiran dan kritikanmu tentang segala hal yang terjadi selama ini, daripada harus menahan diri dan menyembunyikan sesuatu," dicubitnya cuping telinga Jungkook yang menggulirkan lidah ke dinding mulut sembari mengangguk-angguk, "Dan bicara soal status, apa kau yakin tidak pernah diajak kencan sebelumnya?

"Oh, kalau itu banyak, tapi semuanya kutolak karena mereka minta ditemani nonton, ke toko buku, jalan ke taman, berenang, dan belanja baju," Jungkook menjelaskan dengan lugas, telunjuknya menuding Taehyung yang mengerenyit, " _Hyung_ adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajakku kencan ke restoran, jadi langsung kuterima."

Kali ini Taehyung tak lekas merespon, melainkan memandang Jungkook dengan tercenung—mulut terbuka namun tak bersuara, ingin berkomentar tapi diurungkan seraya mengacak-acak rambut sendiri. Kekehnya keluar dibarengi desis dan decak bersamaan, tak paham lagi apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan penilaianku padamu, Jungkookie," sergah si tampan bermata kehijauan, terbahak menutupi separuh wajahnya dan menggeleng pasrah, "Kalau awalnya kuusulkan pergi ke akuarium dan bukan makan dimsum, apa kau juga akan menolak?"

Mengunyah makin lambat, Jungkook menepikan hasil gerusan selada ke salah satu pipi, bola matanya bergulir bergantian. Meski terkadang polos, otaknya masih sanggup menganalisa mengapa ajakan penggemarnya semasa sekolah terkesan seperti hal yang patut dijauhi demi ketenangan. Dan alasan utamanya, tentu saja, bukan semata-mata karena makanan. Dia tak suka keramaian, tak suka dikerumuni, kurang senang bila jarak pribadinya dijajah tanpa permisi oleh kaki-kaki asing, juga benci diganggu saat sedang mendengarkan musik. Singkatnya, Jungkook tidak tertarik.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Taehyung tidak sekonyong-konyong masuk pada ruang kosong di sebelahnya maupun lancang menyapa bak teman lama. Taehyung memilih untuk berteriak, berseru, dan menggedor tak tahu malu di pintu hati Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda itu terang-terangan memancing emosinya bertameng norma kesopanan, menyuruhnya menghormati tanpa mengayomi, memerintah seenaknya dan berkicau paling nyaring begitu ada yang membantah. Dendam diantara keduanya tak semata-mata omong kosong. Jungkook ingin menginjak wajah menyebalkan itu memakai sol sepatu dan Taehyung ingin membekap mulut kurang ajarnya agar mengerti tata krama.

Jika akhirnya Taehyung menyadari bila juniornya terlihat manis saat tertawa, atau Jungkook yang berpikir bahwa suara seniornya mulai terdengar menggoda, maka perubahan tersebut bukanlah cerita cinta pandangan pertama, melainkan pergeseran rasa dari benci menjadi suka.

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook bergumam pendek, "Toh masih bisa beli dimsum setelah pulang dari akuarium."

"Pffftt..." pemuda di sampingnya menyembunyikan tawa di punggung tangan, "Tak mau jujur kalau kau ketagihan dibonceng sejak kutawari di dekat apotik?"

"Enak saja! Aku cuma naksir motormu, _hyung_. Bukan pemiliknya. Lagipula ini masalah selera, mau dipesankan restoran paling bagus di ujung menara pun, kalau aku tidak suka, mau diapakan?"

"Ah," Taehyung menjentikkan jari gembira, "Karena kau menerima ajakanku, apa ini termasuk pengakuan jika Kim Taehyung masuk dalam daftar seleramu?"

 _Sialan._

 _Kena._

"Tak perlu segan. Kau juga tipeku lho? Padat, berisi, empuk. Enak dipeluk."

"Tutup mulut, _hyung_. Atau kutenggelamkan kau ke kolam biawak kedokteran hewan," gerutu yang bersangkutan, siap menyemprotkan isi sachet saus sebagai senjata pengurang malu, "Mentang-mentang lebih tua, sok intimidatif."

Taehyung berkedik acuh, "Tak ada maksud kesana. Tapi kalau kau merasa terintimidasi, itu bukan salahku."

"Lalu kenapa hidungku dicium?"

"Hm?" Taehyung berpaling santai sembari menyedot soda, burger pertamanya habis dilahap, "Mukamu lucu dan aku gemas."

"Cuma gara-gara itu?"

"Insting, Jungkookie, insting," timpal Taehyung, memasang kembali sarung tangannya sambil tersenyum maklum. Tali sepatunya dieratkan selagi menguraikan lebih jauh, "Ada sejuta alasan untuk memegang tangan, berpelukan, atau kontak fisik lain yang terjadi tanpa kesengajaan. Apa namanya? Impulsif? Ah, entahlah. Anggap saja pengaruh hormon usia belasan yang sering lupa keadaan sekitar. Maaf, kau tidak suka ya? Lain kali aku akan minta ijin."

Seraya membereskan remah-remah makanan mereka dan memasukkan sampahnya dalam plastik, Jungkook menanggapi ucapan tersebut dengan sebuah gelengan disertai dengus samar.

"Bukannya tidak suka," keluhnya, telinga memerah, "Aku cuma...uh, tidak suka diperhatikan orang lewat."

Mengangkat kepala, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyaksikan tiga-empat mahasiswa menyempatkan diri melirik mereka sambil terkikik, terutama gadis-gadis yang baru saja melintas dengan berjinjit-jinjit cepat seolah takut mengganggu. Paham, Taehyung meringis lebar dan bergeser menyamping menghadap Jungkook yang masih sibuk merapikan bawaan.

"Maunya kalau sedang berdua saja, Jungkookie?"

Berhenti bergerak, pemuda itu menatap Taehyung sekilas dan mendengus lebih keras.

"Tetap harus minta ijin!"

"Perintah diterima, Jenderal!" telapak tangan Taehyung memberi hormat, sejurus kemudian kaki panjangnya beranjak dari tepi trotoar dan berjalan menghampiri motor dibarengi Jungkook yang berjingkat gontai, mengabaikan kenyataan bila pelapis kemejanya masih berstatus pinjaman.

"Pulang, aku mau tidur."

"Nanti kuturunkan di pintu masuk, susah kalau harus memutar di tempat parkir."

"Lho? _Hyung_ masih ada latihan?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku kehabisan plester kinesio dan tokonya tutup jam enam. Lagipula masih ada misi membelikan es krim untuk bocah yang cemberut karena porsi cokelatnya kurang," ujar Taehyung, menyodorkan helmet ke belakang dan diterima Jungkook dengan kening terlipat tak setuju, "Kenapa? Kekenyangan?"

Adik tingkatnya bergegas naik sambil menggerung ribut, "Aku malas buka jaket."

"Lalu?"

" _Hyung_ bisa masuk angin kalau perginya cuma pakai kaus, tokonya kan jauh dari kampus."

Tawa persegi Taehyung terpampang cerah, "Khawatir ya?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga supaya aku tak dituduh macam-macam kalau performa _hyung_ menurun di pertandingan," lengos Jungkook cuek, mengunci pengait helmet dan merapatkan tali ransel, "Belok kanan lurus, tak perlu balik ke asrama. Aku ikut."

"Katanya ngantuk."

"Sudah kubilang aku malas buka jaket," seloroh pemuda itu sembari beringsut lebih ke depan. Absennya tas olahraga Taehyung yang menghuni bagasi motor seharusnya menyediakan ruang lebih untuk duduk nyaman. Namun alih-alih menempati posisi boncengan dengan leluasa, yang dilakukan Jungkook justru merapat pada pengemudi. Dadanya menempel di punggung bidang Taehyung yang sukses dibuat heran di sela-sela usaha memanaskan mesin, ditambah sepasang lengan yang terjulur melewati ketiak dan melingkar mantap dari bawah dada ke arah pinggang, mendekap Taehyung erat-erat seperti besok akan kiamat. Gestur yang terlalu intim untuk sekedar cari aman, terlampau posesif untuk disebut berpegangan.

Mengamati dari spion, alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah mendapati dagu Jungkook bertumpu di bahu kirinya. Kaca helmet terbuka, mata membola jernih. Bibir pemuda itu bergumam ragu, nyaris tak terdengar, "Masih dingin, _hyung_?"

Mengerti setelah dua detik mematung, Taehyung balas mengedikkan kepala sembari menata ekspresi. Beruntung dirinya bukan tipe yang mudah merona atau tersipu-sipu, meski gagal menahan seringai yang spontan menyembul akibat efek sentuhan serta banjir degup menyenangkan. _Brengsek_. Bisa-bisa dia mabuk serotonin di tengah jalan.

"Ambil jaketnya, tak usah dikembalikan," bisik Taehyung dari balik bahu, memandangi mimik Jungkook tepat di samping pelipis. Seringainya menjalar makin tinggi, "...asal dipeluk seperti ini tiap kita pergi."

"Shush!"

"Ih, galak."

Jungkook reflek mendesis, "Tak usah banyak berharap, _hyung_. Jalan!"

"Siap."

.

* * *

.

"Susu dingin yang biasa, Jin- _ah_?"

Pegawai konter menyambut kedatangannya di depan meja kasir. Jajaran gelas pesanan para mahasiswa berderet warna-warni memenuhi nampan, dibawa bergantian oleh dua pelayan lain yang tampak sibuk meladeni teriakan dan suara-suara menagih dari kini-kanan. Jam makan malam adalah perang terbuka antara mulut-mulut lapar mahasiswa versus barisan penjaga kantin yang harus siap mental melayani mereka. Suasana yang mencegah Seokjin mampir di bawah pukul delapan, enggan menghadapi keramaian yang lebih brutal dibanding kerumunan ibu-ibu pemburu diskon akhir bulan.

"Cuma bisa pesan bawa, tidak ada tempat kosong."

"Tak masalah, tapi sebentar," Seokjin termangu meneliti menu, dibolak-baliknya lembar kaku di permukaan meja sambil menggaruk dagu. Perutnya belum terisi makanan berat sejak sore, namun Seokjin sedang tak berminat menunggu antrian. Masih tersisa enam cangkir mi instan di lemari kamar, cukup untuk hari ini dan besok pagi.

"Aku minta es kopi, tambah gula dan susu."

"Kopi?" kerut kening pegawai konter bak memastikan jika dirinya tak salah dengar. Tiga tahun menjadi langganan setia, tak sekalipun Seokjin berpaling dari sumber kalsium berwana merah muda yang senantiasa tertulis di daftar menu terlaris. Ujian semester macam apa yang membuatnya begitu frustasi sampai harus memesan kafein malam-malam begini?

"Kenapa aku dipelototi?"

Si pegawai segera mengibaskan-kibaskan tangan, "Ah, tidak. Es kopi kan? Biar kucatat dulu. Kebetulan tinggal seporsi."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan susu stroberi."

Dua kepala menoleh bersamaan menuju asal suara. Seorang pemuda jangkung menghampiri meja sambil merogoh kantong celana, berbalut kaus lengan pendek serta celana katun, sangat santai dan segar. Tubuhnya menjulang menjajari Seokjin yang melongo terpana, kemudian mengulang kata-katanya karena mengira tak ditanggapi, "Satu susu stroberi. Masih ada, kan?"

"Eh? Masih, masih ada! Banyak! Silakan tunggu. Kau juga, Jin- _ah_."

Mengangguk, Seokjin memainkan tali tudung baju selagi bergeser ke tepi. Kepala menunduk menghitung jumlah petak porselen di bawah sendal sambil pura-pura bergeming ketika Namjoon turut berdiri di sebelah, tangan dilipat dan sengaja berdehem agak keras.

"Suka kopi, _hyung_?"

Seokjin mendongak, memergoki senyum nakal yang menyilaukan, "Tidak juga. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Sedang ingin yang manis-manis," Namjoon sedikit merendahkan tubuh supaya bisa melihat ekspresi Seokjin lebih jelas. Poni lebat seniornya menutupi sebagian mata. Teduh, bening, berbinar. Sepertinya perlu ada penelitian khusus untuk menggali alasan mengapa Kim Seokjin begitu menawan, perpaduan sempurna paras cantik dan tampan. Namjoon sanggup menulis esai sepanjang jarak bolak-balik kampus-asrama mengenai pesona yang tak pernah bosan dikaguminya. Mulai dari raut muka hingga caranya tertawa, kepribadian maupun jalan pikiran. Segalanya indah. Entah karena wujudnya dipahat lebih lama oleh pemilik semesta, atau hanya karena Namjoon sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kalau butuh gula, pesan saja seporsi pencuci mulut."

"Benar juga ya," Namjoon sok terperangah, nada bicaranya turun di oktaf terendah, "Tapi aku tetap ingin susu stroberi."

"Ngotot sekali, kenapa sih?"

"Karena rasa manisnya pas, seperti bibir ketua tim pengawas."

Seokjin langsung tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Aku tak keberatan mengulang adegannya, kalau _hyung_ lupa."

"Diam! Hish!" gerutu Seokjin, wajahnya mendadak panas begitu diingatkan, merah total mirip kulit tomat dan Namjoon menganggap reaksi tersebut sangat menggemaskan, "Kau selalu punya ide untuk membuatku terpojok, 0082. Jangan berlagak seperti tak pernah berciuman."

"Namjoon, Jin- _hyung_. Namaku Namjoon, tapi tak masalah jika huruf awalnya dipangkas untuk panggilan sayang," timpal juniornya tanpa dosa, pun menjawab lugas, "Aku bukan manusia suci dan konservatif, ciuman juga bukan topik baru yang perlu diistimewakan. Tapi untuk Jin- _hyung,_ tentu saja ada pengecualian."

Seokjin menyipit curiga, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum pernah menyukai laki-laki sebelumnya," sergah Namjoon, mengulum bibir agak lama, " _I'm not gay_."

"Oh?"

Keduanya terdiam. Namjoon mengalihkan fokus ke arah kelompok mahasiswa tahun pertama yang berkerumun di meja ujung, sementara Seokjin memilih menjalin temali tudungnya disertai delik heran. Pernyataan berbumbu pengakuan tak pernah gagal menerbitkan kecurigaan.

"Kalau bukan gay, kenapa ka..."

"Pengecualian, sudah kubilang kan?" Namjoon menekankan, taring kecil menyembul lantang, "Ada istilah dari Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk preferensi yang kuciptakan berdasar argumen semalam suntuk. Ingin tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Jinseoksual."

"Kau gila."

Namjoon nyengir menerima lirikan sengit, "Saat diberitahu kalau aku tak tertarik dengan lelaki selain Jin- _hyung_ , dia memberiku julukan tadi."

"Tidak tertarik? Yakin? Mungkin saja penyebabnya karena kau belum menemukan yang lain," ledek Seokjin, mengangkat bahu jumawa, "Uji ulang preferensimu dengan berpatroli di kampus ilmu politik atau matematika, siapa tahu bertemu yang lebih memukau dan ramah. Walau kurasa tidak ada yang setampan Kim Seokjin di luar sana."

" **BHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Oi."

" **BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Tergelak, Namjoon terbungkuk-bungkuk menyelesaikan tawa, tak peduli dirinya diamati oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang lewat membawa pesanan. Seokjin berdiri sewot. Apa salah memuji diri sendiri?

" _See_?" dekik Namjoon masih terdengar nyaring, susah payah menegakkan tubuh agar sejajar lagi. Perut dipegang geli sembari berpegangan di salah satu pilar kantin, "Kau tak pernah setengah-setengah berkelakar dan sangat percaya diri tiap mengatakan sesuatu. Sumpah demi apapun, _hyung_. Sepertinya aku akan awet muda jika terus berdekatan denganmu."

Alis Seokjin menukik bingung, "Taehyung dan Chanyeol biasanya langsung mundur dan berlagak tak kenal jika aku mulai melucu. Kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak," jawab Namjoon seketika, "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat."

 _Baiklah. Telak._

Seokjin menelan balik kalimat yang sekiranya ingin dipakai berkilah, terkutuklah Namjoon dan mulut pujangganya yang menyebalkan. Bohong besar bila Seokjin mengaku tak tergerak. Dicobanya berbalik menuju meja kasir untuk mengambil minuman begitu jenis pesanan mereka diserukan keras-keras, sekaligus menarik-narik rambut menutupi rahang sebagai aksi menyembunyikan telinga yang berasap. Namjoon menyusul di belakang, menanyakan jumlah, lantas menahan lengan Seokjin yang hendak mengeluarkan dompet dan berujar agar diijinkan membayar.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pelataran sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing, ditemani pepohonan di tiap sisi serta gemerisik semak berlatar riuh-rendah mahasiswa yang masih hilir-mudik mencari kegiatan sebelum dibatasi jam malam.

"Cuma dibelikan kopi, murah sekali."

" _Hyung_ mau dibawa ke kafe?" sahut Namjoon menimpali, peka terhadap sindiran, "Aku bukan jutawan, tapi kalau sekedar memesan tempat untuk dua orang sih kurasa bukan masalah. Jin- _hyung_ suka daging panggang? _Shabu-shabu_?"

"Carbonara."

"Kita kan sudah pernah ke restoran Italia."

"Undang-undang mana yang merinci kalau restorannya cuma boleh dikunjungi satu kali?"

Kali ini Namjoon terpaksa berhenti melangkah untuk, lagi-lagi, berpegangan di tiang koridor dan terpingkal-pingkal sepuasnya sampai Seokjin harus berjongkok menemani. Khawatir kalau-kalau juniornya kerasukan roh penunggu asrama atau sejenisnya. Yoongi dan Jimin yang melintas pun tak luput mengamati, walau mengiyakan untuk berlalu pergi usai Seokjin menjamin bila Namjoon hanya terserang bakteri yakult basi.

"Puas tertawanya?"

"Pffft," kikik Namjoon tak dapat ditahan, "Maaf. Tapi caramu mengomel itu lucu sekali, aduh, perutku..."

"Aku benar kan?"

"Tentu, tentu, tak ada peraturan tertulis soal frekuensi kunjungan. Aku akan menemani _hyung_ makan di sana sesering mungkin, tiga kali sehari kalau perlu," celetuk Namjoon seraya menyeka dagu yang belepotan cairan susu, "Lagipula kita belum berkencan sama sekali, terakhir cuma pergi ke toko boneka dan makan pasta."

Seokjin mengaduk minuman sambil melanjutkan langkah, gelasnya diacungkan ke udara lalu berujar setengah hati, "Sejujurnya aku kurang suka berbaur dengan keramaian. Lebih baik menonton televisi di kamar dan menelepon pizza sekenyangnya, menghemat tenaga dan bahan bakar, juga tak perlu antri."

Di sebelahnya, Namjoon mengangguk samar, sibuk membiasakan lidah dengan rasa asing di wadah transparan yang masih tersisa banyak. Jauh dari selera, namun tidak buruk sebagai selingan pembuka.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," tukas Seokjin seolah menyadari, lengan terjulur menggapai gelas dari tangan Namjoon yang tak sempat berkelit, "Aku tahu kau bukan penggemar minuman manis."

"Aku hanya..."

"Sekali lagi berkomentar soal rasa bibirku, akan kutendang kejantananmu sampai membiru."

"Jahatnya."

"Memang! Siapa bilang aku orang baik?" tantang Seokjin dengan dagu mendongak, "Kau tak akan tahan menghadapiku lebih dari seminggu. Sebaiknya balik kucing dan lapor pada anak-anak itu kalau senior Seokjin sudah menyakiti hatimu."

Mengerjap menikmati bagaimana bibir Seokjin berceloteh sinis dalam kondisi lembap, merah jambu, dan berlapis bekas lelehan kopi yang menggelitik untuk dicicipi—Namjoon memilih memarkir tungkai di tempat tanpa perlawanan. Persetan dikatai budak oleh Yoongi, dirinya sudah terpikat dari ujung kepala menuju kaki.

"Dengar tidak?!"

"Dengar, _on point,_ sangat jelas," Namjoon menghela napas panjang penuh puja. _Cantik sekali, sialan_ , "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa diusir berbekal ancaman kosong. Baru sekitar tiga hari, tak ada bukti jika _hyung_ berani menyusun rencana buruk pada junior sendiri."

Bola mata Seokjin melebar tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku tak tega?"

"Oh, silakan, lakukan di sini. Lagipula..." Namjoon menyeringai buas, mimiknya menyiratkan bahaya dibarengi kepala yang condong menghampiri, "Aku suka disakiti."

"Masokis."

" _Hyung_ juga sadis," sambar Namjoon cepat, "Bukankah itu artinya kita saling melengkapi?"

"Dalam mimpi."

Sang junior terkekeh penuh kemenangan selagi Seokjin melesakkan es kopi miliknya ke dada Namjoon. Sudah minta sendok gula ganda ditambah susu kental manis sejagat raya, tapi kesan pahit dari minuman itu masih terasa pekat di tiap tegukan. Lebih baik bersikap spontan dengan minta tukar dibanding menutupi fakta bila tindakannya juga didasari penasaran.

"Ini namanya ciuman tidak langsung, kan?" Namjoon iseng memancing amarah, tampaknya hobi memantik perseteruan sudah mengalir dalam darahnya, "Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ juga kangen dengan bibirku?"

"Kim Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kubunuh lalu kukubur sembarangan di semak-semak dekat taman?" umpat Seokjin kesal, tinjunya terkepal menuding hidung Namjoon yang malah terlihat santai diladeni terus menerus, "Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Ha?"

"Cepat!"

Bingung, yang diminta segera menyodorkan telapak tangan terbuka dan menunggu perintah. Seuntai tali biru tua bersemat gerigi keemasan diletakkan di atasnya dan Namjoon reflek membelalak, mulutnya menganga bak menerima tongkat warisan dari pangeran berdarah campuran.

" _Hyung_..."

"Kuserahkan padamu," tukas Seokjin singkat, memalingkan muka sambil pura-pura terbatuk, "Jangan dikecewakan."

Tersenyum gembira hingga lesung pipinya melekuk dalam, Namjoon menggenggam hadiah tersebut sambil mengangguk patuh. Bukan lagi masa pelatihan dan tak dinaungi acara senioritas, tapi untuk titah yang satu ini, Namjoon akan melaksanakannya sepenuh hati tanpa banyak negoisasi.

"Akan kujaga baik-baik," gumamnya, mengiyakan, "Aku janji."

Seokjin ikut manggut-manggut, canggung. Rambut digaruk selagi gelas susunya diremas tak jelas. Toleh samping, kanan, kiri, hampir tak ada lagi mahasiswa yang melintasi koridor dan suasana berubah hening. Ditatapnya sejenak Namjoon yang masih tersenyum, menautkan kembali tudungnya, kemudian menimbang-nimbang gamang seraya menuding ke belakang.

"Ada yang ketinggalan di kamar Hoseok, harus diambil sekarang..." kepalan tangannya maju mundur ragu, hanya untuk direnggangkan memberi lambaian sekilas, "Ka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

Punggung berlapis sweater tebal itu menjauh setengah berlari, meninggalkan Namjoon yang bergeming dikelilingi tiang dan hembusan angin. Rautnya pasti terlihat begitu bodoh dan memalukan, namun garis melengkung yang terukir di wajah Namjoon belum akan hilang untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

"Selamat malam juga," bisiknya, lirih, "Jin- _hyung_."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	22. DUA PULUH DUA

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Namjoon bukan orang yang terlalu galau berencana. Rutinnya hanya mencatat pengingat—minimal berupa selembar _post note_ , tentang apa yang harus dilakukan esok dan menaruhnya di pintu lemari es atau kisi layar komputer. Namjoon payah soal weker bawaan ponsel, trauma dibanting saat bangun. Kendati mampu membelikan, ibunya pernah menghitung berapa banyak telepon selular yang dihancurkan Namjoon akibat sikap paniknya terhadap bunyi alarm yang, kalau dijumlah, akan setara belasan kali tiket bolak-balik Ilsan-Amsterdam sampai muntah.

Dan sudahkah Namjoon memberitahu bila dirinya sangat menggemari ruang beraroma kayu? Seokjin bahkan mengernyit hebat karena tangannya digenggam erat usai menawarkan ajakan makan siang di Jiwoo & Bi, kafe milik kakak perempuan Hoseok yang menjadi markas tak resmi anggota tim pengawas. Namjoon pernah berkunjung satu kali sewaktu pulang ke Korea menjelang Thanksgiving tahun lalu dan langsung jatuh cinta pada bangunan klasik yang memiliki perpustakaan kecil di sudut konter tersebut. Diundang oleh pujaan hati yang mengutarakan maksud sambil sesekali menggosok leher yang memerah? Namjoon memang tidak religius, tapi wow, mendadak dia ingin berterimakasih pada Tuhan dengan tulus.

Muncul lebih kasual dengan sweater tipis berlapis mantel dan jins gelap, Namjoon meniti tepi trotoar dari halte tanpa tergesa. Seokjin menentukan jam setengah sebelas sebagai batas perjanjian dan Namjoon ingin memberi kesan baik dengan kembali datang lebih awal, mengambil set meja kursi di ujung ruangan lalu duduk membuka bacaan, tak lupa menanggapi pelayan dengan menunjuk kopi sebagai pesanan. Seorang wanita muda berambut merah bata meminta minuman serupa di seberang meja, sangat fokus menelusuri baris dalam rentangan koran, sekaligus menerbitkan kerut penasaran di dahi Namjoon. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat raut itu sebelumnya. Sering, malah.

Matanya berbinar begitu melayangkan pandang keluar jendela dan memergoki sosok Seokjin yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, mungkin terlambat bangun atau semacamnya. Rambut tak tersisir, selangka terlihat dari kaus berleher rendah. Dasar penghuni kahyangan, tergopoh pun tetap menawan.

Namjoon meminggirkan buku dan kopinya di satu sisi, bersiap memberikan kursi serta sedikit basa-basi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hari ini.

Seharusnya.

Sampai seseorang menarik lengan Seokjin yang hendak melangkah masuk dan menyeretnya menjauh, memaksa pemuda itu menuruni anak tangga yang sudah dipijak, kemudian meremas kedua bahunya sambil berujar sumringah, "Jinnie! Kebetulan sekali!"

Seokjin membatu, tak kuasa menepis pegangan dan justru membalas dengan senyum kaku. Terkutuklah refleknya bersama naluri yang ternyata masih menaruh hati, "Hai, _hyung_. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku berniat menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan minum kopi, tapi sepertinya kita bisa ngobrol sambil makan camilan kesukaanmu di kedai crepe. Mumpung bertemu lagi, kau tak punya janji kan?"

Benak Seokjin mengawang, ekspresi dan tawa itu selalu melemahkan pertahanannya untuk tak lagi mengiyakan apapun. Sejenak, yang melintasi kepala hanyalah pertanyaan Hyosang dan ragu untuk setuju.

"Ayolah, Jinnie. Aku butuh teman bicara dan kau adalah pendengar terbaik yang pernah ada. Cokelat kacang dan susu stroberi? Boleh makan sepuasnya."

" _Hyung_ , aku..."

" _Please_?"

Tak menunggu anggukan maupun argumen, pria tersebut cekatan menyelipkan jemari di sela jari Seokjin serta menggandengnya ke arah sedan perak yang terparkir mentereng. Seokjin berpaling bingung, tenaga dan kata-katanya lenyap tertelan dorongan dari telapak tangan besar yang meminta duduk di samping kemudi. Ibu jarinya dimainkan gelisah tatkala Hyosang melirik ke sebelah, rahang memukau yang pernah jadi impiannya sepanjang malam tersaji leluasa dengan menggoda. Ini salah, namun Seokjin urung membantah.

Mobil meluncur seiring kalimat tanya yang terlontar bak telepati. Kecanggungannya memudar, digantikan jawaban kilat tentang kabar kuliah berbumbu celetukan. Satu bagian otak Seokjin berontak agar pria itu segera putar balik ke tempat semula, sementara satu bagian lagi memangsa kewarasan dan logikanya berdasar nostalgia.

Benar kata orang, potongan memori masa lalu tak pernah benar-benar hilang. Mengaburkan apapun, memburamkan sekeliling, termasuk hal penting yang menyangkut perasaan orang lain.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela. Uap kopi setia menguar menunggu dinikmati, tak menggubris seleranya yang melanglang pergi bercampur kecewa yang perlahan meninggi. Tidak, Namjoon tak akan mengangkat kursi untuk memecah kaca lalu mencoba mengejar penuh darah dan airmata. Dramatis, perangai negatif yang harus disisihkan meski dadanya berdebar tak nyaman.

Memasukkan buku kembali ke sekat tas, Namjoon berkemas pasrah. Mantelnya disampirkan di satu lengan sembari mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar pesanan. Tak perlu menebak-nebak, cukup sadar bila dirinya adalah pilihan kedua yang tak akan diambil kecuali mendesak.

"Tak usah, cangkirnya juga belum disentuh kan?"

Entah sejak kapan wanita cantik tadi sudah menjajarinya di meja kasir, tersenyum penuh arti seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Namjoon, simpati, "Kutraktir, jangan khawatir. Kopi pahit memang paling enak dinikmati saat sedang patah hati."

Telak, tapi Namjoon berujar tak mengerti, "Maaf?"

Yang ditanya tetap menepuk punggungnya dan berlalu setelah menjumput kantong gula.

.

* * *

.

"Kakakku."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar dari kakakku, Dawon," Hoseok bersedekap di dinding rak, sengaja menghalangi barisan buku yang hendak diraih Namjoon, "Dia melihatmu duduk sendirian di kafe dan pergi tak lama setelahnya. Jika menggabungkan premis kedatangan Seokjin semalam yang mengaku diantar mobil dan muka masam juniorku yang gagal pulang bersama teman kencan, maka bisa diambil kesimpulan kalau acaranya berantakan."

"Darimana nona Dawon tahu kalau aku adalah junior adiknya?"

"Nona katanya. Ha, kakakku sudah menikah, anaknya dua. Mungkin dia memperhatikan foto bersama angkatan pertama yang kupajang di rumah, tapi itu bukan topik yang perlu dibahas," seloroh Hoseok, "Ceritakan, atau kusabotase pengajuan kuliah khususmu di profesor Daehan."

Terkekeh kecil, Namjoon meletakkan dua buku yang sempat diambil sebelum Hoseok datang ke perpustakaan dan merecokinya dengan sederet kecurigaan, " _Hyung_ , jujur saja, sebenarnya kau ini teman atau pengasuh? Kenapa ngotot menanyakan masalah yang bahkan bukan urusanmu?"

"Bukan keduanya, cuma orang asing yang suka ikut campur, puas?" delik Hoseok tajam, "Aku tak peduli dibilang punya dua kepribadian, stalker, atau apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanya aura bahagia dan positif. Tindakan mengganggu kesenangan orang lain adalah sampah yang patut dibuang seperti benalu. Berniat merusak hubungan juniorku dengan embel-embel teman dekat? _Not on my watch._ "

Namjoon ingin bertepuk tangan, walau batal karena geli.

"Aku tak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Begitulah omongan mereka yang sok bijaksana dan dewasa, menghibur diri padahal proses senyumnya tak sampai ke mata," ujar seniornya, menolak berkelakar sejak tiba, "Seokjin berkata jika aku membenci Hyosang. Retoris, konyol, dan tidak lucu. Pria bangsat itu sudah mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang dan aku harus apa? Beramah tamah, menyeduh teh lalu duduk berangkulan?"

Mendaftarkan literatur pinjamannya ke petugas, Namjoon menyimak cerita pemuda bertulang pipi tinggi itu dengan sabar hingga keluar gedung dan berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, dejavu akan kehadiran makhluk lain yang kerap menyusupkan batang hidung mereka tiap Namjoon murung tanpa sebab. Biasanya hanya ada Yoongi, sekarang muncul Jung Hoseok. Mungkin keduanya perlu bersatu dan mendirikan firma pengaduan untuk korban percintaan.

"Apa menandai teritori merupakan pantangan?" tanya Hoseok selagi mengikat lengan jasnya di pinggang, "Kenapa kau tak menyeret Seokjin keluar dari mobil dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya? Tunggu, kalian sudah pacaran kan?"

Bahu Namjoon berkedik, "Mungkin, atau hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu. Jin- _hyung_ sangat waspada soal asmara dan aku tak keberatan berusaha sedikit lebih keras, termasuk menanti. Tapi tak kusangka akan begini," tukasnya, meringis kecut, "Hatinya hanya dititipkan, belum diberikan. Membuka lembaran baru ternyata tak semudah itu."

Hoseok mendesah panjang, "Sasaranmu tak seperti kebanyakan orang, sukar ditegur, keras kepala. Kadang aku berniat menghasut seluruh mahasiswa agar menjauhinya bila Seokjin bersikeras menemui Hyosang, tapi tiap melihat matanya, seluruh ide buruk pergi entah kemana."

"Aku lemah pada hal serupa," aku Namjoon, menyibak poni rambutnya ke atas, "Aku ingin, aku ingin sekali melompat dan merebut lengannya dari genggaman pria itu, tapi suara-suara di dalam kepalaku memperingatkan jika waktunya sedang tidak tepat. Setidaknya sekarang."

Dahi Hoseok terlipat bingung.

"Aku tak mau menudingnya sebelum ada penjelasan, _hyung_ ," Namjoon mengedikkan kepala gusar, "Terdengar klise, tapi aku masih berharap tindakan Jin- _hyung_ mengabaikan janji siang kemarin hanya spontanitas akibat pertemuan mendadak dengan teman lama. Aku tak mau gegabah."

"Namjoon, juniorku, adik angkatanku, Kim Namjoon, lihat kemari," eja Hoseok mencoba lunak, dipaksanya pemuda itu berhenti dengan meremas lengan atas seraya mengernyit, "Kau harus ingat bila Hyosang bukan pria lajang, dan aku tak mau Seokjin terlibat dalam polemik rumah tangga orang lain. Anggap aku berlebihan, silakan. Dia sudah memanfaatkan Seokjin sebagai pelarian hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacarnya selama berbulan-bulan, tak ada jaminan dia akan berhenti mengejar tiap menghadapi masalah. Kau boleh bersabar atau menanti keterangan dari Seokjin, tapi lakukan sebelum dia terjerumus lebih dalam. Susah payah mendapat perhatiannya, apa kau rela Seokjin direbut begitu saja?"

Hoseok tak mengguncang maupun menggoyang bahunya histeris, hanya mencekal kuat-kuat seolah ingin meyakinkan Namjoon bila ancaman itu benar adanya. Bukan tentang mereka, melainkan Seokjin yang riskan dikecewakan. Hoseok muak menyaksikan sahabatnya terpuruk di sudut kampus, memalsu senyum dan berkata bila dirinya baik-baik saja. Seokjin memang sanggup mengatasi masa-masa sedihnya, menepikan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan serta tumbuh menjadi seorang senior yang disegani. Pemuda itu berhasil membangun tembok tebal bersemat gembok untuk melindungi emosi, memagari dan menghalau seluruh sentimen yang diberikan, mengembalikan pernyataan rasa, dan menolak menerima cinta. Tak ada proses mudah untuk menggugah seniornya, dan Kim Namjoon harus mengetuk pintu sedemikian sopan, menawarkan kalimat gombal yang terdengar bak pembual, bergeming meski diusir berkali-kali, dan bersikukuh menjajari meski Seokjin kerap menangkis simpati.

 _Catat._

 _Kerja kerasmu selama ini dimentahkan oleh ajakan spontan seorang lelaki._

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Terima kasih."

Hoseok menghela napas, pangkal hidungnya dipijat-pijat, "Aku sudah mengomelinya panjang lebar sebelum berangkat ke undangan makan-makan Yoongi minggu lalu, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bebalnya Seokjin."

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat sebelah, tak membantah.

"Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengabaikanmu, _hyung_. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menggeluti kebimbangannya sendiri," hiburnya, menyandang ransel di satu pundak, "Aku masih harus mampir ke ruang dosen, sampai jum..."

"Namjoon," sela Hoseok mencegah tungkainya berbelok, mata memicing lancip, "Kau sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan studimu di tempat ini. Ingat?"

Tersenyum ramah, Namjoon mengiyakan tanpa ragu, "Ingat, _hyung_."

"Baguslah."

.

* * *

.

"Ada banyak orang di sini," Seokjin mengamati sekitar dengan tak enak, ranselnya terpasang lengkap di kedua bahu, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

Namjoon, berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berbatasan dengan koridor, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ini tentang..."

"Kalau soal tempo hari, aku minta maaf," potong Seokjin, bibir bawahnya digigit sambil sedikit menengadah, "Ada keperluan mendadak yang tak bisa ditunda, tapi aku berjanji akan menggantinya pekan ini."

"Aa."

"Kau marah?"

 _Bagaimana mungkin bisa marah jika diberi wajah seperti itu?_

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"Mm, jadi kita oke ya?" Seokjin manggut-manggut, tampak lega menilai kerut-kerut keningnya yang berangsur menghilang dan digantikan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke dalam, pipi membuntal gendut, "Mau kutraktir di restoran ayam yang pernah disewa temanmu itu?"

Hidung Namjoon mendengus pura-pura sebal, "Kencan di kafe diganti makan siang?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Cuma tawaran biasa, dan jangan bilang kencan seenaknya," jari telunjuk Seokjin menusuk dadanya pelan, mendorong Namjoon yang tertawa kecil sembari memegangi satu seniornya agar tak terseok terlalu jauh, "Sush! Sudah kubilang banyak yang melihat."

Ada sedikit rasa tak rela berdesir di hati Namjoon ketika Seokjin menarik balik lengannya usai dilirik sepasang mahasiswi yang berjalan lambat seraya berbisik-bisik. Pemuda itu berdehem, mundur selangkah, lalu melewati sisi tubuh Namjoon yang segera mengekor. Dicobanya menyamakan tapak langkah antara kaki panjangnya dengan milik Seokjin yang berproporsi seimbang, menyentuh jari-jari di dekatnya saat bahu mereka berbenturan, dan menahan cengir ketika Seokjin mendesis lagi. Tidak perlu memaksa bergandengan, dibiarkan berjalan menjajari Seokjin saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Namjoon gembira.

Tak banyak yang diobrolkan Seokjin selama perjalanan keluar fakultas, hanya mengomentari cuaca yang mulai berawan dan sesekali menyapa rekan angkatannya kala berpapasan. Namjoon ikut membisu, tak ada keinginan melontarkan gombal picisan atau kalimat puitis yang biasa dilakukannya tiap mencium aroma keberadaan Seokjin dalam radius lima meter. Dahi Namjoon terlipat, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring di saku celana, kelima kalinya sejak pagi.

Seokjin melirik tanpa memelankan langkah, "Tidak diterima?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum samar.

Keduanya mengambil tempat di teras, menduduki meja berisi tiga kursi dan segera memesan minuman. Kelas berikutnya berlangsung pukul tiga, artinya ada jeda kosong sepanjang dua setengah jam yang bisa digunakan untuk memamah unggas, kata Seokjin yang tak malu mengacungkan empat jari. Jumlah ayam yang hendak dihabiskannya seorang diri.

"Kau diet?" Seokjin memutar mata setelah mendapati Namjoon menulis angka satu di kertas pesanan. Alis tebalnya menyatu, "Pipimu tampak lebih tirus dibanding awal semester, pesan lagi!"

"Aku sarapan terlalu banyak, _hyung_. Tak ada yang namanya diet," celetuk Namjoon, meringis lebar, "Aku senang kalau _hyung_ memperhatikan perubahan wajahku, tapi tak usah khawatir. Asupan giziku sudah tercukupi dengan melihatmu siang ini."

Seokjin cekatan menyepak kakinya, menginjak ujung sepatu Namjoon dan melempar sebuah gumpalan tisu yang ditangkis Namjoon sambil tertawa. Sejenak, saran Hoseok menguap dari ingatan, terhisap oleh kerut sebal di hidung seniornya beserta rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Di satu titik, Namjoon yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar terpikat setengah mati dan pantas mendapatkan sertifikasi dari asosiasi budak cinta yang terakreditasi.

"Lalu, kau mau menyampaikan apa di koridor tadi?"

"Oh, itu, sebenarnya, aku akan..."

"Ayamnya datang! Ah, tolong taruh di sini, taruh di sini!" kedua telapak tangan Seokjin dikibas antusias begitu pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka dari belokan teras. Pun segera meraih garpu dan pisau yang disediakan restoran bahkan sebelum Namjoon mengucapkan terima kasih, termasuk menggigit sepotong besar paha ayam dan mengunyahnya tanpa sungkan. Mulut menggembung terisi daging, mata terpejam bahagia, sukses membatalkan suapan pertama Namjoon yang malah terpana.

"Khenapha? Ups!" Seokjin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, akhirnya sadar bila cara makannya mengundang delik heran. Tapi Namjoon justru menarik bahunya agar tak berbalik arah, menanti kunyahan Seokjin berhenti dan seluruh isi mulutnya tertelan sempurna, "Maaf, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Tak perlu menjaga sikap di depanku," gumam Namjoon, menurunkan tangan Seokjin dari muka dan menggeleng maklum, "Kau melakukan hal yang sama saat kita makan di restoran pasta beberapa minggu lalu. Tidak masalah."

Bola mata Seokjin membulat kaget, "Me, melakukan apa?"

"Menghisap spaghetti hingga berbunyi kencang dan mengagetkan pengunjung di kiri kanan," tukas Namjoon geli, serta cepat merentangkan telapaknya supaya Seokjin tak keburu mencecar, "Aku tak keberatan dengan kebiasaanmu makan begitu lahap, _hyung_. Sama sekali tidak, apalagi kalau kau terlihat sangat menikmati dan melupakan sekeliling. Memang ada sejumlah orang yang menganggap jika cara makan seperti itu kurang sopan, tapi kau tak perlu menahan diri saat sedang bersamaku."

Mimik Seokjin seketika berubah gusar, "Kau...tidak jijik?"

"Apa _hyung_ mau aku begitu?"

"Maksudku..." Seokjin menepikan garpunya agar tak teracung, kiranya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera diurungkan dengan gelengan pelan, "Bukan apa-apa, maaf."

Namjoon mengangguk maklum, lantas mulai menyantap hidangannya sendiri. Jemari Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah, bola matanya naik turun meneliti Namjoon sembari mengulum dinding mulut. Sadar diintai, yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepala bingung dengan kunyahan memelan, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin makan pakai tangan," ujar Seokjin, hidungnya kembang-kempis menopang harga diri yang terancam runtuh, "Kau keberatan?"

Kepala Namjoon ganti miring ke kanan, "Tidak, lakukan saja. Kenapa _hyung_ harus minta ijin padaku?"

Ekor mata Seokjin berkedut bingung, "Justru aku minta ijin karena ingin makan pakai tangan, memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak malu?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin sekali."

"Aku akan memegang paha ayamnya dengan jari telanjang, semua bumbunya akan berbekas di tanganku."

"Restoran ini punya wastafel kok."

"Mulutku akan belepotan."

"Akan kuseka dengan senang hati."

"Bajumu bisa terciprat saus dariku."

"Bisa kucuci."

"Kau akan risih."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan terlihat rakus sekali lho?"

"Lantas?"

Pemuda di hadapannya memasang raut setenang permukaan rawa berbuaya dan Seokjin tak senang dengan situasi seperti ini. Skenarionya adalah Namjoon yang berkicau panjang lebar tentang tata krama sesuai otaknya yang kerap membesar-besarkan sesuatu, tapi yang didapatnya hanya satu kali anggukan, sejumlah kata _tidak_ dan beberapa kedik santai.

"Walau coreng moreng terkena saus ayam pun tetap terlihat manis kok," Namjoon mengerling sekilas, "Jinseok."

Paha ayam yang sudah tergigit spontan diturunkan lagi, "Apa?"

Tak ada respon, Namjoon enak-enakan mengunyah sayuran rebusnya dan Seokjin sungguh-sungguh ingin menjambak rambut perak itu, "Bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak boleh memberi panggilan sayang?" jawab juniornya, menjawil brokoli diantara lipatan sayap, dagu tertopang tangan, "Alumnus memiliki panggilan untukmu dan aku dilarang menggunakan nama itu, jadi..."

"Aku tahu, tak perlu diingatkan," Seokjin memperjelas pertanyaan, jarinya mencuri sepotong kentang dari piring Namjoon, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Namanya juga panggilan sayang kan?" lesung pipi pemuda itu melekuk, "Tentu saja karena aku sayang padamu."

"Nam—"

"Panggil aku Namjoonie."

Pelipis Seokjin berkedut-kedut selagi Namjoon meringis makin lebar, dibalasnya mencuri satu brokoli dari piring Seokjin dan berakhir dengan perang garpu antar dua kursi sampai pengunjung lain ikut menoleh ke arah mereka. Dari percakapan siang itu, Namjoon belajar bahwa ketua tim pengawas yang biasanya tak mau susah-susah mengurusi hal sepele, bisa berubah menjadi sangat cerewet jika menyangkut soal makanan. Namjoon harus rela dibentak karena menolak menyantap pesanan kedua yang ditawarkan pemuda itu, juga hampir tersedak sewaktu Seokjin menjejalkan sayap ayam utuh ke mulutnya yang penuh berisi sayuran, lengkap bersama omelan supaya Namjoon lebih banyak makan dengan dalih tak mau dianggap sebagai senior yang kurang peduli.

"Perutku seperti mau meledak," keluh Namjoon, menyandang ranselnya kepayahan menjauhi restoran. Seokjin berjalan puas di sebelah, sibuk menisik gigi tak sungkan usai bersendawa dua kali, "Atau jangan-jangan aku disuruh menggemukkan badan supaya lebih enak dipeluk?"

Seokjin melengos, tusuk giginya terselip selagi berkomentar, "Jangan ngelindur, memangnya siapa yang mau memelukmu?"

"Mau coba?"

"Tidak, terima ka..."

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Namjoon dan ditarik mendekat hingga dada mereka berhimpitan. Bola mata Seokjin otomatis terpusat pada pucuk hidung yang nyaris berbenturan, jakun bergerak menelan ludah. Sepasang sorot kecokelatan menatapnya dari jarak sekepalan tangan dan ekspresi Namjoon tidak lagi berulas cengir nakal. Seokjin merutuk. _Sial_ , dia lebih tua di sini, dia harus menenangkan diri.

Lengan kanan Namjoon terulur perlahan. Ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibir Seokjin, menyeka sisa saus yang melekat dan mengusapnya beberapa kali. Lembut, diiringi senyum tipis yang—sialnya lagi, mulai terlihat tampan. Seokjin tak pernah berlama-lama mengamati pemuda itu, maksimal melirik sekilas lalu membuang muka malas karena Namjoon kerap mengirim kedipan. Namun kali ini, dengan ibu jari beserta telunjuk kokoh yang menahan dagunya, Seokjin tak bisa berpaling kemana-mana.

Kepala Namjoon bergerak miring, mengubah jarak sekepalan menjadi seruas jari. Napasnya menguar menyisir dagu, kelopak mata terpejam dan hidung beradu. Ada gelenyar asing saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir bawah Seokjin yang sedikit terbuka, seperti sengatan kejut yang seketika membanjiri otaknya, membuat kesadarannya semburat, digantikan keinginan untuk menikmati lebih jauh.

Dan Namjoon sontak mengernyit saat bahunya terdorong mundur, menjauhkan dirinya yang hendak memagut bibir tersebut. Sebentuk telapak tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh, milik Kim Seokjin yang kini mengalihkan pandangan dengan gusar.

"Maaf," tukas pemuda itu, menggerut ransel erat-erat hingga urat tangannya terlihat, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya di tempat seperti ini."

 _Tempat seperti apa?_ batin Namjoon tak paham. Mereka berada di tepi jalan yang terhalang jajaran pohon tinggi. Masih cukup jauh dari kampus dan hanya dilewati sejumlah mobil yang tak akan peduli dengan peristiwa apapun. Mustahil ada pejalan kaki yang tiba-tiba tewas tersambar petir atau tertabrak meteor hanya karena memergoki sepasang mahasiswa berciuman.

"Tidak ada orang selain kita, Jinseok."

"Banyak anak baru yang sering mencari makan siang di jalanan sekitar sini, kau tak tahu apa-apa," dipacunya langkah agak tergesa meski sanggup disusul Namjoon dengan mudah, "Dan jangan panggil aku Jinseok."

Namjoon semakin tak mengerti. Satu detik Seokjin bisa sangat jinak dan memperlakukannya bak teman dekat, tapi detik berikutnya pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong berubah menjadi tukang kritik yang menyalahkan segala hal tanpa alasan logis. Apa yang keliru dari tindakannya? Bukankah sang senior sendiri yang pertama kali mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya minggu lalu? Kenapa Namjoon tak diijinkan membalas? Kenapa Namjoon dilarang menunjukkan gestur intim kendati hanya sejenak?

" _Hyung_!" teriak Namjoon kencang, dicegahnya Seokjin agar tak berjalan lebih cepat dengan menahan lengannya di persimpangan, " _Hyung_! Dengarkan aku!"

"Apalagi? 0082?"

Deret nomor tersebut tak ayal memaksa Namjoon mendesis kasar. Kembali ke sapaan awal? Yang benar saja.

"Aku salah, aku yang salah. Aku kurang peka, tak sadar kalau kau keberatan. Maaf," gumam Namjoon pasrah, sengaja merapatkan pegangan sebab Seokjin enggan menanggapi, "Kita bisa berbicara baik-baik, tak perlu langsung naik pitam seperti ini."

"Aku naik pitam?" Seokjin berbalik, menghela napas panjang sembari menarik lepas tangan Namjoon yang bersikeras memegangi, "Aku hanya tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas sore, jangan suka berpikir macam-macam."

"Aku tidak. Justru _hyung_ yang selalu berprasangka buruk."

Derap Seokjin berhenti total, palang pelipisnya mencuat dibarengi kerut tak bersahabat, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku hanya berniat menciummu, tapi lihat, kau mendorongku seperti teringat kenangan buruk dan buru-buru pergi setelahnya. Aku juga punya perasaan, _hyung_. Kenapa kau tak mau menjelaskan apapun?" pinta Namjoon halus, meremas bahu seniornya penuh harap, "Aku ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku, _hyung_. Apa sulit sekali?"

Seokjin hendak membuka mulut, tepat saat lantunan dering khas ponselnya mengisi hening. Tangan Namjoon masih terpaku di bahu bahkan ketika Seokjin merogoh saku dan menerima telepon dengan raut khawatir. Kalimat dari sambungan seberang terlontar beruntun seperti mesin rusak, tapi Seokjin bergeming sangat tenang, mengacuhkan bagaimana alis Namjoon bertaut tak senang, insting berbisik ambigu bahwa siapapun yang tengah menghubungi Seokjin saat ini merupakan sosok yang tak disukainya.

"Aku segera kesana setelah titip absen pada Chanyeol," pungkas Seokjin setelah jeda sekilas, tak pelak mengagetkan Namjoon yang ikut mendelik pada benda persegi panjang berlapis pelindung alpaka tersebut. Seokjin yang hampir tak pernah bolos kuliah meski ada angin topan, sekarang nekat titip absen cuma gara-gara ditelepon seseorang?

"Bisa singkirkan tanganmu?" Seokjin melirik sepasang lengan yang terparkir setia, "Aku harus pergi dan kau menghalangi jalan."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Namjoon sengit, naluri mempertahankan teritori menyeruak ke ubun-ubun, "Siapa yang bicara tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jin Hyosang?"

Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Seokjin berujar sengit, "Singkirkan atau kulempar kau ke jalan."

Tak ada reaksi.

"Aku serius, 0082."

Terkutuklah kekuatan tekanan suara yang selalu meruntuhkan segala argumen di kepala jenius Namjoon. Ditariknya lengan usai melonggarkan pegangan dengan gigi berderit, mata menatap ke arah lain kendati Seokjin belum beranjak dari hadapan.

"Pergilah, kemanapun," desah Namjoon, telinganya berdenging, "Biar aku yang memberitahu senior Chanyeol."

Seokjin tampak tercenung sesaat, walau segera melewatinya tanpa pikir panjang dan melaju menyeberangi lintasan, tak menoleh lagi.

Tawa datar meluncur lirih dari mulut Namjoon, kepalanya menengadah dengan bibir terkatup rapat, menahan umpatan yang sejatinya siap dimuntahkan ke udara. Tidak, dia tak akan berlaku bak anak kecil yang menendangi batang pohon akibat permintaan yang tak terpenuhi. Namjoon jauh lebih baik dibanding para remaja seusianya yang tak rasional dan selalu menyalahkan orang lain. Lagipula semua ini bermula akibat kecerobohannya yang tak kuasa mengendalikan hormon. Benar tidak?

Geram, dikeluarkannya ponsel sembari melangkah berlawanan arah. Kelas berikutnya harus dihadiri. Namjoon tak ingin mengesampingkan kuliah akibat terbawa emosi.

"Halo," sapanya, berusaha terdengar ceria, "Chanyeol- _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin dia perlu kembali ke Jiwoo & Bi dan memesan kopi pahit setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

.


	23. DUA PULUH TIGA

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dari Jimin," Yoongi menyodorkan tumpukan kecil salinan perkuliahan bersemat penjepit abu-abu dibarengi desah panjang. Uap samar menguar dari hembusan, bahunya bergidik, "Jungkook flu, biar aku yang menemanimu pergi. Cuacanya sedang bagus."

Terkekeh geli, Namjoon memasukkan salinan ke ranselnya sambil setengah menengadah. Di kamus Yoongi, _cuaca bagus_ berarti langit berawan tanpa matahari. Sabtu, pukul delapan dan tak ada tanda-tanda sinar akan mentereng untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Yoongi melangkah gontai menuruni titian landai menuju parkir asrama, menjemput mobil Hoseok yang baru bersedia memberi kunci asal pengemudinya bukan Namjoon. Tak punya surat ijin, ceroboh, juga masih di bawah umur. Perpaduan tepat untuk tak mempercayakan segala benda mati di tangan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya Profesor Daehan tak cukup rela menandatangani pengajuanmu, kau tahu sendiri dia sedang getol mencari asisten dosen," Yoongi memutar setir perlahan mengitari bundaran kampus, tangan kanan mengatur suhu mobil sambil tetap mengamati spion, "Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook tak mau lagi lewat ruang kemahasiswaan setelah menolak beasiswa ke China. Malas diburu dosen pengantar fisika, katanya. Kurasa dia hanya ingin menjalani masa remaja dengan santai tanpa diburu-buru tesis maupun kewajiban lulus lebih cepat."

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Logis."

"Dia mengajak berunding semalam suntuk soal beasiswa itu walau kubilang terserah. Mingyu juga mulai rutin mendiskusikan satuan kredit semester dan Kunpimook suka melaporkan hal-hal aneh seperti kran kamar mandi yang berkarat atau selusur pagar yang mulai berlumut. Memangnya aku ini siapa? Ayah mereka?"

Gelak renyah memenuhi penjuru mobil, "Baguslah, kita bisa berbagi tugas sekarang. _Hyung_ ayah, aku papa."

Yoongi melengos tak sudi, "Lebih baik aku menikahi brankar daripada harus mengurus rumah tangga denganmu."

"Siapa tahu kau berniat hidup seterusnya denganku, pindah ke Australia lalu menghabiskan hari tua dengan menggembala domba," kelakar Namjoon, mengetuk-ketuk pegangan pintu dan reflek menjauhkan pahanya yang hendak ditusuk _lighter_ mobil oleh Yoongi, "Bercanda _hyung_ , aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tak sayang lagi pada kami dan lebih memilih Jimin sebagai sandaran hati."

"Berhenti menyusun esai menjijikkan begitu atau kubenturkan kepalamu ke kaca depan," ujar Yoongi, menaruh _lighter_ di letak semula. Bola matanya menjelajah marka jalan, banyak manusia hilir-mudik di persimpangan dan dia harus ekstra hati-hati mengingat sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir kali memegang setir, "Seingatku dulu di dekat toko buku ada distro khusus yang hanya buka saat musim dingin. Aku sering melewatinya malam-malam selesai terapi. Kau butuh mantel tidak? Mau mampir?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menyusuri ponselnya sekilas dan menandai barang pertama di daftar yang masih disimpannya di koleksi map virtual – _persiapan, dari ibu, jalankan, atau mati kedinginan di jalan_ – sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Distro yang direkomendasikan kakak kelasnya memiliki sudut koleksi sarung tangan berbagai motif yang memikat Namjoon hingga nyaris lupa tujuan semula, dan malah keasyikan memilih antara biru langit atau gradasi monokrom yang simpel, jika Yoongi tak iseng menendang sisi betisnya sambil merutuk, "Pilih mantelmu, kita masih harus beli banyak barang hari ini."

Mata Namjoon melirik tas kertas terbuka berisi dua lipatan sweater rajutan beserta bon yang mengindikasikan bila barang-barang tersebut telah dibeli, "Merayakan sebulan jadian dengan pakaian kembar? Min Yoongi, sejak kapan seromantis ini?"

Yang disindir mendengus kecil, "Sweater-sweater ini bahkan tidak kembar, keong rawa. Dua-duanya untuk Jimin."

Keduanya keluar dari distro setelah Namjoon puas mengomentari bagaimana Yoongi tampak seperti saudagar kaya raya yang menyaru sebagai pemuda kebanyakan, mengingat hampir separuh penghasilan sambilannya dicurahkan demi memanjakan pacar lucunya yang pasti menolak halus saat dihujani hadiah.

"Jimin bersikeras menemani begitu kuberitahu kalau aku akan tinggal di asrama selama libur semester, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjamin bocah itu tidak kedinginan saat mondar-mandir di kampus."

"Jungkook juga tidak pulang ke Busan, kan? Tidak beli sesuatu untuknya juga?"

"Kau mau menonton pertumpahan darah antara dua warga Daegu atau bagaimana?" Yoongi meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaan di bangku belakang seraya bergidik merapatkan tudung agar telinganya tak berdenging, "Selanjutnya apa?"

"Hyosang."

"Ha?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening heran, namun ternyata Namjoon tak sedang bicara padanya. Arah mata Namjoon tertuju pada seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko di deret jalan serupa dan tengah melangkah menghampiri jajaran parkir mobil tak jauh dari petaknya berdiri. Yoongi mengerutkan kening, bukan pada sosok pria asing yang dimaksud, melainkan empat kantong belanja yang ditenteng di satu tangan dengan logo berbeda di tiap sampulnya.

"Bukan barang murah," siul Yoongi singkat, membuka pintu depan dengan tak tertarik, "Kalau kau masih melongo di situ, sekalian saja kerja sambilan jadi pajangan toko ba...oi, mau kemana?"

Hanya perlu sepuluh hingga sebelas langkah bagi tungkai jenjang Namjoon untuk mencapai tujuan. Lidahnya bergulir menekan ego, berusaha untuk tak terlihat terlalu kaku. Menyulut keributan di tempat umum hanya akan membuatnya tampak frustasi dan kalah mental dengan menyedihkan. Apa yang terlontar lewat percakapan teleponnya dengan Seokjin semalam tadi berkelebat tanpa diundang, jelas, tanpa satupun huruf tertinggal.

.

" _Sepertinya Hobi suka padamu."_

" _Hoseok-hyung menyukai semua orang."_

" _Kurasa dia akan rela memutuskan persahabatan kami demi membelamu mati-matian."_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, hyung?"_

" _Sebaliknya, apa yang kau katakan pada Hobi?"_

" _Hanya tentang kemauan dangkalku untuk mengklaim sesuatu dan julukan baru yang sangat romantis."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Pengecut."_

" _Apa ini soal kita?"_

" _Dan senior Hyosang."_

" _Kau hanya terbawa kekesalan karena aku tak kunjung memenuhi janji, 0082."_

" _Aku lebih tertarik mengulik kisah muasal namaku yang kembali menjadi empat angka."_

" _Panggilanmu dan kehadiran Hyosang-hyung tidak memiliki kolerasi yang butuh dibahas. Aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau kecemasanmu dan Hobi sama sekali tak beralasan. Aku pria dewasa yang bisa melindungi diri jika terjadi sesuatu, lagipula yang kulakukan hanya memberi dukungan moril karena Hyosang-hyung sedang menghadapi masalah keluarga. Tidak lebih."_

" _Apa hakku untuk menghalangimu, hyung? Menjadi persinggahan sementara sudah menjadi status maksimum yang bisa kudapatkan saat ini."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Tidak, tidak ada."_

" _Jangan egois, 0082."_

Namjoon menuntaskan sambungannya dengan tawa panjang. Egois. Benar, sejak awal justru dirinya yang egois. Dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang kutemui di sini," pria di hadapannya menyentak pintu mobil usai memasukkan belanjaan dan memiringkan kepala dengan sumringah, "Junior jenius yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Eunkwang. Boleh kutanya sedang apa?"

Nada tak bersahabat yang tiba-tiba mengudara menerbitkan senyum samar di bibir Namjoon. Perkataan Hoseok tentang perangai terpendam seseorang yang muncul ke permukaan saat berada satu tempat tanpa sang pujaan, sepertinya sedang ditunjukkan terang-terangan kali ini. Meski tertutup gerak-gerik menawan nan menyilaukan kala dikenalkan oleh Seokjin yang berujung pengakuan kakak angkatannya itu di restoran pasta bulan lalu, insting Namjoon tetap tak bisa ditipu. Mereka adalah dua pihak yang sama-sama terpikat pada satu orang, otomatis menjadi rival, dan sedang berjibaku dalam delik ketus yang hanya sanggup terendus oleh mata batin. Tampaknya, status memiliki istri tak lantas membuat lelaki itu membiarkan Seokjin melanjutkan hidup tanpa dihantui bayang-bayang kenangan lama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Namjoon ingin muntah.

"Mencari udara segar setelah bercengkerama dengan Jin- _hyung_ semalaman," tukas Namjoon datar, alisnya diungkit sebelah, "Apa senior tak memiliki anggota keluarga lain sampai harus meminta tolong pada orang luar?"

"Saat menghadapi kesulitan, dukungan terbaik adalah dari orang yang kita sayangi, Kim."

"Dan hal semacam itu sudah tak bisa diperoleh dari istrimu, kurasa?" kedua tangan Namjoon masuk saku demi menyembunyikan kepalannya yang mengeras, "Kau mempermainkan dan menaruh Jin- _hyung_ dalam posisi terombang-ambing antara teman, junior, dan kekasih selama berbulan-bulan, lalu membuangnya setelah pacar wanitamu kembali entah darimana. Setelah mengecewakan _hyung_ tepat di hari lahirnya, kau masih punya muka untuk mengajaknya bernostalgia?"

"Tahu apa kau, anak baru?" Hyosang mengarahkan mata ke atas, menyadari bila pemuda itu menjulang sedikit lebih tinggi, "Tahu apa kau soal aku dan Seokjin? Tahu apa kau tentang omongan teman-temanku tiap melihat kami jalan berdua? Tahu apa kau soal orangtua yang mengancam akan mencoret namamu dari daftar keluarga jika menolak menikahi putri koleganya?" jari telunjuk Hyosang mendorong dada Namjoon diikuti dahi yang terlipat sengit, "Berniat memamerkan pengetahuan yang kau peroleh dari anak-anak pengawas, eh? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan kami. Jangan bersikap angkuh seolah-olah aku merebut Seokjin darimu, karena aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku sejak awal, mengerti?"

Alih-alih menyanggah penuh kekesalan seperti yang diperintah otaknya, tawa Namjoon justru terlontar diiringi sejumlah gelengan kepala yang menerbitkan kerut heran di kening Hyosang, "...kau membuang Jin- _hyung_ hanya karena gunjingan rekan dan gertakan keluarga? Apa telingaku tak salah dengar?"

Hyosang menimpali tawanya disertai gelak muram, "Tidak semua orang dilahirkan di tengah orangtua yang demokratis."

"Memang, tapi selalu ada cara untuk tidak mematahkan hati dan mempermalukan seseorang dengan mengumumkan kisah cintamu di depan teman-temannya," lengos Namjoon. Jika bukan gara-gara manusia tolol ini, pribadi Seokjin yang hangat tak akan tenggelam oleh respon defensifnya yang terlanjur skeptis pada setiap perhatian. Satu kali Namjoon pernah membatin tentang mengapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi cinta pertama Seokjin, tapi seperti celoteh Yoongi di sela uap tipis kopi pahitnya yang menguar dalam sunyi, segala pertemuan di dunia ini sudah berada dalam garis yang terbentang oleh pencipta langit dan bumi. Kapan dan dimana, dengan siapa serta bagaimana kondisinya, semua tak bisa ditebak oleh jauhnya perkiraan maupun hitungan yang brilian. Namjoon tidak religus, namun dia sadar ada kuasa yang lebih berhak memutuskan akan kemana kisahnya berjalan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kim."

"Lepaskan Jin- _hyung,_ " sambar Namjoon tegas, "Tinggalkan dia dan jangan memburunya lagi. Biarkan dia bebas, senior Hyosang."

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku seenaknya?"

"Dan kau sendiri siapa?" gerung Namjoon sewot, _sialan_ , tak seharusnya dia terpelatuk seperti ini, "Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan jika status sebagai mantan teman dekat memberimu kolom pengecualian? Pernah belajar tentang cara memperbaiki halaman yang terbengkalai daripada usaha menyerobot lahan orang lain?"

Lawan bicaranya mendengus, "Lahanmu? Jangan besar kepala. Kau hanya pelarian dari sisa perasaannya padaku. Tak usah mengelak, aku yakin dia bahkan tak mengijinkanmu menyentuhnya."

Dahi Namjoon tertekuk, tinjunya mengepal kian rapat. Kenyataan bila kalimat yang mendarat di telinganya itu hampir mendekati kebenaran tak ayal mendorongnya naik pitam, bayangan urungnya sebuah kecupan sederhana setelah jam makan siang melintas sebagai pengingat yang tak diperlukan.

"Kami berciuman lebih sering dibanding frekuensi kalian berpegangan tangan," Hyosang ikut menimpali, pongah. Sudut bibirnya tersungging memergoki perubahan mimik Namjoon yang semakin masam, "Aku kangen merasakan tekstur bibirnya yang tebal dan manis, juga desah merdunya begitu lidah kami bertemu. Dengan fakta jika kau hanya berkesempatan memandang wajah manisnya, maka otomatis kau gugur dari daftar sainganku, junior. Kau bukan ancaman yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

"Aku tak berminat menjadi saingan, apalagi ancaman," Namjoon beralih memasukkan kedua tinjunya ke saku celana, kuku-kukunya terbenam menusuk kulit tapi pemuda itu tak ambil pusing, "Ini hanya permintaanku agar kau membiarkannya membuka lembaran baru dibanding terus mengharap sesuatu yang tabu. Kalau harga dirimu sedemikian tinggi sampai harus mendahulukan imej di depan orang lain, kenapa sekarang malah berniat memungut pemuda yang kau campakkan dulu?"

Hyosang memicing padanya cukup lama, keheningan sekilas dari absennya suara kendaraan di sekitar mereka memberi ketajaman pendengaran ekstra bagi Namjoon untuk mendengar bunyi gigi yang berderit, "Kau—"

"Sudah cukup materi dan kedudukan, benar?" simpul Namjoon, menyisihkan sufiks hirarkinya terdorong gusar, "Sudah kuduga, penakut selalu menggulung ekor saat digertak, lalu kembali datang membawa persembahan dan seribu alasan untuk membela diri. Apa yang ingin kau janjikan padanya kali ini? Mengajak Jin- _hyung_ bermain api dengan iming-iming kondominium dan kunjungan lebih rutin dibanding istrimu?"

"Aku akan bercerai," sela Hyosang tak bimbang, dagunya terangkat mengimbangi kerut dahi Namjoon, "Ini keputusan bersama karena sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan, jauh sebelum aku menyapa Seokjin di acara kencan kalian. Aku hanya perlu menandatangani surat dari pengacara, mengurus kompensasi, dan semuanya selesai. Sekarang katakan, apa ada alasan lain yang hendak kau gunakan sebagai tameng untuk menuduh bahwa apa yang kulakukan adalah salah? Apa pernah ada larangan untuk merayu seseorang memakai kemewahan?" ditepuknya pundak Namjoon disertai kedik sarkastis, "Tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia yang menolak mapan, Kim. Bukankah kau juga berusaha menanamkan perasaanmu dengan kata-kata manis?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku bukan orang yang akan menukar Jin- _hyung_ dengan nama baik..." seloroh Namjoon ketus, ditepisnya lengan dari bahu sambil menarik napas panjang dan meneliti pria pongah tersebut dengan hambar, tiba-tiba saja banyak hal berkecamuk dalam benaknya hingga Namjoon tak tahu apakah dia sanggup tetap berdiri di hadapan sang alumnus tanpa melakukan hal di luar kendali, "Teman asramaku sudah menunggu. Aku permisi. Semoga kita tak berjumpa lagi, senior."

"Aku tak yakin, Kim."

Namjoon berbalik, berterima kasih dalam hati sebab rekannya masih menanti kendati pasang muka seram. Kedua lengan Yoongi bersedekap gontai, bersandar di kap mobil seraya melirik kurang senang bercampur gerung kecut, "Kurasa keputusan untuk tak mencegahmu barusan adalah sebuah kebodohan."

"Sepertinya begitu," mantan adik kelasnya membuka pintu sambil menyahut pendek, "Aku tak akan mengetahui apapun jika cuma berdiam diri."

Yoongi melepas lipatan tangan dan berkedik sekadarnya, "Butuh bantuan, Romeo?"

"Yep," Namjoon menggeser layar ponsel diikuti ujaran mantap, kepala berpaling pada Yoongi yang bersiap menyalakan mesin, "Bisa antarkan aku ke asrama, _hyung_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seokjin melipat tangan, enggan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar begitu mendapati siapa yang berdiri dengan senyum tipis di atas karpet selamat datang.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersitegang, 0082."

"Aku tak berniat cari ribut," Namjoon menaikkan kedua tangan sejajar sembilan puluh derajat di sisi kepala, "Aku hanya ingin melihat Jin- _hyung_ karena beberapa hari ini kita tak saling sapa."

"Kenapa? Kangen?"

"...sedikit."

"Sedikit?"

"Sedikit berlebihan," sahut Namjoon, tanpa ringisan khas bernada nakal dan terlampau kalem untuk dianggap sebagai rayuan. Seokjin tak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kalau ini soal pembicaraan kita semalam, aku menolak."

Namjoon mengulum tawa, "Tidak, cuma obrolan biasa. Aku benar-benar kangen dengan Jin- _hyung_. Tapi kalau sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasmu di dalam, aku tak keberatan bicara di beranda lantai, kebetulan ada sedikit camilan," dipungutnya kantong kertas yang sempat ditaruh sekadarnya di keset, lalu memamerkan plastik-plastik kecil berisi kue kacang merah yang disambut Seokjin dengan decak pelan. Ditelitinya sejenak, menggulirkan matanya ke atas selagi Namjoon memandang ramah.

"Semalam aku begadang menyelesaikan sesuatu dan berniat tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras..."

"Aku tak memaksa," potong Namjoon saat Seokjin hendak mendorong pintu terbuka, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar. Libur semester sudah dekat dan cuacanya semakin dingin, tolong jaga kesehatan, walau sepertinya Jin- _hyung_ yang berhidung bengkak karena flu akan tampak sangat lucu," dicoleknya sekilas pucuk hidung Seokjin yang menangkis ketus kendati tetap memasang raut heran ketika kantong kue tersebut disodorkan ke arahnya, "Untukmu, mungkin bisa menemani _hyung_ mengerjakan apapun itu."

Terdiam beberapa saat, jemari Seokjin terulur menerima camilan yang dimaksud, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk gelembung tembam di kedua pipi sewaktu mengiyakan kalimat Namjoon dan rona kemerahan yang perlahan menjalari wajahnya membuat sang junior terbahak tanpa suara.

Seokjin terlalu manis untuknya, untuk keseluruhan inderanya. Detik dimana Seokjin berkedip, membuka mulut disertai ucapan terima kasih, Namjoon tahu bila dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda ini. Satu sisi benaknya menjerit-jerit sedari tadi, memintanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya dituruti sejak awal Seokjin menampakkan diri. Sisi lain habis-habisan mencegah, menyuruh bersikap rasional tapi peduli setan, Namjoon lebih memilih menuruti insting dan bergegas mendekap Seokjin yang tak sempat berontak begitu direngkuh mendadak.

"Ja—"

"Sebentar saja, _hyung_ ," gumam Namjoon lirih. Dagu mendarat di bahu Seokjin, mengeratkan pelukan dan meremas lembut punggung pemuda itu hingga dirasakannya Seokjin beringsut, mungkin tak nyaman, mungkin pula berniat lari, "Sebentar saja, tolong biarkan aku begini."

Seokjin hendak membuka mulut, namun urung begitu Namjoon menyusupkan wajah di lekuk lehernya, menghirup aroma yang mungkin akan dirindukan pemuda itu entah untuk berapa lama, pun sama sekali tak mencoba mengendurkan pegangan meski sebentar. Kedua lengan Seokjin terkulai di sisi tubuh, bimbang antara bereaksi atau tetap bergeming sebab Namjoon mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat, seperti Seokjin akan kabur darinya bila lengah sedikit saja. Pergi, tak terjangkau lagi.

"Aku ingin memilikimu."

Bola mata Seokjin melebar seketika, "...apa?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu," ulang Namjoon, melonggarkan pelukannya seraya menjauh perlahan, jari-jarinya bertahan di pundak Seokjin yang sibuk mengerutkan kening, "Jadilah kekasihku, _hyung_."

Seniornya tercengang dan selama beberapa saat, yang dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah terdiam menatap sepasang mata besar yang berkedip cepat, memahami dua kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan bersama binar yang tak mampu ditebak, juga raut serius yang tak lazim didapati Seokjin tiap pemuda itu mengamatinya dalam jarak tertentu.

Memandang ekspresi lawan bicara yang kian terpana, Namjoon akhirnya terkekeh lirih sambil menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Seokjin, "Ingat saat kau menyuruhku naik ke atas meja kantin dan berteriak sekencangnya tentang sebuah penyataan? Apa tak pernah terbersit oleh _hyung_ bila seruanku kala itu benar adanya?"

"Aku..."

"Aku tak peduli ada jarak dua tahun yang kau gaungkan sebagai dinding tinggi di segala topik obrolan, masa bodoh pula dengan status senior dan junior yang _hyung_ jaminkan bagai jurang gengsi untuk menghindar dariku yang sudah jatuh hati," tubuh Namjoon condong agak rendah, menyamakan pandangan dengan sorot teduh, "Kim Namjoon kini hanya seorang laki-laki yang berdiri penuh harap di hadapan Kim Seokjin, memohon kesediaan untuk mencintainya, seperti aku mencintaimu."

Dan detik itu Seokjin terpaku, kesunyian koridor beserta lengangnya lorong asrama membuat perkataan Namjoon terdengar begitu lantang, nyaring tanpa keraguan. Jemari Namjoon tetap berada di pundaknya, satu tangan di pipi, mata lurus melihatnya dengan fokus, celah bibir masih terbuka usai mengutarakan permintaan tak terduga.

 _Ralat, tidak._

Tentu saja bukan di luar dugaan sebab Seokjin harusnya mampu memperkirakan hal ini sejak menitipkan roda giginya pada pemuda itu. Bukan hal aneh apabila Namjoon akhirnya menemui batas dari ketidakpastian diantara mereka hingga harus mengatakan perasaannya dengan tegas. Sekadar junior, teman dekat, atau lebih dari keduanya.

Batin kecil pun tergelitik menyela lamunan, jika simbol hatinya sudah disimpan oleh Namjoon, lantas apalagi yang membuatnya gamang kali ini?

"Jin- _hyung_?"

"Maaf, 0082," Seokjin terpejam sesaat, lalu membuka mata dengan kerjap redup dan gumam lirih, "Aku butuh sedikit waktu."

Dagunya terangkat, mencoba menelisik apakah akan ada decak sakit hati atau tarikan lengan agresif mengingat ini bukan kali pertama penolakannya mengudara. Namun Namjoon, yang perlahan menjauhkan jemari dari dua tempat sentuhan, hanya mengangguk samar sambil menyibak helai poni peraknya ke belakang.

"...begitu ya?"

"Hm, mm," Seokjin mengiyakan lalu menggulirkan mata sekilas ke arah benda di genggaman, "Apa aku perlu mengembalikan kuenya?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecut, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana serta menggeleng maklum, "Masih untukmu _hyung_ , anggap saja cokelat valentine yang kuberikan lebih awal. Buang jika tak suka. Aku permisi."

"Kau marah?"

Urung melangkah kendati telah berbalik, Namjoon menoleh sejenak dari posisinya dan melirik mimik khawatir bersama nada simpati yang paling tak ingin didengarnya saat ini. Betapa dia bermimpi untuk terus mendekap seniornya tanpa harus melepas lagi, betapa dia berniat memeluk pemilik suara yang sedari awal mencuri perhatiannya bahkan sebelum menyebut nama, dan betapa Namjoon ingin mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, membawa Seokjin menuju tempat-tempat indah yang pernah dibacanya di berbagai panduan wisata, menikmati kopi beserta sandwich hangat sambil berunding tentang mata kuliah, pelatihan tahun depan, atau mendiskusikan solusi memecahkan kalkulus sambil sesekali menggoda Seokjin berbekal rayuan halus. Namjoon ingin menyenangkannya dengan cara paling sederhana, lewat hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat Seokjin gembira dan balas menatap Namjoon berhias senyum merekah.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan posesif, egois, juga karma yang pantas diperolehnya karena terlalu serakah.

"Tidak, _hyung_ ," Namjoon menyahut singkat, "Sama sepertimu, aku juga butuh sedikit waktu."

Untuk menerima, untuk berlapang dada.

Juga untuk melupakan sebuah tas kertas berlabel mewah yang tak sengaja dilihatnya di atas meja, tergeletak tanpa dosa seolah mengejeknya yang harus pulang dengan tangan hampa.

.

.

.


	24. DUA PULUH EMPAT

**SOTUS The Series** – GMM TV Ltd / BitterSweet

 **BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain penulisan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia dan perubahan seperlunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Tak ingin menyingkirkan makhluk ini dariku?"

Namjoon menunjuk sepasang lengan yang mendekap posesif dada serta pinggangnya dalam posisi duduk. Kepala disandarkan di bahu, mata terpejam pura-pura terlelap. Yoongi masih meneguk kopinya dengan setengah mengantuk, "Biarkan saja, tidak berat kan?"

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi yang lain jadi melihat kemari."

Bola mata Yoongi bergeser, masih enggan bergerak bahkan untuk menoleh, dan memergoki tatap heran sejumlah mahasiswa yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar konter minuman. Bukan apa-apa, mengamati seorang pemuda bergelung di pangkuan duta kampus mereka bukan pemandangan yang bisa ditemukan setiap hari. Apalagi jika kekasih yang bersangkutan hanya menopang kepala di sebelah, tak peduli. Ganjil, walau tak ada pertikaian.

"Yang mau dipeluk Jimin kan kamu, bukan aku, jadi ya terserah dia," kedik Yoongi santai, "Ini hal yang tak disetujuinya sejak awal, tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya tiap berada di dekatmu."

Jimin mengeratkan pegangan sambil mendesah kecewa, "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak cemburuan kok, makanya aku suka."

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu hobi menempel seperti ini pada orang lain. Kalau hanya aku mungkin tidak masalah, asal bukan mahasiswa yang tidak dikenal oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ ," saran Namjoon, "Kamu sudah punya kekasih, jadi harus menjaga hatinya juga. Paham? Sekarang turun."

Melonggarkan kungkungan lengan di sekeliling leher Namjoon, Jimin menegakkan punggung sambil agak mengerjap, kiranya sedang mencerna mengapa tingkahnya kali ini dipermasalahkan jika Namjoon tak pernah protes sebelumnya. Dicobanya mengadu pandang, lima, sepuluh detik. Namjoon bersikukuh menggerakkan jari supaya dirinya berpindah tempat dari pangkuan ke bangku kantin yang kosong. Yoongi tersenyum samar, menyesap kopinya agak banyak dan menepuk petak di sisi kirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kemari, Jiminnie."

Merengut, Jimin patuh meski sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut tak paham, "Biasanya boleh."

"Memangnya kamu akan baik-baik saja kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ dinaiki oleh Kunpimook?"

Jimin langsung bungkam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud marah kok, hanya tidak enak. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang harus kamu perhatikan jika ingin hubungannya lancar. Kamu mengerti maksudku kan, Jimin- _ah_?" sergah Namjoon, beralih mengulurkan tangannya melewati meja untuk menepuk pelan kepala Jimin yang mengangguk kalem. Sudah tiga hari ini Namjoon tampak tak bersemangat, walau tetap menebar senyum ke segala arah. Jimin memergoki perubahannya kala membantu pemuda itu beberes kamar bersama Jungkook. Namjoon bahkan tak berkomentar soal tandasnya kotak camilan kiriman ibunya di atas meja, malah sibuk memeriksa detil rangkuman mata kuliah yang akan dipindah ke perangkat lain, termasuk deret literatur virtual kiriman dosen-dosen pasca-sarjana. Kejeniusan pemuda itu memang tersohor hingga ke fakultas lain. Padahal baru semester awal, tapi sudah sangat menarik perhatian. Tidak heran para profesor sayang padanya, mengingat kecerdasan Namjoon tidak berhenti di satu bidang saja. Alasan serupa yang menjadikan proposal permohonan tak wajarnya dituruti oleh pihak kampus—setidaknya menurut Jimin.

"Apa karena kita akan jarang bertemu, jadi _hyung_ memberi nasehat padaku?" tukasnya tiba-tiba, menopang masing-masing pipi selagi Namjoon mengaduk es kopinya sambil melipat dahi, "Atau masih terbawa sakit hati karena ditolak tempo hari?"

Gerakan Namjoon tak berhenti sesuai perkiraan, hanya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit meninggi. Diteguknya sejenak selama diamati oleh kedua pasang mata yang selalu ingin tahu. Jimin tidak salah bicara, dan Yoongi tak berniat mengoreksi.

"Mungkin, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka melampiaskan kekesalan. Jangan merasa jumawa hanya karena Yoongi- _hyung_ bersikap santai. Tidak cemburuan bukan berarti tidak peduli, dia hanya lihai menahan kesabaran."

Jimin makin merengut, lalu berpaling ke arah si pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini mengangkat bahu tanpa dosa, "Benar, _hyung_?"

Satu usapan lembut di pipinya oleh buku jari Yoongi memberi sebuah respon yang lebih jelas dibanding jawaban. Rengut Jimin berangsur memudar, kendati masih menunduk karena kurang peka terhadap situasi. Bibir tebalnya menggumamkan kata ' _maaf_ ' lirih yang segera disambut sodoran gelas es jeruk dingin oleh Yoongi, berkata bila mereka harus menghabiskan sisa minumannya sebelum jam istirahat usai.

"Jangan pasang muka murung begitu, Jungkook bisa nekat menghancurkan kamar seniormu jika tahu _hyung_ kesayangannya muram sampai mogok makan."

Namjoon mengangkat piring bekas sandwichnya sambil melengos kecil, "Aku tidak sepicik itu, Tuan Min. Penegasan di depan muka jauh lebih baik dibanding mendapati orang yang kau cintai tidur dengan orang lain."

"HEH?"

"Jangan berteriak," Yoongi lekas menarik Jimin duduk ke bangku dan menanggapi seruannya penuh ketenangan, "Itu cerita lama saat masih kuliah di Amerika. Pacarnya selingkuh dengan mantan, berkilah kalau Namjoon terlalu kaku dan pasif, alibi payah dari kapasitas otak yang busuk. Aku kagum dia masih sanggup menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan _cumlaude_ seperti tak terjadi apa-apa."

Mulut Jimin membentuk huruf o besar seraya mencengkeram tepi meja, kaget mendengar hal yang sedemikian pribadi terlontar gamblang dari penjelasan Yoongi, "Berarti kali ini juga sama dong? Kan Seokjin- _hyung_ kembali ke pelukan mant—oh!"

Pemuda itu buru-buru menutup moncongnya memakai dua tangan, mata terpejam menyesali pernyataan yang bahkan belum sempurna. Yoongi malah terbahak menertawakan di balik punggung tangan, sementara Namjoon menggulirkan lidah di dinding mulut diiringi gelak kecut.

"Itu benar, Jimin- _ah_. Bedanya mungkin aku lebih bisa menerima keputusannya dan mengalah dengan sukarela. _Hyung_ tidak berselingkuh apalagi mengkhianatiku, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk memilih orang lain. Aku harus berlapang dada walau sulit," seloroh Namjoon lugas, menggeser gelasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sekat tas, "Sepertinya senior Eunkwang mau datang untuk melihat-lihat perekrutan tim pengawas selanjutnya. Ada yang mau mendaftar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik dulu," Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk tagihan minum, "Apa kau yakin mau menyerahkannya pada si keparat itu?"

"Dia sedang mengurus dokumen perceraian dengan istrinya. Jika sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi Seokjin- _hyung_ , kurasa dia bersungguh-sungguh," kedik Namjoon, meringis hambar selagi balas mengangguk, "Ada yang bilang cinta pertama tak akan bisa dilupakan, dan hal itu tampaknya berlaku di benak Seokjin- _hyung_. Aku tak mau menyerah, sama sekali. Tapi kalau usahaku justru membuatnya kesal terus-menerus, sebaiknya dihentikan saja. Dia tampak lebih bahagia ketika mengobrol dengan senior Hyosang, hal yang sangat ingin kualami meski hanya sesekali."

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sudah menegakkan tubuh sambil menyeret ransel, juga menggaruk pelipis melihat bagaimana Namjoon menyunggingkan gestur sopannya pada petugas kantin yang kini tengah membereskan sisa makan siang. Bunyi debum membahana dari lorong mengisyaratkan akan adanya serangan besar, dan Namjoon yang terlambat bersiaga pun langsung terdorong oleh pelukan dari sesosok pemuda bongsor yang menerjangnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Nyaris terjungkal, kalau Jimin tak keburu menahannya dari belakang. Taehyung menyusul dengan gontai, tak berniat menarik adik angkatannya agar menjauh dari Namjoon yang sempoyongan.

 **"AKUTIDAKBISAIKUTMENGANTARKARENAADAULANGANHARIAN."**

"Kalem, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut mengantar karena ada ulangan harian!" seru Jungkook, mengulang, "Aku sudah bilang pada Pak Dosen kalau ada urusan keluarga dan minta ulangan susulan, tapi tetap tidak dapat ijin! Ini namanya pemaksaan kehendak! Biar kuobrak-abrik seisi kantor di lantai bawah! Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Jeon Jungkook!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Taehyung mencengkeram lengannya sebelum yang bersangkutan melesat pergi, sekaligus memaksanya melonggarkan lengan dari Namjoon yang kembali berdiri setelah nyaris tercekik, "Kamu masih butuh nilai untuk IPK, tahu! Jangan sembarangan! Lagipula ini cuma masalah kecil, aku yakin Namjoon- _hyung_ tak akan keberatan walau kita tidak ikut mengantar ke bandara."

 **"GRRRR!"**

"Itu benar, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar tak kelepasan menggigit Taehyung, lantas menyodorkan sebatang wafer yang dirogoh dari kantong samping tas, "Sudah ada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin, tak perlu beramai-ramai seperti mau kemping. Kunpimook dan yang lainnya juga sudah kularang datang, nanti malah bikin ribut. Lagipula perginya cuma sebentar, bukan pindah status. Anggap aku sedang tamasya, biar nanti kubawakan cinderamata."

Jungkook menggeram sambil mengunyah wafernya dengan beringas, "Tapi aku masih belum rela berpisah, _hyung_! Tahu begini, kuterima saja beasiswa lain ke Washington supaya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Lalu membuat Taehyung- _sshi_ uring-uringan?"

"Oh, iya."

"Oh, iya, kepalamu," gerutu Taehyung, melempar ransel super berat milik juniornya yang tadi sempat ditenteng saat Jungkook berlari di sepanjang lorong, "Kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak mau lagi memangkas rentang studi karena ingin belajar sewajarnya mahasiswa biasa. Kalau berani-beraninya bilang lupa, akan kubuang semua camilanmu dari asrama."

"Dih, galak," lengos Jungkook, lidah terjulur mengejek, lalu kembali menghadap tiga rekannya yang sama-sama menahan tawa, "Aku serius minta maaf, _hyung_. Kalau saja bisa ijin sehari, kutemani sampai ruang tunggu. Kampus pasti sangat membosankan jika teman angkatanku tidak lengkap. Dan soal tabiatku yang sering bolos kegiatan fakultas, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku janji akan mengikuti latihan basket dan klub musik dengan rajin."

Yoongi mendengus, "Yakin? Jangan-jangan malah mengundurkan diri begitu Namjoon pergi."

"Tidak kok!" sanggah Jungkook, nyala mata berkobar antusias, "Aku bahkan berniat mencoba tes seleksi panitia orientasi di bagian kedisiplinan, tapi syaratnya minimum semester tiga. Payah."

Cengir Taehyung menyembul sinis, "Pasti tidak diterima sih, takut tekor di bagian konsumsi."

"Diam kamu, _hyung_!"

Dua lengan saling dorong dan toyor di dekatnya, disertai keluh nyaring Jimin yang berusaha melerai, Yoongi yang melipat tangan tak menolong, juga mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang masih berjalan di sekitar mereka berbekal pandangan heran. Namjoon membetulkan posisi selempang tasnya sambil mengulum senyum. Belum genap setahun, namun suasana keakraban ini seolah menjadikan kampus dan fakultasnya seperti rumah kedua. Kepalanya yang dipenuhi rumus dan timbunan frasa sepanjang masa remaja, seperti menemukan dunia yang lebih luas dibanding lingkup pertemanan terbatas saat menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Kerjasama, beragam sifat yang sukar disatukan, pendapat berlainan di tiap sudut, diskusi penuh kelakar anti tertib yang berujung ricuh, juga perkumpulan mahasiswa kantin yang selalu berakhir dengan saling lempar makanan. Namjoon bersyukur tak menepis pilihan ibunya untuk masuk di jurusan yang tak familiar. Ada banyak hal yang dia pelajari mulai dari masa pelatihan hingga bulan-bulan aktif perkuliahan. Singkat kata, Namjoon hampir memperoleh segalanya.

Teman, lingkungan, kepercayaan senior, pengakuan dosen, rasa tertarik, cinta yang tumbuh, juga patah hati yang paling sakit.

Tidak pernah ada kata menyesal untuk sebuah pengalaman, meski perasaannya bersikukuh untuk bertahan. Dan Namjoon sadar, dirinya akan terus menyimpan sedikit memori bersama Seokjin, sebagai satu bagian dari kenangan yang terpatri dalam empat angka di nomor dadanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Senior Eunkwang sudah datang?"

"Belum, masih di tempat parkir, katanya," Hoseok mengibas almamater sambil menekuk dahi, mengamati juniornya dari bawah ke atas, pangling, "Kok beda, ya? Baru potong rambut?"

Meringis sumringah, Namjoon menggosok rambutnya yang dipangkas _undercut_ dan diwarna ulang, perak gelap yang masih tampak lembab usai keramas, "Senior Chanyeol bilang aku harus rapi karena ada alumnus."

"Benar, tapi yang begini sih kelasnya sudah model catwalk," cengir Hoseok jahil, mendorong pelan bahu Namjoon yang menjulang di sampingnya. Lantas menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin agar lebih rileks. Keduanya berdiri di depan ruang kemahasiswaan di lantai bawah, menunggu senior lain berkumpul di tempat serupa, "Kalau ada keperluan, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu, toh yang diharapkan datang cuma tim kedisiplinan. Anak semester awal jadi tim hore di bangku belakang."

"Tidak apa."

"Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku ingin tahu seluk beluk proses seleksinya," celetuk Namjoon, membetulkan dasi hitamnya agak canggung. Mengenakan setelan menjelang malam membuatnya teringat masa pelatihan, minus teriakan dari kiri-kanan, tentu. Dan bicara soal seru-seruan bising yang senantiasa mengekor mereka saat mengumpulkan tanda tangan, Namjoon menyadari ada hal ganjil yang mengganggu sedari tadi.

"Senior."

"Ya?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_ tidak ikut?"

Hoseok berkedip. Terdiam selama sekian detik, lalu berkedip lebih sering. Tanda bila dirinya gamang antara hendak menjawab atau tidak.

"Ah, anu...dia..."

"Pergi dengan senior Hyosang?"

Kalimat retoris lanjutan sudah bersiap di ujung lidah Namjoon jika Hoseok memasang wajah ragu. Namun di luar dugaan, yang bersangkutan justru menggeleng singkat sembari mengacungkan telunjuk, meralat kalimatnya yang kurang tepat.

"Dia memang akan bertemu Hyosang jam enam. Tapi entahlah, ekspresinya tidak kupaham, malah gelisah sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mendekap tas kertas putih. Waktu kutanyakan, dia bilang cuma gugup. Mungkin mau dilamar."

"...oh."

"Aku bercanda," senggol Hoseok memakai siku kanan, sejurus kemudian disesalinya sebab Namjoon benar-benar mematung di tempat. Mata membola, telapak tangan mengepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuh, "A, astaga! Namjoon- _ah_! Jangan mati berdiri dong! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat!"

Tak ada respon, Namjoon seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu hingga nyaris tak berkedip, sekeliling berdenging walau pendengarannya sama sekali tak bermasalah. Kenyataan bila cintanya tak diterima sudah cukup membuat Namjoon susah payang berlapang dada, dan sekarang dia harus mendengar berita mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Seokjin dan Hyosang dari seniornya sendiri. Entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya setahun belakangan ini sampai penguasa alam merasa Namjoon patut diberi pelajaran. Kutukan dari kekesalan Seokjin akibat gangguannya selama ini? Tak mengindahkan racau sang senior tiap kali terusik? Atau terlampau memaksakan kehendak hanya gara-gara terpikat sejak awal? Kalau memang sebenci itu, mengapa Seokjin menciumnya ketika mereka bertemu di belakang restoran? Apa cuma demi membungkam Namjoon supaya tak berulah lagi? Apa anggukannya untuk kesediaan mengenal Namjoon lebih jauh juga sekadar pemanis suasana?

"Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Ah?" lamunan kacaunya tersela panggilan Hoseok yang masih memasang ekspresi bersalah, matanya nanar sambil gelagapan menyunggingkan cengir kaku, "Ada apa?"

"Alumnus sudah datang."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya kacau. Konsentrasi buyar. Jika bukan karena segan terhadap sejumlah pemuda yang dihormatinya selama ini, mungkin dia sudah berlari pergi dan meraung pada semesta agar dirinya ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

 _Dear Kim Namjoon._

Bisikan di telinganya mengusik di tengah sunyi.

 _Apa harus selesai sampai di sini?_

.

.

.


	25. DUA PULUH EMPAT (Extended)

.

.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Tak ingin menyingkirkan makhluk ini dariku?"

Namjoon menunjuk sepasang lengan yang mendekap posesif dada serta pinggangnya dalam posisi duduk. Kepala disandarkan di bahu, mata terpejam pura-pura terlelap. Yoongi masih meneguk kopinya dengan setengah mengantuk, "Biarkan saja, tidak berat kan?"

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi yang lain jadi melihat kemari."

Bola mata Yoongi bergeser, masih enggan bergerak bahkan untuk menoleh, dan memergoki tatap heran sejumlah mahasiswa yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar konter minuman. Bukan apa-apa, mengamati seorang pemuda bergelung di pangkuan duta kampus mereka bukan pemandangan yang bisa ditemukan setiap hari. Apalagi jika kekasih yang bersangkutan hanya menopang kepala di sebelah, tak peduli. Ganjil, walau tak ada pertikaian.

"Yang mau dipeluk Jimin kan kamu, bukan aku, jadi ya terserah dia," kedik Yoongi santai, "Ini hal yang tak disetujuinya sejak awal, tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya tiap berada di dekatmu."

Jimin mengeratkan pegangan sambil mendesah kecewa, "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak cemburuan kok, makanya aku suka."

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu hobi menempel seperti ini pada orang lain. Kalau hanya aku mungkin tidak masalah, asal bukan mahasiswa yang tidak dikenal oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ ," saran Namjoon, "Kamu sudah punya kekasih, jadi harus menjaga hatinya juga. Paham? Sekarang turun."

Melonggarkan kungkungan lengan di sekeliling leher Namjoon, Jimin menegakkan punggung sambil agak mengerjap, kiranya sedang mencerna mengapa tingkahnya kali ini dipermasalahkan jika Namjoon tak pernah protes sebelumnya. Dicobanya mengadu pandang, lima, sepuluh detik. Namjoon bersikukuh menggerakkan jari supaya dirinya berpindah tempat dari pangkuan ke bangku kantin yang kosong. Yoongi tersenyum samar, menyesap kopinya agak banyak dan menepuk petak di sisi kirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kemari, Jiminnie."

Merengut, Jimin patuh meski sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut tak paham, "Biasanya boleh."

"Memangnya kamu akan baik-baik saja kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ dinaiki oleh Kunpimook?"

Jimin langsung bungkam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud marah kok, hanya tidak enak. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang harus kamu perhatikan jika ingin hubungannya lancar. Kamu mengerti maksudku kan, Jimin- _ah_?" sergah Namjoon, beralih mengulurkan tangannya melewati meja untuk menepuk pelan kepala Jimin yang mengangguk kalem. Sudah tiga hari ini Namjoon tampak tak bersemangat, walau tetap menebar senyum ke segala arah. Jimin memergoki perubahannya kala membantu pemuda itu beberes kamar bersama Jungkook. Namjoon bahkan tak berkomentar soal tandasnya kotak camilan kiriman ibunya di atas meja, malah sibuk memeriksa detil rangkuman mata kuliah yang akan dipindah ke perangkat lain, termasuk deret literatur virtual kiriman dosen-dosen pasca-sarjana. Kejeniusan pemuda itu memang tersohor hingga ke fakultas lain. Padahal baru semester awal, tapi sudah sangat menarik perhatian. Tidak heran para profesor sayang padanya, mengingat kecerdasan Namjoon tidak berhenti di satu bidang saja. Alasan serupa yang menjadikan proposal permohonan tak wajarnya dituruti oleh pihak kampus—setidaknya menurut Jimin.

"Apa karena kita akan jarang bertemu, jadi _hyung_ memberi nasehat padaku?" tukasnya tiba-tiba, menopang masing-masing pipi selagi Namjoon mengaduk es kopinya sambil melipat dahi, "Atau masih terbawa sakit hati karena ditolak tempo hari?"

Gerakan Namjoon tak berhenti sesuai perkiraan, hanya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit meninggi. Diteguknya sejenak selama diamati oleh kedua pasang mata yang selalu ingin tahu. Jimin tidak salah bicara, dan Yoongi tak berniat mengoreksi.

"Mungkin, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka melampiaskan kekesalan. Jangan merasa jumawa hanya karena Yoongi- _hyung_ bersikap santai. Tidak cemburuan bukan berarti tidak peduli, dia hanya lihai menahan kesabaran."

Jimin makin merengut, lalu berpaling ke arah si pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini mengangkat bahu tanpa dosa, "Benar, _hyung_?"

Satu usapan lembut di pipinya oleh buku jari Yoongi memberi sebuah respon yang lebih jelas dibanding jawaban. Rengut Jimin berangsur memudar, kendati masih menunduk karena kurang peka terhadap situasi. Bibir tebalnya menggumamkan kata ' _maaf_ ' lirih yang segera disambut sodoran gelas es jeruk dingin oleh Yoongi, berkata bila mereka harus menghabiskan sisa minumannya sebelum jam istirahat usai.

"Jangan pasang muka murung begitu, Jungkook bisa nekat menghancurkan kamar seniormu jika tahu _hyung_ kesayangannya muram sampai mogok makan."

Namjoon mengangkat piring bekas sandwichnya sambil melengos kecil, "Aku tidak sepicik itu, Tuan Min. Penegasan di depan muka jauh lebih baik dibanding mendapati orang yang kau cintai tidur dengan orang lain."

"HEH?"

"Jangan berteriak," Yoongi lekas menarik Jimin duduk ke bangku dan menanggapi seruannya penuh ketenangan, "Itu cerita lama saat masih kuliah di Amerika. Pacarnya selingkuh dengan mantan, berkilah kalau Namjoon terlalu kaku dan pasif, alibi payah dari kapasitas otak yang busuk. Aku kagum dia masih sanggup menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan _cumlaude_ seperti tak terjadi apa-apa."

Mulut Jimin membentuk huruf o besar seraya mencengkeram tepi meja, kaget mendengar hal yang sedemikian pribadi terlontar gamblang dari penjelasan Yoongi, "Berarti kali ini juga sama dong? Kan Seokjin- _hyung_ kembali ke pelukan mant—oh!"

Pemuda itu buru-buru menutup moncongnya memakai dua tangan, mata terpejam menyesali pernyataan yang bahkan belum sempurna. Yoongi malah terbahak menertawakan di balik punggung tangan, sementara Namjoon menggulirkan lidah di dinding mulut diiringi gelak kecut.

"Itu benar, Jimin - _ah_. Bedanya mungkin aku lebih bisa menerima keputusannya dan mengalah dengan sukarela. _Hyung_ tidak berselingkuh apalagi mengkhianatiku, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk memilih orang lain. Aku harus berlapang dada walau sulit," seloroh Namjoon lugas, menggeser gelasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sekat tas, "Sepertinya senior Eunkwang mau datang untuk melihat-lihat perekrutan tim pengawas selanjutnya. Ada yang mau mendaftar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik dulu," Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk tagihan minum, "Apa kau yakin mau menyerahkannya pada si keparat itu?"

"Dia sedang mengurus dokumen perceraian dengan istrinya. Jika sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi Seokjin- _hyung_ , kurasa dia bersungguh-sungguh," kedik Namjoon, meringis hambar selagi balas mengangguk, "Ada yang bilang cinta pertama tak akan bisa dilupakan, dan hal itu tampaknya berlaku di benak Seokjin- _hyung_. Aku tak mau menyerah, sama sekali. Tapi kalau usahaku justru membuatnya kesal terus-menerus, sebaiknya dihentikan saja. Dia tampak lebih bahagia ketika mengobrol dengan senior Hyosang, hal yang sangat ingin kualami meski hanya sesekali."

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sudah menegakkan tubuh sambil menyeret ransel, juga menggaruk pelipis melihat bagaimana Namjoon menyunggingkan gestur sopannya pada petugas kantin yang kini tengah membereskan sisa makan siang. Bunyi debum membahana dari lorong mengisyaratkan akan adanya serangan besar, dan Namjoon yang terlambat bersiaga pun langsung terdorong oleh pelukan dari sesosok pemuda bongsor yang menerjangnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Nyaris terjungkal, kalau Jimin tak keburu menahannya dari belakang. Taehyung menyusul dengan gontai, tak berniat menarik adik angkatannya agar menjauh dari Namjoon yang sempoyongan.

" **AKUTIDAKBISAIKUTMENGANTARKARENAADAULANGANHARIAN."**

"Kalem, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut mengantar karena ada ulangan harian!" seru Jungkook, mengulang, "Aku sudah bilang pada Pak Dosen kalau ada urusan keluarga dan minta ulangan susulan, tapi tetap tidak dapat ijin! Ini namanya pemaksaan kehendak! Biar kuobrak-abrik seisi kantor di lantai bawah! Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Jeon Jungkook!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Taehyung mencengkeram lengannya sebelum yang bersangkutan melesat pergi, sekaligus memaksanya melonggarkan lengan dari Namjoon yang kembali berdiri setelah nyaris tercekik, "Kamu masih butuh nilai untuk IPK, tahu! Jangan sembarangan! Lagipula ini cuma masalah kecil, aku yakin Namjoon- _hyung_ tak akan keberatan walau kita tidak ikut mengantar ke bandara."

" **GRRRR!"**

"Itu benar, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar tak kelepasan menggigit Taehyung, lantas menyodorkan sebatang wafer yang dirogoh dari kantong samping tas, "Sudah ada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin, tak perlu beramai-ramai seperti mau kemping. Kunpimook dan yang lainnya juga sudah kularang datang, nanti malah bikin ribut. Lagipula perginya cuma sebentar, bukan pindah status. Anggap aku sedang tamasya, biar nanti kubawakan cinderamata."

Jungkook menggeram sambil mengunyah wafernya dengan beringas, "Tapi aku masih belum rela berpisah, _hyung_! Tahu begini, kuterima saja beasiswa lain ke Washington supaya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Lalu membuat Taehyung- _sshi_ uring-uringan?"

"Oh, iya."

"Oh, iya, kepalamu," gerutu Taehyung, melempar ransel super berat milik juniornya yang tadi sempat ditenteng saat Jungkook berlari di sepanjang lorong, "Kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak mau lagi memangkas rentang studi karena ingin belajar sewajarnya mahasiswa biasa. Kalau berani-beraninya bilang lupa, akan kubuang semua camilanmu dari asrama."

"Dih, galak," lengos Jungkook, lidah terjulur mengejek, lalu kembali menghadap tiga rekannya yang sama-sama menahan tawa, "Aku serius minta maaf, _hyung_. Kalau saja bisa ijin sehari, kutemani sampai ruang tunggu. Kampus pasti sangat membosankan jika teman angkatanku tidak lengkap. Dan soal tabiatku yang sering bolos kegiatan fakultas, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku janji akan mengikuti latihan basket dan klub musik dengan rajin."

Yoongi mendengus, "Yakin? Jangan-jangan malah mengundurkan diri begitu Namjoon pergi."

"Tidak kok!" sanggah Jungkook, nyala mata berkobar antusias, "Aku bahkan berniat mencoba tes seleksi panitia orientasi di bagian kedisiplinan, tapi syaratnya minimum semester tiga. Payah."

Cengir Taehyung menyembul sinis, "Pasti tidak diterima sih, takut tekor di bagian konsumsi."

"Diam kamu, _hyung_!"

Dua lengan saling dorong dan toyor di dekatnya, disertai keluh nyaring Jimin yang berusaha melerai, Yoongi yang melipat tangan tak menolong, juga mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang masih berjalan di sekitar mereka berbekal pandangan heran. Namjoon membetulkan posisi selempang tasnya sambil mengulum senyum. Belum genap setahun, namun suasana keakraban ini seolah menjadikan kampus dan fakultasnya seperti rumah kedua. Kepalanya yang dijejali rumus serta timbunan frasa sepanjang masa remaja, seperti menemukan dunia yang lebih luas dibanding lingkup pertemanan terbatas saat menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Kerjasama, beragam sifat yang sukar disatukan, pendapat berlainan di tiap sudut, diskusi penuh kelakar anti tertib yang berujung ricuh, juga perkumpulan mahasiswa kantin yang selalu berakhir dengan saling lempar makanan. Namjoon bersyukur tak menepis pilihan ibunya untuk masuk di jurusan yang tak familiar. Ada banyak hal yang dia pelajari mulai dari masa pelatihan hingga bulan-bulan aktif perkuliahan. Singkat kata, Namjoon hampir memperoleh segalanya.

Teman, lingkungan, kepercayaan senior, pengakuan dosen, rasa tertarik, cinta yang tumbuh, juga patah hati yang paling sakit.

Tidak pernah ada kata menyesal untuk sebuah pengalaman, meski perasaannya bersikukuh untuk bertahan. Dan Namjoon sadar, dirinya akan terus menyimpan sedikit memori bersama Seokjin, sebagai satu bagian dari kenangan yang terpatri dalam empat angka di nomor dadanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Senior Eunkwang sudah datang?"

"Belum, masih di tempat parkir, katanya," Hoseok mengibas almamater sambil menekuk dahi, mengamati juniornya dari bawah ke atas, pangling, "Kok beda, ya? Baru potong rambut?"

Meringis sumringah, Namjoon menggosok rambutnya yang dipangkas _undercut_ dan diwarna ulang, perak gelap yang masih tampak lembab usai keramas, "Senior Chanyeol bilang aku harus rapi karena ada alumnus."

"Benar, tapi yang begini sih kelasnya sudah model catwalk," cengir Hoseok jahil, mendorong pelan bahu Namjoon yang menjulang di sampingnya. Lantas menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin agar lebih rileks. Keduanya berdiri di depan ruang kemahasiswaan di lantai bawah, menunggu senior lain berkumpul di tempat serupa, "Kalau ada keperluan, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu, toh yang diharapkan datang cuma tim kedisiplinan. Anak semester awal jadi tim hore di bangku belakang."

"Tidak apa."

"Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku ingin tahu seluk beluk proses seleksinya," celetuk Namjoon, membetulkan dasi hitamnya agak canggung. Mengenakan setelan menjelang malam membuatnya teringat masa pelatihan, minus teriakan dari kiri-kanan, tentu. Dan bicara soal seru-seruan bising yang senantiasa mengekor mereka saat mengumpulkan tanda tangan, Namjoon menyadari ada hal ganjil yang mengganggu sedari tadi.

"Senior."

"Ya?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_ tidak ikut?"

Hoseok berkedip. Terdiam selama sekian detik, lalu berkedip lebih sering. Tanda bila dirinya gamang antara hendak menjawab atau tidak.

"Ah, anu...dia..."

"Pergi dengan senior Hyosang?"

Kalimat retoris lanjutan sudah bersiap di ujung lidah Namjoon jika Hoseok memasang wajah ragu. Namun di luar dugaan, yang bersangkutan justru menggeleng singkat sembari mengacungkan telunjuk, meralat kalimatnya yang kurang tepat.

"Dia memang akan bertemu Hyosang jam enam. Tapi entahlah, ekspresinya tidak kupaham, malah gelisah sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mendekap tas kertas putih. Waktu kutanyakan, dia bilang cuma gugup. Mungkin mau dilamar."

"...oh."

"Aku bercanda," senggol Hoseok memakai siku kanan, sejurus kemudian disesalinya sebab Namjoon benar-benar mematung di tempat. Mata membola, telapak tangan mengepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuh, "A, astaga! Namjoon- _ah_! Jangan mati berdiri dong! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat!"

Tak ada respon, Namjoon seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu hingga nyaris tak berkedip, sekeliling berdenging walau pendengarannya sama sekali tak bermasalah. Kenyataan bila cintanya tak diterima sudah cukup membuat Namjoon susah payang berlapang dada, dan sekarang dia harus mendengar berita mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Seokjin dan Hyosang dari seniornya sendiri. Entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya setahun belakangan ini sampai penguasa alam merasa Namjoon patut diberi pelajaran. Kutukan dari kekesalan Seokjin akibat gangguannya selama ini? Tak mengindahkan racau sang senior tiap kali terusik? Atau terlampau memaksakan kehendak hanya gara-gara terpikat sejak awal? Kalau memang sebenci itu, mengapa Seokjin menciumnya ketika mereka bertemu di belakang restoran? Apa cuma demi membungkam Namjoon supaya tak berulah lagi? Apa anggukannya untuk kesediaan mengenal Namjoon lebih jauh juga sekadar pemanis suasana?

"Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Ah?" lamunan kacaunya tersela panggilan Hoseok yang masih memasang ekspresi bersalah, matanya nanar sambil gelagapan menyunggingkan cengir kaku, "Ada apa?"

"Alumnus sudah datang."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya kacau. Konsentrasi buyar. Jika bukan karena segan terhadap sejumlah pemuda yang dihormatinya selama ini, mungkin dia sudah berlari pergi dan meraung pada semesta agar dirinya ditelan bumi.

Mengintip dari balik bahu Hoseok yang menepuk-nepuknya simpati (sekaligus meminta maaf suda salah bicara, menurutnya) Namjoon membungkuk agak lama untuk mengiyakan kilas lambaian Eunkwang, lalu bergegas membalas sapannya ketika dihampiri, "Baik, senior, kabarku baik."

Yongguk menyahut dari sebelah, tertawa merangkul, "Jangan tegang begitu, jenius, ini bukan jamnya canggung, panggil saja _hyung_."

Sekitar empat atau lima alumnus menyapanya bergantian selagi Eunkwang sibuk berpromosi tentang hebatnya junior dengan nomor induk serupa miliknya tersebut, juga berbumbu ajakan makan setelah pertemuan bersama calon-calon pengawas yang sepertinya sudah bergerombol lebih dulu di ruangan. Yongguk menyayangkan status Namjoon dan rekan-rekan tim basketnya yang baru duduk di semester awal, beropini kalau mereka sangat bisa dipertimbangkan menjadi anggota panitia baru, mengingat bagaimana kerasnya berdebatan antara dua pihak di pelatihan tahun ini.

"Kalau tim kedisiplinannya seperti mereka, anak tahun pertama bisa mati berdiri semua."

Semua terbahak selagi Namjoon beringsut jengah, tubuh jangkungnya menjulang kehilangan fokus. Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu, mengenakan jasnya sambil mengumumkan bila seleksinya sudah bisa dimulai. Eunkwang memilih berjalan di sebelah adik angkatan favoritnya, sekaligus heran menelisik mimik datar Namjoon yang sama sekali tak berekspresi meski diajak bercakap-cakap. Tak biasanya. Kepalanya berputar mencari jawaban pada sosok Yongguk yang mengangkat bahu, lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Benar, ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Dimana Jinjin?"

Namjoon menggulirkan lidahnya ke dinding mulut, bunyi decak terlempar keluar. Hoseok ikut membuang napas kesal, entah berapa kali dia harus menyebut nama lelaki sialan itu di depan muka Namjoon, "Ada keperluan dengan senior Hyosang."

"Lho? Masih berhubungan?" tawa Eunkwang terdengar penasaran, "Aku memang temannya, tapi kupikir Jinjin sudah tidak sedekat itu setelah masalah mereka beberapa tahun silam. Urusan apa, ngomong-ngomong?"

Namjoon membuka mulut hendak menyahut, namun Hoseok lebih cekatan menjawab tanpa ragu, sekaligus ketus, "Mungkin membicarakan soal perceraian? Dia selalu mencari Seokjin jika ada masalah. Tidak pernah berubah."

"Perceraian?" alis tebal Yongguk bertaut bingung, "Perceraian siapa?"

"Senior Hyosang dengan istrinya, siapa lagi?"

"Kau mabuk ya, Jung?" Eunkwang langsung menimpali dari belakang, "Dasom sedang hamil muda dan mereka justru mau pindah rumah ke Daejeon akhir bulan ini. Berita sampah darimana itu?"

Mulut Hoseok menganga selebarnya dan Namjoon spontan mengernyit.

"Apa?"

Eunkwang masih bertahan untuk tak memasuki ruangan, tangannya memegang bahu kanan Hoseok yang terpaku, memiringkan kepala, "Jung, jawab aku. Kalian dengar dari siapa?"

"Jin Hyosang sendiri."

"Tidak mu..."

 **"DIMANA TEMPAT PERTEMUANNYA?"** sergah Namjoon nyaring, memecah suasana sunyi yang tadinya hanya diisi ujaran dua seniornya, "Dimana tempat yang akan didatangi Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Lengan Yongguk terjulur menggeser tubuh tegap yang sepertinya akan menarik bahu Hoseok dengan kasar, namun pemuda berambut keperakan itu justru tak menggerakkan tangannya barang sedikit. Yang dilakukan Namjoon hanya berdiri menahan emosi dengan rahang mengeras sempurna.

 **"KATAKAN PADAKU!"**

"Lintasan lari," tukas Hoseok, jakunnya menelan ludah penuh penyesalan, mengutuk dirinya yang gagal total mengendus ketidakberesan ini sejak awal, "Dan jangan kembali tanpa membawanya pulang."

Sempat minta maaf karena harus mendorong Taehyung yang tak sengaja menghalangi jalan, Namjoon menyeruak dari kerumunan serta berlari sekuat tarikan napasnya menuju koridor belakang. _Lapangan_. Dilonggarkannya dasi dengan beringas seakan hendak mencabut benda mati itu dari leher sendiri. _Lapangan_ , ulang suara di kepalanya bak mantra pengusir iblis. Lapangan utama milik fakultas mereka, tempat dimana lintasan yang dimaksud Hoseok berada, salah satu kordinat sakral bagi para mahasiswa tahun pertama, juga saksi ketika Namjoon melontarkan permintaannya di depan Seokjin yang berdiri sebagai dinding terakhir dalam syarat pengambilan bendera.

 _Aku tak bisa memperkirakan masa depan, senior._

Namjoon tersengal, dititinya turunan dari gedung utama menuju jalan lurus yang tersambung ke hamparan tanah lapang, dikelilingi tribun beserta tiang-tiang lampu yang hanya menyala di tiga titik, tanda bahwa tempat tersebut sedang tidak digunakan.

 _Aku memang memiliki pertimbangan untuk mengajukan proses alih jalur semester depan, tapi hari ini, Kim Namjoon adalah mahasiswa baru di jurusan serupa, yang sepadan. Junior dua tingkat di bawah kalian._

Ingatan Namjoon tak pernah melupakan adegan saat dirinya menggandeng Seokjin turun dan bergabung bersama ratusan mahasiswa berseragam hitam putih yang menunggu di sekeliling arena, Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ketika telapak tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Seokjin menapaki podium, meneriakkan namanya bersama rekan-rekan demi sebuah pengakuan. Dari senior, dari sang kakak angkatan. Namjoon ingat bagaimana dirinya turut berlari menjajari Seokjin sewaktu pemuda itu harus menerima hukuman mengitari lintasan, bersikeras menyuruhnya berhenti, meski berakhir jatuh ke tanah akibat pukulan Taehyung sejenak kemudian.

Seokjin. Seokjin. Dan Seokjin.

Namjoon tak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkan benaknya saat ini, juga nalurinya yang memburam tertutup amarah. Belum genap empat hari mengutarakan kerelaan untuk membiarkan Seokjin memilih, sebaris kalimat Eunkwang seketika menjadikan simpatinya luluh lantak. Jika ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Namjoon setelah pengkhianatan, itu adalah kebohongan.

Hyosang sudah membohonginya, membohongi senior lain, sekaligus membohongi Seokjin—kalau memang yang bersangkutan belum mengetahui apapun. Tapi tidak, itu mustahil. Seokjin bukan orang bodoh. Dia tak mungkin mempertimbangkan reuni kisah ini tanpa mengulik sedikit cerita rumah tangga pria tersebut. Seokjin adalah sosok berkemauan keras dan mempunyai pertahanan rasa yang amat kuat. Tapi jika harga dirinya teramat tinggi kala berhadapan dengan pengagum seperti Namjoon, mengapa pemuda itu justru membuang segala ego demi kembali ke pelukan seseorang yang pernah menyakitinya? Apa Seokjin mengira Namjoon hanyalah wujud dari anak kecil kemarin sore yang bisa dipermainkan?

Berhenti tepat di bagian bawah tribun, sepasang mata nanarnya menyaksikan sosok pemuda beserta seorang pria yang tengah terlibat percakapan serius. Seokjin yang berpenampilan memukau dalam balutan tudung merah muda, dengan pergelangan tangan digenggam erat oleh Hyosang, sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang ditimpali anggukan oleh pria itu. Sedemikian fokusnya mereka hingga tak memperhatikan sekeliling. Tepat di titik ujung lintasan, disaksikan oleh Namjoon yang mengernyit tajam. Terlebih saat menyadari bahwa jemari Hyosang telah mendarat di bahu seniornya, tanpa ada perlawanan, sementara Seokjin hanya berjengit ringan sekadarnya. Tak menangkis apalagi menepis.

Cemburu memantik pudarnya akal sehat Namjoon, kakinya melangkah menapak rerumputan menuju petak merah bata. Jari-jarinya mengepal, darah naik ke ubun-ubun.

 _Brengsek._

 _Kalian berdua brengsek._

.

Hyosang mencondongkan kepala, mata hampir terpejam.

Kepalan tangan Namjoon meremas jemari, abai pada kulitnya yang tertusuk kuku.

.

 _Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku._

 _Jinseok._

.

.

" **KEPARAT!"**

Rahang Hyosang terhantam tinju dari arah kiri. Begitu kuatnya pukulan Namjoon hingga pria itu terjengkang mundur beberapa langkah, reflek melepaskan pegangan pada bahu Seokjin yang kini terperangah. Mulut menganga, mata melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

 **"MENJAUH DARI SEOKJIN-HYUNG!"** raungnya memecah malam, **"DASAR PEMBOHONG TENGIK!"**

Satu dorongan keras sontak membuat Hyosang terjerembab, tubuh besarnya jatuh terlentang meski berhasil menguasai keadaan dan kembali berdiri sambil membuang ludah ke tanah. Ekor mata runcingnya mendelik berulas nyala dendam kala menyadari siapa yang tiba-tiba datang mengusik.

"Benalu busuk kau, Kim! Apa tak ada senior lain yang bisa kau tiduri, hah?"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Jangan sok suci! Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan dari Seokjin?"

"Aku bukan pemburu birahi sepertimu, maniak!" ditariknya kerah mantel Hyosang agar hidung mereka saling sejajar, gigi gemeletuk menahan keinginan mencekik seniornya tersebut, "Paling tidak, aku belum memiliki pasangan yang dikecewakan, yang bisa disingkirkan seperti makanan basi begitu pemiliknya mendapat kesempatan untuk merayu orang lain."

"Ha?"

"MASIH MAU BERPURA-PURA?!"

Bahu Namjoon bergerak naik turun mengatur napas, relungnya terasa sesak hanya dari kilas lirikan Hyosang yang sedang mencoba membetulkan mantel dengan alis menukik, abai pada darah di sudut bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu? Bocah?"

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, Jin Hyosang! Berani sekali kau menjerumuskan orang dalam hubungan terlarang!" telunjuk Namjoon menuding hidung pria itu, geram, "Perceraian dengan istrimu hanyalah isapan jempol demi membujuk Jin- _hyung_! Tak ada usaha apapun darimu selain menyebar omong kosong dan mendesaknya berkedok kisah masa lalu kalian! Manusia tidak tahu diri! Bukan cuma mengibuliku, kau bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama pada seluruh tim pengawas!" sergahnya, menggelegak, "Dan kau tahu dari siapa aku mendengar kebenarannya? SEO EUNKWANG! TEMAN BAIKMU! PUAS?"

Hyosang tercenung, tak sempat menghindar saat tinju Namjoon terkepal dan hampir terayun meremuk rahang kanannya—tepat ketika sebentuk lengan lain menarik lengan Namjoon dengan kuat, menahannya di udara dengan tak kalah bertenaga.

"...Jin- _hyung_?"

"Hentikan!" cegah Seokjin, mendesis kebas pada cengkeramannya yang hampir tak berguna, "Jangan dipukul lagi!"

"KAU MASIH MEMBELANYA?"

"Aku tak membelanya!" teriak pemuda berambut gelap tersebut, menyentak lengan juniornya agar bergeser ke sisi lain, "Aku tak menyangkal kebenaran kata-katamu! Tapi kau tak perlu memakai kekerasan seperti ini!"

"Dia sudah keterlaluan, _hyung_!"

"Dan apa hakmu untuk ikut campur? Aku yang dirugikan! Aku juga yang akan menanggung akibatnya!" sanggah Seokjin ketus, kepala beralih pada pria yang masih mematung di depan mereka. Mata sigap terpejam saat pandangannya dan Hyosang bertemu di satu titik, lantas membukanya lagi dengan binar tak bisa ditebak. Mimiknya datar, persis suaranya yang terlontar menahan kesabaran.

"Pergilah, _hyung_."

"Jinjin."

"Pergi dari sini."

"Tapi—"

" **KUBILANG PERGI!"**

Satu delik terakhir diarahkan Hyosang pada Namjoon yang menjulang dalam diam. Bergolak memicing, seakan tidak rela meninggalkan sang pujaan bersama seorang pemuda asing yang sama sekali tak istimewa. Dipandangnya Seokjin sekali lagi sebelum berbalik memunggungi, lantas berjalan pergi dengan tangan merogoh saku mantel, seolah meraba sesuatu yang sejatinya hendak diberikan, jika saja Namjoon tak tiba-tiba berlari memasuki lapangan.

Pemuda yang dimaksud kini berhadapan dengan satu-satunya lawan bicara, sepasang mata tetap tertuju pada seniornya yang bergeming, memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin memungut sebuah tas kertas berlabel serupa dengan apa yang didapatinya di kamar asrama. Jawaban atas penyataan tempo hari sekonyong-konyong melintas di otak Namjoon dan menyadari hal tersebut, emosinya pun spontan mendidih.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal, kan?"

Seokjin membisu.

"Kau sudah tahu jika senior Hyosang berbohong tentang istrinya tapi bersikeras membelanya seperti orang gila!" sergah Namjoon sengit, tak bisa lagi mencegah gerumuh amarah yang kian banjir menguasai kesadaran, "DASAR MURAHAN!"

Bola mata Seokjin langsung melebar bak tersambar petir.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku benar kan?" tawa Namjoon membahana, nyaring menyela keheningan, "Kau mengenal perangainya lebih baik dari siapapun, dan kau pasti mencari informasi tentang seluk-beluk kehidupan pria itu saat dia kembali mengharapkanmu. Bisa jadi aku tertipu mentah-mentah karena tak mengerti, tapi kau, kau yang pernah menjadi orang terdekatnya, justru menutup mata akan status Jin Hyosang dan mengiyakan segala tawarannya sebagai pelampiasan cerita lama yang tak berbalas!" intonasinya meninggi seiring tumpahnya kekesalan yang menumpuk berhari-hari, "Aku tak menyangka kau setuju untuk berkongsi mengkhianati rumah tangga seseorang, _hyung_. Aku bisa memaklumi dan merelakan jika kau benar-benar mencintai senior Hyosang, tapi tidak seperti ini. TIDAK SEPERTI INI CARANYA, KIM SEOKJIN!"

Yang dipanggil masih bergeming.

"Kukira senior kesayanganku adalah manusia yang kuat, yang mampu mempertahankan sifat dan perkataan logisnya seperti saat kita berargumen di tengah pelatihan, juga teguh pada prinsipnya dengan ketegasan yang membuatku jatuh hati sejak pandangan pertama," pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melengos seraya melempar decak sinis pada Seokjin, "Namun sepertinya dugaan itu salah. Kau bertekuk lutut begitu gampangnya di hadapan pria yang pernah menjadi masa lalumu tanpa pertimbangan, hanya karena kata-kata manis dan rayuan materinya yang mencukupi. Usahaku memang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kalian jalani bersama, tapi apa kau harus seacuh itu pada kenyataan jika kalian akan menyakiti orang lain?" gerung frustasi Namjoon meledak seketika, **"KAU SANGAT MURAHAN, HYUNG!"**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya, keras. Bersamaan dengan hempasan pundak sang pelaku yang berdiri membusung di depannya, gemetar menyimpan kekesalan. Telinga Namjoon langsung berdenging hebat. Nyeri.

"MURAHAN KATAMU? AKU MURAHAN?" amuk Seokjin berang, raut merah padam akibat tersinggung, "Aku bahkan tak menyentuh pemberiannya sesentipun! Kukirim balik barang-barang itu lewat pos tanpa dibuka dan memblokir masuknya kurir lewat penjaga asrama! Aku tidak materialistis, bedebah! Jangan asal bicara jika tak tahu apa-apa!"

Namjoon bungkam, masih tak percaya menerima tamparan barusan.

"Aku sudah mengerti tujuannya, 0082. SEJAK AWAL! Hyosang- _hyung_ selalu mencariku tiap membutuhkan pendengar dan kenyamanan, jadi jika dia tahu-tahu mengajakku bertemu setelah satu kali perjumpaan di Jiwoo & Bi, aku langsung paham bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang. Kau pikir aku semudah itu melupakan sakit hati dan rasa malu yang kurasakan bertahun-tahun lalu? Aku tidak dungu, sialan! Meski tak sepintar duta kebanggaan kampus, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama!" serapah Seokjin, tak terima, "Selama ini aku terus berusaha untuk tidak hanyut dalam nostalgia tiap berbicara dengannya, juga mencoba meyakinkan kalau kami sudah punya jalan masing-masing. AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGINGINKAN PRIA ITU LAGI! Apa selama ini kau menyangka aku pergi dari sore sampai malam untuk sebuah kencan? Mengorbankan jam-jam kuliahku demi berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak di luar asrama? KATAKAN, KIM NAMJOON! APA KAU MENGANGGAPKU SERENDAH ITU?"

Mulut Namjoon hendak terbuka, tapi pemuda tersebut sontak tertegun kala mendapati betapa merahnya mata Seokjin sekarang, tiap kerjapan yang dilakukan justru menjadikan maniknya semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Aku berusaha menyuruhnya agar tidak menemuiku lagi setelah hari ini, batas kesabaranku untuk menasehatinya juga sudah habis. Kau tahu? Hampir dua minggu aku harus bertengkar dengan Hobi demi senior menyusahkan ini! Jika bukan karena ingin lepas darinya, aku tidak akan segigih ini memaksanya pulang pada Dasom- _nuna_!" Seokjin menyusut hidung, berpaling dari tanda tanya, "Aku menuruti permintaan terakhirnya untuk bertemu di tempat ini, kuikuti sebagai penghabisan, sekaligus ingin mengatakan pada Hyosang- _hyung_ bahwa hatiku sudah berdebar untuk orang lain."

Sepasang alis tebal Namjoon terangkat, benaknya tak lagi bisa mencerna jernih, "Siapa?"

"TENTU SAJA KAU, BODOH!" pekik Seokjin menggelegar di udara, kekesalannya meluap-luap, "AKU MENYUKAIMU, KIM NAMJOON! AKU BEGITU MENYUKAIMU SAMPAI DADAKU SAKIT KARENA HARUS MELIHATMU PERGI DARI KAMARKU DENGAN KECEWA!"

Beku. Tungkai Namjoon beku di tempat. Tinjunya perlahan melonggar di sisi tubuh, renggang hingga terkulai dengan mata membola terkejut, "Apa?"

"Aku butuh waktu. Aku butuh waktu untuk memastikan apakah perasaanku sungguh berada di sana atau hanya karena kita berada di atap yang sama," Seokjin mulai terbata, tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya meski pemuda itu berucap dengan susah payah, "Kita berpapasan hampir tiap hari. Tingkah dan caramu mendekatiku mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyosang- _hyung_ dulu. Traumaku untuk jatuh cinta masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi kau bersikukuh—mengukungku dalam kata-kata dan perhatian. Aku ingin percaya, ingin kembali mencoba. Aku berniat mengenalmu lebih dekat seperti yang pernah kuberitahu di teras restoran waktu itu. Tapi Hyosang- _hyung_ datang dan aku tidak bisa mencurahkan fokusku dengan maksimal. Aku harus memutus komunikasi ini tanpa ujaran kasar maupun dorongan paksa, walau pada kenyataannya dia sangat sulit disingkirkan dan jauh lebih bebal dibanding ratusan mahasiswa yang kutangani," tambahnya, kini memberanikan diri memandang mata Namjoon yang terperangah.

"Aku belum bisa mendengarmu memanggilku Jinseok, karena Hyosang- _hyung_ menciptakan sebuah julukan dengan tujuan serupa. Jinjin adalah nama kecil pemberiannya dan senior lain malah menggunakan panggilan itu meski aku melarang," seloroh Seokjin, menelan ludah kecut, "Ingat saat aku menangkis ciumanmu sewaktu kita pulang dari makan siang? Dia juga kerap melakukannya dan aku panik sampai reflek mendorongmu. Aku tahu ini tak bisa berlangsung seterusnya, tapi aku benar-benar memerlukan jeda panjang untuk menerima, untuk membiasakan insting bahwa yang berada di sampingku adalah kau, bukan Hyosang- _hyung_. Aku mencoba! AKU SEDANG MENCOBA!"

Palang urat mencuat di pelipis Seokjin, mengimbangi ekspresinya yang terbakar kemarahan, "Dan setelah semua usaha yang kulakukan, kau mengataiku apa? MURAHAN? YANG BERUSAHA DI SINI BUKAN CUMA DIRIMU! Hanya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau tertarik pada laki-laki, bukan berarti aku tidak berjuang, tahu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan begitu lantang padahal kau tak pernah melihatnya sendiri?"

"Aku..." Namjoon menyahut perlahan, "Memergoki sebuah tas yang sempat dibawa senior Hyosang, di meja kamarmu."

Seokjin mengernyit beberapa saat, lantas terbahak sekencangnya dengan pasrah. Airmata di kelopak kanannya menetes mengaliri pipi.

"INI? BENDA INI MAKSUDMU?" dilemparnya sebuah tas kertas putih seperti gambaran yang diberikan Hoseok sejenak lalu, tepat mengenai dada bidang Namjoon dan merosot ke tanah sebelum bisa ditangkap. Satu lipatan ujung syal menyembul keluar dari celah terbuka, bersemat merek mewah yang diamati Namjoon saat meninggalkan kamar Seokjin, "Ini bukan hadiah dari Hyosang- _hyung_ , aku membelinya sebulan lalu, dan baru sampai di asrama minggu ini. Aku memesan kustom karena ingin memberikannya padamu setelah urusanku dengan Hyosang- _hyung_ selesai. ITU UNTUKMU! BUKAN DARI ORANG LAIN!"

Membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah, Namjoon memungut lipatan syal tersebut dari permukaan lintasan, hati-hati. Rajutan hitam polos sederhana, tebal dan tampak sangat hangat. Sekilas, tak ada tanda-tanda tertentu yang membuktikan bila benda tersebut adalah pesanan khusus, namun sewaktu untaiannya terburai, barulah Namjoon mengetahui alasannya.

Inisial namanya tersulam di bagian tepi, bersama satu jahitan kepala koala mini berwarna biru langit. Yang seperti ini jelas tidak murah dan Seokjin rela memesannya jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi tunggu.

"...sebulan lalu?" Namjoon mendongak, terpana, " _Hyung_ sudah menyimpan rasa padaku sejak sebulan lalu?"

Pertanyaan disambut tawa hambar yang terdengar lebih menyedihkan dibanding apapun.

"Aku terpesona dengan kegigihanmu sejak masa pelatihan," ujar Seokjin, intonasinya sedatar garis, "Tapi aku adalah orang yang selalu ragu mengambil keputusan, terlampau dikuasai gengsi, dan menganggap jika usia berada di poin krusial yang harus selalu dipertimbangkan. Menjauhimu setelah bertemu Hyosang- _hyung_ membuatku paham, bila kekosongan di sekelilingku adalah efek dari rindu," tukasnya, menyusut hidung lebih cepat, "Dan, ya, sebulan lalu. Saat menciummu di tengah perayaan hari jadi Park Jimin, aku sudah—aish, brengsek! Berhenti menangis, Kim Seokjin!"

" _Hyung_."

"Kau pasti menyangka aku bersedia dipagut tadi, benar kan?"

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"AKU BERNIAT MENCEGAHNYA! KAU SAJA YANG MENDADAK DATANG!"

Pemuda itu menggosok kasar wajahnya memakai lengan baju, tak peduli hidungnya semakin bengkak. Namjoon menegakkan tubuh sesegera mungkin, tangan terjulur secara spontanitas, hendak mengusap pipi Seokjin yang basah. Namun ulurannya sigap ditepis dengan sentakan keras.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" decak Seokjin, mengumpat nyaring pada dirinya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian kepalanya menengadah, merutuk mengapa pertahanannya begitu lemah kala dihadapkan dengan asmara, "Dan tidak seharusnya aku menangisi kalian! ARGH! SIALAN! KENAPA SIH AKU JUSTRU MENYERAHKAN HATI PADA ORANG-ORANG SEPERTI INI? Memangnya apa salahku? Apa aku terlalu kejam memperlakukan adik angkatan? Apa kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan? Apa salah satu diantara mereka mengutukku agar selalu disakiti? YANG MANA?"

"Maaf, _hyung_ , aku..." Namjoon ikut melangkah maju selagi Seokjin mundur lebih jauh. Kepala digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, juga menyunggingkan seulas senyum sedih yang diartikannya sebagai isyarat untuk tak dihampiri, " _Hyung_ , maafkan aku."

"Jangan mendekat!" jengit Seokjin, cekatan menghindar dari jangkauan, "Dan jangan muncul lagi di depanku! Anggap ini sebagai lelucon dan perselisihan konyol yang tak pernah terjadi! Paham?"

Namjoon tak menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanya memandang punggung Seokjin yang kini pergi melintasi tribun, berjalan tergesa sambil merapatkan tudungnya menaungi kepala. Tak menoleh lagi. Menyisakan sosok junior yang terdiam menyesali tindakan, telapak menggenggam erat untaian syal yang sejatinya diberikan dalam situasi berbeda, jika saja dia tak gegabah mengambil kesimpulan tentang seniornya.

Mengulum getir, Namjoon memasukkan kembali syal tersebut dalam tas lalu mendekapnya di tengah kesunyian. Miliknya, hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang bisa didapatnya dari Seokjin, sekaligus pengingat abadi akan kebodohannya yang tak berujung.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	26. DUA PULUH LIMA

.

.

Seokjin beruntung hari ini Rabu, yang artinya dia bisa berdiam di asrama seharian karena tak ada jadwal kuliah meski sekadar pengayaan. Mengunci diri di kamar sejak semalam memang bukan pilihan bijak dan termasuk sikap pengecut, tapi Seokjin benar-benar tak berselera untuk keluar meski sekadar menyeret kaki ke kantin. Enam cangkir kosong mi instan dan dua plastik bekas asinan lobak teronggok di tempat sampah, menu sarapan dan makan siang yang disantapnya dengan beringas di dekat jendela. Sengaja tak membuka tirai beranda akibat rasa muaknya terhadap tetangga seberang.

Namjoon tak muncul satu kali pun kendati biasanya pemuda itu kerap menjemur handuk dan kemejanya di teras belakang. Seokjin bisa melihat kekosongan tempat yang dimaksud dari celah kecil antara kisi jendela dan tirai. Tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari Hoseok dan Taehyung memenuhi layar ponsel sejak pagi tadi, Seokjin menggeser aplikasi percakapannya sambil menggeliat di atas ranjang, berisi pertanyaan tentang mengapa dia tak hadir di pertemuan sesama anggota pengawas, tawaran makan bersama senior tingkat empat, atau apakah dia sedang tidak enak badan.

 _Tidak penting_ , keluh Seokjin, menggeser lebih ke bawah dan menemukan satu pesan tunggal penuh huruf kapital dari Hoseok yang menyuruhnya lekas pergi ke kantin, tertanda pukul enam sore. Tak sadar waktu, bola mata Seokjin cekatan memeriksa jam di sudut kanan ponsel, lantas terkesiap ketika menemukan angka sembilan belas dan tiga puluh berjajar dengan manisnya.

SETENGAH DELAPAN MALAM? jengitnya kaget. Tak heran pemandangan di luar tirai kian menggelap. Itu artinya Seokjin bersemedi di kamarnya nyaris dua puluh empat jam, jelas saja Hoseok naik pitam dan memintanya enyah dari sana. Menggaruk-garuk rambut, pemuda itu menggeliat malas, meraih handuk serta berjingkat membasuh diri di kamar mandi. Ingatkan Seokjin untuk memblokir ID, sekaligus nomor Hyosang yang masih punya keberanian mengirim ucapan selamat malam dua puluh menit lalu. Dia tak sudi lagi berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

Dipilah-pilahnya lembar baju di lemari, menjatuhkan pilihan pada sweater longgar dan celana jins, lalu mengaduk-aduk ranselnya demi mencari dompet. Siapa tahu kekesalan Hoseok mereda jika dibelikan segelas latte. Pantulan muka kusutnya terpampang di cermin, mungkin Seokjin perlu datang ke salon untuk memperbaiki tatanan poni serta mengubah warna rambutnya bergantung suasana hati. Hitam jelaga sudah seperti hak cipta sejak semester satu, sesekali berganti pirang atau cokelat muda terdengar tidak buruk juga.

Ekspresi datar Hoseok adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya usai mengunci pintu kamar. Riuh rendah mahasiswa tingkat tiga bergema di sekitar lorong lantai tersebut. Kebiasaan di jam-jam santai, tapi rekan setingkatnya tampak tak tertarik untuk berbaur. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya berjalan mendekati Seokjin, berbalut jaket tebal di luar kaus polo, lalu berdecak tak senang seolah tindakan itu memakan jeda bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"

Seokjin mengikir pipi canggung, "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Sehari penuh?"

"Uhm."

Bahu Hoseok terhempas pasrah, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menimpali ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga tak punya hak melarang," selorohnya, merogoh kantong celana, serta mengeluarkan dua buah benda yang segera disodorkan ke arah Seokjin, "Seseorang menitipkannya padaku, ambillah."

Melirik apa yang ditaruh Hoseok di telapak tangannya, Seokjin justru mengernyit tak mengerti. Seuntai tali biru tua bersemat roda gigi dan selembar tagar dada yang terlipat dua. Mulutnya terbuka hendak bertanya, tapi begitu mengamati empat buah nomor yang tertera di kertas tersebut, batinnya mencelos hebat.

Nol. Nol. Delapan. Dua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Hoseok balik, "Dari nomornya saja kau tahu itu milik siapa, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Namjoon memintaku mengembalikan barang-barang itu ke pemilik aslinya," celetuk Hoseok, melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kau memasukkan tagar baru ke lokernya untuk mengganti tagar yang kau robek-robek di aula, ketika dia gagal mengingat nama Park Jimin. Namjoon mengetahui informasi ini dari Taehyung, dan ingin berterima kasih. Tapi kau tak mau datang ke kantin saat dia berpamitan dengan para senior, tadi. Jadi terpaksa harus dititipkan."

Ekor mata Seokjin meruncing bingung, "Berpamitan? Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana?"

"Seattle," Hoseok menjawab singkat, tenang bagai manekin, "Menjadi asisten dosennya yang sakit. Pengajuan belajar jarak jauhnya disetujui oleh kampus dan dia bisa tetap berada di sana tanpa harus cuti kuliah. Kau paham kalau Namjoon dulunya lulusan luar negeri, kan?"

Seokjin mematung seketika, fokus terpusat di untaian roda giginya yang tergolek bisu. Benda serupa yang pernah dia berikan pada Namjoon saat mereka menikmati gelas minuman yang sengaja ditukar, sekaligus jawaban atas pernyataan pemuda itu sewaktu mereka sedang menunggu jemputan di hamparan pantai.

"Aku tak menudingmu, toh aku juga bersalah karena terlampau antusias menyemangati anak itu, sampai lupa kalau rekanku adalah manusia dengan harga diri setinggi langit," ditepuknya pundak Seokjin sembari tersenyum kecut, lalu berbisik simpati, "Kuharap kau mau memaafkan Namjoon, dia hanya terlalu menyukaimu."

Sahabatnya tak menanggapi, masih memandang kosong benda-benda di telapak tangannya. Ini tidak benar, pasti semacam keisengan yang disusun pemuda brengsek itu gara-gara tersulut oleh kejadian malam tadi. Sejatinya Seokjin berniat menghindari Namjoon untuk sementara, sampai benak dan hatinya pulih dari kekecewaan, namun bukan maksudnya mengusir Namjoon supaya angkat kaki dari asrama. Jauh dari kampus, jauh dari Korea.

 _Jangan terlalu besar kepala, Kim Seokjin,_ batinnya mengingatkan. Proses pengajuan beserta penerimaan proposal soal kepindahan dan sambung studi Namjoon pasti memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Mustahil pemuda itu menyiapkan segalanya dalam tempo kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, yang artinya, semua ini sudah direncanakan Namjoon dengan matang, bahkan sebelum pernyataan cintanya ditampik oleh Seokjin.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak diberitahu?"

"Kau sibuk mengurusi pria beristri itu sampai tidak memperhatikan sekeliling," seloroh Hoseok seraya menanggalkan kait kunci kamar, lalu membuka pintu disertai kedik bahu, "Namjoon melarang anak-anak angkatan pertama membesar-besarkan beritanya, tapi omongan dari mulut ke mulut jauh lebih efektif dibanding pengumuman resmi di laman situs fakultas. Yang akan berangkat adalah duta kampus, tentu saja mereka ribut bukan main."

"Berapa lama?"

"Seharusnya—dan seingatku, lima bulan," Hoseok menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya, lalu menghempas pundak, "Tapi karena suatu alasan, dia memilih memperpanjang masa tinggal menjadi setahun dua bulan, mungkin lebih. Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa dia me...HEI! MAU KEMANA?"

Seokjin tak menunggu sampai ditanya lebih jauh, kakinya bergerak lebih cepat untuk melesat menjelajah koridor. Benar, dia sedang menjilat ludah sendiri. Ini bahkan jauh lebih munafik dibanding seluruh perkataan yang pernah dilontarkannya untuk berargumen dengan Hyosang. Dicengkeramnya selusur tangga kuat-kuat saat menuruni titian berkelok menuju lantai terbawah, menumpang lift hanya akan memperlambat laju dan Seokjin tahu dia tak punya banyak waktu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Merilik arlojinya, Namjoon mengangguk-angguk puas, masih cukup banyak waktu menuju ke bandara. Anak-anak angkatan pertama tak membiarkannya pergi dari asrama dengan tangan kosong dan membuat Yoongi kerepotan, apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara harus menghalau mereka supaya tak menjejalkan cinderamata perpisahan, atau akan berujung terkena biaya tambahan bagasi. Namjoon juga bersyukur bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Jungkook yang tak mau ditinggal, meski akhirnya patuh untuk merelakan rekan favoritnya dengan sejumlah syarat aneh, seperti harus mengirim cokelat susu karamel sebulan sekali, memotret sudut-sudut kota tiap senja, dan rajin mengirim pesan di grup _chat_ mereka. Abad dua satu, Namjoon mengingatkan, ada banyak cara untuk tetap lancar bertatap muka meski terpisah benua.

Yoongi berjalan di sampingnya, menarik salah satu koper sembari meladeni pertanyaan Jimin yang masih menelusuri rute tercepat lewat peta digital. Namjoon ikut menggeser layar ponsel, pesan-pesan masuk dari ibunya berderet meminta respon, lantas dibalasnya singkat memakai emoji serupa dengan yang dikirimkan pada ayahnya. Kepala menggeleng geli, sudah sebesar ini masih dirundung teguran agar tidak bertingkah macam-macam di negeri orang.

Melirik ke samping, Namjoon urung melanjutkan langkah karena dua rekannya mendadak tak bergerak. Mata Jimin membola bingung sementara Yoongi menggaruk-garuk rambut sambil menyikut rusuk Namjoon, isyarat supaya lekas meluruskan pandang. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, kendati langsung terpaku begitu mendapati sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan.

"Kami tunggu di mobil, _hyung_ ," seloroh Jimin, melangkah cepat-cepat diikuti bunyi roda koper yang diseret Yoongi. Lengan sahabatnya menepuk bahu Namjoon seraya mengingatkan soal jadwal keberangkatan yang mustahil ditunda, kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kendaraan yang terparkir di seberang asrama. Sudut matanya sempat melirik ke arah wujud senior yang menjulang bak manekin, lalu menggelengkan kepala tanpa berkomentar setelahnya.

Menaikkan ranselnya sembari meniti sepetak, Namjoon berusaha untuk tetap bersikap wajar sebab mimik Seokjin terlihat kurang bersahabat. Datar, namun menguarkan aura tak menyenangkan yang mau tak mau, mendorongnya untuk menyapa lebih dahulu, "Selamat malam, senior Se..."

"Kukira Hobi ingin mengerjaiku supaya berolahraga karena aku jarang sekali lari," Seokjin tak menggubris, cepat memotong perkataan diiringi lengos sinis, "Ternyata kau benar-benar mau pergi."

Tertawa kecil, Namjoon menunjukkan tempat paspor yang bergelantung di tali leher, sengaja dililitkan ke badan agar tak tertinggal, "Dosenku sakit keras, sementara tim mahasiswa bimbingannya butuh bantuan untuk menyelesaikan penelitian tesis mereka. Beliau hanya mempercayaiku, dan aku berhutang budi padanya selama menempuh kuliah dulu," seloroh Namjoon, memasukkan lengan ke saku celana sambil berkedik pasrah. Sorot matanya melunak sewaktu menatap Seokjin yang hanya berjarak satu lengan, "Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk terus berada di sini seperti yang pernah kukatakan di prosesi pengambilan bendera."

"Kau meracau seperti tak akan pulang," dengus Seokjin sengit, jakunnya bergerak naik turun, "Atau kau baru memutuskan untuk tak kembali setelah aku menolak pernyataan cintamu tempo hari?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Aku mengatakan pada anak-anak bahwa tugas ini hanya berlangsung setahun, tapi apapun bisa terjadi selama berada di sana dan aku tak bisa memberi jaminan," jelasnya, gamblang, "Keinginanku memilikimu dan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu memang sangat konyol, juga sangat egois. Mungkin takdir sengaja menunda keberuntungan karena jika ajakanku diterima, kita tetap akan berjauhan dalam waktu lama. Itu tidak adil untukmu."

"Ta..."

"Aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang sudah kutuduhkan pada senior Seokjin," lanjutnya, tak ragu, menyamakan pandangan agar sosok tersebut mendengar jelas, "Juga untuk kalimat-kalimat tak senonoh yang kulontarkan. Baik yang baru saja terucap, maupun selama kita berinteraksi di kampus. Aku pantas mendapatkan sumpah serapah dan dihujani umpatan olehmu. Padahal senior berkali-kali mengajukan protes pada gurauanku yang kelewatan, tapi aku tetap melakukannya karena merasa itu menarik. Juniormu butuh lebih banyak belajar untuk bersikap lebih sopan dan menghargai perasaan orang lain."

Seokjin terdiam, genggamannya mengepal erat. Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak berkali-kali lebih bersahaja dan tenang, jauh dari kesan bengal seperti yang disaksikannya sehari-hari, juga tak berapi-api seperti pemuda brengsek yang menudingnya dengan sebutan tak pantas kemarin malam. Namjoon malam ini adalah pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang mengakui kesalahan secara lugas, memaparkan penyesalannya, juga tak menghindar berlatar sejuta alasan.

Mungkin detik ini, batin Seokjin harus mencatat baik-baik, jika mahasiswa yang belum genap setahun dikenalnya, adalah laki-laki yang jauh lebih jantan dibanding mantan pria pujaan yang sudah memporak-porandakan kepercayaan Seokjin.

Sebelah telapak tangan di sisi tubuhnya terangkat sejajar dada, lalu dibuka perlahan sembari melirik ke atas, mendapati bagaimana mimik Namjoon sedikit berubah saat melihat seuntai roda gigi keemasan tergolek di permukaan. Diacungkannya benda tersebut diantara jarak mereka dengan dahi berkerut penuh pertanyaan, "Apa ini juga salah satu bentuk permohonan maafmu? Atau wujud kesal akibat perdebatan yang tak bisa kau menangkan?"

Menghempaskan pundak serta memejamkan mata sekilas, Namjoon mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat, lalu bergerak memungut untai gerigi dari pegangan. Senyum mengembang ketika meraih pergelangan seniornya, menahan telapak tangan Seokjin tetap terbuka diiringi tukas ramah, "Senior menyerahkan benda ini padaku sebagai simbol dari hati yang harus dijaga. Permintaan yang tampak sangat mudah, tapi nyatanya tak mampu kujalankan dengan baik. Alih-alih mencoba memahami, aku justru memaksa seseorang menerima rasa suka yang berlebihan tanpa mempertimbangkan kondisi, bahkan membuatnya harus menangis akibat kalimatku sendiri," Namjoon menundukkan kepala agak lama, menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan berhias ringis kecut, "Sebagai junior beromong besar yang kerap berkoar tentang kesanggupan untuk membuatmu bahagia, aku sudah gagal total."

Ditaruhnya roda gigi di tengah telapak tangan Seokjin, kemudian menangkup jari-jari pemuda itu agar menutup, perlahan, sangat hati-hati. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menyerah atau mundur, namun Namjoon sadar bahwa dirinya tak lagi berhak untuk ini. Menggores garis baru di luka yang hampir mengering adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan diingatnya seumur hidup.

"Kukembalikan hatimu untuk diserahkan pada yang lebih pantas," ucapnya lirih, "Maaf, _hyung_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Panggilan tersebut meruntuhkan pertahanan Seokjin yang berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan emosi. Bahunya bergetar. Itu adalah kata yang lebih sering diserukan oleh Namjoon dibanding junior-junior lain yang bahkan segan menghampiri tim kedisiplinan. Pemuda yang tak pernah lelah maupun menjauh meski diusir memakai beragam cara, yang terang-terangan meneriakkan rayuan di sela jam istirahat serta disaksikan ratusan pasang mata, yang selalu membantah perintahnya sekaligus patuh menjalankan tiap hukuman, yang memimpin rekan-rekannya agar tetap bertindak logis meski sedang bersitegang dengan kakak angkatan, dan sosok semata wayang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya meski harus terhalang nostalgia.

Namjoon tak pernah pergi, justru Seokjin yang menjaga jarak berbekal perbedaan usia, juga kebutuhan termangu yang terlampau lama. Kegemarannya menggantungkan situasi adalah tindakan tak terpuji, sesuai penilaian Hoseok. Dan sejatinya bukan hanya Namjoon yang bersalah, tapi Seokjin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui cacatnya sendiri.

"Aku harus berangkat," desah Namjoon, menanggapi pekik suara Jimin yang memanggilnya dari seberang. Sejenak, lengannya hendak terjulur menyentuh sisi kepala Seokjin, walau urung sebab yang bersangkutan terlanjur mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tercekat, " _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Menghalau cemas yang menghantui karena tatapan Seokjin sungguh sulit diartikan, Namjoon memberanikan diri menangkup pipi seniornya dan mengusap lembut bagian bawah mata pemuda itu. Dadanya sesak oleh dorongan hasrat untuk mendekap, mengaitkan jemari, serta membawa Seokjin bersamanya jika waktu bisa diputar kembali.

"Aku sayang padamu," sergahnya, meralat, "Dan kuharap akan tetap begitu."

Merespon kalimatnya dengan kerjap perlahan, Seokjin membiarkan mata mereka berpendar mencari, mencerna sorot masing-masing, lantas mengangguk sekilas sebelum Namjoon menurunkan lengan dari pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _hyung_ ," tukas suara rendah itu diiringi senyum lembut, lesung pipi turut melekuk, "Aku pamit. Semoga mimpimu indah malam ini."

Seokjin bergeming di tempat, memilih untuk tak bergerak kendati Namjoon melewatinya dan berjalan menjauh tanpa keraguan. Derap sepatunya bergema tunggal di keheningan, meninggalkan sang senior yang membisu membelakangi dengan tangan mengepal, meremas benda di genggaman seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seokjin sudah menangis satu kali untuk Namjoon, dan dia yakin pemuda itu tak menghendaki kejadian serupa meski bukan karena kesalahannya.

Satu bagian dirinya berkata untuk tak bertingkah dramatis, sebab Namjoon pasti akan pulang meski harus memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Sementara satu bagian lagi menampiknya dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta yang lepas tak mungkin digapai lagi, terutama bila gerigi penghubung mereka sudah tak dimiliki oleh Namjoon.

Sekelebat kesadaran melintas di benak Seokjin dan membuatnya tersentak. Kepala berpaling cepat untuk mendapati pelataran asrama yang kosong dan sepi. Mobil beserta ketiga penumpangnya telah berlalu, namun Seokjin tetap bersikukuh memandang petak tersebut dengan sedikit terperangah, tak menyangka ada hal penting yang luput dari perhatiannya sejenak tadi.

Roda gigi kepunyaan Namjoon masih ada padanya. Pada Seokjin.

Dan pemiliknya tak meminta benda itu kembali.

.

.

* * *

.


	27. DUA PULUH ENAM

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat siang juga, Jungkook-ah. Saat ini Seattle sedang pukul satu dini hari dan aku cukup sadar untuk membalas emailmu. Aku tahu kau mampu mengerjakan tugas harian kalkulus itu dengan mudah, hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa mengganggu tidurku demi meminta jawaban._

 _Kabarku baik, apartemen yang kutinggali juga dekat dengan taman kota, sangat cocok untuk pesanan fotomu. Petugas akan memajang patung-patung klasik di enam sudutnya begitu musim semi tiba, jadi kurasa kau akan mendapat beragam tema sesuai peralihan cuaca. Aku tidak janji hasil foto tangkapanku akan estetik, tapi mari dicoba saja._

 _Mahasiswa di sini mayoritas sangat serius dan jarang punya waktu untuk berkumpul seperti kita. Aku rindu makan siang di kantin berlatar keributanmu dan Taehyung. Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian? Jangan terlalu mengacuhkannya atau kau akan menyesal nanti. Dia pemuda yang baik, cuma sedikit menyebalkan, terutama jika sudah sok dewasa seperti di pelatihan. Gigit saja kalau congkaknya kambuh, aku restui._

 _Di luar dugaan, tempatku mengajar sangat dekat dengan pusat jajanan yang menjual banyak kudapan. Aku menemukan cokelat karamel super enak dengan harga terjangkau, akan kukirim dalam jumlah banyak ke asrama, kebetulan ada barang yang harus kusampaikan pada Yoongi-hyung. Tapi kau harus janji untuk membaginya dengan Kunpimook, Mingyu, juga Jimin. Ingat kesehatan gigimu._

 _Oh, satu lagi. Berhenti menjejali kotak percakapanku dengan pertanyaan konyol. Gadis cantik bermata bagus memang tidak sedikit, tapi kau tahu betul—jika aku datang ke negara ini bukan untuk mencari pengganti. Dibanding membuang waktuku untuk kencan dengan orang asing, menghabiskan sore dengan segelas Americano di teras kafe terdengar jauh lebih menggoda. Keindahan senior kita belum sanggup ditandingi oleh siapapun, jadi jangan coba-coba memaksaku ikut kencan buta seperti yang sudah-sudah._

 _Aku pasti akan terdengar seperti ayahmu, tapi terserah. Belajarlah yang tekun. Salam untuk anak-anak angkatan, kabarkan bila aku belum berganti warna rambut._

 _Namjoon._

 _p.s: Tak perlu menanyakan alamatku, kau bisa melihatnya di tabel pengirim saat menerima paket nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

Datangnya musim dingin di Korea berarti perjuangan hidup mati untuk sampai di fakultas, apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara keisengan anak-anak asrama yang membuat barikade di halaman depan, lalu melempar bola salju pada siapapun yang lewat. Mayoritas dari mereka adalah anak-anak tahun pertama bersama tingkat dua yang masih relatif santai, sementara tingkat tiga dan empat harus siap menerima hantaman jika tak memiliki kecepatan lari melebihi rata-rata. Menapaki permukaan bersalju jelas bukan pekerjaan mudah, maka dari itu Seokjin selalu menyiapkan raket tenis berlapis kain tebal demi menepis bola-bola yang berdatangan ke arahnya. Jungkook yang baru pertama kali mengalami tradisi tak biasa tersebut, langsung bergabung penuh sukacita dan sigap membangun barikade yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"BOCAH SIALAN KAU, JEON!" raung Hoseok yang baru saja terjengkang dengan serpihan salju mengotori syal dan rambut. Taehyung membantunya berdiri sambil terbahak-bahak, sementara pelakunya sudah kabur ke balik barikade, "Kau lihat? Pacar bongsormu itu makin lama makin bandel. Biar kucabuti bulu ketiaknya."

"Jungkook tidak punya bulu ketiak. Mulus."

Alis Hoseok menyatu, "Memangnya pernah lihat?"

"Sering."

Melewati keduanya berlatar pekik kaget Hoseok, Seokjin melempar segenggam permen jeruk ke kerumunan junior yang cekatan berebut seperti anak anjing. Ada kuliah tambahan pukul sembilan dan dia tak mau buang-buang waktu dengan berargumen tentang bulu di badan Jungkook. Dagunya terbenam di lipatan syal, tangan meremas tali ransel sekaligus menenteng lembaran fotokopi sambil berteriak lantang, "MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! ATAU KUHUKUM LARI KELILING LAPANGAN!"

"SIAP!"

Hoseok yang tadinya meladeni Taehyung ikut meringis melihat perilaku pemuda itu, sebelah lengan berkacak pinggang selagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana para junior patuh memberi jalan, bahkan membungkuk hormat saat Seokjin berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut, "Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pelatihan berakhir, tapi aura ketua kita masih sangat intimidatif. Senior Yongguk tidak salah pilih penerus."

"Bergantung situasi," tukas Taehyung, meninju bola salju yang melaju dari tangan Bambam di kordinat utara, "Ada kalanya mereka kocar-kacir saat Seokjin- _hyung_ mengamuk, kadang malah fokus mengerjainya jika _hyung_ sedang bengong sendirian di koridor, entah itu digelitiki atau dicubit. Mereka beruntung karena dia tak seseram dulu. Kalau tidak, salah satu diantaranya pasti sudah diikat terbalik di samping ruang kemahasiswaan."

Tertawa lepas, Hoseok mengangguk-angguk mengamini opininya, lantas berhenti melangkah di sisi motor besar yang terparkir di dekat gerbang masuk, "Kurasa dia semakin lihai mengendalikan emosi, juga jarang meledak-ledak walau suasananya sedang ramai. Berbeda dengan patah hati yang pertama, benar tidak?"

"Apa bisa disebut begitu?" sambut Taehyung, memasang helmet dan menyalakan motornya sambil melipat kening, "Kurasa Seokjin- _hyung_ bukan sedang patah hati, hanya menata perasaannya agar siap saat Namjoon- _hyung_ kembali."

Berdecak diiringi senyum lebar, Hoseok memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, pundak terangkat menahan hawa dingin. Senyum lebarnya meninggi, "Semoga saja begitu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musim dingin dihabiskan Seokjin dengan berjibaku melawan rasa kantuk di perpustakaan, tak lupa membawa sejumlah penghangat instan sebagai ganti minuman panas yang dilarang masuk oleh petugas. Tubuh besarnya bersembunyi di kubikel paling ujung, kepala tenggelam diantara tumpukan buku-buku sementara lengannya mencatat sambil menelusuri layar ponsel. Ada banyak tugas kuliah yang sanggup diselesaikan dalam kondisi lengang akibat minimnya mahasiswa di sepanjang koridor. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih menghangatkan diri di kantin atau ruang-ruang klub, termasuk sisa rekannya yang kerap menghubungi agar dirinya bergabung. Seokjin hanya akan terkekeh, membalas singkat bila dia butuh setengah jam untuk beberes dan menyanggupi ajakan, lantas mengemasi buku dan peralatannya sebelum beranjak keluar.

Sebutir salju jatuh di pucuk hidungnya dan Seokjin menengadah, mendapati titik-titik putih di udara yang bergerak tertarik gravitasi. Menjulang di samping gedung perpustakaan dengan halaman tertutup hamparan serupa, menjalarkan rasa hangat yang tak terkatakan di dadanya. Lengan tertadah menangkap, memandangi butiran yang hinggap di sarung tangannya dengan binar penuh minat.

Sudah berapa lama dia tak bergembira menyambut datangnya salju?

"Hoi!" Hoseok berseru gontai dari kejauhan, bahu gemetar menghampiri posisinya dibarengi lengan Ken yang melambai-lambai, "Kami mau pesan kopi panas ke kantin, Chanyeol hampir beku di kursi sudut. Kau mau sesuatu?"

Menjawab mantap, Seokjin tak ambil pusing untuk menoleh, "Susu stroberi dingin."

"Ini bulan Desember."

"Aku mau susu stroberi dingin."

"Dia sudah gila, biarkan," tukas Ken menengahi, juga menggeleng-geleng geli mendapati ulas senyum tak wajar di wajah rekannya, "Tunggu di tempat biasa, nanti kami bawakan susunya."

"Hm, mm."

Hoseok segera merangkul Ken yang tertawa-tawa sebab Seokjin tak berhenti memperhatikan langit, tetap sumringah meski tudung baju serta mantelnya dipenuhi butiran salju. Kontras, mengingat betapa berangnya pemuda itu saat menerima segumpal lemparan iseng dari Jungkook yang melesat terbirit-birit ketika balik dikejar memakai ranting pagi tadi. Bahunya terasa begitu ringan, seperti baru saja melepas beban berat yang bahkan tak disadari keberadaannya. Seokjin tidak paham, apa yang telah dikerjakannya sepanjang tahun hingga baru merasa selega ini?

"Aku terlalu bernapsu menghindar dari cinta hingga lupa berbahagia," gumamnya, berangsur memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sudah saatnya bersenang-senang, Kim Seokjin."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok menggaruk dagu sembari mengulum sendok yang baru dicelupkan ke gelas es jeruk. Taehyung menyantap nasi karenya acuh, pura-pura tak melihat apapun. Chanyeol asyik mengunyah keripik sambil mengganggu Ken yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya di sudut bangku. Sebuah adegan drama sedang terjadi beberapa langkah dari meja dan mereka memilih untuk memperhatikan dengan mata batin. Bukan hal aneh mendapati mantan ketua tim pengawas dipanggil oleh seseorang ketika tengah menikmati makan siang, terutama saat kantin sedang penuh oleh serbuan mahasiswa lapar. Biasanya Seokjin hanya akan mengangkat alis bingung, lalu bertanya ada apa. Mayoritas yang menghampirinya adalah junior tahun pertama atau angkatan sebaya dari fakultas lain, berdalih ingin menuntaskan penasaran akibat mendengar rumor yang tersebar tentang senior berwajah rupawan di jurusan teknik, lantas ditambah sedikit basa-basi, permintaan jabat tangan disusul hasrat berkenalan. Ujung-ujungnya, percakapan itu akan berakhir pada ajakan jalan atau pemberian hadiah yang sudah direncanakan.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Hoseok iseng, meledek rekannya yang kembali duduk membawa sebuah kotak besar beraroma manis. Sebongkah _black forest_ utuh terpampang menggiurkan kala Chanyeol membuka tutupnya, "Wow, Delica Hans. Boleh dipotong?"

"Makan saja," Seokjin menepikan kotak tersebut ke sisi lain, lalu menyesap es susunya yang kini berembun gara-gara ditinggal agak lama, "Kencan Sabtu depan di kedai kopi dan nonton bioskop. Cukup masuk akal, walau aku tidak paham kenapa harus repot membelikan kue dan membawa-bawa kotak sebesar ini ke kantin."

Taehyung melengos, menyeka bekas saus kare di sudut mulut, "Seserahan agar tawarannya diterima, tentu. Jas abu-abu. Anak ekonomi, kan? Semester berapa?"

Tiga jari Seokjin teracung kalem, "Kenapa mukamu sewot begitu? Ada masalah pribadi?"

"Pacarnya kan pernah dikeroyok saat pelatihan, jelas masih dendam dong," seloroh Chanyeol usai menggigit sepotong besar kue, "Tindakan heroik yang seharusnya difilmkan. Ambil sisi positifnya, kalian jadi dekat dan makin kompak setelah serangan itu kan, Romeo?"

Hidung Taehyung berkerut cuek, menolak tegas irisan kue cokelat yang disodorkan Hoseok, "Lalu? Ajakannya diterima?"

"Tidak."

"Kesembilan kalinya dalam bulan ini," Ken berkomentar diiringi gelengan maklum. Bolpoinnya diputar-putar di satu tangan, kiranya bersimpati terhadap sejumlah lelaki muda yang bersusah-payah menyiapkan mental serta hati untuk melontarkan perasaan pada Seokjin—dan harus pulang dengan kecewa, "Apa kau tak mau mencoba menyanggupi salah satunya? Siapa tahu ada yang cukup enak dijadikan teman bicara."

"Kalau butuh orang untuk menyambung obrolan, aku tinggal bergabung bersama kalian di sini atau asrama. Tak perlu buang waktu mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain yang bahkan tak kukenal namanya. Hwajung- _sshi_! Minta susu stroberi dinginnya satu lagi!"

Terbahak kecil, Hoseok membantu pemuda itu menyerahkan gelas kosong ke petugas kantin. Ada rasa senang melihat bagaimana Seokjin tak lagi sungkan meneriakkan nama minuman tersebut saat memesan. Lagipula kegemaran bukan hal yang patut disembunyikan demi menjaga imej seperti yang dilakukan Seokjin selama dua tahun terakhir. Banyak reaksi tak terduga ketika senior berambut hitam itu berseru untuk pertama kali selesai ulangan semester, mayoritas mengerjap terkejut sembari berbisik-bisik layaknya menguping berita penting. Seokjin, berkacak pinggang, memelototi satu demi satu sambil menyentak galak ke segala penjuru, _"APA? APA? TIDAK PERNAH LIHAT ORANG BELI SUSU STROBERI YA?"_ lalu mendengus menduduki bangku. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Hoseok sungguh ingin tertawa.

"Kalau alumnus kedokteran gigi yang sengaja menunggumu di depan gerbang kemarin? Apa kalian jadi pergi ke Lotte World?" Chanyeol menyelidik. Lelaki berpakaian necis dengan motor besar, tampak mapan serta sangat menjanjikan. Namun gelengan Seokjin memaksa mulutnya terbuka kaget, "Kenapa? Tidak setampan aku?"

Irisan ketiga dijejalkan ke mulut Chanyeol oleh Ken, "Masih belum mengerti juga? Yang Mulia Bapak Ketua hanya sedang tidak berselera mencari gandengan, bukan perkara wajah!"

"Peh! Peh! Iya tahu, tapi kan..." pemilik tubuh jangkung tersebut bergegas menyeka krim di sekitar mulutnya, lalu melempar gumpalan tisu bekas ke arah Ken yang berkelit, "Tidak ada salahnya membuka hati, maksudku."

Menjumput sebutir cherry dari bagian atas kue, Seokjin balas terkekeh ringan, "Memangnya kapan hatiku tertutup?"

"Setelah Namjoon pergi."

Lengan yang hendak meraih butiran cherry kedua mendadak berhenti di udara. Bukan, bukan akibat tudingan barusan, melainkan mendengar sebuah nama yang masih sanggup menyihirnya agar terpaku hingga detik ini. Taehyung sigap menyepak sepatu Chanyeol dari bawah meja sambil melirik sengit, meski yang bersangkutan mengangkat pundak tanpa dosa seolah kalimatnya adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

"Tidak juga," ujar Seokjin setelah beberapa saat, lengan terlipat rapi di atas meja, tersenyum samar menerima gelas susunya yang diantar beralas nampan. Napas ditarik panjang, lalu berhembus perlahan diiringi kedik bahu, "Aku justru harus berterima kasih pada si tukang pamer itu karena sudah menghancurkan gemboknya setelah terkunci cukup lama."

"Jadi sekarang masih terbuka?"

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" kilah Seokjin, turut menyepak tungkainya kali ini, "Dibanding mencampuri urusanku, lebih baik pikirkan rencana membawa bocah-bocah itu untuk _outbond_ tengah tahun nanti. Mumpung sekarang masih Maret."

Jentik Hoseok menengahi, "Benar juga, kalau wacananya serius, kita harus segera menyuruh Mingyu untuk mengkoordinir teman-temannya. Kudengar Ayah Kunpimook bersedia menjadi sponsor kendaraan, hitung-hitung menekan anggaran transportasi. Apa ada yang bisa memanggil seseorang dari angkatan pertama? Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu."

"Tae, telepon pacarmu."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Dih, berisik. Cepat!"

Menggerutu, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel sambil bersungut-sungut. Ken menepikan kue ke samping agar tak mengganggu percakapan mereka, sekaligus menyuruh memberikan separuhnya pada Jungkook jika anak itu datang nanti, yang disambut Chanyeol dengan penawaran setengah sisa keripik. Keduanya lantas berdebat mengenai kudapan apa saja yang perlu dihibahkan untuk kekasih Taehyung, dan membuat Hoseok memukul kepala mereka menggunakan ujung sendok.

Seokjin menengok ke belakang, mata tertumbuk pada sebuah pohon besar berbunga lebat di seberang kantin. Rerimbunan merah muda mengalihkannya dari keriuhan sekeliling, matahari berlaga cerah, semilir angin tak sedingin bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Seolah memberi tanda bahwa cuaca telah memasuki musim semi dengan sempurna.

Menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar, Seokjin menopang dagu sembari memainkan embun di gelasnya. Piknik seorang diri terdengar tidak buruk. Mungkin dia perlu menikmati udara segar dengan pergi ke taman, menyewa sepeda, kemudian mampir ke Jiwoo & Bi untuk mencicipi sandwich daging asap. Seseorang pernah merekomendasikan dengan penuh percaya diri meski Seokjin belum sempat memenuhi janji.

"Hobi..." panggilnya, menyela diskusi, "Apa kafe kakakmu menyediakan es kopi?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak bisa ikut _outbond_?"

"Bukan tidak bisa, tapi telat datang," Taehyung meralat, menarik pipi Jungkook hingga melar, "Aku harus mengikuti acara temu akrab dengan anggota baru klub panahan hari Minggu, lagipula ini kesempatan terakhir untuk bisa berkumpul sebelum mengundurkan diri," tambahnya, pasrah disepak-sepak setelah mengabarkan perubahan rencana. Yang tadinya hendak berangkat sesuai jadwal, kini harus rela menyusul ke Busan di hari kedua.

"Senior macam apa yang absen di upacara pembukaan dan memilih hadir di acara lain?"

"Iya, tahu. Makanya aku minta maaf," tukas Taehyung lagi, "Aku juga tak mengira tanggalnya dimajukan sebulan, pelatihku suka plin-plan. Jangan cemberut dong, kan aku tinggal pergi naik kereta nanti. Kalau perlu, aku langsung jalan ke stasiun selesai makan-makan di klub. Barang-barangku bisa dititipkan lebih awal di bus, kebetulan satu kamar dengan Jaehwan- _hyung_."

Menyusut hidung tak senang, Jungkook segera merebut kaleng soda dinginnya lalu meneguk banyak-banyak, "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan teknik jitu untuk pertandingan _game_ di bus minggu depan. Ingat, _hyung_ masih punya hutang dua bungkus roti selai kacang karena gagal masuk sepuluh besar di rute kemarin. Kalau sampai telatnya parah, lihat saja, kubuang isi ranselmu ke laut Busan."

"Haish! Gembulku ini gemas sekali!" kekeh Taehyung, dicubitnya lebih keras memakai dua tangan, "Jangan kuatir, aku pasti datang kok."

Jungkook menangkis tangannya sengit, berkelit saat dirangkul. Kening seniornya tertekuk tak mengerti, "Ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya cemberut sejak pagi. Pesanmu tak dibalas Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Mulut remaja tanggung di depannya terbuka hendak membantah, namun sontak tertutup lagi. Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menggosok rambut tengkuk Jungkook dengan sayang, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi bulatnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Dia bukan sedang liburan, Jungkookie, tapi sibuk mengajar. Siapa tahu jadwalnya benar-benar padat dan belum punya waktu untuk meladeni ocehan di grup kalian. Musim panas pula, tenaga cepat habis."

"Ck, aku tidak percaya," dengus Jungkook, menghabiskan soda di tangannya dalam tegukan kedua. Mata menyipit curiga, "Pasti dia sudah punya pacar, makanya jarang memeriksa pesan dariku maupun Yoongi- _hyung_. Sudah dua minggu ini isi percakapan anak-anak didominasi keributan tentang pesanan _hoodie_ untuk dipakai _outbond_ , gara-gara warna dasarnya tertukar dari biru tua ke biru langit. Biasanya Namjoon- _hyung_ menanggapi kalau kami butuh masukan, tapi sekarang tidak ada jawaban sama sekali."

"Ya makanya, sibuk."

"Tidak. Pasti punya pacar."

"Ngotot betul sih, ada bukti?" ledek Taehyung, menjawil dagu Jungkook yang tampak sangat yakin, "Kakak jenius kesayanganmu itu selalu berbagi info apapun mengenai dirinya agar kalian tidak bertanya-tanya. Masa soal pacar harus disembunyikan? Biar apa?"

"Y, yaaaah, mungkin supaya kami tidak menyebarkan foto mereka ke semua orang?"

"Apa itu berpengaruh?"

"Jelas dong!" seloroh Jungkook kencang, telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dada Taehyung, "Bisa gawat kalau Seokjin- _hyung_ tahu."

"Gawat kenapa?"

Keduanya berjengit, lantas berpaling ke samping untuk menemukan Seokjin yang menjulang tanpa ekspresi. Ransel tergamit di satu bahu, lengan mengapit tumpukan fotokopi, satu alis terangkat ke arah Jungkook, "Bisa kuganggu sebentar obrolannya?"

Taehyung sigap menghalangi badan besar kekasihnya dari tatap tajam sang ketua, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Menggulirkan lidah di dinding mulut, Seokjin terdiam sesaat sambil tetap melirik datar ke arah Jungkook. Tumpukannya diserahkan pada Taehyung yang segera menerima tanpa banyak komentar, "Bahan seleksi tertulis untuk panitia pelatihan tahun depan, simpan di tempat biasa. Bilang pada Hobi kalau aku perlu nama-nama mereka siang ini. Ponselnya mati."

"Oke."

Satu anggukan merespon permintaannya dan Seokjin beralih merapatkan tali ransel, berniat melanjutkan langkah ke kantin untuk mencari segelas minuman dingin. Bahunya turun pasrah, langit nyaris putih akibat terik matahari dan pemuda itu tak berminat mencari perkara di hari sepanas ini.

"0031."

Bola mata besar Jungkook mengerjap kaget, "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Tak perlu sungkan membicarakan asmara rekanmu di kampus," sergahnya, melirik dari balik anak rambut, nada suaranya terucap datar, "Toh aku bukan siapa-siapa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menguap ngantuk, Seokjin memainkan ranting keringnya di pasir sembari iseng menggambar bulatan. Sorak-sorai anak-anak tahun pertama membahana memenuhi pantai, terlalu serius melakoni pertandingan voli akibat iming-iming hadiah tiga buket ayam goreng dan dua kotak pizza dari Hoseok. Jungkook yang memamerkan otot lengan di sisi kiri, mengancam akan membanting empat rekannya kalau mereka sampai kalah dari tim pimpinan Bambam. Ratusan mahasiswa berkerumun mengelilingi lapangan yang digaris sekadarnya, membentuk arena tribun dadakan dengan penonton yang berseru menyemangati bagai olimpiade.

Dua-tiga junior sempat menariknya agar ikut bergabung meski ditolak halus dengan lambaian tangan. Panas-panas begini malah semangat baku hantam bola, darah muda memang beda.

" _Hyung_."

Menoleh dari naungan payung besar yang tertancap di tanah, matanya mendapati sosok tak asing di belakang tumpukan pelampung karet. Segelas sirup dingin tersodor ramah, "Kok melamun di sini? Ayo ikut kami main!"

Seokjin menggeleng malas, diterimanya minuman tersebut tanpa ambil pusing untuk bangkit, "Pacarmu ada di sana kan? Tidak mau mendukung?"

"Ah, tenang saja, Jungkook tak akan berani macam-macam pada Yoongi- _hyung_ ," tukas Jimin santai. Terbungkus singlet tipis dan bokser sepaha beralas sendal jepit, pemuda itu benar-benar mirip bocah SD, "Lagipula tugasku sudah selesai untuk hari ini, jadi bisa leha-leha. Kebetulan di sekitar sini banyak kudapan enak, _hyung_ mau cumi bakar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tugas apa?"

"Mengirim potret kegiatan _outbond_ untuk mereka yang tak bisa hadir karena beragam alasan, misalnya Minki, Wonwoo, Yugyeom, senior Lee—kakak pembimbingku di pelatihan," jari Jimin turun menghitung, "Dan Namjoon- _hyung_."

Seokjin bergeming selagi menopang dagu, mata berpendar mengamati bagaimana Jungkook mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara saat berhasil membuat Bambam terjengkang akibat hantaman bola. Ide Chanyeol untuk menyuruh para mahasiswa menonton sambil bersila sangatlah jenius, setidaknya Seokjin tak perlu berdiri untuk mengecek situasi.

"Kabarnya baik?"

"Huh?" alis Jimin terangkat tak mengerti, "Siapa?"

"0082."

"O, oh? Iya, baik, kurasa," tukas pemuda itu usai menyadari siapa pemilik deret nomor yang diucapkan Seokjin, "Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tak muncul di kolom komunikasi grup angkatan, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ melarang kami menelepon. Banyak pekerjaan di kampus, sepertinya. Yang diasuh kan pasca sarjana."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus pelan seraya menyesap seteguk sirup, "Aku tidak paham cara berpikir orang pintar, tapi baguslah, mungkin dia akan dapat promosi setelah ini."

Kening Jimin sontak tertekuk tujuh, kepalanya berpaling tak senang, "Promosi? Promosi agar Namjoon- _hyung_ diangkat sebagai dosen tetap di Seattle? Jadi _hyung_ mendoakan dia tidak pulang ke Korea? Iya?"

"Tidak, aku cuma..."

" _Hyung_ masih belum bisa memaafkannya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lantas?"

Dagu Seokjin kini tertopang pergelangan, hampir menunduk. Sudut bibir tebalnya tersungging sekilas, "Tawaran mengajar di kampus, tentu. Fakultas kita tak akan menyia-nyiakan manusia berotak brilian seperti dia. Predikat asisten dosen di universitas ternama sudah cukup untuk memenuhi syarat awal pengajuan terkait. Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu menganggap jika aku tak menginginkan dia kembali kemari?"

Sungkan sebab sudah berujar yang tidak-tidak, Jimin menggaruk pipi mulusnya agak tersipu, "Uhm, yah, karena, errr, semuanya tahu kalau, uh..."

"Kalau kami bermusuhan?"

"Mm—mm."

"Kau ada di sana waktu kami bercakap-cakap sebelum dia berangkat, kan?" celetuk Seokjin, melirik heran, "Apa tak ada perkiraan positif sedikitpun?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ melarang mengintip lebih jauh, apalagi Namjoon- _hyung_ masuk mobil dengan muka masam. Jadi kukira kalian masih bersitegang," adu Jimin, memainkan ibu jarinya canggung, "T, tapi kalau sudah berbaikan, aku ikut senang."

"Tidak berbaikan juga sih," Seokjin menyahut cepat, menepis opini yang tak sesuai bayangan, "Aku dan 0082 seperti air dan minyak. Perangainya tenang, sementara aku terlalu meledak-ledak, tak bisa disatukan. Jauh lebih baik jika manusia seperti itu disingkirkan sejauh-jauhnya dariku," tukasnya sambil menyesap sirup banyak-banyak, "Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada duta kampus kebanggaan kalian, termasuk rumor yang beredar tentangku dan seorang alumnus, kurasa kau pasti sependapat."

Jimin tak segera menjawab, melainkan memandang Seokjin agak lama. Raut manisnya turut berulas senyum meski tak otomatis setuju, "Anak-anak di kelasku memang sukar ditangani dan suka memberontak, tapi daya tangkap kami masih terbilang cemerlang untuk hal semacam ini."

Giliran kening seniornya yang berkerut bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_ menyukai Namjoon- _hyung_ ," sergah Jimin tanpa basa-basi, "Hanya situasi dan kondisi yang membuat kalian kurang beruntung."

Kalimatnya menerbitkan gelak rendah dari sebelah, "Aku menyukainya? Tahu darimana?"

"Jadi _hyung_ benci?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti aku benar dong?"

Sejatinya Seokjin hampir menangkis, namun mulutnya reflek tertutup kembali saat mendapati beberapa mahasiswa menghambur ke arah mereka. Yoongi berjalan di bagian depan, tampak sangat tenang meski manusia-manusia di belakangnya saling sikut satu sama lain, termasuk Jungkook yang melesat dari lapangan padahal pertandingan belum tuntas.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" delik Jimin bingung, ponsel tergenggam di salah satu tangan Yoongi yang masih belepotan pasir. Menilai dari tampilan kolom di layar tersebut, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja membaca sebuah kiriman dari seseorang.

"Dosennya Namjoon meninggal," jawab Yoongi, menghela napas panjang diikuti bisik-bisik di sekitar. Ditatapnya Jimin yang menganga terkejut, lantas beralih pada sosok lain di samping mereka dengan mimik penuh simpati, "Semalam, di rumah sakit. Namjoon memintaku menyampaikan hal ini ke pihak fakultas."

Alis Seokjin menyatu curiga, "Untuk apa? Itu sudah jadi urusan kampusnya di sana, kan?"

" _Hyung_ tidak mengerti?" sambar Jungkook gusar, nadanya terdengar frustasi, "Jika dosennya meninggal, Namjoon- _hyung_ akan dilimpahi tanggung jawab dari tugas yang belum selesai. Itu artinya, dia masih harus menetap di sana dalam waktu lama."

"Apa?"

"Jungkook benar, sayang sekali," Yoongi menimpali, ponsel dimasukkan dalam saku sembari menyimpulkan, "Kurasa Namjoon belum bisa kembali tahun ini."

.

.

* * *

.


	28. DUA PULUH TUJUH

.

.

.

 **"LEMBEK SEKALI, SIH! BARIS YANG BENAR!"**

"INI JUGA SUDAH BENAR, BRENGSEK!"

 **"Eh, malah balik bentak! Sadar posisi dong!"**

"Salah sendiri ngotot latihan di lapangan! DINGIN NIH!" kilah Jungkook menggelegar, begitu nyaring hingga belasan kepala dari empat sudut area berpaling bingung, terutama tiga pemuda yang asyik berunding sambil bersila di pojok kanan. Sepuluh mahasiswa berderet kalem, hanya satu yang beringas sedari tadi.

"Kambuh lagi?" Hoseok mengintai penasaran. Dari kejauhan, sosok berbandana dan seorang pemuda bertubuh bongsor kini adu mulut dengan sengit, abai pada kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang diamati oleh berpasang-pasang mata, "Siapa yang menugaskan Taehyung melatih tim utama?"

"Aku," Yoongi menyahut santai, membolak-balik referensi dari alumnus, "Jungkook tidak akan bersemangat mengikuti sesuatu bila tak ada tantangan di dalamnya, jadi lebih baik menyulut amarah dan membuatnya bernostalgia dengan menaruh Kim Taehyung di sana."

"Nostalgia saat mereka bertengkar di pelatihan dua tahun lalu?" Hoseok menggeleng-geleng pasrah, sungguh teknik yang aneh, "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti gembul kesayangan kalian justru melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anak tahun pertama."

"Bukankah itu persis dengan apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami dulu?"

Hoseok mendengus meski tak melawan. Mulut sadis Min Yoongi memang setajam rumornya. Sementara pemuda lain yang sibuk mencatat hasil evaluasi di masing-masing lembar nama, menyela dengan bingung, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut mengawasi latihan kepanitiaan besok, ada urusan di luar kampus. Apa kau keberatan menulis laporannya sendirian?"

"Tidak masalah, kan ada Chanyeol," kerling Hoseok menggoda, alisnya bergerak-gerak jahil, "Pasti wawancara kerja ya? Dimana?"

"Anak perusahaan elektronik, namanya rahasia," Seokjin menggerakkan telunjuknya perlahan saat Hoseok mencondongkan kepala ingin mengulik lebih lanjut, "Kau sendiri sudah lolos seleksi awal di Incheon kan? Tidak mau mentraktir anak-anak?"

Yang ditagih balas terbahak-bahak, "Baru seleksi awal, Bapak Kim yang kuhormati. Tapi jika betulan diterima, aku janji akan membawa kalian makan-makan di restoran. Jung Hoseok _is a man of his words_. Doakan saja, ya. Terutama kau, tuan peramal. Mereka bilang kata-katamu selalu berujung kenyataan."

"Dusta," seloroh Yoongi datar, menggaruk telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Persetan dengan kewajiban mengenakan sepatu di luar jam perkuliahan, persetan pula dengan cuaca yang kian dingin menjelang pertengahan musim gugur, "Kalian atur ulang jadwal untuk lusa, minimal ganti tempat. Aku tak peduli ada yang absen melatih atau kabur sekalipun, mereka selalu protes tentang jari-jari tangan yang beku dan telingaku mulai capek."

Hoseok menggaruk-garuk dagu, ruangan-ruangan klub di lingkup fakultas sudah dipakai oleh tim panitia lain. Bagian pengawas seharusnya mengalokasikan latihan mereka di gedung serbaguna yang sayangnya masih dalam tahap renovasi. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa memanfaatkan ruang terbuka di hamparan rumput beratap awan. Mengingat angin bertiup kencang sejak pagi, wajar bila Jungkook meraung sepanjang hari.

"Aula boleh dipakai tidak?"

Ekspresi Seokjin langsung berubah masam, "Kenapa harus di sana?"

"Kita perlu tempat lapang dan luas. Kau tahu sendiri lima puluh persen tugas kita melibatkan seruan keras serta teriakan melengking, mustahil meminjam ruang kelas yang jelas-jelas berhimpitan satu sama lain."

Yoongi menguap lebar, "Oke, aula."

"Batalkan," tolak Seokjin sengit, "Ada pelataran kosong di sisi kantin kan? Pindahkan mereka ke sana, tak perlu sampai masuk aula."

"Kau mau kita ditonton oleh orang-orang yang sedang makan siang?"

"Tidak, tapi kenapa harus di aula?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Seokjin bungkam, bola matanya bergeser ke kiri dan kanan selagi Yoongi mencoret satu kata lapangan di ujung atas lembar fotokopi. Menilik bagaimana keluh anak-anak asuhannya makin intens seiring pergantian jam, mau tak mau Seokjin harus mengalah. Daripada terserang gejala demam atau flu dadakan yang mengakibatkan kacaunya kepanitiaan, lebih baik menyanggupi saran Hoseok walau dirinya kurang berkenan.

Lebih dari setahun dia menjauhi tempat itu selain untuk memberi beberapa patah kalimat bagi mahasiswa baru di awal pelatihan, sekaligus mengumumkan pamit dari posisi ketua tim kedisiplinan dan menyerahkan tampuk panitia di tangan juniornya. Angkatan empat akan diwisuda Februari tahun depan, mengharuskan Seokjin giat menatar anak-anak bengal yang terpilih sebagai calon pengawas. Tak ada yang bersedia memegang titel ketua walau pengambilan suara mengukuhkan Min Yoongi di posisi teratas. Alasannya sederhana, malas berteriak.

 _September_ , desahnya seraya meniti koridor usai pamit sejenak ke ruang wakil dekan. Melobi lewat komunikasi verbal jauh lebih efektif sebelum mengajukan proposal. Rambut digaruk-garuk kesal, merutuk perintahnya yang tiga kali diabaikan Jungkook. Bijaknya, kalau Yoongi menolak, maka suara terbanyak kedua akan menggantikan. Namun si lambung besar melengos tak acuh sembari bersila di rerumputan, berkilah cuma satu orang yang layak dinobatkan.

Kakak jenius kesayangan, tentu. Siapa lagi?

Seokjin berdecak keras, tak paham mengapa pemuda yang dimaksud justru gencar beredar di benaknya belakangan ini. Bisa jadi akibat tawaran menemani Jungkook ke benua seberang pekan depan. Mengunjungi sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Namjoon, usul juniornya. Tiga hari dua malam jika tak ada perubahan rencana, mumpung jeda latihan dan kampus sedang dalam minggu tenang.

Bila ditanya apakah ingin, Seokjin ragu menjawab. Gengsi dan harga dirinya memang sekuat baja, tak akan lunak diselidik ratusan kali. Toh kalau dirinya mengiyakan ajakan tersebut dan berhasil menjumpai Namjoon, apa yang harus diucapkan saat mereka bertemu? Berujar selamat pagi dengan canggung? Hitungan bulan tak akan melenyapkan ingatan Namjoon tentangnya, tapi apakah pemuda itu berkenan menyambut kedatangan Seokjin?

Tunggu, tunggu dulu.

Seokjin menghentikan langkah di dekat belokan. Mengernyit hebat setelah apa yang barusan melintas. Kenapa justru dia yang pesimis sekarang? Kenapa dia jadi mempertimbangkan bagaimana jenis tanggapan yang diterima? Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa yang mengharapkan siapa? Serius. Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun, Kim Seokjin. Apa perlunya memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak memberi kabar selama belasan purnama? Kau sanggup mendapatkan siapapun jika berminat, termasuk para pemuja baru yang siap menyambutmu dalam pelukan mereka.

Ponselnya tergenggam di satu tangan, dipandangi cukup lama dalam kondisi layar gelap dan terkunci. Jungkook berujar akan menunggu pertimbangan hingga akhir minggu, sebab hanya ada tiga tiket yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh orangtuanya. Satu untuk Jungkook, satu untuk Yoongi. Dan dari sekian banyak rekan yang berpotensi mendapatkan tiket ketiga, pemuda itu memilih menawarkannya pada Seokjin. Ironis, mengingat di awal keberangkatan Namjoon, Jungkook adalah orang yang paling gencar menyalahkan sang kepala pengawas meski lewat sindiran.

Kini mahasiswa termuda itu justru kerap menemuinya baik untuk diskusi atau bertukar cerita soal hobi. Pun tak jarang menunjukkan hasil jepretan kamera Namjoon di ruang publik sekitar Seattle, berceloteh mengenai surat elektronik yang dibalas seminggu sekali, juga sering menunjukkan hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimkan Namjoon untuk dicicipi bersama. Yang terakhir selalu ditolak Seokjin dengan halus, beralasan dirinya kurang menyukai makanan manis.

Bohong besar, jelas. Terutama jika menu istirahatnya tak pernah lengkap tanpa segelas susu stroberi dingin, tak peduli musim panas atau berangin. Kecuali Senin siang dimana Seokjin memesan es kopi dan mengambil tempat di sudut kantin, menyendiri sembari memainkan gantungan ponselnya tanpa mau diganggu.

Hidung Seokjin berkerut jijik, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terdengar semakin munafik. Bukan segera mengatakan iya atau tidak, kakinya bersikukuh terpaku pada daerah ragu berwarna abu-abu.

Sialan.

Benar-benar sialan.

Ditekannya tombol di sisi benda persegi panjang tersebut dan menggeser layarnya tak sabar, mencari nomor seseorang di barisan kontak, mengawang ibu jarinya di atas kursor pemanggil, lantas menekan simbol merah diiringi desah pasrah.

Mata terpejam menunggu dering, mencengkeram ponsel seperti cemas benda itu akan jatuh akibat telapak yang berkeringat. Kegelisahannya harus segera dituntaskan jika Seokjin tak mau terus-menerus dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Halo, 0031?"

.

.

* * *

.

Bersila jumawa, Taehyung menopang dagu seraya mengunyah popcorn di atas kasur, tubuh dicondongkan pada sosok pemilik kamar yang sibuk melipat mafela. Dua mahasiswa lain menduduki petak dekat meja belajar, salah satunya mengangkat alis skeptis, "Yakin gratis?"

"Gratis kok," sambar Jungkook cuek, membandingkan rajutan hangat warna merah dan biru tua di kedua tangan, "Ayahku berkata akan mengabulkan apapun jika IPK semester ini menyentuh angka empat. Sudah kupenuhi dan aku berhak menagih janji."

"Tiga tiket ke Amerika, bisnis pula. Tidak murah," Yoongi menimpali tanpa ekspresi, menguap sepintas, "Tapi apa aku benar-benar harus ikut sementara pacarmu ditinggal di sini?"

"Ada seleksi yang harus kuikuti di hari yang sama," Taehyung menjejalkan segenggam penuh popcorn ke mulut Jungkook yang menganga minta dibagi, "Berhubung usiaku masih di bawah batas pencari kerja, jadi aku berniat melewatkan setahun lagi di tempat ini sebagai asisten dosen."

"Apa Jungkook memaksamu agar tetap di kampus sampai dia lulus?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, _hyung_!" kilah Jungkook diiringi kekeh sarat olokan Yoongi, "Jimin- _hyung_ harus menatar panitia kesehatan, sementara teman-temanku repot mengurusi divisi masing-masing. Lagipula, daripada membawa gerombolan manusia yang hanya akan bikin onar di bandara, lebih baik aku memberikan tiketnya pada yang benar-benar membutuhkan."

Alis Seokjin berkerut tak terima, "Apa? Butuh?"

"Iya."

Lengos sengit seniornya terbit disertai intonasi meninggi, "Jangan berasumsi macam-macam, aku cuma..."

"Kangen."

"0090, kucabut lidahmu nanti."

"Untuk ukuran orang yang masih menyimpan nomor lamanya, menepis segala informasi tiap ada yang ingin memberitahu, juga sering memperhatikan pintu aula terlalu lama tiap hendak melintas, maka biar kuberitahu," tegas Yoongi selagi menyandarkan pelipis di pondasi meja, "Aktingmu payah."

"Kau!"

"Weits! Weits! Dilarang bertengkar di asrama orang!" Taehyung buru-buru turun dari ranjang demi menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua pemuda tersebut, "Kalian ada di sini untuk merencanakan rute keberangkatan, bukan saling tuding begini. Aku tak peduli apa sebenarnya tujuan Seokjin- _hyung_ menerima tawaran Jungkook, tapi kuharap setelah ini _hyung_ bisa mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti melamun tanpa alasan."

Palang urat mencuat di pelipis Seokjin, "Aku memikirkan masa depanku, kurap! Tahu sendiri tes masuk perusahaan selalu jadi momok menakutkan untuk lulusan baru. Sebagai seorang peserta, wajar jika aku getol memelototi ponsel seharian, siapa tahu ada panggilan mendadak."

Ganti Yoongi yang melengos, "Tiap awal minggu di sudut kantin?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sambil mengamati roda gigi?"

"Ti—" kalimat Seokjin terpotong di ujung lidah dan lawan bicaranya tersenyum kosong sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jungkook mengaduk-aduk kantong popcornnya di tengah hening, mengudap perlahan sementara Seokjin berdecak memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu, berlagak tuli ketika Yoongi mengulang ledekan.

"Sudah kubilang, aktingmu payah."

Yang tertua diantara mereka bergeming tak acuh, lurus menatap ventilasi kamar dengan satu lengan menumpu lutut, "Kalian pasti senang bisa balas dendam padaku sekarang."

"Tidak juga," Jungkook menyahut lebih dulu, "Awalnya, mungkin. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan ketidaksukaanku pada tim kedisiplinan. Konteksnya sudah lain, bukan lagi soal senioritas, tapi aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari _hyung_ berdua."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jungkook benar," seloroh Yoongi, bersila dengan sorot redup mengantuk, mata minimalisnya bergeser ke samping, "Baik senior lain maupun rekan-rekan Namjoon, semua merasakah hal serupa. Kami capek dengan perang dingin dan sikap pasif-agresif yang kalian tunjukkan selama ini. Atmosfir kaku, saling mendiamkan tanpa ada yang mau memulai apalagi mengalah, ditambah ketegangan tak berkesudahan. Sumpah demi apapun, ini jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding ujian akhir semester."

Seokjin terdiam, mata berangsur turun dari objek yang entah diamatinya sejak kapan. Paham betul tentang apa yang diutarakan walau menolak untuk mengaku. Dia buta tentang Namjoon saat ini, bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani dan apakah pemuda itu berhasil melupakan semua yang terjadi. Sejenak, Seokjin ingin menepikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut ke sisi lain dunia, menutup telinga rapat-rapat dari segala kemungkinan yang menggerogoti pikiran, sadar jika karma sedang membalas tindakannya dengan setimpal.

Apakah seresah ini rasanya menunggu sesuatu tanpa kepastian?

Ditariknya napas panjang lantas dihembus kasar, satu lengan meraba kantong celana sambil tercenung. Ujung jari menyentuh maskot yang bergelantung di salah satu sisi, benda yang tak pernah gagal menyegarkan memori akan sebuah senyum berlesung pipi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," gumam Seokjin, hambar, "Dan mengakhiri teka teki ini agar otakku tak terus bertanya."

.

.

* * *

.

Jika bukan karena malas buang-buang tenaga atau resiko kehilangan tiket gratis yang masih dipegang pemuda itu, mungkin Seokjin sudah menghantam perut Jeon Jungkook dan membuangnya dari lantai empat asrama. Tanpa dosa, yang bersangkutan menelepon Seokjin sambil meringis segan, melapor bila dirinya bangun kesorean usai berkemas, lalu meminta sang senior menunggu di tempat parkir, sekaligus memberi jaminan bahwa pesawat tidak akan lepas landas sebelum jam tujuh malam.

' _Aku akan segera menyusul ke bawah, hyung. Kurirnya juga sudah kupanggil, biar koper kita diangkut sekalian.'_

Lupakan Yoongi yang permisi ke toilet namun tak kembali hingga saat ini, Seokjin lebih butuh minuman untuk menghangatkan sekujur tubuh dari terpaan angin. Jemari terbungkus sarung tangan, salah satunya memegangi selusur pagar sambil mengintai keluar, mengamati daerah di luar gerbang, siapa tahu Jungkook datang tergopoh-gopoh memandu kurir yang menenteng bawaan mereka. Nihil. Si bongsor itu pasti masih kelimpungan memilih baju atau sepatu. Kalau sempat-sempatnya mampir ke kamar Taehyung untuk berpamitan, Seokjin bersumpah akan mematahkan tulang betis Jungkook agar tak bisa lagi melompati jendela saat disuruh menghadiri rapat calon panitia.

Merapatkan tudung jaket, Seokjin menyerah untuk terus memeriksa. Lengannya dimasukkan dalam kantong, pundak berkedik seraya mendesah berulang kali. Jika biasanya cukup banyak junior yang hilir-mudik mencari camilan atau pulang dari kampus selesai kuliah sore, entah mengapa malam ini terlihat senyap. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca yang kurang bersahabat, kata Hoseok saat menyambut jabat tangannya sejenak lalu. Berpesan agar hati-hati di jalan, juga menepuk bahunya sambil berdoa dramatis, cukup konyol untuk menghibur Seokjin yang tak antusias pergi.

Arloji menunjuk pukul enam, gigi Seokjin berderit tak sabar. Bandara yang dituju terletak agak jauh dan butuh lebih dari setengah jam berkendara memakai roda empat. Belum mempertimbangkan kondisi jalan yang sarat penghuni serta menit yang berkurang akibat banyaknya lampu merah.

 _Junior brengsek_ , umpat Seokjin ketus, tak mengerti mengapa buang air kecil saja bisa makan waktu begitu lama. Ada baiknya dia menyusul ke atas, mengecek jangan-jangan Jungkook terjebak di kamar mandi karena kran airnya macet.

"Kemana sih mereka?" gerutunya bingung, mengetuk-ketuk permukaan besi, "Tidak lihat aku membeku di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menunggu siapa, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang dan Seokjin terpaku seketika. Jemari mencengkeram pagar dengan mata membola terkejut. Nada yang tak asing, intonasi yang teramat familiar, dan derap langkah yang semakin mendekat.

Reflek, Seokjin berbalik cepat. Mulut terbuka mendapati sesosok pemuda yang menjulang tak jauh dari hadapan. Kaus kerah tinggi berbalut mantel, tas tersampir santai dan rambut keperakannya berayun tertiup semilir. Sebuah senyum terulas samar, menampakkan lekuk tajam di masing-masing pipi beserta presensi yang sukses membuat Seokjin tertegun.

"...Namjoon?"

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
